


We're Gonna Have to do This Together

by edibna



Series: We're Gonna Have to do This Together [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, But its not all roses either, Gen, Iron Dad, It's all not sad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has to learn to ask for help, Post Infinity War, Probably an AU once more info on Avengers 4 comes out, Some Humor, Some Infinity War Spoilers, Some angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has to be a parent and he has to clue what to do, background Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform, blood mention, dad tony, i'll add more later, nothing graphic, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 156,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: Being a superhero sometimes means you forget about the small dangers in the world, like disease. For Peter, this means he loses May to natural causes, not something he could ever save her from.Unknown to him, May left custody of Peter in the hands of Tony Stark, who, even though he wants kids, has no idea how to actually raise one. With a grieving superhero teenager on his hands, Tony is going to have to figure it out quick, if he wants Peter to ever be able to move on and be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This my first work on Archive of Our Own! I've posted some stories before, but never here. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy! This first chapter is short compared to the rest (I normally like to crack at least 1000 words) but it's more of a prologue. I do have this who story outlined out, so as long as I can get it all written out it should be no problem.

May had thought about it time and time again. For months, all she did was go back and forth on the decision, unsure of what to do.

And then Thanos came.

May watched as New York was attacked, and then Wakanda. She saw the news anchor disappear live on TV, and then lived through the scramble of trying to figure out was happened.

May never turned to dust, which was ironic, considering her condition, but she knew Peter had. With a snap of a finger, her Peter was gone from his world, never to exist, and it happened across the universe from her, on a planet called Titan. Tony had told her everything later.

Then, she saw Tony Stark come home, from across the Universe, where Peter had died. She saw him raise hell, travel time, and all but wield the gauntlet himself to get Peter back, and he succeeded. That was when May decided once and for all what she was going to do.

If Tony Stark brought Peter back from Thanos, then she knew he could do what she wouldn’t be able to for much longer in the future. He had never been the most responsible man alive, but she knew Peter would be better off with him rather than in foster care.

May could feel her disease in her bones, these days. It was sucking the life out of her. Still, she knew she could never afford the treatment, and it wouldn’t work anyways. The cancer had progressed too far when she found out. Her chances of survival were slim to none. If she told Peter she knew he would make her undergo chemotherapy, even though it wouldn't do anything to help her.

Maybe that was why she couldn’t tell him. May knew Peter had learned one thing from Tony Stark – that anything was possible if you tried hard enough. But May was a tired woman. She loved Peter too much to see him devote his life to hers while it was being drawn away. He had already lost six months of his life because of Thanos. Peter deserved to live, especially after being snapped out of existence.

May had known from the moment she was diagnosed that Peter wouldn’t know, but May also knew Peter would probably hate her for it. So, as she amended her will, giving custody of sixteen year old Peter Parker to Tony Stark, she also wrote him a letter to explain herself.

She hoped one day he would understand.

 -

Two months later, May collapsed in the kitchen. It was not the first time, but she had a feeling it would be the last. Peter was home this time, and in his room. May had no doubt that he heard it, especially with his enhanced hearing.

“Hey, May?” Peter said, coming out of his room, with his headphones slung around his shoulder. “Did you drop something?”

He rounded the corner to see May on the floor, and he quickly jumped into action.

“Oh my God, Aunt May, are you alright? Did you just fall or something? Do you need me to call a doctor?” Peter said. He was talking a mile a minute, kneeling next to her worriedly. This was normal for him whenever he was slightly anxious.

May had been feeling progressively worse over time, and she knew it was coming. She hadn't made it though a day without falling in what felt like forever. Her body was giving out on her, just like the doctors had said it would.

“Peter, I’m sorry.” May said, her voice sounding weak to her own ears.

“You’re sorry?” Peter replied, sounding confused. “I don’t understand. Something's not right, May. What’s going on?”

May grabbed Peter’s wrist with what little strength she had left.

“Just remember, I never wanted you to hate me. I just wanted you to be happy.” May said. Her vision was going black. This was it; it was her time. “You’re going to be okay. I made sure of that.”

“May, you’re scaring me.” Peter said. “That’s it; I'm calling an ambulance.”

Peter jerked his hand away so he could grab his phone, but May knew her would never reach her in time. Her vision was gone, and her head swimming. She heard Peter talking to the first responder on the phone, before even that went away.

May was only grateful she got to say what she did before it was her time, because it was all she could do. 

She had always been told there would be a light when she died, and there was. It was orange, and brighter than anything she had ever seen, but it was there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 09/08/2018


	2. No Time To Grieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already back with an update! Things are going to go pretty quick since I already have an outline. As promised, this chapter is longer. I hope for the rest to be around this length.

Tony and Pepper were out for a jog again.

Tony kept glancing over his shoulder looking for Strange to open a portal telling him Thanos was coming, but thankfully, there had beennothing so far. Tony didn’t know why they came through this park again, it always brought bad memories.

In his head, Tony knew Thanos was gone, but Tony also knew that time travel was now on the table, and, well, anything was possible these days. Time travel, magic, aliens, nothing was impossible.

Pepper had been really upset when Tony had re-worked the micro-bot armor. He still wore his jacket and sweatpants, micro-tech and all, and an arc reactor attached to the chest, even though Pepper insisted the fight was over and that they had won. It wasn't really worth arguing over these days anyways. Was he being stubborn with this? Of course, but he couldn't bring himself to give it up. It was like there was still something in the back of his head, telling him that something was coming.

“Hey, Pep.” Tony said, as they strolled through the same part of the park where Strange had appeared those few months ago. “I have a question for you.”

Pepper stopped and turned to him. “Is this about the kid thing again?”

“Wow. You know me so well.” Tony said, “See? We would be perfect parents.”

Pepper’s eyes glanced at the arc reactor on his chest. “Right, because perfect parents have suits of armor and micro-bots on them at all times.”

“Better than a leash.” Tony said, even though he knew she would disagree.

Pepper sighed, and Tony tried not to feel disappointed. He wasn’t stupid; he knew where this was going. “Look, Tony, we can’t bring a child into this world with you being so…”

“Handsome? Rich? Intelligent?”

“Scared.” Pepper said. Tony deflated a little.

“I think I have a reason to be.” Tony replied.

“Do you? Do you really? I thought Thanos was defeated, Tony. You won. There aren’t any more fights now. You don’t have to be so afraid.”

“Exactly, we _think_ Thanos is gone. Doesn’t mean he is.”

Pepper crossed her arms, looking at him in disbelief. “What, is he going to time travel or something?”

“Yes, because that actually is possible. I know; I’ve done it.”

“You told me you destroyed the stones.” Pepper said.

“If it’s possible once, it’s possible again.”

“This is why we can’t have kids right now, Tony.” Pepper said. “We disagree on too much.”

“I think it could work.” Tony said, sighing.

"If you're so scared that something is coming still, then why even bring a child into this world?" Pepper said, "Besides, I have work, and you have ... your armor. We can't have a kid right now, Tony." 

"Yes, we can." Tony insisted.

Pepper looked like she wanted to keep arguing, and Tony knew she would. He knew she wouldn’t want to give up her side of the fight. It was one of the things he liked about her.

But as Pepper was opening her mouth to talk, she was interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. reporting to him that he had a call.

“Who is it, Fri?” Tony said, turning away from Pepper, who sighed and brought out her own phone.

“It is not a number in your contacts.” The A.I. responded. “Caller I.D. says Pamela Fischer from the Department of Children’s Affairs.”

“What?” Tony said. “Why the hell would the Department of Children’s Affairs call me?”

A quick glance at Pepper told Tony that she was looking at emails, already distracted from their conversation. He sighed, and answered the call.

“You’ve reached Stark.” He said, “I am in the middle of an urgent meeting so please make this quick.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” A female voice said. “My name is Pamela Fischer, with the State Department of Children’s Affairs. I am calling on behalf of May Parker.”

Ice rain through Tony’s veins. “Why?”

“Well, May Parker had unfortunately passed away this morning. She left custody of her nephew, Peter Parker to you, specified in a legal will. Were you aware of this?”

“Hell no I wasn’t.”

“I see, well, state regulations indicate that any parties receiving custody of a minor must agree before it is in a will. If you do not wish to take in Peter-“

“Where is he?” Tony said his voice thick.

“I’m sorry, who are you referring to?”

“Peter. Where is Peter?”

“I am afraid I cannot disclose that until you agree to the custody of Mr. Parker.”

Tony knew he could track Peter’s cell phone in an instant. In fact, he bet this Pamela person knew, too. If he wanted to, he could go see Peter without agreeing to take custody of him, but something stopped him from doing just that. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen the kid in six months. Maybe it was something else.

“If I don’t take custody of him, what would happen?” Tony said. He glanced over to Pepper, who had walked away to make a call. She wasn't hearing any of this, and for that, he was thankful.

“Well, Peter Parker does not have any living relatives. He would go into foster-“

“I agree.” Tony said.

“Are you agreeing to place Peter in foster care?” Pamela asked.

“No! God, no, this is just coming as a, you know, shock. I mean, who would trust a kid to Tony Stark?”

“May Parker.” Pamela said.

Tony sighed, and rubbed a hand over his forehead. He hadn’t seen Peter since going to get him from Titan after he was brought back to life. Seeing a kid fade out existence in your arms when it was your own fault would do that to you. Tony could barely look at the kid. How would he handle living with him?

“I’ll take him.” Tony said. “Now, tell me where he is.”

As Pamela rattled off information, Tony looked at the place where Strange had appeared, telling him Thanos was coming all those months ago.

He hated this part of the park. It always brought bad things.

-

Peter sat in the cold plastic chair. Right after May had been pronounced dead on the scene, he had practically been whisked away by the state, trying to find a place to put him since he was underage.

Peter itched to call Mr. Stark. The man had plenty of money. All he would have to do is give Peter a room and food, and Peter could take care of the rest. He was sixteen, for God’s sake. He had been taken out of existence and brought back again. He had travelled to the other side of the Universe and back. He was young, but Peter Parker could take care of himself.

_“I know you can take care of yourself.” Aunt May had once said. “But that doesn’t mean you have to.”_

A wave of sadness hit Peter. May had said that just after Uncle Ben had died, before her diagnosis. Peter guessed at that time she had planned on sticking around.

Desperately trying not to cry, Peter pressed his palms against his eyes, taking deep breaths. He had to deal with the moment he was in, and he couldn’t afford to grieve just yet, not until he was on top of a roof somewhere in the middle of nowhere where no one could find him.

Back when May said that, Peter did have someone to talk to. He had May. Now that she was gone, Peter only had Ned, and while Peter loved his best friend, the young boy no longer had an adult to talk to, someone to get advice from.

Against his will, Peter’s mind shifted to Tony Stark. The billionaire hadn’t reached out to him since bringing him back to Earth from Titan. Peter didn’t blame him. After the Universe was back in order, the Accords had to be completely redone. Apparently saving the Universe was just barely a big enough feat for the governments of the world to pardon the rogue Avengers, and work with them on a compromise.

Peter was never one to want someone to save him. If anything, Peter had learned that most of the time, he had to save himself from doom, even normal human doom such as losing the last living relative he had.

With his train of thoughts, Peter felt his sadness subside, and be replaced with nothing. He was no stranger to loss, and Peter knew what was going on.

_“Feeling numb isn’t healthy.” Aunt May had said, right after Uncle Ben died. “I know you want to protect yourself from feeling sad, but if you do that, you can’t feel joy or any other good emotion.”_

The sadness returned in another wave, and Peter felt a tear leak out of his tightly shut eyes. Damn it. He really hadn’t wanted to cry.

“Hi Peter.” A female voice said. Peter jumped, opening his eyes to look at a women standing in front of him. “My name is Pamela, and I am assigned to your case. I understand that you didn’t have any idea your Aunt was sick?”

Peter shook his head. He wiped at his face to make sure there was no trace that he had cried just yet.

“Well, I want you to know we found your Aunt’s will. There is a letter in it for you. If you would like to read it, you are welcome to. She wanted you to have it after she passed.”

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll read it.” He said, his voice cracking.

Pamela handed him a piece of paper and said something about giving him privacy, before leaving the room. Peter took a deep breath, and unfolded the paper.

_Peter,_

_I know you are going to be upset with me, for probably a long time. I suppose I deserve that for not telling you. That is why I am leaving this letter for you, as at least some sort of explanation._

_Peter, I had cancer. I found out about a month after I discovered you were Spider-Man. It was bad, Stage Four, they said. I didn’t really have any treatment options, plus anything they could offer was expensive. You have college and a future ahead of you. I didn’t want you to have my debts._

_I know you wished I would have told you. If I were in your shoes, I would have wanted the same. But you’re Spider-Man, Peter. You’re everything this world needs, especially after Thanos. I couldn’t watch you put that on the side for me. Especially when there was nothing that could be done._

_Be a hero, Peter. That is what you are. I know you feel alone right now, but I did plan for that. You will always have someone in your corner, I promise. It just may not be who you expect. Everything is going to get better, I promise._

_I love you._

_May_

Peter looked up from the letter, unsure of what to feel. Everything was too raw for anger, too raw for anything. He only felt sadness, which, even then, was fading to nothing.

Just 24 hours ago, May was alive. Yes, she had been tired more often, and a little pale, but she never let him know anything was wrong. Just 24 hours ago, everything was fine.

Except it wasn’t, Peter realized. May had been sick. All of the signs were there, and he had missed them. He had missed them trying to juggle homework and school and Spider-Man. He had missed everything.

Setting the letter on the seat next to him, Peter had to cover his eyes again. He wasn’t going to cry; he wasn’t going to cry.

Another tear slipped out.

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter has Peter and Tony finally seeing each other! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy it or if you have thoughts!
> 
> Edited: 09/08/2018


	3. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Finally some Peter and Tony interaction. I hope you enjoy!

“So, you’re talking to the kid again, huh?” Happy had said, the moment Tony told him his destination.

“Not yet.” Tony replied.

“Is this not about Peter?” Happy asked. “I mean you’re going to an office in Queens. Anything in Queens is normally Peter related.” Happy said, as he started the car. Tony wished Happy would quit asking questions and just drive, mostly because he wanted to get this over with.

“I never said it wasn’t Peter related.” Tony said. “It is.”

“So, you’re just gonna see him person after not talking to him for six months?” Happy asked.

“Looks like it.” Tony said, just as Happy pulled out of the garage.

Happy gave Tony a quizzical look in the rearview mirror. Tony sighed. He knew he was going to have to explain sooner rather than later, especially since he had no idea what shape Peter was in.

“His Aunt died today.” Tony said. He looked out of the window to avoid seeing Happy’s reaction.

“What?” Happy said. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah.” Was all Tony said back.

“Well, shit. Poor kid. If you don’t mind me asking, what do you have to do with this? I mean, did he call you or something?”

“The kid doesn’t have any living relatives left. May left him to me.”

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Happy said. “May let Peter Parker to you? Like permanently?”

“As a guardian, yes.” Tony said.

“And you _accepted_?” Happy asked.

“The kid’s only other options are me, and foster care. Look, the way I see it, I am shit with kids, especially teenagers, but it's better than a stranger. At least I’ll have money to provide for him and I’ll be respecting his Aunt’s wishes.”

“That’s a huge responsibility, Boss.” Happy said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty aware of that.” Tony replied, sighing. “Look, I don’t exactly expect this to go well, but the kid’s probably going to be pretty messed up when he gets in this car. I figured you should know since you’re the driver.”

“Does Pepper know?” Happy asked.

“Pepper is dealing with some business, so she didn’t hear. I figured I wouldn’t tell her at least until the kid’s sorted out.”

“She’s probably not going to like that.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things I do people don’t like.” Tony said, quietly. 

There was a moment of silence between Happy and Tony. The only noises were the road, and the occasional honk from a nearby car.

“Where’s he gonna live?” Happy eventually asked. “The compound?”

“Not yet. I figured if the kid’s aunt is dead he’ll probably not want to talk to the Avengers, which, since being pardoned, are very ... talkative. I’m gonna take him to my penthouse downtown. He can finish school there and I’ll travel to the compound when I need to.”

“You plan on staying with him?” Happy asked.

“Well, yeah. I may be shit with kids, but I do know it’s not a good idea to leave him alone. Look, this is probably going to go terrible and everything is going to suck, so until I get the kid at least somewhat normal again, don’t tell anyone what’s going on, alright?”

“I won’t.” Happy said. “I just hope you’re ready for this.”

“I’m not. I expect him to probably scream and hit me when he sees me. It’s been six months after all.”

“Ah, so that’s why you brought the micro-bots with you.” Happy said, nodding.

Actually, Tony hadn’t even taken the time to change when he heard the news, so he was in his jogging outfit, which did so happen to be ready for battle at any time. However, he didn’t really elaborate with Happy on why. He was probably going to need them anyways when the kid saw him.

-

When Peter heard the front door to the office open, he didn’t want to look up. In fact, he wasn’t feeling up to doing much of anything. Then, there was a sigh that sounded too familiar, and Peter looked up to see Mr. Stark looking right at him. Mr. Stark was in his armor, or at least the sweat pant and jacket version of it. It was almost identical to the one that they had been on Titan with.

Something short circuited in Peter’s brain. Maybe it was his exhaustion of the day settling in, or maybe it was just the sight of an adult he knew, but Peter bolted out of his chair and pulled Mr. Stark into the tightest hug he had ever given anyone. Mr. Stark was tense underneath him, and later Peter would worry if he had overstepped his boundaries, but Peter couldn’t be bothered thinking of anything else in that moment.

“Okay, not how I expected this to go.” Tony said. He brought his hands down to awkwardly pat Peter on the back. “Would you mind loosening the grip a little there, kid? You’re pretty strong and I’m not even in my armor.”

Peter lessoned his grip, but didn’t let go.

“Ah, Mr. Stark, you’re here.” The female voice said again. Peter somehow registered it was Pamela. Mr. Stark was tense again, but Peter still didn’t let go.

“Yep, I’m here. You need me to sign something? I kind of need to get him out of here as soon as I can.” Mr. Stark said.

“You mean, I’m going with you?” Peter said. His voice was muffled in Mr. Stark’s shirt.

“Yeah, kid, you’re coming with me.” Mr. Stark said. “Well, as soon as I sign whatever I need to.”

“I can just fax it to you.” Pamela said. “Please be sure to read it over, because it will detail a few follow up visits from the state.”

“Got it.”

“Feel better, Peter.” Pamela wished, before she went back to her office.

“Okay, kid,” Mr. Stark said, still tense. “I know you’re in a hugging mood, and I totally don’t blame you or anything, but we need to get to the car.”

Peter didn’t want to let go, but Mr. Stark was already trying to pull away. When he did pull out of the hug, Peter couldn’t look at Mr. Stark. He suddenly felt incredibly dumb for hugging the older man like that. They had never really been at the hugging stage in their relationship, or lack thereof, as it had been recently.

Peter had to remember that.

As they walked to the car, Peter made a promise to himself not to screw this up. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Stark to get angry with him and send him to foster care. Peter’s mind flashed back to the day Mr. Stark had taken the suit from him.

_“This isn’t working out.” He had said._

Peter did not want to hear those words again.

Happy was waiting outside of the car for them. He opened the door for Peter first, looking like he wanted to say something, but he never did.

“You know where to go, Happy.” Mr. Stark said, the minute both of them were in the car.

“Where are we going?” Peter said in a quiet voice.

“My penthouse downtown.” Mr. Stark replied.

Peter nodded. According to the news, Mr. Stark was spending a lot of time at the compound with the other Avengers. He was probably going to drop Peter there and continue on his business. Peter made a mental note not the break anything.

“Have you eaten today, kid?” Mr. Stark asked.

Peter shook his head.

“Well, what do you like? Thai? Italian? American?”

“I’m not really hungry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, quietly.

“Well, I am. How about this? I’m gonna order pizza and have it waiting at the tower. You like pizza, kid?”

“I’m really not hungry.”

“Well, you’ve got a super enhanced metabolism that probably disagrees with that. Look, I get not being hungry, but you need to eat at least something. Just two slices and I’ll leave you alone about it.”

Peter nodded. There was a heavy silence that settled over the car after that.

Mr. Stark finally broke it with a sigh.

“Look, kid. I think we both know I’m not really good at this. I never have been, but obviously you need someone, and I’m all you got here. If you need to talk or whatever, I’m gonna listen. I can’t promise I’ve got anything good to say, because I never really do, but I will listen.”

Peter looked out the window. He didn’t want to be a bother, he really didn’t, but he could feel the words forming in his throat before he could stop them.

“She didn’t tell me.” Peter said.

“She didn’t tell you what, kid?” Mr. Stark asked.

“That she was sick.” Peter said, and his eyes moved from the window to his hands. “She was really sick. Stage Four cancer. And she didn’t tell me because she didn’t want me to know, and all the signs were there, Mr. Stark, all of them, and I was so busy with Spider-man and then school that I didn’t notice until…” Peter stopped. He felt like he was going to lose it if he kept going.

“Until what?” Mr. Stark said, softly. Peter shook his head. He felt tears beginning to form, and he looked back out of the window. Mr. Stark sighed. “You know, it okay to cry about this kind of stuff. If you want to, that is.”

“Until she collapsed in the kitchen floor and died...” Peter said, and that was it. Floodgates opened. Peter hid his face in his hands and lost it. He felt sobs course through his body as he thought of May, how she looked, and her last words…

Peter was sure Mr. Stark was going to think he was weak, or stupid, for letting it get to him this badly. Mr. Stark had been through so much more than Peter, and he was only being a burden crying as he was. The thought of that only made him cry harder.

“Okay, kid, come here.” Mr. Stark said. Peter had no idea what he meant until he was pulled into Mr. Stark’s chest gently, the older man’s hand rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said.

“What are you sorry for? That’s fucked up, Peter.” Mr. Stark said. “I think anyone can agree.”

“I should have known. I should have seen it and done something.”

“It’s okay, kid. It’s gonna be okay.”

Peter didn’t believe it, but he didn’t want to argue. Mr. Stark was offering more comfort than Peter ever expected him to. Peter decided to be grateful for it while he had it, before he was alone again with his thoughts.

Peter cried until he fell asleep, happy for a break from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, and I am glad that were are finally at the phase of Tony and Peter having to deal with each other, and learning to grow. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Edited: 09/08/2018


	4. How Do I Do This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? Whaaaat? (Actually I am a few chapters ahead so I am happy to post two in one day!)

Tony was in uncharted waters. He hadn’t really had a kid fall asleep on him before, especially after crying his heart out. In fact, most of Tony's experience with kids was only being their temporary big brother figure, not anything permanent, or real. 

As Tony realized this, he also began to question why he had even asked Pepper for kids in the first place. Tony had no idea what he was doing, and he was dealing with a nearly grown kid. In that moment, Tony felt so uncomfortable that he was glad Pepper had been saying no.

As Tony contemplated his life choices, the car pulled into the familiar garage near the penthouse. Happy had been purposefully wearing his sunglasses, staying out of the conversation as much he could. He had even put up the security glass to give the two some privacy. He probably had no idea that Peter was even asleep.

Happy opened the car door on Peter’s side first, and leaned in when the kid didn’t move.

“He’s asleep?” Happy asked, shocked.

“Apparently. He’s a heavy sleeper too.” Tony tried to move his arm, only to find it was asleep. He sighed. “I guess I need to wake him up.”

“Either that or we can carry him.” Happy said.

Tony glanced at the sleeping kid, and sighed. “Yeah, let’s just do that. I don’t think I can handle it if he loses it again on me.”

Happy only nodded, and Tony was glad the man didn't have any smart comment about Tony wanting to carry Peter. Maybe if the circumstances were different, and the kid's aunt hadn't just died, he would have teased Tony about it.

It was difficult to get Peter out of the car. Any time Tony would move, Peter would have a death grip on his shirt, super strength and all. After many awkward maneuvers and Tony considering just waking the kid up, it wound up being Tony carrying him into the penthouse with Happy running ahead to get the door.

“Good lord that kid’s heavy.” Tony said, after putting Peter in the extra room.

“And clingy.” Happy said.

Tony sighed. “Yeah, no kidding. This gonna be a rough few days. F.R.I.D.A.Y, please hold calls for me until further notice. Unless it’s an emergency.”

“Got it, Boss.” The A.I. replied

“I think it’s good what you’re doing for him.” Happy said.

Tony scoffed. “I’m not cut out for this, Happy. I’ve got no clue what to do here. If that kid had anyone else, he would be there. Not because I hate him, but because he would be better off.”

“You may not be cut out for this.” Happy shrugged. “But you’re doing it anyway.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I guess I am. Look, I’m gonna go order some pizza and prepare myself for more tears later. You’ve got the afternoon off, Happy.”

“Got it, Boss.” Happy replied, "Good luck." 

And with that, Tony was alone in the house with the kid. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to order pizza like he had promised the kid. After doing that, his mind drifted to Pepper. He checked his messages, only to find that she was handling business, just like he thought.

Tony figured he needed to fill her in before she visited the penthouse and was shocked that Peter was there.

Pepper answered on three rings, as she almost always did.

“Hey Tony, listen I can’t talk long, I have a meeting here soon.” Pepper said as a greeting.

“It won’t take long. Listen, you remember the call I got this morning?”

“The one that made you ditch our morning jog? Yeah, of course. What was it about?”

“Do you remember someone named Peter Parker?”

“He was an intern, right? You visited him a few times in Queens.” Pepper said. Tony had made sure she had never known Peter’s secret identity, even when he wanted the kid to join the Avengers. That was Peter’s secret, not Tony’s.

“The kid’s aunt passed away today. She was his last living relative.”

“Oh god, that is so sad. Do you want me to get a card together, or maybe an anonymous donation?”

“No, Pepper, uh..." Tony paused. How was he supposed to tell her this? "His aunt named me his guardian.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Oh.” Pepper said. “That’s … very trusting of her. Did he have to go into foster care when you said no?”

“Pepper, I uh... I didn’t say no. He’s at the penthouse.”

“You took in a child?” Pepper said, her voice tense. It was the same voice she got whenever they talked about kids. Tony cringed at her tone and realized he probably had this coming. “Tony, do you know how much responsibility that is? Is this because of our conversation this morning?”

“No, it isn’t.” Tony said. “This kid is …” Spider-Man, who I was willing to tear apart the universe for, he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. “He is so smart, and talented. I just couldn’t-“

“Tony, do you even know what you’ve gotten yourself into?” Pepper said.

“Considering he just sobbed for thirty minutes before falling asleep in my lap, I would say I do.” Tony said, and he sighed, knowing a little bit of his own frustration had bled into his tone. “It’s not gonna be fun. Hell, this is going to suck for both of us, but I wanted you to know.”

Pepper was silent for a long moment. “So, he’s staying at the penthouse?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going back to the compound?”

“Are you crazy? Hell no, I’m taking a vacation. At least until things get a little better. I’ll go from there.”

Pepper sighed. “Okay, just… I can’t be there right now. You knew I was going to be travelling for Stark Industries mergers. You’re on your own on this one.”

“It’s probably better that way anyways. The kid doesn’t really want to talk to anyone anyways. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but if I can bring half the Universe back into existence, then I think I can do this too.”

“Tony, I have to go into this meeting. Call me if …”

“I change my mind?” Tony finished for her.

“You need anything.” Pepper corrected, and then the line went dead.

Tony didn’t blame Pepper for her mistrust in him. He really did suck at this, after all. His own father never spoke to him about anything, damaging him so badly that he couldn’t even keep a team together until the Universe fell apart. What was he going to do with a kid who had just lost his own Universe?

Tony wanted a drink, but the pizza was at the door, so he figured that would do. Tony sat down at the couch with a slice of cheese pizza and turned on TV. He really didn’t care about what was on. He was just thankful for something to focus on.

-

Peter awoke in an unfamiliar room, alone. Peter sifted through his last memories, trying to remember what has happened. He remembered Mr. Stark picking him up from the office. He remembered crying, and then falling asleep. Peter sat up, and rubbed his face. It was dark outside, the floor to ceiling windows showed him, and he couldn’t hear anything around him.

Though he was expecting it, Peter heart sank at being alone. He didn’t know what to expect from Mr. Stark, but there was a deep part of him that wished the older man would have still been here.

“Good Evening, Peter.” A soft female voice said, sounding as if she came from the walls. “I am F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Boss told me to introduce myself when you woke up.”

The A.I. reminded him of Karen, though it was a different voice. Maybe Peter wasn’t entirely alone in this. An A.I. could be a friend.

Just as Peter was considering how to be friends with an A.I., his door opened and in walked Mr. Stark, changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Peter blinked in his general direction, shocked the older man was still there. He had seen Mr. Stark in a T-shirt and jeans before, but never this casual.

“Morning, kid. Or should I say evening? Glad you finally got some sleep.”

“You’re still here.” Peter said.

“Yeah? Where else would I be?” Mr. Stark asked.

“I don’t know. I thought you had been busy with the Avengers lately.” Peter said, shrugging. Mr. Stark’s expression was almost guilty, but Peter knew better.

“Yeah, well, they have themselves covered these days. They’ll be fine without me for a little. Now, get up. You promised me you would eat some pizza and it’s been here for two hours.”

“Oh, right.” Peter said, getting up. He didn’t want to eat, despite his stomach desperately wanting food, but he had promised Mr. Stark he would at least eat something.

“On our way to the kitchen, let me give you a quick tour of everything.” Tony said. “Obviously, this is going to be your room. Next door, right there,” Tony pointed to a door adjacent to his own room, “Is where I stay. There is a balcony in each room, and a lab downstairs. Outside of the hallway is the kitchen, table and TV area. It’s not much, since I don’t exactly stay here very often, but it works. It’s somewhat close to your school.”

Peter nodded. For him, it was going to be a large space to have by himself, but it was better than staying with strangers, so he would take it.

“There’s the pizza. Go for it, kid.” Tony said. Peter walked into the kitchen. Tony was already going to sit on the couch, leaving Peter to awkwardly try to find a plate. He finally did, and grabbed two slices. He remembered that some people didn’t like it when you ate anywhere but the table, so that is where Peter went.

Peter slowly ate his food. His mind objected, however his stomach asked for more. Physically, he was beginning to feel better from the moment he took a bite. He knew that had something to do with his enhanced metabolism. Peter finished his food, his stomach still asking for more. Peter momentarily wondered if Tony would mind him finishing the pizza off.

“What are you doing, kid?” Tony asked, walking back into the dining room.

“Eating.” Peter said, “Like you asked me to.”

“I thought you were coming back into the living room with me.” Tony said.

“Oh, sorry Mr. Stark. I didn’t know if you were okay with people eating on the couch.”

Tony waved him off. “Nonsense. Now, go get seconds and come join me. You can pick whatever it is we’re watching.”

Peter nodded, and got up to do what Mr. Stark asked. Peter wound up wanting to watch something funny. As they sat there and watched the movie together, Peter wished that Mr. Stark would stick around.

But he was too smart to think like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a minute to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented! You guys have really helped keep the motivation going and the inspiration coming. You guys rock!
> 
> Edited 10/05/2018


	5. Anger

The next morning, Peter awoke feeling as if he had been hit by a bus. A metaphorical bus. In theory, he had been. In his mind, he sifted through is memories of the day before, feeling his sadness come back full force, with a mixture of other things.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Peter?” The A.I. responded.

“What time is it?”

“It is currently 9 A.M.”

“Is Mr. Stark here?”

“No, Mr. Stark is currently handling business right now. He will return later.”

Peter sighed, and laid back down on his bed. Right. He had almost forgotten. This was where it all began. Mr. Stark was going to be busier and busier, leaving Peter to deal with his grief on his own. It was too much for Peter to ask Mr. Stark to be here, just like the last six months.

Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he opened it to find that Ned had texted. His friend was asking if Peter wanted to hang out that day. Sighing, Peter knew that he wasn’t going to be able to explain it all in a text, so he called him.

“Hey man,” Ned said. “Get my text?”

“Yeah, but this isn’t about that.” Peter said. “I have something I need to tell you.”

“Oh, okay. I was just wanting to see if I can come over. We can talk then.” Ned said.

Peter sighed. He really wished he could say yes, and have Ned come to his old apartment. They could build Legos and pretend nothing had ever happened, but Peter didn’t even know if he could get in to his old apartment, since Aunt May was gone.

“Ned, uhm, I don’t know how to say this, but something happened.”

“Something happened? What, like something to do with Spiderman?”

“No, nothing to do with that.” Peter sighed. “It’s about Aunt May.”

Saying her name brought back the guilt and pain from the day before. It mixed with annoyance at the fact that Peter had to be the one to tell someone about what happened. He tried to push it down because he knew he had to tell Ned.

“What happened with Aunt May? Is she okay?”

“No, she, uh, she died yesterday.” Peter said. He had to take a deep breath to keep from crying again.

“Oh my God, Peter, are you okay? I am so sorry to hear that, man. Where are you? Do you need a place to stay?”

“No, no, everything is fine!” Peter said. “I mean, not everything is fine, but I have a place to stay.”

“Where are you, then?” Ned asked.

“Well, apparently Tony Stark somehow found out, and I’m at his place for the time being.”

“What?” Ned almost yelled through the phone. “You’re living with Tony Stark?”

“Kind of.” Peter said. “I’m not really living with him as much as he is pretty much letting me stay in his penthouse.”

“Shouldn’t he be there or something?”

“Sometimes he is.” Peter said. “I don’t really know what his plan is.”

“Are you okay, Peter?” Ned said, his voice shifting from disbelief to concern. “I mean, you and May were super close.”

“No.” Peter said. “No, I’m not.”

“You need me to come over or something?”

“No,” Peter said. “I’m not really sure about the house rules right now. I don’t want to piss Mr. Stark off.”

“Okay. Look, man, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you always have me to come talk to, you know? Maybe you could come here?”

“I know I can talk to you.” Peter replied. “Maybe some other time though, Ned.”

“I just don’t want you doing the same thing you did when your uncle Ben died. You shut everyone out, dude and just went on auto-pilot. It was scary.”

“I won’t shut you out.” Peter replied.

“What about that thing you do when you don’t feel emotions for months at a time?”

“That’s a little more complicated. Look, I’m living with Mr. Stark right now. I’ve already lost it on him too many times. When he’s here, I have to have my shit together. He’s a busy man and I don’t want him deciding to put me in foster care or something.”

“Can he do that?”

“I don’t know. At least here, I have food and water and space. Plus, Mr. Stark knows I’m Spiderman, so that helps, too. He’ll stay out of my business.”

“Well, just try to at least let yourself feel stuff when you can. I don’t want you to feel like you did when Ben passed away.”

“I’ll try my best.” Peter said, sighing. There was a period of silence, that Ned eventually broke.

“How did she die?” Ned asked quietly.

Almost immediately, Peter felt the lump in his throat come back.

“Cancer. She’s known for a long time but didn’t tell anyone.” Peter said, quietly.

“Not even you?”

“Not even me.” Peter replied, sighing. “Look, maybe some other time I’ll go more in detail with it, but-“

“No, no, man I get it. Take your time. If you need anything, call me.” Ned said. “I’m guessing you’re not going to be at school on Monday.”

“No, I’m not.” Peter said. “Next time I see Mr. Stark, I’ll ask about school.”

“Yeah, please do. I hope you can still come to Midtown. I really want to be able to make sure you’re okay.”

“Hopefully I can. Like I said, I’ll ask.” Peter said. He took a deep breath, different emotions mixing in his stomach dangerously. “Look, I think I need some time to think. I’ll call you later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Peter said.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Ned said. “Talk to you later, man.”

Peter said goodbye to his friend, and sighed. He didn’t exactly know what was going on with him, but he desperately needed air. Most of the time, Ned talking to him made whatever emotion Peter was feeling better, but this time, he felt like he was on a roller-coaster that was about to plunge downwards into a fiery pit.

As long as Mr. Stark didn’t come back to the penthouse until it was over, everything would be fine.

-

Tony hoped the kid was sleeping all morning.

Apparently, May had also left everything to him in her apartment. So, while Tony knew Peter would want to be a part of the main decisions regarding the place, he also knew Peter would need some clothes.

After picking out a few things that seemed appropriate, Tony decided that he desperately needed to take Peter to get some new stuff. Hopefully he could convince the kid to actually accept something other than a suit from him.

On the way back, Steve had called him, asking about something going on at the tower with the training facility. Apparently, it was urgent, and Tony had to run by the compound to fix the issue before getting back to Peter.

Tony didn’t consider telling Peter when he would be back. In fact, Tony was so worried about getting the issue fixed that nothing else crossed his mind.

“Stark,” Steve said, right when Tony was finishing up. “You okay? You seem a little off.”

“I’m fine.” Tony replied. “I have a meeting that I need to get to, you need anything else?”

“Just to know everything is okay. I know a lot has happened in the past, but after Thanos-“

“We’re putting it all behind us, I know.” Tony said, nodding. “Yeah, we’re still on the same page, Capsicle.” Steve stared at him, with no signs of anger, only concern. Tony had to give him something or he was never going to drop it. It must have been a part of trying to be a better team. “Look, what’s on my mind has nothing to do with the Avengers, or Thanos, or anything like that. I just have some stuff going on. I’m gonna handle it and then everything will be back to normal. In theory.”

“Even if it’s not about the Avengers, you can still talk to me.”

“I know.” Tony said. “But, let’s just say this isn’t really my story to tell.”

Steve nodded. “Got it. Well, for what it’s worth, I hope everything works out.”

“Me too.” Tony said, sighing. “I really have to get running now. I’ll see you later.”

Steve nodded, and Tony was on his way.

Tony wanted to take his suit back to the penthouse, which would have been way faster than by car, but Tony had some of Peter’s stuff, and he knew storage options on a suit were limited.

Tony tried to be as quick as possible, and when he was about halfway there, he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. if Peter was awake.

“He is, boss.” The A.I. responded. “He appears to be in distress.”

“What's going on?” Tony said, his on edge mood turning into full fear.

“His heart rate is elevated, and he is currently out on the balcony.”

“Is he in any danger?”

“Peter does not appear to be, however his heart rate seems to be rising at a steady pace.”

“Shit,” Tony said. “Let him know I am almost there.”

“Got it, Boss.”

All was quiet for a second, before F.R.I.D.A.Y. said: “Peter said not to worry about him and finish your business.”

“Great, he’s gonna be like that, huh? You can tell him my business is done. I am literally three minutes out.”

Tony pulled into the garage. As soon as the engine was shut off, he was out of the car and walking in to door. He didn’t even grab Peter’s clothes. Maybe the suit would have been a better idea…

“Peter!” Tony called.

“He is on the balcony, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. reminded him.

Tony went through Peter’s room, and outside. Peter was watching the city, hands gripped tightly against the railing.

“Kid, what are you doing out here?” Tony said.

“You didn’t have to come, Mr. Stark.” Peter said. His voice sounded tight, almost like he was angry.

“I was on my way back anyways.” Tony said. “I got caught up at the compound dealing with a system issue. Nothing major. Now what is going on, kid?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, F.R.I.D.A.Y. seems to disagree with you. Tell me, what’s his heart rate?”

“Don’t!” Peter interrupted and he let go of the railing. His voice had more edge to it than Tony had heard since he had taken his suit away when they first met. “I’m seriously fine! I really appreciate you wanting to come and help, Mr. Stark, but I don’t need it.”

“The railing is bent from where you were holding it.” Tony observed.

“Shit.” Peter said.

“Language.”

“Sorry, it’s just – I’m just … I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Tony paused, trying to figure out what was going on. It was only a few seconds before it dawned on him.

“You’re pissed, aren’t you?” Tony stated. Peter didn’t say anything. “It all makes sense.” Tony leaned against the railing, crossing his arms. “Elevated heart rate, bending the railing, not wanting me to help. You’re pissed. You’ve moved right past the point of sad to mad.”

“Yeah, well it’s not my first time losing someone I love, so I’m pretty familiar with it.” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

“I am, too.” Tony said. “Look, kid, I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong, other than not talking to me. Just let it all out, get it over with. You can’t bottle all of this shit up.”

“Language.” Peter said, turning to him.

“Really?” Tony said, “Remind me again, who is the adult here?”

Peter rolled his eyes again and looked back out to the city.

“Look, kid, you’ve gotta say something. You can’t deflect all of this.”

“I’m not deflecting. I’m just handling it on my own.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that, kid. Then, I’ll leave you alone.”

Peter didn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought.” Tony said. “Now, I’m gonna ask again, what’s going on?”

“I’m just… I’m pissed!”

“Yeah, we established that, but at what exactly?”

“Everything!” Peter exclaimed. “Me, May, Ned, that pigeon on the other building that won’t shut up! I’m just pissed!”

Tony picked up on the fact that Peter didn’t mention him, but he didn’t want to push it. He also didn't hear any pigeons. It must have been the kid's super hearing.

“Okay, let’s unpack that. Why are you mad at yourself?” Tony said, focusing on the task at hand.

“I don’t know, because I was so self-centered that I didn’t see any of the signs! I mean, Aunt May was dying right in front me and I didn’t even notice! All because I was busy with shit that doesn’t even matter!”

Tony almost corrected Peter’s language, but he figured that was probably a bad idea. “Okay, I get that. Why are you mad at Aunt May?”

“She didn’t tell me! I mean, I could have done something! Or hell, even a heads up would have been better than what really happened! Why couldn’t she just be honest with me and let me make my own decisions?”

“Okay, and why are you mad at me?” Tony said.

Peter stopped. “What? I’m not angry at you.” His voice still had an angry tone that didn’t let Tony believe him.

“You said you were angry at everything. That includes me. So, fess up, kid. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

“No, Mr. Stark, you’ve helped me, remember? I’ve got no reason to be mad at you. Other than the whole six month not talking to me thing, but I know you’re busy, I mean, you’re Tony Stark.” Peter scoffed. “Why would that change just because my Aunt died and you were forced to take me in?”

Tony took a deep breath. The pigeon on the other roof started, for a lack of better world, screaming. Peter was right; that thing was annoying as hell.

“You’re mad that I didn’t reach out to you in the last six months, huh.” Tony said, keeping an even tone.

“No, not at all.” Peter said sarcastically.

“Peter, I-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Mr. Stark. I get it. I don’t expect you to change your entire schedule just because I’m here. It sucks, but it really is fine.” It did not sound fine.

“Why do you keep saying that? I’m not leaving a grieving sixteen-year old kid alone in a penthouse. Hell, I was gone for three hours and you nearly broke the railing. Trust me, kid, I’m sticking around, whether you like it or not.”

“Why?” Peter said. “If I wasn’t worth it for the last six months, why now?”

“It wasn’t – it wasn’t you, Peter. It was me.” Tony said. “Now, I just … you don’t exactly have anywhere else to go, so I need to get over myself and my issues so that you have an adult that you can actually talk to.” Tony said.

“Why did you come and pick me up yesterday, Mr. Stark?” Peter said. “How did you even know?”

“May specified in her will that if something happened to her, I was going to take over being your guardian, permanently.”

Peter seemed to stop.

“Oh.” Peter said quietly, sounding sad again. “So, you only did it because May asked you to.”

“No,” Tony said. “Look, I wasn’t going to let you go into foster care. Me being named as the guardian did make it a lot easier, first and foremost because the state immediately called my personal number, but I wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to you.”

Peter looked back out on the city, and sighed. “I guess I owe you a thank you.”

“Look, I am no stranger to dealing with grief. I know you’re mad, and kid, I don’t blame you. If you need to let it out, at any time, just find me. If I am out dealing with Avengers stuff, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Peter nodded slowly. “Okay.”

The kid looked deflated, and not like he had much else to say.

“Let me guess, you haven’t eaten yet.” Tony said. There was a groan from the kid’s stomach that was louder than the damn pigeon.

“No,” Peter said. “And I think my stomach hates me.”

“How do some chocolate chip pancakes sound?”

“You know how to cook, Mr. Stark?”

“Hell no.” Tony said, “But I do know a place that I can convince to deliver. Come on, kid, lets get you some food. And get off this balcony. I swear, I am about to put my armor on and move that bird somewhere else.”

Tony reached out to ruffle Peter’s hair, to which the boy only half-hearted complained about. The feeling that Tony got in his chest before Thanos and before everything went wrong had returned full force. Tony didn’t know the feeling, or the name for it, but he knew it always made him crack a smile whenever he was around Peter.

Maybe it was pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! It was super fun to write, and wound up being super long. Please let me know what you guys think!


	6. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is another chapter. This one was definitely harder for me to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!

“Listen, kid, there’s something I need to ask you.” Mr. Stark said. Peter was digging in to his second round of pancakes. At Mr. Stark's words, Peter became nervous. He had no idea what the older man wanted to talk to him about. Was he kicking him out? Was he going to say Peter couldn’t go to Midtown anymore? It could have been anything.

“Of course. What is it?” Peter said.

Mr. Stark sighed. He didn’t seem to be very excited about the conversation “May left everything in the apartment to me. I was just there to grab you some clothes, but I know you probably want to go there and make some decisions yourself.”

“Right.” Peter said quietly. He pushed his plate of pancakes away, not hungry anymore. The sadness was back, and it had already ruined his appetite. “I mean, we should probably go soon, I guess. The sooner the better on this stuff.”

“Exactly, kid. There’s a lot of logistics we need to discuss as well. Moving the stuff here, what to keep, what to sell. We also need to talk about the funeral.”

Peter looked at his hands. He really didn’t want to talk about this, but Mr. Stark continued.

“Look, I’m obviously going to cover everything, but this is something we need to talk about now. We can’t put this off forever.”

“I know.” Peter said. “At least there’s money to cover it this time. When Uncle Ben died, Aunt May had to take out a loan.”

Mr. Stark nodded, looking a little sad about that. “Well, that’s not happening this time. We can do whatever you think is right. Just say the word.”

“How long do you think I have to make a decision?” Peter asked. “It’s never really been up to me before.”

“Not long. Typically these things move pretty fast. There is some stuff I can take over, if you want me to of course.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe just pick a place?”

“That I can do, kid.”

-

The day of the funeral came quickly. Apparently working on a funeral made time move in an instant.

The next day, Peter and Tony went to Peter’s old apartment to go through the things. Peter was extremely quiet, and Tony could tell that it was all the kid could do not to cry again, being back in the apartment.

In the end, he took a few of his computers and science projects, as well as photos that May had kept. The rest he said he didn’t have a use for, though Tony arranged to have it put in a storage unit, just in case the kid changed his mind. The apartment was quickly cleared out, and put onto the real estate market.

The last time they were there, Peter hesitated before leaving. It was like the kid was trying to see everything that he used to know, before he moved forward in his life.

Back at the penthouse, boxes were piled in Peter’s room. The sixteen-year old had yet to put anything up, and Tony didn’t blame him. The penthouse was large and empty feeling sometimes, and the kid was also busy planning.

The day of the funeral, no matter what Tony would do, he could not get Peter to eat. After awhile, he simply gave up. Tony knew what grief could do to the body, and he knew he was only going to piss Peter off if he pushed it.

The drive there was silent. Tony could feel the emotions rolling off of Peter in waves. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, as Peter had planned out most of the funeral on his own, but he knew this was going to be hard on the kid.

At the funeral, Tony laid low. Many of May’s coworkers and friends offered their condolences, which Peter graciously accepted. A few kids from Peter’s school had come as well. Tony did his best to give Peter his space, mostly because he didn’t really know any one there. Plus, he didn’t want anyone to recognize him.

The media would have a field day if they found out Tony Stark was a guardian to a minor. Tony didn’t really want to have a ton of questions about it, nor did he want Peter to have to deal with it when he was already going through a rough time. Tony was sure the media was going to find out eventually, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Since he was alone for most of the funeral, Tony had some time to think. He had somewhat known May. After she had found out about Peter being Spider-man, he had talked with her quite often to make sure she was in the loop about everything. After Tony lost Peter back on Titan, he had been the one to tell her that Peter was gone.

Damn, he thought to himself, even then she must have been sick. May hid it really well, even from Tony, who liked to think he was pretty observant. For the first time since finding out, Tony felt a twinge of sadness at losing May. He had been so focused on the kid, who needed him, that he hadn’t even worked through what had happened himself.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter said, walking up to him. There were only about ten minutes until everything was set to start. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah, kid, what’s up?”

“So, uh, I planned on speaking.” Peter said. “I wrote something down, but … I don’t know if I can do this.”

Tony took note that the kids hands were shaking.

“You don’t have to, kid.” Tony said. “Trust me, no one is going to think anything less of you if you don’t deliver a speech. I didn’t even know you were going to.”

“It’s not that I think that anyone is going to judge me… I just need to do this. For myself.” Peter said. “I just don’t know if I can. When Uncle Ben died…” Peter trailed off, his face set as if he were trying not to cry. “When Uncle Ben died, I didn’t do anything, and now I regret it. I can’t go through that again. I guess what I’m trying to say … I need a little encouragement. I don’t really know who else to ask.”

Peter cheeks were red, and Tony could see how hard this was on him. The longer Tony looked at him, he could see tiny cracks appearing, like broken glass, all over the kid. He looked like he could shatter at any moment.

Tony was not good at this kind of stuff. Allowing the kid to have a shoulder to cry on was about where his emotional intelligence began and ended. This was where Tony didn’t know what he was doing, but looking at Peter, who never asked for help, asking for help on one of the hardest days of his life, he had to try.

“Look, kid, no one is expecting you to go up there and give a star performance. If this is for you, then just say what you need to say. If you cry, you cry, and if you don’t, you don’t. No one is going to hold anything against you. In fact, they’re probably going to be proud.”

“So, do you think I’ll be able to do it?”

“I think you can do anything, kid.” Tony said.

That seemed to be what Peter needed, because he nodded, and looked just a little less like he wanted to break apart.

“I guess I need to get this over with then.” Peter said. Tony reached out, and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“You’ll be okay.” Tony said. “You want me to sit with you?”

“No, you don’t even have to stay for this part.” Peter said. “I know you’re busy.”

It was true. Pepper had been taking on most of the work in effort to give Tony some space from Stark Industries so he could help Peter, but there were still things he needed to do. Tony had tried to keep it from the kid the best he could, but Peter was too smart for that.

Peter walked away, going to sit in the front where he had been assigned. A part of Tony didn’t want to be there, people crying were never his thing, but he didn’t want to just leave the kid. So, he found a seat in the back where he wouldn’t be noticed, but he could still hear everything.

Tony hated funerals. He hated the finality of them, but he would tolerate this one, just so he was able to keep an eye on Peter. Work be damned, he needed to make sure the kid survived this.

Peter stood near the end of the service to deliver his eulogy. He looked nervous as hell, and if he were about to lose it again. Tony almost wanted to grab him and take him back to the car just to make sure he was alright, but Tony knew Peter wanted this, so Tony stayed seated.

“H-Hi, everyone.” Peter said. Tony began bouncing his leg nervously, hoping this wouldn’t go terribly. There was a pause as Peter got out a piece of paper from his pocket and began reading from it.

“I …” Peter took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself. “I lost my parents when I was really little, before I knew what a family was. So, all I’ve known is really my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. To lose them both…” Peter paused, trying to calm himself. “It just really sucks. I don’t really have a way to describe it and I don’t think I ever will. When Uncle Ben died, I didn’t really say much, so now, here I am, because I don’t want to have any regrets this time.”

“Uncle Ben and Aunt May didn’t have to take me in.” Peter said, “But they did, and they chose to. I don’t really have words to express how grateful I am that they did, because I don’t really know where I would be without them, and I don’t know where I am going to go without them either.” Peter paused, and swiped at his face, before continuing. Tony hoped that Peter was almost done, for the kid’s own sake. “I’m really grateful to say that I had a family that chose me, and I hope that in the future, maybe someone will choose me again, but I’m always gonna remember my Aunt May and Uncle Ben for what they did. Thank you.”

Peter got down from the stage, obviously very upset. Tony wouldn’t have blamed him if he ran from the room, but Peter stayed. He sat back down in his seat and somehow held himself together the best he could. It wasn’t perfect. He couldn’t really look at anyone, and he obviously wasn’t focused on the last bits of the funeral, but he had made it through the worst of it.

Tony followed when they had laid Aunt May to rest. He stayed in the back, still not wanting to be seen, with his sunglasses on, but he wanted to keep an eye on the kid, to make sure everything was okay.

Peter was able to make his respects first, before he spotted Tony in the back. As other people came up to do the same, and Peter was able to make it back to where Tony without anyone noticing him. Tony put an arm around the kid, who was shaking. Tears were streaming down him face, but he kept quiet, not wanting anyone to see.

As they stood there, Tony remembered what Peter had said. He was hoping for someone to choose him. All of his blood relatives were gone. Even though May had never been directly related to Peter, she had married into the family, which made her the closest she could get.

Tony was just a mentor turned guardian. He wasn’t anything in Peter’s eyes, and even if he was, he knew he could never replace what was lost.

“ _Maybe someone will choose me_.” Peter had said. Was that an invitation? Did that mean that Peter was open to Tony at least trying to be something more than a guardian to him? He wasn’t sure, but Tony could never be sure. There were too many times that he could think of, just off the top of his head where he had messed up with people, over or under estimating his value in their life. Tony didn’t know if he could handle Peter being in that mix.

May had chosen Peter a long time ago, the kid was right about that. May also chose Tony to be her next in line just for him. Would Peter be receptive to Tony being … something in his life? Probably not. No one ever did.

But Aunt May chose him, and she choose Peter all of those years ago. So, Tony would follow in her footsteps. He would choose to care for Peter like family.

Who was he kidding? He already had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down in the comments! I love reading them!


	7. Dreams

_Peter was on a plane, a private jet like the one he had gone to Germany in. Mr. Stark was in the seat farthest from him, talking business with someone. Peter didn’t know what it was about, only that he wasn’t supposed to listen._

_“Hey, kid!” Mr. Stark yelled. He didn’t get up from his seat on the other end of the plane._

_“Yes, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked._

_“Time for you to go.” Mr. Stark said._

_“Where?” Peter asked. A door at the end of the plane opened, and in walked the Adrian Toomes. “M-Mr. Stark, what is he doing here?”_

_“I’m here to take you to your new home. You know, since everyone else is dead.” Toomes said._

_“Mr. Stark!”_

_“Yeah, you were right, Peter.” Mr. Stark said, playing on his phone. “I’m too busy to care about some kid.”_

_Suddenly, Toomes had his wings again, and transformed into the Vulture. The Vulture grabbed Peter, and the bottom of the plane disappeared out from under them. Peter screamed as he fell, until a portal, much like the ones Dr. Strange opened appeared just below him. Peter fell in, and suddenly, he was on Titan again, but this time he was alone._

_“Mr. Stark?” Peter yelled, getting up slowly._

_“We’re in the end game now.” An echoed voice of Dr. Strange said._

_A blue portal opened in front of him, and outstepped Thanos, with all of the Infinity Stones still intact. He was looking right at Peter._

_“I hope they remember you.” He said, with a snap of his fingers. Peter felt just like he did when he died the first time, like every molecule was being ripped apart, his body desperately trying to keep itself together. He fell to the ground, alone this time, and watched as the giant body of Thanos morphed into the form of Aunt May._

_“This was easier than telling you.”_

_And everything was gone._

-

Peter awoke, biting back a scream. His entire body was ready to fight, his chest heaving, trying to get more oxygen in. His hands were balled into fists, ready to battle, and sweat was dripping off of his forehead.

“Peter?” The somehow soothing voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “You seem to be in distress due to a nightmare.”

“No shit.” Peter said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?”

“No!” Peter said. “No, I just want to be alone right now.”

The A.I. did not respond. Peter ripped the blankets off of his over-heated body, still struggling to breath. He stood and walked over to one of the windows, trying to see some of the city he protected as Spider-man, or had been protecting before Aunt May passed away.

Standing made Peter realize that his entire body was shaky. He raised his hands, only to notice they seemed to be shaking the worst of all. With his quick breathing, he felt them going numb, much like how they had felt when he was turning to dust, molecule by molecule.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., where is Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, his voice raw.

“Mr. Stark is down in his lab. Would you like me to alert him?”

“Still a no.” Peter said, sighing. “What time is it anyway?”

“It is 4 A.M., Peter.”

“Why is Mr. Stark up so late?”

“Boss doesn’t sleep well sometimes.” The A.I. answered.

“We have that in common.” Peter said, sighing. He leaned his head on the cool glass, his shaky hands following suit. Peter tapped the glass, enjoying how it felt for his hands to resist coming off of it, his spider powers working even then. Having something other than his dream to focus on, gradually allowed Peter’s breathing to slow, and for feelings to come back to his hands.

“It appears you had a mild panic attack, Mr. Parker.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. gently reminded him.

“Not surprised.” Peter mumbled. He had been having them ever since he was brought back from the dead. He supposed dying would do that, but he hadn’t heard of anyone else dealing with it. It had to be just him, with his kid brain and mind. Although Aunt May being at the end was new.

Peter remembered being seventeen years old. He remembered going to space, and dying there. He remembered coming back there, too. However, when he came back, he was only sixteen years old. He was in the year 2017 again. The Avengers had managed to travel in time and rescue everyone who was turned to dust by Thanos.

Some people remembered what it was like, while they were dead. Peter wasn’t one of them. Some mentioned walking on water, under an orange sky. Some mentioned seeing a green girl and speaking to her. No one seemed to mention the lost year.

Peter couldn’t forget it, or the year before that either. Peter couldn’t forget any of the bad things that happened to him – he just didn’t work that way. He was sure that his nightmares were only going to get worse as time went out – especially since he had lost Aunt May and he was terrified for Mr. Stark getting tired of him and leaving him.

Peter finally had calmed down enough to stop shaking. He pushed off of the window and turned back to his room.

Peter knew that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep, so he padded out into the living room, hoping to watch the news or something until the sun rose. He sat on the couch with a glass of water in hand, watching the morning news.

It was a little depressing, watching all of the crime happen around New York City. Peter hadn’t gone out as Spider-Man since Aunt May died, so he felt as if it were his fault somehow, but he didn’t even know if there were going to be rules. Peter wondered if Mr. Stark would be strict or lenient with his crime fighting.

The moment Mr. Stark crossed his mind, the aforementioned man walked into the living room. At first, he didn’t seem to notice Peter, busy in his own thoughts, but the sounds of the TV seemed to bring him back to the present.

“Peter?” Tony said. Peter blinked at the use of his name instead of ‘kid’, “What the hell are you doing up?”

“Oh, uh, sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter said. He felt his heart rate rising. Was he in trouble for being up? “I was just watching some T.V.”

“That didn’t really…” Mr. Stark sighing and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted. “You know, whatever, I don’t care. What are you watching?”

“Oh, just the news.” Peter said. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, I am far too exhausted to even think that far ahead.” Mr. Stark said. He came around on the couch and sat next to Peter. “So, what’s happening, kid?”

“Shouldn’t you be going to sleep or something?” Peter asked.

“Who’s the adult here?”

“You look like you’re about to pass out, Mr. Stark.”

“Who says I’m not?” Mr. Stark replied. “I was hoping the boring news would help.”

Peter sighed, and decided not to argue. Since he wasn’t in trouble, it was sort of nice to have the company.

“There was a car bombing in midtown that I probably could have stopped, but I didn’t know about it.”

“Even if you were there kid, you couldn’t have. Keep going.”

“Uh, Captain America and Falcon raided a factory that was producing Chitari weapons.”

“Go, Cap.” Mr. Stark said, yawning.

“I haven’t really been watching long, so that’s it.”

“Yeah, the news tired me out.” Mr. Stark said. He leaned against the back of the couch stretching his legs out on the coffee table. “Night, kid.”

“Morning, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied, quietly.

Peter continued watching the news as the sun came up. He sucked in a breath of air when Midtown high was on the news. It was something to do with test scores being the highest in the nation, but it was a sore reminder that he had to talk to Mr. Stark about his plans with it. So far, he had been out most of the week for the funeral, but now that it was over, they had to discuss what Peter was going to do. There had been so many changes recently, that Peter desperately didn't want every aspect of this life to change, but he also knew that if Mr. Stark said he couldn't go back, Peter couldn't argue it.

“When do you wanna go back?” Mr. Stark suddenly said, his voice thick with sleep.

“I can go back?”

“Yeah, that’s part of the reason I brought you here and not the compound, it’s actually feasible to be here and get to your school.”

“I mean… I feel like I can go back soon. Ned misses me.”

“Alright, how’s Friday sound?” Mr. Stark muttered.

“Friday’s good.”

And Mr. Stark was out again.

-

_Tony wasn’t in the penthouse anymore. He was in space, floating. He had no Iron Man suit, no weapons, and no one. He only had himself._

_A blue portal opened up where he was drifting, and he was inside the donut that took him from Earth. Peter was sitting next to him. They were watching down below, where Squidward had tortured Strange, but there was nothing there. Peter and Tony were alone on the ship._

_“This is awesome, Mr. Stark.” Peter was saying. “Being on a spaceship, in space, all of it. I am so glad I met you and that we could do this stuff together.”_

_“Awesome?” Tony said. “Peter, this isn’t awesome. You’re in danger here.”_

_“That’s the best part.” Peter said, smiling._

_“Kid, I told you to go home. I told you to leave, you’re not supposed to be here!”_

_Peter shrugged. “I didn’t want to leave you.”_

_“This isn’t about you leaving me.” Tony said, “You could die here, kid.”_

_“That’s okay, too.” Tony said. He talked like Peter did before Thanos, with hope and innocence. The Peter that came back was similar, but different. Older, even. “This is what I signed up for, saving the world.”_

_“No, kid, you didn’t sign up for this.”_

_“You’re the one that did this, Mr. Stark.”_

_Mr. Stark’s heart began to race. This was his fault, always his fault. He had done this to the kid. He took him in, screwed him up, and gotten him killed, because that’s all he could do._

_“I love you, Mr. Stark. You’re basically my dad.” Peter said, gently. A loud, resounding_  'SNAP' _echoed in the ship, and Peter’s face was the same pale shade as when he died the first time._

_“You okay, kid?”_

_“No.” Peter said, and he reached out to hug Tony, except his hands were disappearing already. Tony only got to feel his arms wrap around him, before the kid was gone again._

_The donut crashed into the planet Titan. Tony going with it. He fell against the dusty planet, only to have the light of its sun dimmed by a large figure._

_“You never did figure out how I knew you.” The bone chilling voice of Thanos said. “And now I have your kid.”_

_“Tony!” The terrified voice of Peter said. Tony turned to try and find him, but there was nothing there._

_“It’s all in your head, Stark.” Thanos said. “He’s not real.”_

_“Help me!” Peter’s voice rang out again._

_“You can’t save him.”_

_“Tony!”_

-

Tony awoke with a start. He didn’t scream. He had so many nightmares these days that he never screamed anymore, but it still got his heart racing every time it happened.

Tony was still on the couch, where he had fallen asleep next to Peter. The sun was just now fully risen, and Peter was leaned against the back of the couch, in a similar position to Tony, sound asleep. Tony sat up, ignoring the protest of his back as he did so. He laid his face in his hands, taking deep breaths to calm down.

It was a recurring dream at this point. Tony had seen that same sequence of events almost every night since he had gotten Peter back. What Tony had learned from that was that he didn’t fear losing Peter, because he already had. What he feared more than that was Peter tell him it was okay.

Tony ruined everything he touched. Peter was no exception. Tony knew that it was his fault, introducing Peter to the world of the Avengers. He knew that he took a kid who just stopped smaller crime, and gave him more and more of the world, until he was on Titan, fading away, and that would never be okay.

Now, Tony was all the kid had left, and it terrified him.

What did he do, when it all fell apart? Where would it leave Peter?

This was why Tony left. He was nothing but a danger to any one he touched. Now, he didn’t have a choice but to be by Peter. He leaned back on the couch, sighing. What was he going to do with himself?

Tony felt a heavy weight hit his chest. He looked down to see that Peter and rolled to one side, right into him. The kid had a tight grip that reminded Tony when Peter had just found out about May.

“Kid…” Tony said, planning on waking him up.

“Tony.” Peter muttered, his eyes still closed.

Tony should run, or leave. Tony should put the kid back in his room so that Peter didn’t get too attached. There were a lot things of Tony Stark should do.

Yet, he didn’t move. Peter trusted him, at least somewhat after everything. Tony didn’t know why, or how, but he did.

Maybe instead of running, it was time for him to be the person he needed to be.

So, Tony didn’t move. He instead rested his arm on Peter’s back, closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as far as Peter's explanation of what happened with Thanos, there will be more explanation on that. I am combining both of the major fan theories for the next Avengers and putting them into play. There will be more about that as the story goes on. In fact, what happened has a lot to do with the character arcs in this story! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	8. Going Back to School

On the morning that Peter went back to school, Tony didn’t sleep hardly at all, and neither did Peter. Tony had been tracking Peter’s sleep all week, and the kid hadn’t been doing much better than he was.

After falling asleep on the couch, Tony awoke to Peter gone and in his room. The kid didn’t seem to mention it, and Tony didn’t push the issue. Ever since then, neither of them were sleeping. Tony hadn’t figured out how to bring it up yet.

So, for now, Tony was just focusing whatever was at hand, which at that moment, was getting Peter to school. He knocked on the kid’s door, knowing that Peter was already awake. It took a moment, but Peter opened the door with his hair wet and dressed.

“Hey Mr. Stark, what’s up?” Peter said.

“You about ready? We have time for breakfast before Happy is here to take you to school.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Peter said. He shuffled around in his room, and came out with his backpack. “Is Happy going to be doing this every day?”

“Yep.” Tony said. “It’s a little for you to walk, kid, and if I’m not mistaken, you don’t have your license yet, right?”

“Well, I had a permit before … everything.” Peter said. “But I haven’t even checked to see if it’s still valid.”

“We’ll get it done some time.” Tony said.

“Is Happy also gonna be picking me up from school, too?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.” Tony said. They sat at the table, where there was a small breakfast of fruit and pancakes sat out. Peter didn’t waste any time getting started on eating.

It was nice to see the kid starting to perk up again. Tony knew that Peter was far from okay, if the nightmares were any indication, but it was nice to see Peter sounding more like himself in every day conversation at least. Everything aside, Tony had really missed the kid.

Peter going back to school was the first time that they were going to be apart for more than just a few hours. Tony knew Peter was probably relieved, but Tony had grown used to the comfort of having Peter close enough to him that he could monitor the kid. Though he would never admit it aloud, Tony was terrified at Peter going back to school.

One, Aunt May had once mentioned Peter was picked on, and he knew the kid was in a delicate place with what had just happened. Two, who knew if Peter was going to even meet Happy on time, or if the kid would go crime fighting just after school. Having Peter away from him for the last six months meant Tony didn’t worry as much about the kid being Spider-man because he didn’t have to see it. Having Peter around him all the time only made Tony want to put him in a bubble to keep him safe.

Tony knew he couldn’t do that, so he pushed down his worry and settled for just talking.

“So, do you think you’re gonna tell people you’re staying with me?” Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t know, Mr. Stark.” Peter said. “I don’t really think anyone would believe me if I told them, plus you said you didn’t want to media finding out. Isn’t a kid saying he’s staying with you going to tell them?”

“I don’t really care what the media does, kid. I’m used to it, you’re not. If you want to keep it more of a secret to have some privacy, it's fine with me. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Peter ate a bite of his food and seemed to think for a second. “I think for now I’m just going to not say anything.” He said with is mouth full.

“Are you talking with your mouth full? You’re gross, kid.” Tony said, jokingly.

“At least I’m eating.” Peter quipped back.

“Touché.” Tony said, nodding. “Look, back to the point, I don’t really have a preference on what you do. You tell people whatever you feel comfortable telling them.”

“Well, I mean back when we did the internship, nobody even believed me on that.” Peter said. “So, I think I’m just going to keep it to myself, for now.”

“Sounds good, kid.” Tony said. “Wait, no one would believed you about the internship? Damn, I wish I’d known about that, we could have done a field trip to Stark Industries or something.”

“Yeah right, Mr. Stark, you would have just embarrassed me, and you know it.”

“I would have helped you.” Mr. Stark corrected. “After I embarrassed you.”

Peter jokingly rolled his eyes. It was times like this that Tony could almost believe everything was okay, except that the dark circles under Peter’s eyes were getting worse, and neither of them had known a full eight hours of sleep in a long time.

“Boss, Happy is here to pick up Mr. Parker.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

“Okay, let him know he’ll be down in a second.” Tony said. “You ready?”

“Yeah, thanks again for letting me go back to Midtown.” Peter said.

“Let me or Happy know if you need anything.” Tony said, “Don’t hesitate. I don’t have a problem with coming to get you if you need me to.”

“I should be fine, but thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter said, standing up. He put his backpack on his shoulders, and waved. “I’ll see you later.”

“Happy will be there to pick you up at 2:45!” Tony called out, and Peter was gone.

Tony took a deep breath. He knew he had to use this day where Peter was at school to catch up on work. However, he knew it was going to be hard to focus on anything other than making sure the kid was okay.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. monitor the suit. If Peter gets in it, let me know.”

“Will do, boss.”

Tony sighed and went back down to his lab to get to work. He knew Peter was going to be fine at school but for some reason, Tony couldn’t shake the worry from his chest.

Maybe he would text him.

-

The entire school knew about Aunt May.

Peter knew this, because a few people from school were at the funeral, but he still was uneasy with the looks he was getting from everyone. A few people stopped him to say they were sorry for his loss, which was just a sore reminder of what had recently happened, and even Flash pointedly avoided him that morning. Maybe he knew he wasn’t a good idea to mess with a kid who just lost his last living relative.

“Peter!” Ned said, the moment he saw Peter. The other boy came up and pulled Peter into a bone crushing hug, a lot like the one he had given Peter at the funeral. “How are you, man?”

“I’m okay.” Peter said, with a tight smile, as he got to his locker. “As good as I can be.”

“How are things with Tony Stark?”

“Sh!” Peter said, looking around. “I’m not telling people about that.”

“Sorry, man. The last time we talked you were saying he was distant. We didn’t really get to talk at the funeral.”

“It’s fine.” Peter said. “Mr. Stark warned me that if people found out, there could be like press or something, so I just want to keep it between us.”

“Sure, maybe we can have a codename for him? Like T?”

“T?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know. Can you come up with anything better?”

“T is fine.” Peter said, sighing.

“So… how are things with T?”

Peter shrugged. “They’re good. He’s been around.”

“Was he at the funeral?”

“For some of it. He hung around the back so people wouldn’t notice him.”

“Dude!” Ned said. “You could have introduced me”

“I didn’t know if he even wanted to talk to people, Ned.” Peter said shrugging.

“Oh my gosh, I could have met him!” Ned said. “Do you know how cool that could have been?”

“Maybe you still could.”

“Aw, man, that would be awesome!” Ned said.

“It could be.” Peter agreed.

“You’re doing that thing again.” Ned said, his demeanor changing suddenly.

“What thing?” Peter asked.

“You’re acting all weird and numb. Like you did when Uncle Ben died.”

“I mean, I’m as fine as I can get. I’m not going to be normal right off the bat.”

“I know, I’m just worried that staying with T is making this harder on you than it has to be.” Ned said. “I don’t doubt it’s awesome, but you need someone to be there for you right now.”

“Mr.- I mean T has been fine. He’s tried. I can just tell it’s getting to him having to deal with me all the time, so I’m trying to just get it together.”

“You shouldn’t have to just try to get it together. Look, I’m sure living with T is awesome and everything, but if he’s not good emotional support, then you can still come and stay the night or something. If he’s as busy as he says he is, he’ll probably let you.”

Peter sighed. He hadn’t spent the night at Ned’s house in a while, mostly because of his nightmares. He didn’t want his friend to find out about them and worry, or worse, think he was weak for having them.

“I might, but I’m serious. Everything is fine right now. I promise I’ll let you know if I need anything.” Peter said. “For now, I just need to feel like things are normal. Can we talk about something fun? Like Legos or Star Wars?”

“Sure,” Ned said nodded. He still had concern written on his face, but he changed the conversation to be about the new Star Wars movie coming out. Peter happily accepted the change in conversation until the bell rang.

Being back at school meant Peter had other things to focus on rather than his grief. As he went through classes, Peter graciously accepted any homework or assignment as a distraction for later, and by lunch, Peter would say he was actually having a good day.

Peter and Ned were talking about Star Trek when Peter’s phone buzzed. Unsure of who it could be, Peter fished his phone out of his pocket to see who it was.

_Hey kid, how is school?_ The text read. It was from Mr. Stark.

Peter paused in his conversation. Mr. Stark had never texted him before. Most of the time, before Thanos, Mr. Stark would go through Happy or some other means to talk to him.

“What?” Ned asked, noticing Peter was out of it.

“Oh, uh, nothing. T just texted me.” Peter said.

“That’s cool.” Ned said.

“Yeah, he’s never done that before.” Peter said.

“I wonder if something is up.” Ned replied.

_Yeah, school’s fine. Got a ton of homework, though. Is everything okay there?_ Peter sent the text quickly.

There was a response almost immediately.

_Yeah, everything is good here, kid. I’ve been down in the lab all day so I figured I would check on you._

Peter showed Ned the text. “Oh my god, he’s working on something! Ask him what it is!”

“He’s not gonna tell me that.” Peter argued.

“Dude, ask!” Ned said.

Peter rolled his eyes, and typed out a message. _What are you working on?_

_Pepper sent over a shit ton of stuff for me to sign._  Mr. Stark responded. _Thankfully I am done with that, and I was thinking on working on a new web combination for your suit._

Ned aggressively hit Peter’s arm in his excitement. Peter rolled his eyes.

_What kind of combination?_

_Not sure yet. Maybe when you get home, we can work on it together._ Mr. Stark sent. _After homework._ He added.

“Peter!” Ned said. “That is awesome.”

“He’s never invited me down to the lab before. At least not at the penthouse.” Peter said. He could help but feel a little excited at the prospect. 

“What even is your life, man?” Ned said, shaking his head.

Peter wasn’t so sure anymore, but all of the sudden he was excited to get back home and work on stuff with Mr. Stark.

“I mean, you’ve got T acting like a freaking dad, I mean, who would have thought-“ Ned continued, but Peter cut him off.

“What?” Peter said. “He’s not acting like a dad.”

“He so is.” Ned said, rolling his eyes. “It’s hilarious. You’ve managed to turn one of the richest guys in the world into a freaking dad. I can’t wait to hear the dad jokes.”

“He doesn’t make dad jokes!” Peter said. “He just corrects my language, feeds me and sometimes complains about this really annoying pigeon that has a nest on the building right next to us.”

Ned laughed. “He corrects your language?”

“Not… all the time?” Peter said.

“Please let me come over to see this.” Ned said.

“Ned, no!” Peter said, rolling his eyes. Though he knew Ned was teasing, he couldn’t help but feel a little happy about the idea of Mr. Stark treating him like a parent would. Peter wouldn’t deny that before Thanos, he had seen Mr. Stark as an important father figure in his life. Maybe they could go back to that.

Maybe.

A few minutes later, he got another text from Mr. Stark. It came in right at lunch was over, and Peter had to go back to class.

_I’m excited to see you, kid._ It read. Peter couldn’t focus for the rest of the day.

-

Tony was relieved that Peter seemed to be interested in texting him. He had been worried that the kid would ignore his texts, or sound clipped and send Tony into a panic wondering if the kid was going to come home or not. He knew Peter would be on lunch; he had looked it up. So, it wouldn’t be that the kid was busy

So, naturally when his phone began ringing, he assumed it was Peter. He didn’t even let F.R.I.D.A.Y. spell out the name.

“Hey, kid, what’s up?”

There was a deep chuckle through the phone. “Kid? Tones, you okay? I’m older than you, you know.”

Tony froze. “Rhodey, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey said, laughing. “You expecting someone else?”

“I was … kind of.” Tony said. “What’s up; are you back from Wakanda?”

“Yep, still trying to get over the jetlag, though.” Rhodey said. “What do you have going on? And don’t tell me nothing, Tony, because you just answered the phone expecting a kid, and I have to know more.”

Tony sighed. He knew he could trust Rhodey, but he didn’t want to put the kid in an awkward situation by telling his friend what was going on.

“Look, Rhodey, this is kind of a sensitive topic.”

“I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Even from the Avengers?”

“Does it have to do with them?”

Tony considered that for a second. Spider-man aside, living with Peter had nothing to do with anyone on the team. Spider-man himself, after Tony had stopped talking to him, mostly still stuck to Queens and smaller crimes. With the new Accords and the task of putting the Universe back together, Spider-man was never on their radar other than a helper.

“No, not really. It’s more personal.” Tony said.

“Then I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to.” Rhodey said. “But for what it’s worth, I think you might want to eventually. We’re all trying to patch things up here.”

“Here’s the thing, though, this isn’t my secret to tell. I kind of feel like I’m betraying this person by just mentioning it to you. I’ve only told the people who are directly involved.”

“Man, what the hell is going on with you?” Rhodey said. “Normally you don’t give two shits about secrets.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t exactly want to piss this person off.”

“Well, Tones, if you don’t want to tell me, I won’t be offended. You seem pretty tore up about this, though. Maybe it would help to get some advice?”

Tony wasn’t dumb. He knew he needed advice. He just didn’t know where to start. Rhodey only knew Peter as Spider-man, and even then, he didn’t know Peter _was_ Spider-man. Tony couldn’t even remember if he had told him about Peter as an intern at all.

“Look, I, uh… did I ever mention a kid by the name of Peter Parker to you?”

“No, man, is _that_ what this is about? Did you find out you had a kid, Tony?”

“No!” Tony corrected. “Well, sort of. Listen, this kid and I knew each other pretty well. He was practically a genius. His aunt just died, and she was his last living relative.”

“Oh man, how old is this kid?”

“He’s sixteen.” Tony said.

“Damn, that sucks.” Rhodey said. “What did you do?”

“Well, here’s the thing. I knew him so well that I met his Aunt a few times, and well, she put me as his guardian if she died.”

“You?” Rhodey said. “Tony, did you – are you taking in this kid?”

“I’ve had him for a week now.” Tony confirmed.

“Holy shit, man!” Tony said. “Does Pepper know?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “She knows.”

“What does she think?”

“She’s been out of the country on business, but she’s coming back soon. She’s keeping a lot of work off my back to make sure I can handle the kid, but, uh, she thinks it’s a lot of responsibility.”

“I’ve gotta agree with her there, man.” Rhodey said. “I know recently you’ve been saying you want kids, but even you have to agree having one is different than wanting one.”

“You’re right there.” Tony said, sighing. “I just don’t think I can do this, you know? I’m worried I’m gonna screw this up, just like my own dad did. I mean, it’s not like I ever had a good role model or anything.”

“Wow,” Rhodey said. “I’m proud of you, man.”

“Why?” Tony asked.

“I mean, you’re actually thinking about this. You’re asking yourself if you can do this before you just jump into it. I mean, I know you’re not perfect, Tones. But you’ve come a long way from the man you were before Iron Man.”

“Do you really think I can handle this kid?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t met him yet.” Rhodey said. “What’s he like?”

Tony chuckled. “He’s insanely smart, and funny too. But he’s also just the sweetest kid you’ve ever met. Like he walks around and puts this spell on everyone, me included. If you ever met him, you would love him.”

“I think that is the most corny way you have ever described anyone, Tony. You care about this kid. I think you’ll be fine.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. At least one person believed in him.

“Look, I know the kid’s probably in a rough situation, but I would like to meet him soon now that I’m back in the country for a while.”

“Yeah, I’ll run it by him and see what he thinks.”

“Good, Tones.” Rhodey paused. “It’s good to hear you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Happy.” Rhodey said. “I don’t know what happened on Titan, but it seemed like you left a piece of yourself there. It sounds like to me you’re getting it back.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “Maybe I am.”

“Look, man, I am going back to sleep. Remind me again to never stay out of the country for months. I’ll talk to later. Let me know how the kid goes.”

“I will.” Tony said, and he hung up.

Had he left a piece of himself on Titan? No, not necessarily. But he had left Peter, and nothing was ever the same since then.

Tony looked at his phone where he had been texting Peter. He decided to add one more text to the conversation before he got back to work.

_I’m excited to see you, kid._ Was all it read.

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Happy I am going with him to pick up Peter.”

“Will do, boss.”

-

When Peter got out of school, he was bouncing with excitement. Mr. Stark was excited to see him? He was going to work in the lab with the him? Peter could hardly believe it.

However, it seemed to be impossible for Peter Parker to be excited about anything, for Flash just had to make an appearance.

“Hey, Penis Parker!” Flash called. Peter froze, and nearly groaned. He really didn’t want to deal with Flash right when he was getting out of school.

“What, Flash?” Peter said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

“So, I heard your aunt died. It sucks, because that means you’re with the state now, right? You’ve got no home.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Peter said, gritting his teeth.

“I mean, everyone’s wondering it. Also, how’s your scholarship gonna work now? You gonna have to leave the school… quit the decathlon team?”

“I don’t know yet, Flash.” Peter said. “It’s none of your business anyways.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed that Happy’s car had pulled up. Peter let out a breath of relief.

“Well, Parker, it will be once I have your spot on the team.”

“Sorry, Flash. My state funded ride is here.” Peter said, backing away. “Gotta go now.”

“I’m gonna find out, Parker!” Flash called after him.

Good mood and excitement gone, Peter almost ran to the car.

“I can get the door, Happy.” Peter said. “Can we just go now?”

“Sure thing, kid. Also want to mention, there’s a surprise waiting for you in the backseat. Get in on the driver’s side.” Happy said, getting back into the car.

Peter did as he was told, grabbing his backpack off of his shoulders. He got in the car without even looking, only to jump out of his skin when he saw Mr. Stark was in the car with him.

“M-Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?” Peter asked

“I figured I’d pick you up, kid. Or at least come with Happy.” Mr. Stark said. “By the way, who’s the kid that you literally darted over here from?”

Shit. “Uh, he’s no one. Just some kid who’s kind of a jerk.”

“Is that Flash?”

“How do you know who he is?”

“Believe it or not, kid, I know a lot about you.” Mr. Stark turned to look out the window at Flash, who was now laughing obnoxiously with his friends. “He looks like a kid who would have a dumbass name like Flash.”

Peter shrugged. “He only called me Penis like twice today. I think he feels bad because Aunt May died.”

“I’m sorry, he called you what?”

“Wait, Penis as in he called you a dick or did he replace your name with Penis, like Penis Parker?” Happy butted in.

“Penis Parker.” Peter mumbled.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony said. His voice sounded like the time that he took the suit away. Peter was glad it wasn’t directed towards him this time. “Is that little ass-wipe that unoriginal or-“

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark, really. He’s been doing it for years now. I don’t really care.”

“Well, I do.” Mr. Stark. “You’ll tell me if he goes too far, right?”

“Of course.” Peter said. That seemed to calm Mr. Stark down.

“Well, I hate to interrupt the dad lecture here.” Happy said. “But are we making any stops on the way back? This is the last fast food joint we’re going to pass in a while.”

Peter’s stomach made a loud grumble. Mr. Stark heard it.

“Yeah, we’re stopping, Happy.” Tony said. He looked at Peter. “If we’re gonna be in the lab all night, you’re gonna have a full stomach.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter said quietly. He caught Happy’s smirk in the rearview mirror, and turned away to look out of the window, his cheeks on fire, and a warm feeling in his chest.

After finishing his homework, Peter and Mr. Stark worked in the lab for hours. They at first only worked on web shooters, trying to improve the formula to be more durable. After Peter asked a question on the Iron Man suit, they began to work on that instead.

Peter was more excited than anything to see Mr. Stark work on his suit. He had never really gotten a chance to, mostly because Mr. Stark didn’t talk about his suits much and because whenever Peter would work on something with him, it was always the Spider-man suit.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter said. He mostly had been happy to listen to his mentor talk, but there was an idea that Peter just could shake.

“Yeah?”

“I mean, you can totally tell me if this isn’t possible, but have you considered making the nano-tech accessible to like every day people? Not like a weapon or anything, but just for like every day use. Like maybe someone could use them as handcuffs, or a shield or something.”

“Not really, kid, but currently the nano-tech has only been powered by an arc reactor. We would have to figure out a way to keep them powered on a smaller scale.”

“I mean, it could be like a cell phone – just recharge-able.”

“Kid, recharge-able batteries are old school. They really stopped advancing on them a long time ago. It could work, but we would have to do a massive overhaul on pretty much everything to do with them – it would take a awhile.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Mr. Stark. It’s a dumb idea.” Peter said, shrugging.

“No, no, it’s a great idea. Power issue aside, I would want to make sure no one could use the tech as a weapon. There would have to be some sort of security built in to each system.” Tony paused. “You know what? We’re gonna work on this thing.”

“Really?” Peter said, excited.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll call it Parker or something in your honor. It’s a great idea, kid.”

Peter smiled, and for the first time, he believed Mr. Stark’s words on the day that Aunt May died. Maybe everything would be okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter down! We're finally starting to see a few more people find out about Peter and what they think of them. Don't worry, more reactions coming soon! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	9. Meeting Pepper

A few days later, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted his lab time with a call from Pepper, Tony was both excited and nervous. Pepper seemed cautiously supportive of Tony’s decision to take in Peter, but she didn’t ask a lot of questions about it. Tony was hoping that she didn’t come home from her travels and tell him he was doing terrible.

“Hey, honey.” Tony said. “How is everything?”

“It’s good.” Pepper said. “I am officially done with business and I’ll be travelling back to New York for a few days.”

“That’s good.” Tony said. He felt a little anxious, so he busied himself with another web shooter while he talked.

“How is the kid?” Pepper asked.

“Peter is fine.” Tony said. “He’s at school today, you know, since it’s during the week.”

“What time does he get out of school?” Pepper asked.

“2:45… why? Are you expecting to be back before then or something?”

“No, no.” Pepper said. “I was just curious. I’ll be back tomorrow. Maybe I can meet him then.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can. I’ll let him know you’re coming.” Tony said, taking a deep breath. He had no worries about Pepper liking Peter. Everyone liked Peter. His only worry came from what Pepper would think of how Tony was doing with Peter,

“You guys are still at the penthouse, right?” Pepper asked.

“Yep, it’s the closest to the kid’s school.” Tony said.

“I thought you hated the penthouse. Last time we stayed there, all you did was complain about how tiny the lab was.”

Tony remembered that. The lab was one of the smallest, but it worked as long as he could be close to Peter. In fact, the more time he spent there, the less and less he hated it.

“It’s alright.” Tony said.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Pepper said.

She then changed the discussion to be about work, to which Tony forced himself to concentrate on. He listened and put his input in where it was needed, but he mostly was thinking about how tomorrow was going to go with Pepper meeting Peter.

Tony made a mental note to let the kid know when he and Happy picked him up from school that day.

“Oh, you have a meeting that you absolutely have to go to today at 2:30. It’s about the merger.” Pepper said.

“Wait, what?” Tony said. “Pepper, I have plans…”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t reschedule. Besides, it won’t be too bad. It’s only until 4.”

Tony sighed. The meeting was an important one, and if Pepper said they couldn’t reschedule then he would have to go. He hoped Peter wouldn’t be too disappointed.

“Fine, Pep. I’ll be there.” Tony said.

“Good.” She said. “Now let me tell you more about the merger so you know what you’re talking about in this meeting...”

-

When Mr. Stark texted him saying he wasn’t going to be with Happy today, Peter was a little disappointed. Last Friday had been awesome, and Peter had been hoping that it would be a regular thing that Mr. Stark did. However, it was obvious that wasn’t going to happen.

Peter wound up spending the whole ride home thinking of the inevitability of Mr. Stark becoming too busy for him, how lonely he was going to be, and how much he missed Aunt May.

Aunt May had always been extremely busy, but she always made time for him. She always chose him, whenever she could. Peter really cared about Mr. Stark, but he knew it was never going to be the same.

Peter was near tears when Happy dropped him off in the parking garage. Happy had offered to come up with Peter to hang out, but Peter denied the offer, wanting to be alone with his thoughts until Mr. Stark got home.

Unfortunately for Peter, that was not going to happen. Peter had to pull himself together the moment he noticed someone sitting in the dining room.

It was a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, tapping away at her phone. Peter immediately knew who it was. He had seen Pepper Potts in many different magazines and online. He paused in the doorway upon recognizing her, unsure of what to do.

Almost the moment Peter noticed her, Pepper Potts put her phone down, her eyes moving to Peter.

“Hi,” She said, with a warm smile. “You must be Peter Parker.”

“Oh my God, you know who I am?” Peter said, quietly. Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but Peter stopped her. “I mean, of course you do, you just said my name, which means you know it, and I sound like a complete idiot right now so I’m just gonna stop talking.”

Ms. Potts laughed. “Well, I’m Pepper Potts, but I’m guessing by your reaction, you knew that.”

“Yes, of course, Ms. Potts! I know who you are.”

“You can call me Pepper.”

Peter didn’t even call Mr. Stark by his first name, so it seemed strange to call his fiancée by hers. However, he didn’t want to make her mad or anything. Peter knew that if he messed up meeting Ms. Potts for the first time, Mr. Stark would probably be pissed. Peter settled on just avoiding saying her name at all costs.

“So, I guess you’re back from travelling?” Peter said, awkwardly.

“I actually came back a day early to meet you, Peter. I had heard a lot from Tony, and I wanted to meet you myself without him being here to butt in.”

“So, uh, Mr. Stark has no idea you’re here?”

“No, he has no idea I’m here.” Pepper said. “He’s in a meeting until 4:00. I figured we could go get some food to get to know one another.”

“Like out?” Peter said.

“Yes, I’m sure you’re tired of being stuck in this penthouse all of the time.” Ms. Potts said.

“Well, uh, Mr. Stark doesn’t want the media to know I’m living here just yet.” Peter said. Pepper seemed surprised at that, but she didn’t say anything. “So, normally we just eat here.”

“I have reservations somewhere very quiet. I don’t think anyone would recognize us there.”

Peter felt his stomach growl, and he was sure Ms. Potts heard it to. “O-okay. As long as you don’t think Mr. Stark will be mad.”

“He’ll be fine.” Ms. Potts said, waving her hand. “Now, come on, let’s go.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” Peter said.

“Pepper.” Ms. Potts corrected for him.

“Oh shoot, sorry.”

Peter followed Ms. Potts to her car, who had a different driver than Happy. They didn’t say much as they travelled, Ms. Potts looked as if she were working on her phone.

Peter couldn’t help but feel extremely nervous. He was sitting with Mr. Starks fiancée, and he had to make a good first impression. Maybe he could show her his super-strength, or his formula for webs. But was Ms. Potts even aware he was Spider-man? Peter decided to not bring it up unless she did.

Peter’s fingers were tapping his knee in the car the entire way there. If Ms. Potts noticed, she didn’t say anything.

They arrived not too long after, but Peter’s nerves were a mess. Between almost crying on the way back from school, and having an impromptu meeting with Pepper Potts, he didn’t know he was going to survive. The restaurant they were at was a fancy one, and Peter was concerned he was going to screw this up somehow.

“So, tell me, how did you and Tony meet?” Ms. Potts said, the moment they sat down at a table.

Peter’s nerves only got worse, but he decided to go for the official version of how they met, just in case Ms. Potts didn’t know about the actual one.

“I applied for Mr. Starks grant a while ago, and he came to my apartment one day to, uh, hash it out, and I got an internship from there.” Peter said.

“He came to your house to talk about the grant? Your application must have been very impressive.”

“I guess.” Peter said, shrugging.

“So, what do you work on?” Ms. Potts asked.

While he was working on an answer, Peter’s spidey-sense went off. He looked around wildly, but the restaurant was just as private as Ms. Potts said. No one was around but the waiter walking towards them, with hands in his pockets.

Peter tensed; he had a bad feeling about the waiter.

“Peter, are you okay?” Ms. Potts asked, before the waiter was at the table. She looked over at him. “Sorry, can we have a minute?”

The waiter did not answer, but instead grabbed Peter by the back of the neck roughly. Peter tensed, and felt a gun point to his head. Ms. Potts yelped and stood up.

“Don’t even think about calling security.” The waiter said. “I’ve already got your driver.”

“What do you want?” Ms. Potts said, her voice angry and level.

“I want fifty million put into my account. Your fiancée ain’t coming. And if you don’t hurry up, I’ll kill the kid.” The gun was pressed harder into Peter’s head.

Ms. Potts looked furious, but she glanced at Peter, and her features softened. She looked at the waiter. “Fine. I’m going to need to use my phone though.”

“Johnny there is going to be watching you to make sure you don’t text anyone instead.” The waiter said, and another man seemed to materialize behind Ms. Potts.

Peter was freaking out. He didn’t have his suit, or anything on him to be able to do anything, but he knew Mr. Stark was going to be furious if Ms. Potts spent 50 million saving him when Peter was a superhero.

Ms. Potts kept her word, and got out her phone. Peter’s left arm was not bound by the man holding him, but he knew he would have to act fast if he didn’t want Johnny to hurt Ms. Potts in the process.

Peter delivered a hard blow to the guy behind him, not bothering to care about his super strength. He twisted out of the man’s grip, and pushed him into Johnny, across the room.

They both stayed down, groaning. Ms. Potts only stared at him, phone in hand.

“How the hell did you just do that?” She said, shocked.

Peter didn’t answer, for he saw that the first guy still had his gun, and he was aiming for Ms. Potts. Peter ran, pushing her out of the way, right as the shot was fired. Ms. Potts was safe, but Peter knew he was screwed the minute he felt exploding pain in his shoulder.

“Peter!” Pepper yelled, the moment she knew what had happened. Peter only let himself feel the pain for a second, before he jumped back into the action.

“Call Mr. Stark!” Peter said, as he rushed the guy with the gun. It was a little awkward with only one arm, but he was able to grab the gun and send it across the room before any more shots could be fired.

“Damn it, Tony!” Ms. Potts cursed. “The one time you don’t answer your phone in a meeting!”

“Shit.” Peter said, under his breath. He looked at the two men just in time to see the first guy bolt out of the room. Peter grabbed Johnny before he could do the same. “Are there any more of you?” He yelled.

“What the hell are you, man?” Johnny said.

“Answer the question!” Peter said. Normally he would engage in banter with the moron but his shoulder hurt way too much and he had to get he and Ms. Potts out of there before Peter’s strength ran out.

“Of course, man!” Johnny said. “You think we would try to rob Pepper Potts with only two men? How dumb you think we are?”

“Instead of robbing people, buy a book on grammar.” Peter said. “Also, I’m really sorry about this.” And Peter punched the guy in the face, effectively knocking him out. He really would have preferred webbing him up.

“Peter, we need to get to a hospital right now.” Ms. Potts said, eying his injury. Peter did the same. It looked just as bad as it felt.

“We need to get out of here.” Peter said. “I’ll be fine, but we both heard him. There’s more people.”

“Oh God, and Tony isn’t answering his phone.” Pepper said, sighing.

“Well, what about Happy? He picked me up from school today. Maybe he can meet us here.”

“I’m sure he could, but Peter, you need a doctor.”

“Just call him, tell him to meet us outside.”

Pepper shook her head, but called Happy. Peter felt himself growing slightly light headed, and had to lean against the wall. Wow, being shot was not fun.

“Okay, he’s coming.” Pepper said, putting the phone down. “He’s bringing a team with him.”

Just as soon as soon as she said that, the fake waiter guy was back with another gun and three more men.

“Damn it.” Peter said to himself, before forcing his sluggish body into action. His first thing to do was to get the gun. There were a few shots fired, luckily no more hitting him or Ms. Potts, before Peter grabbed and stomped on the gun.

None of the men were trained in martial arts whatsoever, which made Peter’s job easier. After all of them were knocked out, it was all he could do to stand.

“Okay,” Ms. Potts said, running up to him. “That’s enough of that. You’re injured, and you shouldn’t be fighting… or flipping, or whatever you were just doing.”

“It’s fine…” Peter said, trailing off. His vision was darkening. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Ms. Potts said sternly. “My god, how did you even do all of that? Are you a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent? You’re so young!”

“Ms. Potts, can you please not yell? My head really hurts…” Peter said, softly.

“Oh for God’s sake, call me Pepper.”

“Okay, sorry, Ms. Potts.” Peter said, before he blacked out.

-

Tony knew that if he didn’t pay attention in this meeting, Pepper was going to kill him. So, he did his best. Even as he got calls that could have totally been Peter, he stayed present. Except when his phone began the emergency pattern on vibrate in his pocket, and he excused himself.

“Happy,” Tony said the moment he was outside. “This better be for real. I am in the middle of an important meeting and –“

“Peter’s been shot.” Was all Happy said.

“Send me his location.” Tony replied, before barking at F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get him a suit ready. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not there yet." Happy replied, causing Tony to fly into action.

The place where Peter was at was a fancy restaurant that Pepper really enjoyed. He didn’t even question why the kid was there, more worried about making sure he was still alive.

The place had obviously just been robbed, because four men laid in the same room where Peter was. Not surprising – Peter always found trouble. What was surprising was who was with Peter.

“Tony?” Said the stressed voice of his fiancée. “Are you in there?”

Tony stepped out of his suit – an older one that was not made of micro-bots and bent down to look at the unconscious Peter.

“Where was he shot?” Tony said, choosing to ignore why Pepper was there and focus on the issue at hand. 

“Uh, left shoulder.” Pepper said. “Oh my God, Tony, he was shot and he fought all of those men off!”

Tony found the bullet hole. It was already sealed by the kid’s enhanced healing. Tony picked the kid up, and tried to find an exit wound.

“Damn it.” Tony cursed. “His healing’s already sealed the wound. F.R.I.D.A.Y., find me Dr. Helen Cho.”

“On it, Boss.” The A.I. responded.

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” Pepper asked, looking frustrated that she wasn’t getting answers.

“I don’t know.” He ground out. “Last I heard the kid was at the penthouse after school, but apparently he’s shot in the middle of a restaurant.”

“I just came back a day early to get to know him.” Pepper defended. 

Tony bit the side of his cheek to keep himself from saying something smart back to Pepper. He was stressed about the situation, but he wasn’t mad at Pepper, especially when she was just trying to get to know Peter.

“Boss, I found Dr. Helen Cho. She is currently doing work at the Avengers compound.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said

“Have her go to the med bay and tell her I am bringing someone in for immediate medical attention. Also, make sure she doesn’t tell anyone.”

“Shall I send her Peter’s files?”

“Might as well.” Tony said, before getting back into his suit scooping Peter up into his arms. The kid didn’t even register it. “Look, honey I am going to go make sure he gets medical attention. We’ll be at the compound. I’ll fill you in on everything later. Happy is downstairs casing the place to make sure everything is alright.”

Pepper nodded mutely.

That was all the confirmation Tony needed before he took off, flying as fast as he could towards the Avengers compound. Peter was still breathing and didn’t seem to be in too much stress. However, the bullet was still in his body and the fact that he was covered in his own blood didn’t do any good for Tony’s stress levels.

He could not lose this kid again.

-

Peter was floating in space.

“Oh man.” He said aloud. “I’m dead.”

“Hi, Dead.” A voice said that sounded suspiciously like Tony Stark said. “I’m Disappointed.”

“Sorry, Disappointed.” Peter said. Space began to fade out, being replaced with a bright white light. Peter realized this was his consciousness coming back to him.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. Mr. Stark was hovering next to his bed, arms tightly crossed. There was a lady on the other side of him wearing a white lab coat. She was talking to Mr. Stark, but Peter couldn’t quite catch what she was saying.

Then, as his consciousness fully came back, the lady left the room, leaving just Mr. Stark and him in the room.

“You’re Disappointed.” Peter muttered. He was referring to his dream state, but obviously Mr. Stark didn’t get it.

“What are you even talking about?” Mr. Stark said. “I mean, I guess, a little bit, but you did sort of save my fiancee’s life and me a whole lot of money, so it’s not as bad as it could be. I’m little pissed you got shot though and you took on four robbers without even a suit.”

Peter couldn’t focus on anything in the room, and even Mr. Starks voice sounded weird.

“Am I on drugs?” Peter said.

“Yeah, some pretty strong ones, considering your immune system.” Mr. Stark said. “You got shot in the shoulder. Your body healed the wound but the bullet was still in your shoulder. You had to come here to get operated on.”

“That sucks.” Peter said. He rubbed his face with his free hand. “Where is here?”

“You’re at the Avengers compound.”

Peter immediately froze. “The Avengers? Are they here?”

“No, they don’t know you’re here.” Mr. Stark said. “And they aren’t going to. In fact, Dr. Cho is going to approve you for release, considering your healing seemed to be taking over. You and I have to explain this mess to Pepper once we get back.”

“Pepper…” Peter trailed off. “Like salt and pepper?”

“Good Lord, kid, no. Pepper Potts, my fiancée?”

“Oh, that’s right. She wanted me to call her Pepper… weird name.”

“Okay, kid.” Mr. Stark said. “I guess I’ll handle the explanations. She’s gonna have to know your secret identity though, okay? There’s no way I can explain all of this without letting it slip.”

“Tha’s fine.” Peter said. He was beginning to fall asleep. “As long as she thinks I’m cool…” He trailed off, happily going back into space.

-

Tony sighed a breath of relief after having a conversation with Peter, even if it wasn’t entirely coherent. It was good to hear that the kid was okay, and that he wouldn’t even be down and out for very long due to his healing abilities.

Pepper had sent him a text to let him know she was there, and Tony knew he had to talk to her. Peter hadn’t seemed to care much about his secret identity when Tony mentioned it, but he knew the kid had been drugged out of his mind. He also knew Pepper wasn’t going to accept anything but the truth. Sighing, he only hoped Peter wouldn’t hate him too much.

Tony walked out to where Pepper was waiting. Thankfully, none of the other Avengers knew he or Pepper were there, so it was just the two of them.

“How is he?” Pepper asked, concern written on her features.

“He’s going to be fine. We got the bullet out, and he’s going to be back to normal probably by tomorrow."

Pepper’s eye brows raised. “Tomorrow? Tony, how is that even possible?”

“Okay, so I may have not been entirely honest with you about how I met this kid.”

“That much is obvious.” Pepper said. “What is he? An agent or something?”

“No.” Tony said.

“Did he even apply for your grant?”

“No.”

“Then what is going on?” Pepper said, her voice strained. “How did you meet this kid? Who is he and how the hell did you become his guardian?”

Tony sighed. “Have you heard of a masked vigilante called Spider-man?”

“Yes, of course." Pepper said, confused at the change of topic. "He’s based out of Queens and he saved one of our planes awhile back. There’s also some speculation that he’s going to join the Avengers.”

“Peter is Spider-man.”

Pepper’s eyes widened “Oh my God! How old is he? He can’t be a superhero!”

“He’s sixteen.” Tony said.

“Tony, did you make him his suit?” Pepper said, her voice high. “Are you okay with a sixteen year old boy running around and risking his life?”

“No, I’m not.” Tony said. “But you don’t know this kid like I do! Yes, I gave him the suit, but before he was running around in this … onesie that was offering him no protection! The suit I made him was so I could monitor him.”

“Wait… wasn’t Spider-man with you in Germany?” Pepper asked.

Tony sighed. “Yes, and I’ll be the first to admit that was a bad idea.”

“See, this is why I didn’t want kids, Tony!” Pepper exclaimed. “You can’t put a kid into an international dispute!”

“I know.” Tony said, “Trust me, I know, I suck at this, okay? It just took me actually getting a kid to realize it.”

Pepper shook her head, sighing.

“But, let me also say this.” Tony said. “Peter was always going to save lives whether I was there or not. That kid is a hero by nature, and all I wanted to do was keep him slightly safer than if he was on his own. It’s all I could do.”

Pepper sighed. “He wasn’t safe today! He’s been shot.”

“He’s going to be fine.”

“Are you really okay with a kid being _shot_ , Tony?”

“No!” Tony said. “God no, I am not okay. This entire time I was near a full panic attack just thinking of losing him! I am only halfway calm because the kid woke up and spoke to me!”

Tony voice cracked, a sign that he was near tears. Pepper heard it, and her expression softened.  

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Pepper said.

“Of course I care about him.” Tony said. There was a pause in the conversation.

“Spider-man was on that ship with you and Strange.” Pepper said, her voice quiet.

“How did you – no one knows about that.” Tony said.

“I just pieced it together. I mean, he went missing with you, and on that day – he was seen on the ship. Oh my God, Tony, he never came back, did he?”

Tony couldn’t look at her.

“He died out there with Thanos.”  Pepper stated.

“He died in my arms.” Tony said, sighing.

“Oh, Tony…” Pepper trailed off.

“Look, Pepper, I’m messed up with this kid. I’ve got a chance to do right by him and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Pepper reached out and grabbed Tony’s forearm, since his hands were tucked tightly against his chest. “I understand. I’ll try to help you in any way I can.”

“He’s a good kid.”

Pepper nodded. “He’s very sweet. He was so polite when I met him.”

“You know he still calls me Mr. Stark? I haven’t told him not to, but the kid lives with me now. You’d think we would be on a first name basis.”

“Yeah, he’s already stuck on the Ms. Potts thing.” Pepper said, smiling at him.

Tony paused, and took a deep breath. “Thank you for being so understanding about this.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “You’re thanking me now?”

“What can I say? The kid’s rubbing off on me. I can make it 12% of a thank you if it makes you feel any better.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I’ll take the full thank you if you don’t mind.”

“I’m starting to think I do mind.” Tony joked. His thoughts drifted back to Peter, and he sobered quickly. “Hey, Pep, I do have something to ask of you.”

Pepper must have sensed his serious mood. “What is it?”

“The Avengers don’t know just yet. I’d like to keep it that way. I want Peter to have as much control of his secret identity as possible.”

“Okay, do they know he’s living with you?”

Tony shook his head. “No, only you, Rhodey, and Happy so far.”

“Are you going to tell them?”

“Eventually, yes. Look, the kid just lost his last family member. I want them to know, but it’s not my secret to spill.”

“I understand.” Pepper said. “And for what’s worth? You’re doing the right thing.”

Tony looked back in the direction of the room Peter was in. “I hope so.”

-

When Peter awoke the next time, he felt much clearer in the head, and he was in his room in the penthouse. Peter rolled over, noticing his shoulder was still wrapped up in guaze, which told Peter that the attempted robbery had not been a dream.

“Good morning, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “Mr. Stark is on his way.”

“What?” Peter said, confused. The A.I. didn’t have time to answer, because Mr. Stark was already strolling in. “M-Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?”

“You were shot yesterday, Peter. I’m checking on you.” Mr. Stark said. “Is that cool with you?”

“I mean, yeah. But you don’t have to. I’ve had way worse.”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear you say that, kid.” Mr. Stark said. “So, how are you feeling?”

Peter moved his shoulder, “It’s still a little sore. Shouldn’t it be mostly healed?”

“Well, it would have been, but we had to reopen the wound to get the bullet out, so you’ve got a little more pain to go through. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Peter said. “What time is it? Is Ms. Potts still here?”

“It around eight, and yes, _Pepper_ is.” Mr. Stark said. “And she wants you to call her by her first name.”

Peter shrugged.

“Well, when she rips your head off for not listening to her, it’s not on me.” Mr. Stark said.

“So, does she hate me?” Peter asked.

“Why would she hate you? You saved her life yesterday, kid.”

“I don’t know? I mean I did lie to her about how we met, and I think she may have figured that I lied to her since I beat up all of those robbers.”

Mr. Stark stared at him, before speaking. "Let me let you in on a little secret, kid, if you’re feeling bad about lying to her, then I’m really screwed because I lied to her when I took you in.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, and she’s forgiven me, so I think you’re good, kid.” Tony said. “She’s also still here if you want a good second shot at meeting her. There’s also food, if that’s not enough to convince you.”

“What kind of food?” Peter asked.

“Unlike me, Pepper can actually cook. She’s made a whole buffet out there. I’m surprised you can’t smell it with your super senses and all.”

Peter took a deep breath, and he actually could smell what could have been bacon out in the living room. His stomach growled at the mere smell of food. He never did get his food from the restaurant.

“Lets go, kid.” Mr. Stark said. He ruffled Peter’s hair, which in which he tried to protest to. Mr. Stark just laughed and walked out of the room. Peter followed.

“Good morning, Peter.” Pepper said, when she saw Peter. “I made food.”

“Thank you, Pepper.” Peter responded. Pepper smiled at him and Mr. Stark turned on his heels.

“You’re calling her by her first name, kid?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “She asked me to, plus she can cook, so I want to be on her good side.”

Peter heard Pepper stifle a laugh. Tony looked offended.

“Look, kid, I may not be able to cook, but I find you the best food in New York, and it’s delivered!”

“I’m sure it’s from the heart, Mr. Stark, but sometimes a home cooked meal is just better.”

“You’re a little shit, Peter, you know that?”

“Language, sir.” Peter said mockingly.

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes and shook his head, but Peter could tell he was joking. Pepper was watching with an amused expression on her face.

“Please, you two, keep going. This is better anything on T.V.” Pepper said.

“You see how he treats me?” Mr. Stark said. “And after all I’ve done for him, too.”

“Aw, leave the poor kid alone.” Pepper said.

“Yeah!” Peter agreed. “Leave me alone!”

“You’re my fiancée!” Mr. Stark exclaimed. “You should be on my side!”

“Something tells me the kid is going to give me more than 12% of the credit for this breakfast.” Pepper said.

“You get 100%” Peter piped in.

“See? I’m on his side, Mr. Stark.” She said mockingly. She walked around the corner with a plate and set it down. “This is for you, Peter.”

“You two are being separated immediately.” Tony said.

“Thanks, Pepper!” Peter said.

“Don’t thank her!” Mr. Stark said. “You’re both traitors!”

Peter stuck his tongue out and dug into his food. Mr. Stark walked over stole a piece of his bacon. “Hey!”

“Fight me, kid.” Mr. Stark said.

“Calm down, Tony.” Pepper said. “I have food for you too.” She came around the corner with two plates, and sat one down in from of Mr. Stark, before sitting down herself. “And you’re eating it.” She warned.

“I second that!” Peter said, raising his hand.

“I am so disappointed in you both.” Tony said, but he took a bite of food.

Pepper winked at Peter from across the table. Peter smiled, relieved. It looked like she didn’t hate him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is a long chapter (and it was difficult to edit too!) More coming soon! The Avengers will be making an appearance!


	10. Meeting the Avengers

Peter was awake again. It was early in the morning, thankfully not a school night, but Peter couldn’t sleep. He sighed, and wondered if Mr. Stark was going through the same thing.

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Peter asked. “Is Mr. Stark awake?”

“Yes, Peter.” The A.I. responded. “He is in his lab. Do you want me to alert him?”

Peter paused. There was a large part of him that wished he could spend time with Mr. Stark. Since Peter had gone back to school and with Pepper being back, they didn’t have as much time to spend together. However, if Peter went to see Mr. Stark at that moment, it would mean the older man would know of his insomnia, and Peter would probably get in trouble.

Besides, Peter knew Mr. Stark probably didn’t want to spend too much time with him. He was a busy man.

“No, but thanks.” Peter told the A.I. and rolled over on his bed.

Mr. Stark probably was losing sleep so he could get work done, and that was Peter’s fault for just being there. There was a small part of him that wished Mr. Stark would go back to the compound and leave Peter at the penthouse, so that way Peter could stop feeling so guilty. Mr. Stark was wasting his time on him. Aunt May didn’t even think Peter was worthy of knowing about her sickness. Why would Mr. Stark be any different?

Peter felt the tears coming on. Most nights he was able to numb himself enough not to cry, but there was something about thinking of Mr. Stark that made it so much worse.

Peter didn’t feel like he was ever going to be over the loss of his entire family, but he had lulled himself into a security that, for now, he had Mr. Stark. But maybe he never did. That sent shockwaves of fear through Peter, but it was something he had to consider. Eventually Mr. Stark was going to have to leave, and Peter would truly be alone.

Suddenly, Peter had the urge to go and apologize. He had to do something, say something to alleviate the intense guilt he felt. Peter shot out of bed and through the living room, and went down to the lab.

Mr. Stark was reading something on one of his screens, and barely had time to notice Peter bolting into the room before Peter almost jumped into his lap, hugging the other man tightly.

“I am so, so sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said quickly. “I am sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you, and all the time you wasted on me and everything you’ve done.”

“Woah, woah, kid. What the hell is going on?” Mr. Stark interrupted. He sounded concerned.

Peter didn’t even take note. “I can leave, Mr. Stark, I can go to Ned’s house or anywhere else so you can get your work done and stop worrying about me, and having to deal with me. Plus, you can have your life with Pepper back before I ruined it and –“

“Peter!” Mr. Stark exclaimed, and Peter jumped back, his cheeks on fire. His breathing was as rapid as his words had been, and somewhere in the back of his mind, red flags went off, telling him he was having a panic attack.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, his voice small.

Mr. Stark looked bewildered. “What the hell is going on?”

“Mr. Parker is having a severe anxiety attack.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

Severe. Peter had been getting away with only mild panic attacks since he moved in. That was probably a bad sign.

“I need to go,” Peter said. His spidey-sense was going off, telling him he had to get as far away as he could.

“Peter, no.” Mr. Stark said forcefully, grabbing his arm. “What you need to do is breathe.”

“Don’t waste your time on me.” Peter said. “You’ve already wasted so much and I-“

“I have not considered one moment since you’ve moved in here wasted time, Peter.” Mr. Stark said. “Not one minute. Come here, kid.”

Mr. Stark pulled Peter into another tight, bone-crushing hug. Peter was unsure of what to do with it, but Mr. Stark instructed him to follow his breathing and Peter, not wanting to cause any more problems, did what was asked.

After a few moments, Peter felt his breathing calm down, and his tears slow. He felt his heart slowing down too, and his spidey-sense finally stopped going off. Peter began to register that Mr. Stark was gently petting Peter’s head, which, under normal circumstances, would have been embarrassing. Peter found it calming in that moment.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, muffled by Mr. Stark’s shirt.

“Kid,” Mr. Stark said, sighing. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for. You’ve been through a lot recently.”

“But you don’t have time for that. You have so much to do, and I don’t want you wasting your time on me.”

“I’m not wasting my time.”

“You’re Tony Stark!” Peter said. “And I’m just some kid from Queens…”

“No, you’re Peter Parker. And I don’t care where you’re from, you mean a lot to me.”

“Why?”

“What?” Mr. Stark said.

“Why do I? I mean, you were gone for six months, and not even Aunt May would trust me with knowing about her cancer… I’m just a stupid kid.”

“Peter, don’t say that.” Mr. Stark said. “I’ve told you this before, the last six months had nothing to do with anything you did.”

“Then, what was it?” Peter asked, pulling away. “If I’m not some dumb kid, then why won’t you tell me?”

Mr. Stark sighed, looking conflicted. “Peter… I … you don’t remember what happened while you were gone, right?”

“I don’t remember anything.” Peter said.

“Good.” Mr. Stark said. He shook his head. “You don’t want to.”

“It was bad, wasn’t it?” Peter said.

“We almost lost… again.” Mr. Stark said. “There were so many times we did the wrong thing – took the wrong path. Hell, it’s 2017 again because we took a wrong path. But we got everyone back. It was just … hard to do to.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark shook his head. “Stop apologizing.”

“I’m not apologizing for anything I did.” Peter said. “I’m just … sorry you had to save the Universe, and it was hard.”

“It wasn’t just us it was hard on.” Mr. Stark said, looking at Peter intently. “Look, kid, I know you haven’t been sleeping, and there have been nightmares. I just want you to know you can talk to me. You did the right thing, coming down here.”

“I feel bad for bothering you.”

“Don’t.” Mr. Stark said. “I wasn’t really doing anything productive down here anyways. And even if I was, you’re more important than that to me.” 

Peter nodded. “But, Mr. Stark, aren’t you down here to work? Since you’re losing time in the day with me?”

Mr. Stark sighed, and shook his head. “No, I’m awake for the same reason you are, kid.”

“Nightmares?” Peter asked.

Tony nodded.

“Well, if you ever want to talk, I can listen too.” Peter offered. Mr. Stark smiled and reached out to ruffled his hair.

“You’re a good kid, Peter.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

-

Tony awoke the next morning with a decent amount of sleep. Apparently talking to Peter about a little of what happened helped enough for Tony to rest. Pepper was so excited that Tony was finally sleeping that she didn’t even wake him up when she left for another work trip. When Tony finally woke up and saw her note, he couldn’t even be mad, because he knew he needed the sleep.

Tony walked into the kitchen after confirming Peter was still asleep. He made himself a cup of coffee that wasn’t terrible, and thought about turning on the news, or something to pass the time. Then, he thought he may want to check in on the Avengers, since he hadn’t heard from them in a while. Right when he thought about it, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that someone was at the door.

Tony almost dropped his coffee when he opened the door to Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.

“Hi, we’re looking for Tony Stark?” Natasha said, smirking. “No one’s seen him in weeks.”

“How nice of you guys to drop in.” Tony said, thanking his lucky stars that Peter was still asleep.

“We just wanted to check on you.” Steve said, “I didn’t think it was a good idea, but Nat wanted to make sure you got our messages.”

“Fri told you us you only were taking emergencies.” Natasha explained.

“Does this constitute as one? Because I am rather busy.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, “Doing what?”

“Important things.” Tony answered.

“Listen, Tony,” Steve said. “I know you recently had something happen and you’re busy with that.” Natasha looked between the two of them. Obviously she hadn’t heard that. “We just want to check in to make sure everything is okay.”

“Everything is fine.” Tony said.

“Wait, what is-“ Natasha was saying, before she paused. Her eyes were glued to something behind Tony. Steve’s were as well. Tony turned around to find Peter standing in the foyer, in his Hello Kitty pajamas, jaw nearly on the floor.

“Son of a bitch.” Tony muttered to himself.

“That’s Captain America.” Peter said in a high-pitched voice. He was pointing to the superhero.

“Kid.” Tony tried to say.

“And that’s Black Widow.” Peter said, now pointing to Natasha.

“Now’s not a good time.” Tony warned.

“I’m in my Hello Kitty pajamas!” Peter yelled, before bolting back to his room. Tony sighed and shook his head.

“Well, now you know what is going on.” Tony said, turning back to the two.

If it were any other time, Tony would consider their expressions hilarious. He had never seen Natasha so shocked before, which he thought was proper payback for when Tony found out about Clint’s kids. And anytime Tony could pull one over on Steve, the better.

“Can we come in?” Steve said.

“Oh, I’m coming in whether you let me or not, Stark.” Natasha said, walking right past time. “You made coffee, right? Because I am helping myself.”

“Rude.” Tony said, watching her go. Steve waited by the door, and Tony stepped out of the way, welcoming the man in. It had been six months since Steve and Tony had somewhat patched things up, but things were still extremely awkward between them.

Natasha already had a cup of coffee and was sipping on it when they got into the kitchen. She looked up at Tony expectantly.

“So, you found out you had a kid?” Natasha asked.

“What?” Tony said, shocked.

“I’m surprised you were able to keep it from me. S.H.I.E.L.D has extensive background knowledge on you.”

“Is that your son?” Steve asked, shocked.

“No!” Tony said. “God, why would you think that?”

It was at that time that Peter walked back into the room, looking extremely embarrassed. He had changed into grey sweatpants.

“Can we all just pretend that never happened?” Peter asked.

“No, kid,” Natasha said. “I don’t forget things.”

“Shit.” Peter said.

“Language!” Both Tony and Steve said at the same time.

Peter’s mouth dropped, and Tony could feel Natasha’s glance at him. Wow, how times had changed.

“Sorry, Mr. Captain America.” Peter muttered.

“You’re gonna apologize to him and not me?” Tony said, offended.

“You set a bad example.” Peter said, shrugging.

“You’re grounded.” Tony said.

“What! You’re the one who didn’t warm me people were coming over – especially not famous superheroes!”

Tony knew he needed to explaining himself to Natasha and Steve, but it was so much easier to play along with the kid. “You know what – the more people I introduce to you, the more you’re a traitor.” Tony said, pointing his finger.

Peter paused, not really having an answer. Instead, he stuck out his tongue.

“Very mature, Peter.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Natasha said. She walked towards Peter with her cup of coffee. “Stark, are you not going to introduce us?”

Tony sighed. “Peter, this is Natasha. Natasha, Peter.” He gestured between the two before moving to Steve. “This is Steve. Steve, this is Peter.”

“And he’s your…” Natasha said, trailing off.

Tony looked at Peter, and tried to think of what to say. Peter looked to be just as conflicted.

“Ward?” Peter offered.

“What?” Tony said.

“That’s what Dr. Strange said.”

“Kid, first lesson, don’t take anything that dumbass says seriously.”

“Language.” Peter mocked.

“You’re grounded for two weeks now. And demoted to intern. Natasha, Steve, this kid is my intern.” He turned to them.

“Hey!” Peter protested. “Pepper thinks I’m more than an intern.”

Tony turned back to Peter. “Don’t you bring Pepper into this!”

Behind him, Tony heard Steve say, “I am so confused.”

“Yeah, nothing is really getting cleared up.” He heard Natasha say back.

“Kid, you want to introduce yourself?” Tony offered.

“No, I’m good.” Peter said, suddenly shy.

“Oh, you’re brave when you’re being a little punk to me, huh?” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Tony turned to Natasha and Steve, knowing he owed them an explanation. “Peter was my intern a few years ago. He’s been staying with me recently.”

“So, he’s not your son?” Steve asked.

“God, no. We look nothing alike.” Tony said.

“Thank God.” He heard Peter muttered.

“Well, he certainly has your sense of humor.” Natasha said, amused. She looked at Peter. “Why are you staying with Tony?”

Peter glanced at Tony, and suddenly the air turned thick.

“Uh, my aunt died two weeks ago, Ms. Black Widow, ma’am. Tony took me in.”

Both Natasha and Steve turned to look at Tony, their eyes widened with concern. There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Well,” Steve said, breaking that silence. “That was awfully nice of him.”

“It also explains where he’s been the last two weeks.” Natasha said.

Instantly, Tony could see guilt written in Peter’s face. He turned to Natasha. “I’m here because I want to be.” He said. “Besides, you guys have everything handled at the compound. There is literally nothing I am needed for.”

“Yeah, except there is a bug in F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s systems that makes her refer to everyone as ‘Compadre’ and no one knows how to fix it.”

“Not even the person who did it.” Steve muttered under his breath.

“Also, T’Challa has been requesting for you to meet with him in Wakanda for the last week.” Natasha added. "Apparently he has some information for you." 

Tony sighed.

“You could go, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, in a small voice. “I’ll be fine here.”

Tony turned to Peter, feeling concerned. “Can I have a moment with the kid?” He asked Steve and Natasha.

“Yes, of course.” Steve said. Natasha didn’t answer, but she left the room with Steve anyways.

“So, you have been ignoring your work for me?” Peter said, the moment they were out of the room.

“No, not really me. I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. filter out any work-related stuff that wasn’t an emergency.” Tony said.

Peter looked at his feet. “You have a lot to do.”

“I do, but you’re still a priority.” Tony said.

“I’ll be fine here on my own.” Peter said.

“Is that really what you want, kid?”

Peter shook his head. Tony sighed.

“I’m not leaving you.” Tony said. “But I do need to be at the compound a little more than I have been and you need to be close to school. I think for now we can just visit on weeknds or after school.”

“You mean I could go with you?” Peter said, excited.

“Yeah, kid. And I don’t know what is going on with T’Challa but maybe you can come to Wakanda with me as well. Summer’s coming up, right?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “That would be so cool, Mr. Stark!”

“Now that I think about it, T’Challa might have a little sister your age, too.” Tony said. “I think we can make it work.”

Peter beamed at him, and jumped to hug him. Tony happily obliged.

“If your moment is over,” Natasha said, walking back into the room. It was obvious they had been listening. “We really do need you to come fix F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Peter can come, too.”

“I’ll go get ready!” Peter said, letting go of Tony as he bolted out of the room.

“Your intern, huh?” Natasha said, looking at Tony with her eyebrows raised. Steve walked back into the room as well.

“I’m all the kid has.” Tony said. “He may not be my kid, but … he’s my kid.”

“It’s a good look on you.” Steve said, smiling at Tony.

“Thanks, Steve.”

Peter was back in the room, excited to get going. He had changed into jeans and a T-shirt with pizza on it. Tony raised a brow as the shirt. “Hungry already?” 

Peter looked down at his shirt and smiled. “Always.”  

“You guys go ahead.” Tony said. “We’ll about out in a second. Gotta give the kid some rules.”

Natasha and Steve nodded. They walked out of the penthouse and shut the door behind them. Tony knew they weren’t listening this time.

“Do I really need rules, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“No, kid. You’re fine. Listen, I just want to remind you, none of them are going to know you’re Spider-man.”

Peter nodded. “I wasn’t sure, but they didn’t seem to recognize me.”

“They shouldn’t. I’m not going to tell them because it’s not my identity to tell. Only Pepper knows, and that’s because you literally saved her from four robbers while you were shot. It’s up to you if you even want to tell them, kid.”

“Do you think I’m gonna have to deal with the Accords or anything?” Peter asked.

“No one even knows what’s even going on with those things anymore. It’s just up to you and if you want people to know your secret identity.”

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Peter asked after a moment of consideration.

“Of course, kid. Just keep your weirdness to yourself while you’re there. Well, the weirdness that is related to your powers.”

“Rude.” Peter said.

“Your first meeting with Captain America was in Hello Kitty pajamas, kid. I’m never letting you live that down.”

Peter groaned loudly. Tony decided it was time to go, so he put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and led him out of the front door.

It was time to face the Avengers.

-

Peter Parker was a mixture of terrified and excited. Meeting Captain America and Black Widow was always something he wanted to do as himself. The only time he ran into them was at an airport in Germany as Spider-man. Now, he was sitting in a car with them while they were on their way to the Avenger’s compound.

“So, where are you from?” Captain America asked him from the front seat. Black Widow was driving as a terrifying speed, which made Peter glad he had put on a seatbelt.

“Uh, Queens.”

“Oh, I ran into a kid from Queens a few years ago. Cool guy, you probably don’t know him, though.” Captain America said.

“Uh, maybe you’d be surprised?” Peter replied, knowing full well that the superhero was referring to Spider-man.

“Maybe.” Captain America said.

“So,” Black Widow asked. “How did you and Stark meet?”

“He applied for my grant. I approved him.” Mr. Stark said.

“You and I both know you don’t ever talk to the people who apply for your grant.” Black Widow said. “How did you two actually meet? Did he steal a suit or something?”

Peter could see Mr. Stark’s gears turning, so Peter made something up. “No, I didn’t steal a suit. I wound up submitting an idea for it though that he liked, so he came to thank me himself.”

Mr. Stark nodded at him in approval.

“Wow, you must be a smart kid.” Black Widow said. “Tony doesn’t accept help from strangers that often.”

“Yeah, well, I can recognize talent when I see it.” Mr. Stark said.

“Relax, I’m just teasing. It’s kind of cool to see you in dad mode.”

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes.

“So, Peter,” Captain America said. “Are you excited to meet the rest of the Avengers?”

“Yeah!” Peter said. “Um, who all is there?”

“Well, we’ve got War Machine, Falcon, and Bruce Banner. Thor might pop in, but we aren’t sure. He comes and goes.”

“What about the Scarlett Witch?” Peter asked.

There was an awkward silence in the car.

“She went missing while ago.” Steve said, sighing. “No one knows where she’s at.”

Peter glanced at Mr. Stark, wondering if he knew about it. Judging by his face, he did.

“We’re thinking about recruiting Spider-man. Do you know who he is?” Black Widow asked. “We’re trying to get old man Stark here to give up his location, but he’s not breaking.”

Mr. Stark glared, obviously annoyed.

“Oh, yeah. He’s kind of a local celebrity around Queens, so yeah, I know of him. I didn’t know you recruiting him though.” Peter said.

“I’m not giving up his location.” Mr. Stark said.

“One day.” Black Widow said.

Mr. Stark looked at Peter, who simply shrugged.

“Anyways, what all do you need me for today? Other than fixing F.R.I.D.A.Y. from where Sam tried to hack into it.” Tony said.

“I never said it was Sam.” Captain America said.

“You didn’t have to.” Mr. Stark replied.

“Rhodey wants you to take a look at his armor to make sure everything is working on it.” Black Widow said, “And Bruce just misses you.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Mr. Stark said. “Don’t worry kid, we won’t be long then.”

They pulled up the compound then. Peter had been there once before, a long time ago, when Mr. Stark had offered him a spot on the Avengers. It was still as impressive as it once was, and Peter couldn’t help but let his jaw drop at the site.

Once Black Widow had parked the car, they all walked in.

“Are Clint and Scott gonna be in soon?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Why, do you want a fellow dad to talk to?” Black Widow said, smirking.

“They’ll be here next weekend.” Captain America said.

“I was actually thinking of introducing them to Peter.” Mr. Stark said, offended. “I don’t need anyone to talk about dad stuff with because I’m not a dad.”

“Ned thinks you’re a dad.” Peter said.

“You’re not allowed to hang out with him again.” Mr. Stark joked. Peter rolled his eyes at the older man, before they ran into another hero.

“Sam!” Captain America called, and Sam, who Peter better knew as the Falcon, walked over. Peter took a deep breath. He remembered fighting with the Falcon the most in Germany. He hoped the other man wouldn’t recognize his voice.

“Hey, Stark. Haven’t seen you in a good minute.” Falcon said. “Who’s pip-squeak here?”

Peter was immediately insulted.

“That’s Tony’s kid.” Black Widow said, smirking. Instantly Falcon turned to Mr. Stark, eyes wide.

“No, no, she’s lying.” Mr. Stark said.

“He’s his ward.” Captiain America said.

“What?” Falcon said.

“I’m his guardian.” Mr. Stark said, rolling his eyes. “He’s hanging out with me for the day. And no, he’s not my kid.”

Peter tried to keep the smile on his face, but there was a part of him getting disheartened by the constant denial of Peter’s being Mr. Starks kid. He knew it was only the truth, but would it be so bad if Peter was?

“I’m Peter.” Peter said, holding out a hand.

Falcon narrowed his eyes in thought, but shook his head. “You sound really young … and familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?”

“He’s the top intern at Stark Industries. Maybe you ran into him there?” Mr. Stark said.

“Probably. If you were one of the nerds talking science and shi… I mean, stuff, then I probably zoned you out. Call me Sam.”

Mr. Stark laughed. “Nice try, Sam. He doesn’t call anyone by their first names.”

“Except Pepper.” Peter said. As nervous as he was, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to annoy Mr. Stark in good nature. Those were some of his favorite moments that he had since moving in with him.

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes.

“You know, I like you, kid.” Falcon said. “But seriously, call me Sam.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, Sam.”

“I am beginning to wonder if you’re a spy from H.Y.D.R.A.” Mr. Stark said.

“I just like messing with you.” Peter said, shrugging.

“Yeah, well you’re not the only joker around here.” Mr. Stark said. “So, I heard you hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to make her say compadre.”

“Is that true, Fri?” Sam asked.

“Yes, compadre.” The A.I. answered.

Peter stifled a laugh.

“Of course you would think that’s funny.” Mr. Stark said. “Peter, you go with Sam to meet the rest of the Avengers. I’m going to fix a multi-million dollar A.I. system.”

“Sorry, Tony.” Sam said.

Peter watched Mr. Stark go, sadness hitting him like a train. He was hoping Mr. Stark was going to stick around, or at least let Peter go with him. But the moment Mr. Stark was in the compound, it was like he was a different person. He was more calloused and distant. Maybe that was how it was, Mr. Stark would be different around the Avengers with Peter.

Was Mr. Stark ashamed of him?

“So, kid, we got Hulk, and War Machine here. Plus, we’ve got some of your ‘wards’ armor here too if you wanna see it.” Sam said.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Peter said. “Let’s go!”

Peter noticed that Black Widow and Captain America were gone as well, leaving Peter alone with Sam. Peter took a deep breath, knowing he didn’t want to embarrass himself by crying or anything. So he got it together the best he could.

“So, how did you meet Tony? You were his intern or something?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied.

“I didn’t know Tony even knew his intern’s names.”

“He doesn’t. I just gave him an idea for his suit that he liked.” Peter said.

“So, what, he’s bringing you here to do maintenance since he’s so busy all of the sudden?” Sam asked.

“No, uh, I think I’m the reason for that. My Aunt died about two weeks ago, and I’ve been staying with Mr. Stark ever since.”

Sam stopped walking. “Oh man, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s okay. Mr. Stark has just been making sure I’m okay since then.”

“Wow, he must really like you then.” Sam said.

Peter didn’t exactly know what to say to that, but lucky for him, Sam opened a door, and there was a man standing inside.

“Kid, this War Machine, otherwise known as Rhodey. Rhodey, this is kid. Call him by his first name.” Sam said.

“I’m Peter.” Peter supplied.

Rhodey’s eyes widened in recognition. “You’re Peter! Tony told me about you on the phone the other day.”

“He did?” Peter asked.

“Compadre,” The voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted. “Head compadre would like to see you.”

“Shit,” Sam said. “I’m about to go get yelled at by Iron Man. See you guys later.”

Sam left the room quickly, leaving Rhodey and Peter alone.

“So, kid, tell me a little about yourself. Tony told me a lot, but I want to hear it from you.”

“What do you mean a lot?” Peter asked. Did Rhodey know Peter was Spider-man?

“Well, he told me the whole story about how you guys met and became pretty close. I just want to hear your side of it.”

“He told you I’m Spider-man?” Peter asked.

Rhodey’s eyes widened, and Peter froze. Apparently, Mr. Stark did not tell him that.

“Oh shoot. Could you … maybe forget I said that?”

“Wait a minute.” Rhodey said. “You’re Spider-man? The kid from Germany?”

“Dang it.” Peter said.

“You’re him?”

Peter sighed. “Yeah.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. So, was this whole internship thing real? Or was it just a cover?”

“Just a cover, kind of. I do help Mr. Stark in the lab!”

Rhodey stared at him for a long time, and Peter was sure he was angry, but he seemed to shake it off.

“Look, it’s not my place.” Rhodey put on a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Can you not tell anyone please?” Peter said. “I’m still kind of trying to decide if I want everyone to know.”

“Sure, kid.” Rhodey said, and he played with a screen. “Look, Nat is in the gym. I’m gonna go take you to her because I want Tony to look at my armor.”

Peter nodded. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry, Peter.” Rhodey said. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Peter felt a little uneasy about that, but he followed Rhodey down to the gym, where, true to the older man’s word, Black Widow was training. She had been practicing martial arts with a few dummies, but stopped when she saw them walk in.

“Hey, Nat, you mind hanging out with Peter for a few while Tony looks over my armor?” Rhodey said.

“Sure, maybe I can teach him a few moves. If Stark doesn’t kill me for it.” She joked.

Rhodey obviously didn’t get it, because he muttered a “Thanks.” and walked away.

“Wow,” Black Widow said. “I wonder what’s gotten him in a bad mood.”

Peter was sure he had done that, but he didn’t understand why him being Spider-man would piss Rhodey off like that. Peter watched him go, slightly anxious that this was something he had done wrong, before turning back to Black Widow.

“So, you think your dad would be cool if I showed you a few moves?” Black Widow asked.

“He isn’t my dad.” Peter said, “And I don’t think he’ll care.”

“Tony Stark doesn’t like many people, kid, but he seems to like you. I would consider that an honor, you know.”

“I do.” Peter said.

“Okay, well, I am going to teach you a few basic things.” Black Widow said. “You’re in jeans so you won’t be able to do much, and in theory, you’ll never need this, but I’m sure you’ll love kicking some things around.”

“Yeah, of course.” Peter said, mustering up as much courage as he could. He focused on Black Widow’s movements for a while, learning how to do a move. After a few practice runs, he was told to test it on the dummy.

Peter went through the new moves, feeling nervous as he did so. That nervousness obviously affected his super strength because when he kicked the dummy, it flew across the room.

“Sorry!” Peter said.

“No, no!” Black Widow said. “That was good! You’re very … strong.”

“I, uh, guess I’m a little stressed.”

“Well, if that’s how strong you are when you’re stressed, then you shouldn’t have to worry about being overpowered in many fights.”

Peter nodded, hoping he didn’t just give his secret identity away. Black Widow adjusted the dummy and got back to teaching Peter the moves. He took extra care in making sure he appeared normal for the rest of the time.

Peter had already screwed one thing up today; he didn’t need a second one.

-

Tony could tell he had been avoiding work with the Avengers. The moment that he had fixed the bug in F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s software, and given Sam hell about it, Rhodey was waiting to talk.

“So,” Tony said, walking with Rhodey to the compound lab. “Are you having issues with the armor or just want an over-all check?”

Rhodey shut the door. “I don’t give a damn about the armor, Tony. We need to talk about Peter, or should I call him, Spider-man?”

Tony paused. “How the hell did you find out?”

“He told me.”

“Damn, he made his decision quick.” Tony said. “I thought it would take him days at least.”

“I don’t care about his secret identity. I care because you lied, man. Was he ever an intern?”

Tony sighed. “No, not really.”

“Let me guess, you found him not because of his application or his smarts, but because he’s Spider-man.”

“Hey, the kid is actually a genius, okay? He was Spider-man long before I found him-“

“And what, you took a fourteen-year old kid and gave him a suit? God, what if he got injured! He’s just a kid, Tony!”

“Look, I know. It wasn’t my best moment and I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly. He’s also was fifteen.” Tony said.

“He’s still just a kid! Did you just take a kid who applied for a grant and just put him in a suit and called him Spider-man? Do you know how much trouble you could get into, Tony?”

“What?” Tony said. “You think that I … choose him for this?”

“Obviously.”

“Did you not just listen to me? F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony ordered. “Playback YouTube videos of Spider-man, original file.”

Tony didn’t even have to look at the videos to know what was playing. It was the car-crash, or almost car crash, where Peter had caught a car going forty miles per hours before it hit a bus.

“That was before I met him.” Tony said. “The kid was doing this before I even stepped in.”

Rhodey’s jaw was set. “How?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Kid hasn’t told me yet. All I know is, he’s got super strength, super metabolism. He heals up quick, and he can stick to anything he touches.”

“So, he’s another project, huh?” Rhodey said.

“What?”

“He’s not a kid you liked from Stark Industries. He’s a superhero you want for the Avengers.”

“I… technically he is already one, after Thanos.” Tony said.

Rhodey shook his head. “Here I was thinking you had taken in a kid, because that kid needed someone. And in reality you took in this kid because he’s a superhero and that benefits you.” Rhodey sighed. “Look, man, I’m gonna keep his secret, because he didn’t mean to tell me, but this shit right here? This is why Pepper didn’t want kids.”

Rhodey left the room, not saying anything else. Tony didn’t follow to argue.

The words hurt. Tony knew they weren’t true, but the words really hurt. If it were anyone else, Tony would shake them off and keep going, but not from his closest friend. If Rhodey had thought that about it, that he was just using the kid, what would the rest of the team think if they found out?

Taking a deep breath, Tony leaned against a table. He had a lot to think about, and even more to worry about.

Was he doing the wrong thing, by taking Peter in? Was this going to screw up the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a LONG chapter. Also, there are a few more Avengers to meet but this gets us through quite a few of them, but don't worry! There is more coming. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	11. Avoidance and Problems

Mr. Stark was different after visiting the compound.

It was like Peter’s fears had come to life. He had no idea what changed in Mr. Stark, only that something had, and he was treating Peter differently because of it.

At first, Peter had thought Mr. Stark was busy. However, as the days went on, it was obvious that Mr. Stark was avoiding him. Whenever Peter would ask something, the older man would give a one worded answer and then go down to his lab to work. Eventually, Peter knew Mr. Stark was upset about something, but he didn’t know what, causing Peter to become worried. Had he done something wrong?

Due to his fear, Peter’s nightmares came back worse than they had been before, except Peter knew better than to go to Mr. Stark about them. It had gotten to the point where he didn’t even ask if Mr. Stark was awake.

Peter was hiding it well behind coffee and a fake smile. He was even able to have a full conversation with Happy on the way home from school without having to worry about Happy asking if he was okay.

Maybe this was Mr. Stark’s way of phasing out of his life. It seemed a little cruel to just disappear without so much as a reason, but Peter also knew he needed to be grateful for at least having a place to call home, so he didn’t push it. He didn't want to take things too far. Mr. Stark could still place him in foster care, after all.

Loneliness was creeping in on Peter, and he found himself thinking of his Aunt every night, wishing he could get at least some sort of advice from her. Things had been going to well, and Peter could only wonder if he had done something to screw it up.

Peter wished Mr. Stark would just talk to him.

Peter at least had Pepper, who came and went every now and then. She was a very busy woman, but when she was there, she always Peter her full attention, which he loved, since Tony was avoiding him.

Peter had tried to ask Pepper what was wrong with Mr. Stark, but not even Pepper had known herself. She could only say that Mr. Stark was working, and he wouldn’t talk to her either unless it was about work.

Peter had even been getting back into his suit when Pepper was gone, just to talk to Karen. He did a few patrols, but nothing major. He found he was too distracted to really do any good. Plus, he was afraid Mr. Stark was monitoring him anyways. Most of Peter’s free time was spent reading a textbook, or staring at the ceiling.

Everything finally came to a head when Peter walked out of his room unusually early, to find Mr. Stark sitting at the table. The moment Mr. Stark saw Peter, he stood, about to leave the room. In the past, Peter would have let him go, but there was something inside Peter that made him speak up.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but if it’s anything I did, I’m sorry. I can try to fix it, but I don’t really know what I did.”

Mr. Stark looked exhausted, but Peter was grateful that he didn’t simply leave the room without answering. “It’s not you. I’m just gonna go work.”

“No, Mr. Stark, please talk to me!” Peter said. “I’m … I’m really freaking out here and I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“I’m not leaving the penthouse.”

“You know what I mean.” Peter pleaded. “Things were good until this week. I don’t know what happened but I hate this. I hate that you’re not talking to me!”

Mr. Stark looked, for a lack of a better word, guilty. “Peter, this isn’t about you.”

“Please tell me what it’s about. If you can’t, then just let me know… Are you about to put me in foster care?”

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on, but Mr. Stark didn’t look to be considering the question – the older man looked pissed.

“What? Why the hell would you ever think that?”

“I … I don’t know. You’re not talking to me, and every time I come in the room you just leave. You seem so busy, and I just got a feeling you were tired of me.”  Peter said, shrugging. “You can’t just ignore me without some type of explanation.”

“You’re right.” Mr. Stark said. “I can’t, and that’s why I’m not good at this.” It seemed like he was talking to himself more that Peter.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said.

“What are you even apologizing for?”

“I don’t know!” Peter exclaimed. He felt tears forming in his eyes. “I keep hoping that if I apologize, things will go back to normal!”

“Peter, I can’t handle it when you cry.” Mr. Stark said.

“Then talk to me!” Peter said, wiping at his face. “You’re all I have now. You can’t just ignore me!”

Mr. Stark looked like he was about to cry himself, but Peter thought had to be a trick of the light.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Mr. Stark said, and walked to sit down at the dining room table. He took a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. “Back at the compound, Rhodey said something to me that I just can’t get out of my head.”

Peter came to sit down next to Mr. Stark. “What did he say?”

“He was mad that I lied to him about how I met you, and he … he said something that just stuck with me, and I couldn’t … I can’t look at you without thinking about it.”

“Please tell me.”

Mr. Stark sighed. “Look, he said that the only reason I agreed to be your guardian in is because you’re Spider-man, and that I needed to keep you close because technically, you’re a hero and that makes you an asset.”

“Oh,” Peter said. There was a long pause. “Well, I know that.”

Mr. Stark eyes shot up to meet Peters. They were so intense that Peter wanted to shrink back. The last thing Peter expected out of his mentor was to look as pissed as he did in that moment.

“What?” Peter said. “I know you only came to meet me because I’m Spider-man, and everything after that happened because of who I am. I know you’re not big on kids, so it just makes sense that you would take me in because I’m Spider-man.”

“Are you kidding me right now, kid?” He said. His voice was full of anger in a way Peter hadn’t heard in a long time. Mr. Stark looked downright offended.

“What did I do wrong?” Peter said, shrinking back.

“God, I must be more of a screw up than I thought.” Mr. Stark muttered.

“M-Mr. Stark, what is going on?”

“What’s going on is that two of the most important people in my life think that I would only care about you because you're Spider-man!” Mr. Stark yelled. He stood up and began pacing.

“But I’m just Peter Parker without my powers. There’s nothing special about me without them!”

Mr. Stark was easily angrier than Peter had ever seen him. “Let’s get one thing straight, Peter, and we’re gonna do it right now. Half of this goddamn Universe exists because of Peter Parker. Not Spider-man, or his powers. You.”

Peter was sure there were tears in Mr. Stark’s eyes now.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Peter asked. “About the Universe.”

“You don’t wanna fucking know.” Mr. Stark said. He turned to leave, but Peter stood to run after him.

“Tony, wait!” Peter called.

Mr. Stark instantly froze, and Peter knew his mistake. He hadn’t called Mr. Stark ‘Tony’ hardly ever. He didn’t even know if he could.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said. “M-Mr. Stark, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that. I just didn’t want you to leave again. We don’t even have to talk about it anymore; I just want things to go back to normal.”

“And what is normal, Peter? You having nightmares every night and thinking I don’t know about them? You hiding shit from me? Me hiding shit from you? Look, I want to do right by you, Peter. I do. I want to be whatever you need, but I don’t think I can.”

“So, you’re giving up?” Peter asked. A part of him wanted to leave, but he knew if he did, he may never be able come back, and maybe never coming back wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to stay with Mr. Stark, and for things to go back to normal, where they got along and enjoyed each other’s company.

“I’m not giving up, but kid, I am just going to disappoint you.” Mr. Stark said. “I am warning you right now.”

“When have you ever disappointed me?” Peter asked.

“I could give you a list. Taking the suit away-“

“We had just met each other. There were mistakes on both ends!”

“Thanos.”

“That wasn’t your fault. I chose to be on that ship and it was a 50/50 chance of me turning to dust, nothing you could do.”

“I ignored you for six months.”

“I’ve forgiven you for that!”

“Why, kid?” Mr. Stark said. “Why are you forgiving me for these things?”

“Because that’s what people do! They forgive and they move on. Just because you mess up sometimes doesn’t mean you’re a disappointment!”

Mr. Stark stared at him, shocked.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t have anyone else.” Peter said. “Aunt May is gone, my parents and uncle are long gone. Look, I don’t care about you being perfect, I just want you around.”

Mr. Stark paused. “And if that hurts you?”

“It’s better than being alone.” Peter said, his voice cracking. “I mean, I have Ned and a few people from school, but they’re at school, and none of them really understand every part of my life. You do.”

 Tony sighed. “It’s just you and me, isn’t it?”

Peter nodded. For a moment, he didn’t know what Mr. Stark was going to do, but after a moment of consideration, Mr. Stark walked over to where Peter was standing. He pulled him into a tight hug, resting his head on Peter’s.

“I’m sorry, kid. I’m sorry I get like this.” Mr. Stark said.

“I forgive you.” Peter said, hugging him back just as tightly. “Just don’t leave again.”

-

Tony stayed with Peter nearly all day, catching up on the things he had missed. Peter seemed to be receptive to it, and Tony would never understand how the kid’s mind worked, especially when it came to forgiving him.

Seeing the kid so upset nearly broke Tony’s heart. Hearing that Peter thought the same thing of himself that Rhodey has assumed, that actually did break his heart.

Tony could only hope Peter would believe that he had never thought him as an asset. Yes, Spider-man was a superhero, but Tony cared about Peter more than anything else and he was definitely going to try to prove it.

Tony was thinking of taking them both out to dinner when he got an alert from the Avengers.

“Sorry kid, let me take this.” Tony said. Peter nodded, seemingly understanding. “What’s up?”

“Hey man,” The voice of Bruce Banner said. “I know you’ve been busy but I was wondering if you would be able to come by and work on the Hulk with me. I still can’t figure out what’s going on.”

Tony internally cursed. He had promised Bruce that they would work on his Hulk issue once the Universe had gotten sorted out. They had just gotten started when everything with Peter happened. If Bruce was reaching out to ask, then it meant it was serious.

“Yeah, yeah. We can definitely work that out.”

“There’s word around here that you might be taking care of a … kid, or something? I’m not sure; I mostly don’t listen to the gossip or anything, but if it’s true, you could bring them? Maybe it would clear up your time?”

“Give me one second, Bruce.” Tony said, and he took the phone from his ear. “Hey, kid, you wanna go to the compound here soon? Bruce Banner is asking if I could come help him with something.”

For the first time, Peter didn’t look excited about going to the compound. “Uh, yeah. I guess. Would I just be hanging out with Sam or Rhodey again?”

“No, no Bruce invited you. Maybe you could help up with what’s going on.”

Peter instantly seemed to perk up a bit. “Okay then, yeah I’ll definitely go.”

“Wanna do tonight?” Tony said. “I can have some food delivered.”

“I’ll go get ready. Can we do Chinese?” Peter asked.

“Sure.” Tony put the phone back to his ear. “We can come by tonight.”

“Did you forget that you could mute the phone?” Bruce said, sounding amused. “I heard all of that.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We didn’t talk about anything important.”

“So, it’s true, then. You do have a kid?” Bruce asked.

“No, he’s not mine. At least not biologically. I’m his guardian.”

“Well, I’m just going to warn you that no one believes that around here, but whatever you say, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah. Being mistaken for the kid’s dad is not the end of the world to me.” Tony said..

"What's his name?"

"Peter Parker" Tony said. “He kid should be ready soon. We’ll be over in about thirty.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to meeting him.” Bruce said. “See you soon, Tony.”

Tony said bye and hung up the phone. Just as he did, Peter came out of his room, dressed and ready to go.

“Let’s do this, kid.” Tony said. Peter only nodded and followed.

Tony noticed on the car ride, that Peter was unusually quiet. As they were about halfway there, Tony decided to say something about it. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, Mr. Stark.” Peter said.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

Peter sighed. “Nothing that’s really that important, anyways. It’s dumb, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, let me decide what I think of it. Hit me, kid.” Tony said.

“Look … it’s just that last time we were here you were different. And I know we talked about it this morning, and it was something Rhodey had said, but … I guess I’m nervous about going back.”

“I acted different?” Tony asked, shocked

“Yeah, a little. You kind of pushed me off on Sam and went about your business.”

Tony sighed. He remembered what had happened that day. “Look, kid, I wasn’t trying to push you off. I was nervous about you being there and I just went into work mode so we could leave sooner. It wasn’t anything you did.”

“I get that, and I know there’s a lot of stuff I can’t be included on, but I still want to be where I can, you know?” Peter said.

“I get it. I’ll try to include you more, or at least what I can. Fortunately, I don’t foresee anything tonight being too top-secret, as long as Bruce is comfortable talking about the Hulk with you.”

“Look, if we do get separated, could you maybe have me hang around with Captain America or Black Widow? I think they’re the ones who like me?”

Tony laughed, “Kid, you can call them by their names, you know. And sure, I’ll make sure to put you with someone that you get along with. Sam was too much?”

“Well, I fought with Sam in Germany, and we talked a lot, so I’m a little worried about him figuring out my identity.”

“You’re still keeping a secret?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. “I’m undecided.”

“Well, that’s fair then. Hey, maybe Clint or Thor will be around and you can talk to them.”

“I would love to meet Thor,” Peter said, smiling excitedly. Tony couldn’t help but smile back, even if it did make him slightly jealous to see the kid had perked up at the mention of Thor.

“Well, Bruce is pretty cool with Thor, maybe he can swing it.”

“Is that a joke about Thor’s hammer?” Peter asked.

“I’m so proud that you caught that.”

“Yeah I … picked up on it.” Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Get it, like the picking up the hammer?”

“That could use a little work.” Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, that Peter eventually broke.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter said.

“Yeah, kid?”

“I know you’ve said it a few times, that you’re not good with emotions or anything, but for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing great.”

“Really?” Tony said.

“Yeah, I think you just give yourself too hard of a time.” Peter said. Tony didn’t exactly know what to think about that. He could remember a million and one times that he had given himself a hard time for a reason, but having the kid’s seal of approval really helped.

“Maybe I am.” Tony said, and they pulled up to the compound. Tony took a deep breath before leading Peter inside. They fortunately didn’t run into anyone they knew, and were able to go straight to Bruce’s lab without being stopped.

Bruce was studying something on a screen when they walked in. He seemed troubled, but smiled at Tony and Peter when he noticed them.

“Hey, Tony.” Bruce said, and he looked at Peter. “You must be Peter Parker. I’ve heard about you.”

“Oh man.” Peter said, in the high-pitched voice that he had whenever he saw anyone he admired.

“It’s probably all good things, kid.” Tony said. He put his hands on Peter’s shoulders to guide him to Bruce, who held out his hand. Peter shook it.

“You have a good grip there.” Bruce said, smiling. “You must be a strong kid.”

Bruce said it conversationally, since Tony was pretty sure that Bruce had no idea that Peter was Spider-man. Peter laughed nervously, but didn’t make a comment.

“Before we get started, you think you can get Thor to come in? Peter’s a huge fan.” Tony said. It was a good chance to tease the kid.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, red in the face.

“What? I told you I would ask!” Tony said.

Bruce looked amused. “He’s been on Earth a lot making sure the remaining Asgardians are settling in well. I’m sure he’s around. I swear we need to get him a cell phone, man. He keeps on telling people to contact him but he doesn’t have anything to do it with.”

“I’m sure you could use Strange.” Tony said.

“I’m pretty sure Strange hates all of us.” Bruce said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Typical wizards.”

“Well, Peter.” Bruce said, looking at the kid. “You’re welcome to hang around. I heard Tony ordered Chinese.”

“Should be here any minute.” Tony said.

Peter nodded. He found a lab bench and took a seat.

“You’re cool with him being here, right?” Tony asked Bruce.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t have much to hide.” Bruce said. He smiled at Peter, who nodded.

“I won’t tell anyone either.” Peter said. “I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.”

Bruce turned away and Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter, who shrugged. Tony shook his head good naturedly and focus on Bruce.

“So, what’s going on? Got anything new for me?” Tony asked.

“No, I still can’t seem to get Hulk out when I need him.” Bruce said. “The closest I’ve come is him yelling at me ‘No’ which he’s never done before.”

“Do you think the radiation is draining out of your body?”

“No, I don’t think so. All tests I’ve taken don’t show any change, not even down to a molecular level.” Bruce said. “I mean, I’ve gotten my heart rate up, scared the living shit out of myself, nothing is working.”

“Well, looks like your rage monster is in hiding.” Tony said. “You should be able to live a normal life.” 

“See, that’s what I’m worried about.” Bruce said. “It’s not only that I can’t make the Hulk come out, I can’t seem to control him either.”

Tony paused, concerned at that. “What do you mean?”

“There have been times that I have almost Hulked out for no reason, no heart rate spikes, no stressors or anything. I’ve been able to manage it so far, but there doesn’t seem to be a pattern.”

“You said you were Hulk for two years.” Tony said. “That got anything to do with it?”

Bruce shrugged. “I don’t remember a thing.”

“Is there anyone who was around you at that time that might be able to tell us if anything happened?” Tony asked.

“Thor, and there is this one other person, Valkarie. But those two have been so busy with the Asgardian refugees that I haven’t bothered. Until recently, there’s been no sign of the Hulk.”

“But now he’s coming out.” Tony said.

Bruce nodded. “And I don’t know if I can control it.”

Tony sighed. “That’s a huge risk.”

“I’m well aware. I wouldn’t have called if it were anything different.”

Tony sighed. He glanced over at Peter expecting the kid to have zoned out, or to be playing on his phone. Instead, Peter had obviously been listening intently, and he looked like he had an idea.

“Kid, spit it out.” Tony said.

Peter jerked out of whatever thoughts he was having. “What?”

“You’ve got an idea.” Tony said. “You’ve got that look on your face when you’re thinking something but you don’t wanna say it. What is it?”

“It’s …  kind of dumb.”

“Peter,” Bruce said. “If you have any ideas, it could help.”

Peter shrugged. “Have you ever thought about Hulk being his own entity?”

There was a long pause as Bruce and Tony considered it.

“Like, what exactly?” Tony asked when he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Well, if Hulk was … the Hulk for two years, that would give him plenty of time to develop into his own personality. I mean, if you’ve never been him for that long, he would have never developed that. So, I don’t think the issue is necessarily scientific as much as … personality based.”

“The only way to test that would be to Hulk out…” Bruce said. “And I don’t think I can even come back if I wanted to. You know, Peter, that makes a lot of sense. I’ve always thought of Hulk as a dark side of me… but not his own being.”  

“Yeah, but like you said, no way of testing it.” Tony sighed. “I mean, we could try containment, but that is a massive risk.”

“Or we could just ask Thor.” Peter offered. “I mean, one, he’s awesome, but also he sounds like he knows the Hulk – or at least he ran into him. Maybe he would know something about another personality.”

Tony groaned. “That means we have to talk to Strange again.”

“Hey, he’s not that bad.” Bruce said.

“You’ve met him?” Peter said.

“Yeah, yeah, the day that alien came…” Bruce said, “What was his name?”

“Squidward, I call him.” Tony offered.

“Yeah, the day that Squidward guy came, I was there. It was the first time I couldn’t get Hulk to come out.” Bruce said. “Tony and Dr. Strange were there, and his friend Wong. Oh, and Spider-man!”

Tony instantly saw Peter pale as he remembered that Bruce didn’t know his secret identity.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Peter said, his voice tight. “I’ve only heard stories from Mr. Stark. I haven’t met him or anything either.” 

Bruce was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice. Tony slightly shook his head at Peter meant to signal him to stop talking. Peter seemed to get it.

“I’m going to go talk to Strange.” Bruce said, sighing.

“You want me to go with you?” Tony said. Peter looked up, obviously catching the fact that Tony had said ‘me’ and not ‘us’.

“No, no. You guys have helped enough. Plus, you two can’t have a conversation without arguing. I’ve got this.” Bruce said. “I’ll probably head over there in a few. You guys just relax. And thank you, Peter, you really had a good idea there.”

Peter smiled at the praise, and Bruce excused himself to go get ready to find Dr. Strange. The moment Bruce left the room, Peter looked at Tony.

“I would have wanted to go with you.” He said.

“I know, kid,” Tony explained. “It’s nothing against you, I just felt like Dr. Strange would have outed your identity the moment he saw you. You didn’t really wear your mask that day, kiddo.”

“I know, I know. Maybe I could have waited in the car or something?”

“Maybe.” Tony replied. “You did good, by the way. I wasn’t thinking of Bruce’s problem that way.”

“Thanks.” Peter said. He immediately perked up at the praise.

“Well, our night is cut short. Let’s go check on the food, and then maybe we’ll head out, okay?” Tony said. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“The food was delivered ten minutes ago. It was picked up by Steve Rogers.” The A.I. responded.

“Why didn’t you alert us?” Tony asked.

“Currently, Steve Rogers is the point of contact for food delivery. You set that protocol yourself.”

Tony sighed. “I remember that.” He turned to Peter. “Come on, let’s go see is Capsicle ate all our food.”

Peter sighed. “Could you outlaw him again if he did? I am so hungry.”

Tony chuckled, and they walked towards the common room, where Steve normally took food that was delivered. They got there just in time, because Steve and Sam were arguing about it.

“You guys didn’t eat our stuff, did you?” Tony asked. Both men turned to them.

“Didn’t even realize you were here.” Sam said. “So, that’s why you wouldn’t let me have the orange chicken?”

Steve shrugged. “Like I told you, Sam, I didn’t order it.”

“Yeah, we were expecting a long night. Turns out the kid had the solution in less than ten minutes.” Tony said, grabbing the bag of food.

“Really?” Steve said, eyebrows raised. He looked at Peter. “What did you figure out?”

Peter glanced over at Tony, wanting to know if it was okay to talk about. Tony slightly nodded.

“I figured out why Bruce can’t become the Hulk anymore. Or at least I have a theory.” Peter said.

“Yeah, Bruce and Hulk have two separate personalities. Unfortunately, the only person who’s talked to the Hulk recently is Thor.” Tony said. “Bruce has to go talk to Strange to get the info.”

“Nice work, kid.” Steve said. “You kids from Queens really have something going.”

“What kids from Queens?” Sam asked. Tony tensed, and he could tell Peter did the same.

“Peter and that other guy, Spider-man. You met him in Germany.”

Sam thought about it. “You know what? That’s who you sounded like! Man, all you kids sound the same these days.”

“Must be the fact that you don’t listen to anyone.” Tony said, trying to come off as if he were joking instead of trying to protect Peter’s identity. “Plus, that was years ago. Peter hadn’t even hit puberty yet.”

“Hey!” Peter protested.

“Sorry, kid.” Tony said, and he turned to look at him, hoping the kid wouldn’t say anything else. He didn’t.

“Yeah, well, I do listen enough to know that was a good solve, Pete.” Sam said. He sat down on one of the couches. “What’s been going with Bruce is pretty scary.”

Tony turned back to Sam. “You’ve seen it?”

“We all have.” Steve said.

“Yeah, he’ll just be in a regular conversation and then he’ll start turning green. One time he screamed ‘LET ME OUT’ in his Hulk voice.”

“Should we really be letting him find Strange on his own?” Tony asked.

“Should be fine.” Sam said.

“We’re thinking certain phrases or things seem to bring the Hulk out.” Steve said. “And if he’s only talking to Strange, then there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Huh, that’s weird. He didn’t tell us any of that.” Tony said.

“Yeah well, we figured it out on our own. We’ve been trying to talk to him but he’s always holed up in that lab.” Sam said. “None of us can get a word in, he’s so freaked out.”

Tony sighed. “Well, it’s safe to say I’m worried about him finding Strange.” Tony said. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. keep an eye out for the Hulk, if he appears, let me know.”

“Will do, compadre.” The A.I. said.

Tony turned to Sam, who looked shocked. “Did you change it again?”

“No!” Sam said.

“I am just messing with you, boss.” The A.I. added.

Tony shook his head.

“She’s definitely your program.” Steve said, sounding amused.

“I could reprogram her.” Tony said.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. Tony turned to him.

“Can we please eat?” Peter said, sighing. “I think my stomach is digesting itself.”

“Uh oh, are you starving kids, Mr. Stark?” Sam joked.

“No, he’s just a teenager.” Tony said. “He eats a shit ton. Come on, kid. Let’s go eat.”

“Thank God.” Peter said.

“Can I have the leftovers?” Sam asked.

“There won’t be any!” Tony called, already half out of the room with Peter.

Tony took Peter to a private lab, where he tended to work in. They instantly got to work eating their food, Peter going much faster than Tony.

“Good lord, kid, you’re going to kill yourself if you eat that fast.”

“Mr. Stark, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Peter said, his mouth full. “I am dying right now.”

“And I’m dying looking at half chewed food in your mouth.” Tony said. He threw the kid a napkin to make sure he didn’t make a mess.

Peter quickly finished his food by the time Tony had only eaten half of his. Peter leaned back in his chair and looked relieved. “I feel so much better after eating. Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

Tony was going to reply, but the door to the lab opened, and in walked Rhodey, who had a slight limp. Since Rhodey was still paralyzed from the waist down, it was a cause of concern, even if Tony was upset at him.

“Ah,” Rhodey said, looking at Peter. “I didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“Of course he’s here.” Tony said. “I have to look after him.”

“Right.” Rhodey said, slowly. “Anyways, I was hoping you could take a look at my right leg. There’s something in the exo-skeleton causing a delay.”

“Sure.” Tony said, standing up. He walked to go grab a screwdriver, and grabbed Peter’s shoulder as he did it, hoping to offer some sort of comfort without words. Tony didn’t even have to look at him to know he was tense.

Tony got to work on the legs, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible, because not even he could take the awkwardness in the room. Thankfully, Rhodey seemed to notice it too, because he looked at Peter.

“So, what have you been up to lately?” Rhodey asked.

Peter blinked, shocked, before responding. “I passed my physics exam yesterday, oh and there’s a new Star Wars movie coming out that my friend is super excited about, which I’ve been meaning to ask Mr. Stark if I could go-“

“The answer’s yes, kid. As long as it’s not a school night.”

“The premiere is on a Thursday.”

“You’re killing me, kid.” Tony said, sighing.

“Well, it’s sold out anyways, so maybe the weekend then.” Peter said.

“What about what you did today?” Tony said, trying to remind Peter of his accomplishment with Bruce earlier.

“What did I do today?” Peter asked.

Tony paused. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“I … cried?.” Peter asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. Good Lord, the kid was dense sometimes. “No, kid, Bruce. You helped Bruce.”

Peter’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh! I think I may have helped Dr. Banner figure out his Hulk thing. And, by the way, I was kidding about the crying thing.”

Tony let out a slight chuckle that thankfully went unnoticed.

“Sounds like you’ve had a busy week.” Rhodey said. His voice was lighter than it had been when he had walked in. Tony wondered if Peter had broken the ice, or it was just the fact that Tony was finally around to fix his exoskeleton. “Anything going on with Spider-man?”

“No, not really. I haven’t really been out much recently.” Peter said. “Other than when I got shot, but that wasn’t as Spider-man.”

“Kid!” Tony said.

“He got shot?” Rhodey said, looking at Tony.

“Pepper took him out to eat and there was an attempted robbery.” Tony explained.

“It only hit my shoulder! I was fine by the next day.” Peter said. “Also, being shot hurts a lot so I don’t recommend it.”

“I don’t think any one does, kid.” Tony said. “Speaking of such, I am making your suit bullet proof, you hear me?”

“I wasn’t even in the suit when I got shot!” Peter said.

“You see these gray hairs, Peter? They’re because of you.”

“No, they’re because you’re old.”

Tony stopped working, and stared at Peter, jaws dropped. Beside him, he heard Rhodey stifle a laugh.

“You’re dead to me.” Tony said.

Peter laughed. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. You’re not too old. I mean, not all of your hair is gray.”

“You know, I did not teach you to be this way to me.” Tony said.

“Yes, you did.” Peter dead-panned.

Tony rolled his eyes, before getting back to work. Luckily, it was just a broken wire, so it was an easy fix.

“Here, Rhodey, try that out.” Tony said. Rhodey moved his right leg a little.

“Much better. Thanks, Tones.”

“You know, you could use the nano-bots for that.” Peter said, as he reached across the table to steal Tony’s fortune cookie. “There wouldn’t be any exposed wiring so it would be much more reliable. Plus, you wouldn’t have the concern of powering it with a recharge-able battery since it is large enough for an arc reactor.”

“That’s an amazing idea, Peter. Thank you, but also, you took my fortune cookie and you’re grounded.” Tony replied.

“Hey!” Peter exclaimed.

“I’m just messing with you, kid.” Tony said. He threw his screwdriver down and walked over the ruffle the kid’s hair. “You ready to go back to the penthouse? It’s way after dark.”

“Yeah.” Peter said, and he yawned. “Eating all of the food made me really tired.”

“No, you’re tired because you never sleep and don’t think I don’t know that.” Tony said. “Come on, let’s get ready to go. Rhodey, do you need anything else?” Tony asked, turning to his friend.

“No, no, you two have a fun night.” Rhodey said, his voice a little distant. There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Thanks.” Tony said, smiling back. Peter stood, yawning again. Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, kid, let’s get you to bed.” He said, and they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! A lot happened in this chapter! I thought about splitting it into two, but they would have both been an awkward length, so I just decided to give you all an extra long chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, because this was so long, it was really difficult to edit - so if there are any mistakes, please let me know!


	12. The Hulk Returns

Peter returned to school in a much better mood than he had been in the week before. Having Mr. Stark finally talk to him about what was going on, and the good day after, really brightened his mood for his Monday back at school.

After a warm goodbye from Mr. Stark, Peter was in the car with Happy on his way to school. Happy had been rather kind to Peter lately, and they always talked about at least something on their way to Midtown.

This morning was no different.

“I’m just saying, Happy.” Peter said. “If you stood up to your mom I bet she would respect you more.”

“She’s not the kind of woman you can stand up to. She just knocks you back down.” Happy said, sighing. “I swear, I am asset management of Stark Industries and she still thinks I’m a failure!”

Peter shrugged. “I think you’re doing pretty good for yourself.”

“I mean, sure, I’m not Tony Stark or anything, but I still get by.”

“Exactly! That’s the spirit!” Peter said. “The world doesn’t need another Tony Stark anyways.”

Happy chuckled. “It’s already got two.”

“What do you mean?”

“God, kid, since you’ve moved in with him, you act just like him. It’s almost scary.” Happy said. Peter was silent for a moment. “I mean that in a good way.”

“Oh, yeah I’m sure.” Peter said. “But I mean, do I really act like him?”

“Yeah.” Happy said, nodding.

“Do you think that bothers him or anything?”

“Honestly, I don’t even think he has even noticed. And even if he did, he would be honored.” Happy said as they pulled up to the school.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Peter said.

“Hey,” Happy said, turning to look at him. “I’m gonna work on standing up to my mom, and you’re gonna work on those insecurities, alright? You’re a good kid. You don’t need to let that go to waste.”

Peter nodded, knowing Happy was right. “Alright, but I expect status reports.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” Happy joked. “You have a good day. I’ll see you later.”

“Do you happen to know if Mr. Stark will be with you later?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I don’t know.” Happy said. “He hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Okay, if he does, will you let me know?”

“Will do, kid.”

“Bye, Happy!” Peter said, getting out of the car. He walked inside of school and got to his locker, where he saw Ned was waiting for him.

“Hey man,” Ned said. “How was your weekend? You were really down last week.”

“Oh yeah, my weekend was good.” Peter said.

“How are you though, you know, with everything?” Ned asked, his eyes narrowed.

“I mean, I’m good, I think.” Peter said, and he didn’t feel any guilt for saying it. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Did something happen? Last week you were all numb and out of it, and now you seem okay.”

“Oh, uh, T and I finally talked about some stuff.” Peter said. “Then we went to the compound-“

“Oh my god!” Ned exclaimed. “You mean _the_ compound?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, laughing. “I’ve been there before.”

“You didn’t tell me that, man!” Ned said. “Have you met Captain America since he was pardoned?”

A few people glanced their way, and Peter shut his locker.

“No, of course not.” He said. Luckily the people who were looking quickly walked away. “Yes, I have.” He corrected.

“What is he like now? Is he a hardened war criminal?”

Peter shook his head. “No, he’s like the mediator. He saved my orange chicken from being eaten by Sam,” At Ned’s confused glance, he added “Sam’s the Falcon.”

“You know the Falcon? Are there any Avengers you _haven’t_ met?”

“Um, the Scarlett witch? She’s missing. And I haven’t met Thor yet.” Peter said. “I think he should be coming to visit soon though.”

“Please, please, please let me come over!” Ned said.

“I haven’t even asked Mr. Stark yet. But, on that note he did say we could go to the Star Wars premiere, but it has to be a weekend. Not on a school night.”

“Well, Thursday is sold out anyways since we had to wait so long.” Ned said. “Do you think he’s going to come?”

“I don’t think so. Maybe you can meet him afterwards.” Peter offered.

“God, I love being friends with you. You have the best life.” Ned said, slinging his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

Peter definitely didn’t have the best life. For one, his entire family was dead, but he at least had a few people in his corner that were awesome, so maybe it was looking up.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Ned continuously asked him quiet questions about the Avengers, most of which he didn’t even know the answer to, and he got just enough homework to keep him busy, but not too much where he couldn’t enjoy his night.

By the end of the day, Peter was in a pretty good mood, but that was about to come to an end the moment Flash found him walking out of school with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Penis!” Flash called.

“Do you just love messing with me when the day is over, Flash?” Peter said, turning around. He was mildly annoyed at the bully, mostly because he had been in a good mood.

“Hell yeah. No teachers, plus, you totally embarrassed me in class again today, so you’ve gotta learn.” Flash said.

“I can’t help it that you got a question wrong.” Peter said.

“But you were a smart-ass about it.”

“I only answered the question correctly.” Peter said. He normally didn’t talk back to Flash like that, but maybe Happy was right. Mr. Stark was rubbing off on him. Flash narrowed his eyes.

“You know what, Parker?” He said. “You’re nothing but a fake. You lied about that Stark Internship, you lied about knowing Spider-man, and you lie about everything. Now, you get what you deserve. You get to sleep in some foster care bunk bed like a modern-day Annie, except guess what? No rich guy is gonna save you.”

Peter balled his fists. He had an incredible urge to punch Flash right then, but all he could think of was Mr. Stark’s face if Peter did and he got in trouble for it. Peter knew it wasn’t worth it, even if he really wanted to hit him.

“Hey, kid, you coming?” A loud, but familiar voice called from nearby. Peter turned to see Mr. Stark standing outside of the car, looking right at them with a giant smirk on his face.

“Gotta go.” Peter said. “As you can see, another lie is calling.”

Peter jogged over to Mr. Stark, smiling. He took his backpack off and climbed into the backseat. Mr. Stark followed.

“Sorry I didn’t let you know he was coming.” Happy said from the driver’s seat. “It was a last minute decision.”

“That’s alright.” Peter said.

“And for another thing,” Mr. Stark added. “That stunt I just pulled might alert the press if someone talks, so sorry, kid.”

“I don’t even care. Did you see Flash’s _face?_ That was awesome!” Peter said. “Plus, people will probably think it’s just the internship anyways.”

“Glad you liked it, kid.” Mr. Stark said, a large smile on his face too. It faded away after a pause of conversation in the car. “What was he bugging you about this time?”

“Nothing too bad.” Peter said.

“If it’s nothing too bad, then why aren’t you telling me?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Did he call you Penis Parker again?” Happy asked.

“Well, yeah,” Peter said. “But that didn’t bother me.”

Mr. Stark’s expression was serious.

“Then, what did?” He asked

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, too bad. We’re talking about it.” Mr. Stark said. “Right here, right now.”

“Can we not…”

“No, I need to know what’s going on. I saw it myself, you were about to hit that kid, so I have a right to know what he said.”

Peter knew he wasn’t going to win that argument, and he also didn’t want to get into a fight with Mr. Stark with Happy just in the front seat.

“He called me a liar about some stuff, like the Stark Internship, and then he said I got what I deserved when everyone died and I went into foster care.”

Mr. Stark was immediately furious, as was Happy, from what Peter could see in the rearview mirror.

“I’m going to kill that kid.” Mr. Stark said. “How dare he – you’re not even in foster care!”

“Well, no one knows that.” Peter said. “Most people assumed, and I haven’t exactly told them anything different.”

Mr. Stark took off his sunglasses, and rubbed his eyes.

“Do you think it would be better if people knew you were living with me, kid?”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never had to deal with press or anything, so I don’t know what’s going to be like.”

Tony sighed. “Look, I don’t want you getting bullied.”

“It’s not that bad.” Peter said. “Plus, Flash has been … physical before. Here lately, everything has mostly been directed at me verbally. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Mr. Stark’s eyebrows rose. “Physical?” He asked slowly.

“He’s hit a few people.” Peter said. “Me included. At least I have super healing, right?”

“At least nothing!” Mr. Stark said.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said. “He rarely ever hits people!”

“When was the last time?”

Peter shrugged.

“Answer me, kid.” Mr. Stark said.

“About three weeks ago. Right before Aunt May died.”

Mr. Stark sighed loudly. “At least it hasn’t been super recently.”

“It’s seriously not a big deal.”

“Peter, no.” Mr. Stark said. “If he hits you or anyone, you come to me, got it? Do not pass go, do not collect $200, I hear about it. Do you understand me?”

Peter took in a deep breath. Mr. Stark was using his angry tone, and Peter was unsure of what he had done wrong.

“Okay, I will.” Peter said. “But I don’t get why you’re mad at me for it.”

Some of the anger left Mr. Stark’s features. “I’m not angry at you, Peter.” He said. “I’m angry that this kid is doing this to you and you aren’t telling anyone. It’s my job to keep you safe now, and I get it, Flash is not some evil alien on another planet or anything, but he is hurting people. Sticking up for the little guy means that you stop him. So, that no one, not even you, have to deal with it anymore.”

Peter nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.” Mr. Stark said. “Good. Now please quit stressing me out, kid. I’ve already got too many grey hairs.”

“Speaking of stressing you out, Ned really wants to meet you and the Avengers after the Star Wars premiere.”

“Oh, good God.”

-

The night of the movie came quickly. Mr. Stark offered to pick the boys up from the premiere so that Ned could meet him, but he thought it was too soon for Ned to meet the Avengers. Peter agreed; the last thing he wanted for was Ned to embarrass him when he barely knew any of the heroes himself.

Mr. Stark made sure Peter knew the exact plan before Happy took him to the movies. Peter could have called it a protective streak, if he hadn’t have known better.

The movie was packed, but both Ned and Peter enjoyed it. While they were walking out of the theater, the boys were still talking about it. They would have continued until Mr. Stark came to get them, if it weren’t for seeing a familiar face.

“Peter!” Ned said, grabbing his friend by his arm. “Is that Thor?”

Peter turned, stopping his conversation. Indeed it was Thor, who was barely recognizable with his short hair. Dr. Banner must have succeeded in finding him. Just as soon as Peter thought of the scientist, he seemed to appear, looking tense and stressed, with just a tint of green.

“Oh no.” Peter said, remembering the conversation at the tower.

“What?” Ned said. “Is that Dr. Bruce Banner?”

“Yeah, which is not good.” Peter said. “Doesn’t he look slightly green to you?”

“Yeah, a little. Dude, do you think he’s going to Hulk out?” Ned asked, excitedly.

“If he does, that’s not something fun.” Peter said. He jogged over towards the pair, Ned close behind.

“Dude, are you going to introduce me?” Ned asked.

“I don’t think now is a good time.” Peter said. As they got closer, they could hear some of the conversation.

“Banner, you have to keep it together.” Thor was saying. “You can’t do this here. If you do-“

“Let me out!” Dr. Banner, or rather, Hulk, said. “Not Banner! Hulk!”

“Listen, if you do this, I am going to have to take you somewhere else. This area has too many civilians-“

Dr. Banner was turning more and more green. Peter decided it was time to intervene.

“Where are you-“ Ned asked, but Peter was already gone.

“Hey, Dr. Banner!” Peter said. “You remember me?”

“A child?” Peter heard Thor say. “You cannot be here right now. This is very sensitive.”

Peter turned to him. “Wow, you’re huge. Listen, I know him. I’m a … friend of Tony Stark.”

“Do you think you can help?” Thor asked.

Peter nodded.

“Well then, young child, welcome to the mission.” Thor said, turning his attention to the issue at hand. Peter did the same.

“So, should we refer to him as the Hulk or Dr. Banner?” Peter asked.

“HULK! No! Banner!” Came from the doctor next to them.

“I have … no idea.” Thor said. “Nothing seems to be calming him.”

“I think the Hulk wants out. He’s been Dr. Banner for a long time.”

“I suppose so.” Thor said, deep in thought. “I worry that if Hulk comes out here, he will be attacked, or worse, he will attack.”

Peter glanced at Dr. Banner. He was rapidly transforming into Hulk, though he was trying to fight it.

“Is there anywhere we can take him?” Peter asked. “Like, really fast and possibly at this second? I don’t think anything will work.”

“I have Stormbreaker. She can open the bi-frost.”

Peter shook his head. “I have no idea what you just said.”

“You seem very smart, young one.” Thor said. Peter couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. “I am glad you are on this quest.”

Thor extended his arm, and after a few moments, a cane flew into it. Peter watched with his eyes wide, until a loud scream erupted from Dr. Banner, and his focus was on that.

“You should definitely get him out of here.” Peter said.

“Peter!” Ned called, from the across the street.

“Stay back Midgardian!” Thor called. “We are on a mission. We shall return!”

“We?” Peter said, confused.

“Yes.” Thor said, with a smile. “Of course. You seem like you will be very helpful.”

He raised his cane, just as Peter realized Dr. Banner had fully transformed. There was a loud roar as Hulk took over. There were a few screams, and Ned called, “Peter!” before the world around him erupted in a multi-colored pattern, and then Peter was somewhere else.

“This should do.” Thor said, happy with himself. Hulk turned to them. Peter involuntarily took a step back. “Hey, big guy. Nice to see you again.”

“Thor.” Hulk said, smiling.

Peter’s jaw dropped. It looked like his theory was right.

“Who are you?” Hulk said, his smile gone as he regarded Peter.

“Uh, Peter, Peter Parker.” Peter said.

“Peter Parker?” Thor said, “By my father’s beard! I know of you! You also are known as Spider-man!”

“You know who I am?” Peter said, shocked and slightly proud.

“Yes, of course! You are the young arachnid that worked with the Guardians to try to defeat Thanos! I have great respect for you!”

Peter dimly remembered the Guardians, or the ones he had met. He also remembered them mentioning Thor. Since Peter had stupidly used his name back then, he wasn’t surprised that Thor knew of him.

“Cool, cool. One of my favorite Avengers knows my name. Awesome.” Peter said.

“Spider-man?” Hulk asked, though it came slurred.

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” Peter said, nodding awkwardly. “I’m also called Peter.”

“You really small.” Hulk said.

Peter tried not to get offended. “Yeah, I guess I am compared to everyone else here.”

“Friend?” Hulk asked.

“Sure.” Peter said. “I’m your friend.”

Hulk nodded, smiling slightly. He then began to look around, seemingly more focused on his environment. They were in an open field, with a large city far in the distance. Peter looked at Thor.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“On Earth. I figured we didn’t need to go far for this mission.”

“Great, uh, just a few questions, though. Where on Earth are we and what exactly is the mission?”

“Ah, I believe you humans call it Wakanda.” Thor said. Peter barely recognized the country’s name with Thor’s accent. “And our mission is to resolve whatever is going on with our friend here, and return him at peace.”

“Okay, alright.” Peter said, taking a deep breath. He took his phone out of his pocket. “I should probably let Mr. Stark know where I am though.”

Peter took his cell phone out, a Stark phone that Mr. Stark had recently given him. Peter cursed when there was no service. Mr. Stark was probably on his way to pick Peter up at the movie theater. What was going to happen when the older man realized Peter wasn’t there?

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by Thor raising Stormbreaker and summoning lighting, which resulted in loud crackling thunder. It hit Peter’s hears like he had been hit with the weapon himself, and caused Hulk to scream in alarm.

“What the hell was that?” Peter said, feeling his head start to pound.

“Oh, sorry, young arachnid. I was just alerting our allies that we are here.”

Peter stared at Thor in shock, before Hulk roared again. Thor immediately rushed to try to calm him while Peter took note of the flying vehicles beginning to surround them. Riding the vehicles were the Wakandans, looking tense.

Peter, unsure of what to do, put his hands up in peace. Luckily no one attacked him.

The only thing that passed through his mind was that Mr. Stark was going to murder him for not being back in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is slightly short than the rest - I just figured where it ended was a good place to leave it! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments!


	13. Finding Peter

Tony was on his way to pick up Peter and his friend when he got the alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Boss, Hulk has been spotted in the city.” The A.I. Said.

“Great." Tony said. He wondered if he would have time to pick Peter up. “Alright, where is he?”

“Hulk was last seen near the Empire 25 theater in Midtown.”

Tony’s heart dropped. That was the theater that Peter was at. Images flashed through Tony’s head of what could happen. Peter was strong, but there was no way he could fight the Hulk. Tony barely could when he had an armor specifically made for it.

“No, no, no, no, no - F.R.I.D.A.Y. give me a location on Peter.” Tony said.

“Peter’s cellphone is currently offline.”

“Put it back online!” Tony ordered, glad he had convinced Peter to take a Starkphone, which could be powered on at any time remotely, just for situations like this.

“Boss, Peter Parker’s cell phone cannot be put back online. He is out of range.”

“What?” Tony said. There was nowhere in the city that was out of range, Tony made sure of that. Tony could feel his panic rising.

He pulled into the area where Hulk had been spotted. It was a small side road near the theater. There was nothing there except a kid with wide eyes. Tony jumped out of the car, looking for any signs of a fight. Where the hell did Peter go? And where was the Hulk?

“Oh my God, Mr. Stark!” The kid who was in the side street said. “This would be really cool if I wasn’t terrified right now.”

“Listen, kid, I don’t have time-“

“I’m Ned. I’m Peter’s friend!”

Tony turned to the kid. “Did you see what happened?”

Ned nodded. “Yeah, yeah Mr. Stark. Um, there was Thor and then the Hulk, but the Hulk was in the middle of transforming. Peter went to talk to them, and I couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but suddenly there was this beam of light and everyone was gone.”

“Beam of light…” Tony said. “Did Thor make it?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was a ton of different colors, which would have been so cool if it didn’t take Peter away. It was right over there.”

Tony looked at the ground where Ned was pointing, and found the familiar pattern that Thor always left behind when he travelled.

“I don’t guess you have any idea where he took them, do you?”

Ned shook his head.

“Shit!” Tony said. He paced around the pattern, trying to find any other clues. After a moment, he looked back over at Ned. “Did Bruce fully transform?”

“You mean the Hulk?” Ned said. “Yeah, he was roaring when Thor took them away.”

“I have to get to the compound.” Tony said. “Do you have a ride home?”

“Yeah, I’m close by. I can walk. Before you go, Mr. Stark, is Peter gonna be okay?”

Tony was halfway back to his car by the time Ned asked, his heart racing, and near a panic attack.

“I’ve got no clue, kid.” He answered honestly, before he jumped in his car, and floored it back to the compound.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. have all known satellites looking for the Hulk on Earth.”

“Got it, boss.” The A.I. said. “At this time, no satellites are picking up any images of the Hulk.”

“Shit.” Tony said again. If it was Thor who transported them, then they probably weren’t on Earth, but the fact that Hulk was pissed meant that not even Thor could handle him properly. Tony knew just how strong Hulk could be. There was a much less chance that Peter would be okay, especially on an alien world.

If Peter was hurt in any way, Tony was going to kill Thor.

“Call Steve Rogers.” Tony barked. He would have called Rhodey, but he wasn’t sure if his friend would react well, and the last thing Tony needed was for a lecture. Natasha and Sam were on a mission, if he remembered correctly, which just left Steve. 

“Tony?” The voice of Steve said. “I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you calling me?”

 “Bruce lost it.” Tony said. “He Hulked out.”

 "What? Where?”

“Midtown.” Tony said. “Bruce was able to find Thor, but it didn't seem to help him. Thor transported them somewhere else to get away from any bystanders.”

“So, no one is in danger? Then what does this have to do with us?”

“Peter was there and got taken with them.” Tony said.

“Oh no.” Steve said, his voice growing concerned. “Why would he take Peter?”

“I have no idea!” Tony said. “It’s not like him to take someone who isn’t involved!”

“Well, do you think Thor had it under control at least?”

“According to an eye witness, Hulk’s pissed.” Tony said. “And you and I both know that when Hulk is pissed, no one stands a chance.”

“Are they on Earth?” Steve asked.

“No.” Tony said. “I don’t know. None of the satellites are picking anything up. Peter’s phone is out of range.”

“So, you think they’re off the planet?”

“More than likely.” Tony said.

“Oh God.” Steve said.

“I can’t lose this kid, Rogers!” Tony said. “He has nothing to do with this!”

“I know, I know, Tony.” Steve said.

“I’ve got no idea what to do here.”

There was a moment of silence on the line. “Have you thought about contacting Strange?”

“Truthfully, no I haven't. I forgot we have wizards we could talk to now.” Tony said. “That might be my best bet, no matter how much I hate talking to Strange.”  

“What do you need me to do?” Steve asked.

“Monitor the satellites, be ready to go at any time.” Tony said. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. will alert you if anything is seen.”

“Got it.” Steve said.

Tony hung up the phone and promptly called Strange.

“Tony Stark.” The voice of Dr. Strange said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?

“I’m surprised you don’t already know. Hulk is out.”

“Sorry, I don’t follow the Avengers like the Daily Bugle does.”

Tony sighed. The guy was already getting under his skin.  

“Look, I need your help.” Tony said.

 “That’s amusing. Look, you have an entire boy band ready to help you out with whatever is going on. I don’t know why you are calling me about it. I am not going to fight with you and you do not need me to.”  

“Look, Strange, I don’t give a shit about you fighting or not. I need a location.” Stark said. “Thor took the Hulk and ... someone else somewhere and I need to find them.”  

Strange sighed, sounding irritated. “Do you have a strand of hair or anything?”

“Wha- Are you serious, Strange?”

“Magic has it’s rules, Stark.” Dr. Strange said, his voice clipped.

Tony sighed. “I can get something – it’s not gonna be Hulk’s though.”

“Look, I can get a location on anyone, you just need to bring me their hair.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, but fine. I’ll be there in an hour, tops.”

“I look forward to seeing you.”

“That makes one of us.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Bye, Strange.”

Tony hung up the phone. He changed his course to the penthouse, where he would try to grab a piece of Peter’s hair and change into his nano-tech armor, if possible.

Hopefully Peter would be okay until he could do so.

-

Peter had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Apparently bringing the Hulk to Wakanda meant immediately meeting the King. After the guards found them, they had been brought into the middle of the city, where they were surrounded by beautiful buildings made of both natural resources and metal. It was like nothing Peter had ever seen.

Peter had never met a King before, but he hoped whoever it was wouldn’t be too angry at Peter and Thor for bringing the Hulk to their country.

The Hulk seemed to be handling it well. He was having semi-conversation with one of the guards, which mainly was basic words. Peter thought it was interesting all the same.

Hulk hadn’t destroyed anything, so that was good. He seemed to understand how to control his strength, which Peter was surprised at. He seemed mostly calm as the guards had walked them into the city.

“So,” Peter asked. “What do I do when I meet this King?”

“What do you mean, young one?” Thor said.

“Well, I’ve never met a King before…”

“I am a King.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You seem surprised.” Thor said. “I am the King of Asgard!”

“I … oh my God, I have been so disrespectful.” Peter said, which did nothing to calm his nerves. "I am so sorry." 

“It is alright. I am not a strict King.”

Peter hoped the King of Wakanda would be like Thor.

Then, everyone straightened, and a man dressed in all black, surrounded by women in red and gold, walked in. The women formed two lines behind the man, with one coming with.

“You must be our visitors.” The man said. “I am King T’Challa of Wakanda.”

“T’Challa.” Hulk repeated, though the words were very slurred.

“Hi, I’m, um, Peter.” Peter said awkwardly. “I’m really not sure what to do, but I just want you to know that I totally respect you but I am not sure of customs here. Also, I’m Spider-man. We fought on the same side a few years ago in Germany.”

T’Challa looked amused. “Ah. I have heard of the Spider-man. It is very nice to meet you in person, though you are younger than I expected. If you do not mind me asking, what age are you?”

“Sixteen, sir.” Peter said.

“Ah, my little sister, Princess Shuri is only one year older than you. Perhaps you can meet her while you are visiting.”

“That sounds awesome!” Peter said. “But, uh, this visit wasn’t actually planned by me. Thor brought us here?”

“Yes,” Thor said, speaking up. “I find this place very relaxing. I thought it would help my friend Hulk calm down.”

“Ah, and this is the Hulk?” T’Challa said.

The Hulk nodded.

“Well, you are very impressive in person, Hulk.” T’Challa said. “So much so that we may find it difficult for you to fit in doors. But I am sure we can make it work. You are welcome here to … relax.”

“Uh, T’Challa, sir. Your highness.” Peter said. “Is there any way we could talk in private or something? There’s kind of a situation with this and…” Peter glanced at the Hulk and lowered his voice. “I don’t want to upset him.”

“That is for the best.” T’Challa said, nodding. “We can meet now in the lab. You can also meet Shuri there. Thor, I trust you can keep the Hulk busy?”

“Of course,” Thor said, smiling.

“Then, we may go and talk.”

Peter nodded. The guard next to T’Challa tapped her spear twice against the ground, and the guards dispersed.

“Walk with me, Peter.” T’Challa ordered. Peter followed behind. He looked back at Thor, who was already talking with the Hulk. Peter didn’t expect to have to deal with this alone, but he had to admit, T’Challa scared him less than the Hulk did.

While they were walking, Peter noticed the guard that had been next to the King was coming with them. Peter realized he had never talked to her.

“Oh, sorry.” He said to the guard lady. “I didn’t get your name earlier.”

“Okoye.” The women said, glancing at T’Challa.

“That’s a cool name.” Peter said. “Sorry, if I’m a little weird. I’ve only ever left America once so I’m … a little lost here.”

“It is no concern.” T’Challa said. “You are much kinder than some others from America we have met. Okoye is not often asked her name.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry to hear that.” Peter said to Okoye. 

"Thank you, young warrior." She said. There was a ghost of a smile on her face.

“I think you will either like or dislike my little sister. I don’t know which is worse for us all.”

“Hopefully she likes me. I mean, I got the Hulk to like me, so I’m not so bad.” Peter said, laughing awkwardly.

They walked into a huge lab. Peter’s nerd brain almost exploded at all of the tech that was around him, and he had gotten used to working around Mr. Stark. Peter wanted to ask a million and one questions, but he knew he had a job to do.

A young girl right about his age was ready to greet them. She had long, braided hair, tied up into two buns, which looked familiar to Peter.

“Oh my God.” Peter couldn’t help himself. “You look like Princess Leia!”

The girl’s eyes widened. “You know Star Wars?”

“Know it? I just came from the premiere of the new one!” Peter said.

“Aw, brother.” She said, looking at the King. “This boy has seen it already! If he spoils it for me, I am going with him to America to watch it.”

“This is my little sister, Shuri.” T’Challa said. “I can see you two will get along very well.”

“Hi,” Peter said. “I’m Peter Parker.”

“He is also Spider-man.” T’Challa added.

Shuri looked to him, her eyes wide. “I’ve seen your videos on Youtube! Can you really do all that stuff, or is it your suit?”

“Uh, some of it is the suit. I can’t shoot webs or anything, but other things I can do, like climbing on walls and catching cars and stuff.”

“How can you do that?” Shuri asked curiously.

“I was bitten by a spider.” Peter said.

Shuri’s eyes widened. “I must test him.” She said to T’Challa.

“Some other time, I’m sure.” T’Challa said. “Unfortunately, we do have business to discuss regarding the Hulk.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, yeah we do.”

“Will any other Avengers be joining us?” T’Challa asked.

“Well, actually, no one knows I’m here. This was kind of unplanned. So, unless they find me here or I call them, no. But I do know most of everything, though.”

“Ah, I understand.” T’Challa said. “I have been trying to reach Tony Stark but he seems to be very busy. I can send him a notification if your arrival, but I am not sure it will go through.”

“Oh yeah, he’s kind of only been handling emergencies, so he’s not getting everything at the moment.”

T’Challa nodded. “I understand. I will send notification anyways just to ensure he knows where you are.”

“Yeah, I mean, I have my phone, but there’s no cell service here.” Peter said.

“Can I see it?” Shuri asked. “I would like to see how primitive it is.”

“Well, Mr. Stark gave me the top model, so I don’t know how primitive it is… but sure.” Peter got his phone out and handed it to her.

“Anything from America technologically is primitive, colonizer.” Shuri said.

Peter raised his eyebrows at the nickname, but it seemed to be said jokingly, so he decided not to take it offensively.

“I apologize about Shuri. She gets … excited about new things.”

“It’s okay. I’m the same way when it comes to new stuff. You guys should have seen me when I got my suit.” Peter shook his head. “Sorry, we should probably get started.”

“Yes,” T’Challa said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes moved to something behind Peter. The King looked concerned.

Peter turned to see a golden portal opened, and through it was a room Peter had never seen before. Peter would have been more nervous, if it didn’t look familiar.

Okoye had already moved into a defensive position, but Peter yelled, “Wait! I know this stuff. I think this might be a friend.”

Okoye kept her defensive position, but nodded at him. Peter turned around, anxious to see who it was. He hoped it wasn’t an enemy. Or at least someone who knew how to negotiate with a King a little better than he did.

“You’re in luck.” A familiar voice said. “He’s on Earth. Goodbye, Stark”

And suddenly, Tony Stark was in the room, and the portal was closed.

-

“Ah, Stark, it’s a pleasure as always.” Dr. Strange said, as a greeting.

“Yeah, not at the moment.” Tony said, walking in to Strange’s home without an invitation. “I’ve got a massive problem and I need you to point me in the right direction. Here.” Tony held out the strand of hair.

“Is this from the Hulk or Thor?” Dr. Strange said, looking at the hair curiously.

“Neither.” Tony said. “It’s from my kid.”

Strange raised an eyebrow.

“Not my biological kid. Look, it’s Peter, you met him.”

“Ah, your ward.” Strange said. “I didn’t realize he was involved.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be.”

“This explains why you’re so … tense.”

“My kid is trapped with Thor and a pissed of Hulk only God knows where. I have a right to be tense.” Tony said. “Can you locate them?”

“In theory.” Strange said. “I keep a record of all of the individuals on Earth, but since this recently happened, I have no idea where they are. I can create a portal, but I won’t know where it goes. It will just lead you to Peter.”

Tony tapped the arc reactor on his chest. “That’s what I want.”

Strange took the hair from Tony and did something with his hands. Tony could have cared less what he did as long as it worked. Soon, a portal was opening, which led to a room that Tony could not recognize.

“You’re in luck. He’s on Earth. Goodbye, Stark.” Strange said.

Tony was about to activate his armor, but Strange made the portal move towards him and he was gone before he could do so.

Tony found himself is huge lab with tech that he had never seen before. At first, Tony thought it had to be an alien planet, and he couldn’t wait to rub it in Strange’s face that he was wrong.

Then, Tony saw Peter, as well as King T’Challa, a King’s guard, and a young girl hiding behind the king.

Apparently, he was on Earth. Tony hated admitting when Strange was right.

“Peter!” Tony said, walking over to the boy. He put his hands on Peter’s shoulders to investigate him. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, but what are you doing here?” Peter asked, looking bewildered.

“I’m looking for you, kid! What the hell were you thinking?” Tony yelled.

“Is he … friendly?” The guard asked.

“Yes, Okoye, this is Tony Stark.” T’Challa said. “The man who I have been trying to contact. I see an easy way to is by having Peter Parker here.”

“By the way, where the hell am I?” Tony said. “And where is the Hulk? And Thor?”

“Uh, Mr. Stark, you’re in Wakanda.”

“And why are you here?” Tony asked.

“Thor brought me.” Peter said. “We needed to get away from the city because of Hulk.”

“We? No, no, no, kid. Thor did. You had nothing to do with this!” Tony said, his voice growing tense. “You had me freaking out on the other side of the world! Why didn’t you call me?”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, I – my phone doesn’t get reception in Wakanda!”

“It is true.” T’Challa said. “We do not use cellular devices here. We have no need for the towers. I am surprised that James Rhodes did not inform you of this.”

“We haven’t really had a lot of time to talk lately.” Tony said. “I’ll deal with you later.” He said to Peter.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Peter said. “Thor was the one who put me on this mission! I didn’t even know what was happening until we got here!”

 “I said not now.” Tony said. “Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?”

“Yeah-” Peter began, but Tony cut him off.

“Anyone other than the kid who is in major trouble?” Tony said.

“We were all about to find out from Mr. Parker what has happened.” T’Challa said. “Perhaps it is best that he explains, so that we are all on the same page.”

“Fine, kid, go ahead.” Tony said, sighing.

“Finally.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “So, Thor brought us here because he finds Wakanda relaxing and he thought the Hulk would like it here. Then, when we got here, Hulk was pretty happy to see Thor, and calmed down pretty quickly. Thor is out watching the Hulk so he doesn’t destroy anything and I came in here so I could explain what was going on and how we might fix it! We were just about to start talking about everything when you came through the portal.”

“Okay…” Tony said. The kid spoke a mile a minute, and Tony had a hard time keeping up. “Wait, wait, you mean to tell me you were going to negotiate with a King on Hulk?”

Peter shrugged. “I guess, if that’s what you want to call it.”

“Mr. Parker has been very kind so far.” T’Challa explained. “And thorough. He is a smart individual and a good Avenger.”

“He is also Spider-man!” The young girl said. “I am dying to do some tests on him!”

“Ah, this is Shuri, my little sister.” T’Challa explained. “She is one year older than Peter, and they seem to get along great.”

“Nice to meet you, Shuri.” Tony said, nodding. He was calming down significantly since seeing that Peter was okay. “Well, I guess continue as you were. We will discuss this later, Peter.”

“I still didn’t do anything!”

“Fine, maybe you didn’t, but I am still going to Thor’s godly ass into next year for this one.”  

Peter looked concerned.  

“Thor is currently keeping the Hulk occupied, and out of trouble.” T’Challa said. “It would be unwise to disturb him.”  

“I’ll get to him later.” Tony said.

“Will you be staying, Mr. Stark?” T’Challa asked.

“Yeah, I mean I came all this way.”  

“Of course.” T’Challa said. “If you will be here for some time, I would like to discuss what I have been contacting you about.”

“I have until Monday morning.” Tony said. “Kid’s got school.”

Peter let out a terrible fake cough. “I’m sick. Can’t go on Monday.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Peter shrugged. “I think I can handle missing one or two days. After all, it wouldn’t make sense for you to take me home and then come right back. Since Dr. Strange didn’t come with you, you’re not going to be able to get back as fast.”

“I hate how smart you are.” Tony said, shaking his head. He knew Thor could probably take Peter back to New York, but he didn’t really want to even talk to the God right then, much less trust him with Peter after this stunt. “Fine, I’ll let the other Avengers know I’ve got you, but we are getting back as soon as possible. You got it?”

“Yes, of course.” Peter said.

Tony nodded and pulled out his phone. “Let me just let Steve know you're alright.” 

Tony wasn't sure Steve Rogers knew how to text, but he was at least going to try. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark, your cell phone won’t work here.” Peter said.

“Mine’s connected to a satellite, kid.”

“Ah, Shuri, could you make sure to allow satellite transmissions through so Mr. Stark can do business while he is here?” T’Challa said. Shuri nodded, and brought up a hologram on her bracelet.

“You guys can block satellites?” Tony asked.

“Of course we can. This is Wakanda. The world did not even know of us until recently.” T’Challa explained.

Tony sighed. “We really need to work on that in case Pointbreak takes my kid again.”

Peter’s head snapped to look at Tony, but he made a point not to acknowledge what he had said.

“We can discuss call phone coverage while you are here, if you would like.” T’Challa said.

“Will do.” Tony said, before walking out of the room to let Steve know he had found Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Unfortunately, Tony does not get to yell at Thor just yet. :/ but soon! 
> 
> I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow. I have a busy day planned and the chapter I want to upload needs a lot of editing. If I am not back, just know I will be soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	14. Business to Discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, y'all. This was a hard one to get out - not because of time, just because of editing.

Peter had to admit, he felt much more confident with Mr. Stark being there. He would have done everything on his own if he had to, but having the older man there, at least for help, made talking to a King much less nerve-wracking.

“So, please tell us what is going on with the Hulk.” T’Challa asked once Mr. Stark had let Steve know that Peter was okay.

Peter nodded, and began. “Well, for starters, we’re starting to think of the Hulk differently. Before, we thought of him as this dark, and angry side of Dr. Banner. Now, it’s more like they are two different people.”

“So, did you see any evidence of that when you met the Hulk?” Mr. Stark asked.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, definitely. Hulk was extremely relaxed once he saw Thor, and he didn’t know who I was even though I met him when he was Dr. Banner.”

“Ah, I see.” T’Challa said, nodding. “How intelligent do you think the Hulk is?”

Peter paused, thinking about it. “I didn’t get to see a lot, but I would say he’s like a young child. He’s nowhere near the intelligence of Dr. Banner, but he’s sentient, and he has emotions other than rage.”

“This is very interesting.” T’Challa said. “Is the Hulk normally fueled by rage?”

“Yeah,” Mr. Stark said, speaking up. “I called him a rage monster whenever I could. He would come out any time Bruce was stressed or angry.”

“The battle that took place here, during Thanos’ invasion, I would say Dr. Banner was both stressed and angry.” T’Challa said. “The Hulk still refused to come out. Is this unusual behavior?”

“Yes, it is.” Tony answered.

“Maybe he’s tired of only being allowed out whenever Dr. Banner is in trouble.” Peter offered.

“Do you think that we can get Dr. Banner back?” T’Challa asked.

Peter shrugged. “Not unless Hulk lets him.”

“And I don’t really think Hulk is gonna fit in here on Earth.” Mr. Stark said, “No matter the country.”

“I agree.” T’Challa said.

“Wasn’t he somewhere for two years, though? Does anyone know?” Peter asked.

“He was on another planet with Thor. I’ve asked Bruce, but he doesn’t remember anything from actually living there.” Tony said.

“We need to ask Thor then.” Peter said. “Or maybe Hulk.”

“So, what are you suggesting we do for the Hulk?” T’Challa said. “Send him to another planet?”

“I’m not saying that all. I just think that we need to know what kind of lifestyle he lived for two years. I don’t know, Thor can travel around pretty fast, maybe both the Hulk and Dr. Banner can split their time between Earth and there?”

“That doesn’t sound like a good life, kid.” Mr. Stark said.

Peter shrugged. “It’s better than fighting with another being who is a part of you. It’s not great, but it’s better than what’s been happening.”

Mr. Stark shook his head, looking conflicted. “Bruce has been a good friend for years. I always knew he would have to deal with the Hulk, but never like this.”

“We must do something.” T’Challa said. “Let’s go discuss things with Thor. Maybe he can provide some insight.”

“Where are they anyways?” Mr. Stark asked.

“I can pull up an image.” Shuri piped up, and soon, Thor and Hulk could be seen on the outskirts of Wakanda. They seemed to be in good spirits, chasing each other around.

“Are they… frolicking?” Mr. Stark asked, looking confused.

“I think so.” Peter answered.

“I can record this if you would like.” Shuri offered.

Both Tony and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

-

“Hey, Pointbreak!” Tony yelled, when they finally got to the field where Thor had been, for lack of a better word, frolicking with Hulk. They had been riding on Wakandan technology, a sort of vehicle that floated. Even Tony had to admit, it was impressive.

Everything about Wakanda was impressive. It was so different than anything else in the world. Huts jutted out of tall metallic structures. Natural rock was used instead of the common steel used in the rest of the world, and buildings were rounded instead of square. The city also went on forever, and it amazed Tony how they kept it all from the world.

“Ah, Stark!” Thor said. “Good to see you, friend!”

Tony opened his mouth to yell at Thor about what he had done to Peter, but he was cut off by the Hulk, who was running towards them.

“No, no!” Hulk said, his voice full of anger. “That’s Stark! Stark don’t like Hulk, only Banner!”

Tony had half a mind to put his armor on, even though he knew he was no match for Hulk without the Hulk-buster.

“Hulk, wait!” Peter said, running in between Hulk and Tony. The sight alone scared the older man, but Hulk seemed receptive to it. He slowed down, appearing slightly more calm. “Mr. Stark is a friend; he likes the Hulk!” Peter turned to him. “Tell him.”

“Uh, yeah.” Tony said. “It’s good to see you out, buddy.”

Hulk and then looked at Thor.

“I think Stark is a trustworthy individual.” Thor said.

Hulk nodded slowly. “Fine, but no Banner. Only Hulk, Tin Man.”

“That’s not the worst nickname I’ve heard.” Tony said. He turned to Thor. “Hey, man, want to explain to me why you took my kid across the world?”

Thor’s eyebrows raised. “Peter is your child?”

“Yeah, and it scared the living shit out of me when you disappeared with him." 

Thor looked between Peter and Tony. “Is it not customary for humans to take children into battle early? I figured it would be a great experience! Plus, he is also the Man of Spiders!”

“Spider-man.” Hulk added.

“Yes, exactly. I figured he would get great training and experience!”

Tony considered it. Thor definitely wasn’t the kind of person to put anyone in danger, and now that he was seeing the Hulk in action, or lack thereof, the amount of danger that Thor had put Peter in was not much at all.

“You know what? Fine.” Tony said. “Can you just let me know next time? The kid’s got school.”

“School?” Thor asked, confused.

“It’s where young people go to learn things.” Peter said. “It kind of sucks.”

“I apologize that you are subjected to the sucking of school.” Thor said. Peter looked like he was trying not to laugh. “However, I think learning is good. Stark, I do apologize for worrying you. I had no idea he was your child. The Guardians never mentioned that.”

“You know the Guardians?” Tony asked.

“Yes, they are good friends.” Thor said, with a smile.

“Well, it’s all good, I suppose.” Tony said.

“If you are done with your ‘ass kicking’ as you called it, we do have something to ask.” T’Challa said. Tony had almost forgotten he was there, and that he had said he was going to kick Thor's ass. 

“Ass kicking?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, let’s not worry about it. I was pissed when I got here, but we’re all good now.”

“Good to hear, Stark.” Thor said. "I doubt you could ever-"

 “So, how have you been?” Tony interupted, looking at the Hulk.

“Bored. Miss Scar.” Hulk said.

“Ah, he is saying Sakaar. That is the planet I found him on.” Thor said.

“Actually, Thor, sir?” Peter said. “That’s what we wanted to ask you about.”

“Oh, yes. Strange place, but very colorful. It is a shame I left it in political ruin when we escaped. Perhaps I would have visited again.” Thor said.

“Political ruin, huh? Great.” Peter said, sighing. “Never mind”

“It seems this will be more complicated than we thought.” T’Challa said, sighing as well.

“Hulk want to explore.” Hulk said.

“It’s probably a good idea that we do that.” Thor said. “He doesn’t like to stay in one place too long. I will take care of it.”

T’Challa nodded. “Please be careful.”

“Of course.” Thor said. “Come on, buddy. The border tribe here is very interesting!”

“Bye, Stark. Bye Spider-man! Bye T- uh, dark man!” Hulk said. He had obviously forgotten T’Challa’s name. Tony wondered if Shuri was still recording. If so, he needed that to take back to New York. It would be hilarious to watch.

“Do you think it would upset him if I corrected him?” T’Challa asked.

“I wouldn’t risk it.” Peter replied.

After the two walked away, Tony said, “Well, there goes that shaky plan.”

Peter sighed. “I got nothing.”

“Everything seems to be contained for now. As long as the Hulk is calm, we have no problems with him being here. Plus, he can perhaps help some of the border tribe with their work.” T’Challa said. “Come, we have other business to discuss.”

T’Challa was about to turn away when a loud yawn erupted from Peter.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s like midnight back in New York.” Peter said. “I really don’t mean to be disrespectful, sir.”

“I understand. I wouldn’t ask this of you today, but unfortunately, this is rather urgent.” T’Challa said. “We will make it short, and then both of you may retire early.”

T’Challa motioned for them to follow, and began walking back to the vehicles.

“Damn, I didn't know this was going to take awhile. Wish I packed some clothes.” Tony said to Peter as they followed.

“Or a toothbrush.” Peter muttered back.

Tony wasn’t sure where they were going, but he went along with it any way. He wasn’t super excited about having to deal with other issues when he had just come to find Peter, but he knew that it would be best not to piss of the King that had welcomed him and the Hulk into his country.

They all got back to the city in a few minutes. Peter almost fell asleep against Tony’s shoulder as they rode back, but he seemed to wake up somewhat once they had arrived back in the city.

“Peter, you are welcome to join us if you are not too tired.” T’Challa offered. “If not, I can have a guard take you to place where you can rest.”  

“I’ll join.” Peter said, staying close to Tony’s side.  

“Let’s do this.” Tony said. T’Challa and a guard led them into a large building. It could have been the same one they came out of, but Tony wasn’t too sure. Everything was beginning to blend together.

After an elevator ride, they walked into a separate room overlooking the city, where there was someone laying on the table, unmoving. T’Challa motioned for Tony to go to the table, which he did, only to stumble back in shock. “Is that-?”

“Yes, it is your Android, Vision.” T’Challa said.

Tony looked at his and Bruce’s creation. He looked entirely different than what Tony knew him as. This Vision was grey, and lifeless compared to the red and blue Vision he had created. There was a giant hole in his head from where the stone was taken.

“So, he’s still dead, then?” Tony asked, turning to T’Challa.

“If you were to call him that, yes.” T’Challa said. “Shuri was in the middle of attempting to extract the Infinity Stone from his head when they were attacked.”

“So, what am I supposed to about it?” Tony asked. “I don’t think I can fix him. Bruce would be the guy for that, if anything can be done.”

“Shuri already has that figured out. She thinks she can restore him. We are simply unsure of its effects.” T’Challa said.

“And, what, you want my permission?” Tony asked.

“No,” A third, but undeniably familiar voice said, in a thick Sokovian accent. “I want your advice.”

Tony turned to the voice, only to be shocked when the form of Wanda Maximoff stepped out of the shadows.

“Oh shit.” Peter said. This was the first time he had spoken since entering the room. The kid was definitely wide awake now.

“Language.” Tony said, halfway turning to him. “But I agree with what the kid said.”

“Sorry.” Peter said. “Hi, I’m Peter, by the way.”

Wanda’s eyes flickered over to him. “Hi.” She said, uneasily.

“Wait a minute,” Tony said. “You want my advice? Do you have the right person? We’ve barely talked in years.”

“You helped create him.” Wanda said. “And, quite frankly, I didn’t think anyone else would understand.”

Tony sighed. “Okay, so what do you need my advice on? Bringing him back?”

“It could change him.” Wanda said. “And we don’t know in what ways.”

“Would it make him … dangerous?” Peter asked.

“No, no, kid.” Tony said. “I don’t think you ever really got a chance to meet Vision, but he was almost like a human. In fact, scary human-like. He was evolving, and learning from humans. I think what Wanda is saying is that bringing him back could mean losing some of that, or maybe even all of it.”

Wanda nodded, before she looked at Peter again. “Is he your son?”

Tony knew that Wanda could easily find that out herself, but she was asking instead. She was respecting his boundaries.

“Yeah, kinda.” Tony replied. “He really wasn’t supposed to be here, but Thor brought him.”

“Thor is here?” Wanda asked.

“Yep, and Bruce. Well, Hulk. Apparently, they’re two separate individuals.”

“I have missed much.” Wanda said.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “So have I. I knew Vision was down, but what exactly happened to him?”

Wanda sighed, “I initially destroyed the stone with my powers, but Thanos came. He turned back time and took it out of his head. I thought you would have known.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t really like going back to that day, so I tend to ignore it.”  

“Shuri was able to save her work before she was attacked.” T’Challa added. “She thinks she can repair some of the mainframe without the stone.”

“We all thought he could exist without it.” Wanda said. “Maybe he could have, but the work being incomplete … we don’t know what that will do to him even if we get him back.”

“So, you’re asking if it’s worth it?” Tony said.

Wanda nodded. Tony sighed, and walked over to where Vision lay. He hadn’t really grown close to Vision over the years, but he used to be close to the main program that helped create him.

“Initially, Vision was J.A.R.V.I.S., an A.I. I created before F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony said. “If that and Ultron and everything else Vision learned is still in there, he has a shot. He may be different, but what is it going to hurt to try? T’Challa, is this going to take a lot of resources?”

“No.” T’Challa said. “We can use the vibranium already in his body for any repairs. It will take time for Shuri to complete, but she is always looking for something to fix.”

“Well, if it’s not a major drain on resources, then I don’t see a problem with it.”

“But what if he is different?” Wanda asked, stepping forward. “What if he doesn’t remember … or he changes?”

Tony looked at her, and sighed. While he had never been close to her, Tony knew that Wanda had seen and lost a lot of things in her days. Normally she was guarded, and she had never really liked him in the first place, but she was still young. She was maybe only five or six years older than Peter, and in that moment, Tony knew she needed advice above anything else.

“Listen, if Vision comes back from the dead a different person, then he’s the most human he’s ever been.” Tony answered.

“I don’t want him to be different, though. I want things to be the same.”

“I know. We all do. But that comes with this line of work. And the way I see it, trying to better than giving up. Even if it all goes wrong, you can still know you did something. The pain of losing him will at least be easier knowing you tried.”

“You’ve changed, Stark.” Wanda said, looking at him intently. “I thought you would have been against this.”

“Well, I’m not. After Thanos won,” Tony glanced over at Peter. “A lot of us changed. Look, I know you … cared for him. If there is a shot, take it.”

Wanda looked over at T’Challa. “How long do you think it will take?”

“Maybe a few weeks. Shuri has other projects at the moment so she will need to alternate between them.”

“Do I need to be here for that?” Tony asked.

“No, your child has school.” T’Challa said, smiling. “I would like for you to stay to try to help with the Hulk. Perhaps we can come to an agreement before you leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely.” Tony said, nodding.

“You and Peter must be tired from your travels. I know it is early here, but we have rooms that you may sleep in. You have already done more than expected of you.” T’Challa said.

Tony nodded. "We would like that, thank you."

Even Tony, the master of no sleep, was a little tired. He could only imagine how Peter felt. He walked over to the kid and grabbed his shoulder, allowing Peter to lean on him a little as another yawn took over.

“Stark,” Wanda said, just as they were filing out of the room. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Wanda.” Tony said, smiling as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is a little short! A lot happens in this chapter so I figured I would give you some time to think on everything. Hopefully another one will be out tomorrow!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	15. Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. This chapter is pure fluff (with a little angst.) Enjoy!

T’Challa showed Peter and Tony into two separate guest rooms. Tony had to admit that Wakanda had some of the best guest houses he had ever seen. It was the same mix of technology and natural design that Wakandans apparently used in everything they did.

Both Tony and Peter’s rooms were equal in size and had their own bathrooms. Both of them were given a change of clothes and anything else they needed, and then left to rest.

Peter yawned, mentioning that he was going to try to sleep and walked into his room. Tony did the same, glad that the kid was going to get some much-needed sleep.

Tony had travelled enough to know there was no point in trying to sleep in a new place, so he settled for looking around the room. Much of the technology was different than anything Tony had seen, and it felt strange to be in a place where he had no idea how anything worked.

The room seemed to be basic. The toilet thankfully worked the same, but there was no T.V. that he could find, nor any other trace of tech. Maybe it was in the walls or something. Tony had half a thought to poke and prod around, but he didn’t. T’Challa and everyone seemed welcoming, but he was in their country, so the last thing he wanted to do was piss them off by messing around with their stuff. Besides, he didn’t think they had anything dangerous to hide.

So, Tony settled on playing on his phone. He answered a few emails, and got a little work done. Eventually, he couldn’t focus, so he played games until a call came through from Rhodey

Tony frowned. Back in New York, it was in the early hours of the morning. Normally Rhodey had a decent sleeping schedule due to his meetings with the U.N.

It was definitely strange, but Tony answered anyways.

“How is the kid?” Rhodey said instead of a greeting.

“Hello to you, too.” Tony said. “Isn’t it like, three in the morning for you back in New York?”

Rhodey sighed. “I just back from Wakanda a week ago after being there for six months. I’m adjusting slowly. You never answered my question, Tony.”

“The kid is fine. Didn’t Steve brief you? Thor took him to Wakanda.”

“When are you coming back?”

“We have a few things to go over. Probably by Monday.” Tony said. He was beginning to get frustrated.

“Ah, so it’s also a business trip.” Rhodey said. “When do you plan on bringing him back? Doesn’t the kid have school?”

“He’s only going to miss Monday.”

“Why not bring him back now?”

“Because it’s a waste of time, Rhodey, and the kid is doing a lot of good here. He’s gotta learn this stuff too.”

“So, you put that over his school?”

“It’s one day. He isn’t dropping out or anything.” Tony said.

Rhodey sighed. “You know, the other day when I saw you two, I thought you were doing the right thing. But you can’t make him miss school for Avengers stuff! He needs to be a kid.”

“I really don’t want to do this right now.” Tony said. He could feel himself start to get angry. So much so that he got up and began pacing around the room as he talked.

“Well, I do.” Rhodey said.

“Fine.” Tony responded, his voice clipped. “You really want an explanation?”

“It better be a good one.”

“Try this on for size. I am well aware that I could have Thor rainbow road him back to New York, okay? I am well aware that he does not have a normal life and that at this very moment, it looks like I am prioritizing the Avengers over the kid. I am also well aware that when people find out the kid’s identity that it’s going to fall on me because apparently it looks like I only care about people when they are a fucking asset to me. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Tony…”

“Nope, not done yet. You know what, Rhodey? I’m choosing not to send him home, because the kid gets nightmares every single night, and it’s much easier to monitor him here with me rather than have him in New York, possibly being Spider-man on two hours of sleep. The last time I was across the world from this kid, he nearly drowned in a fucking lake so I feel much more comfortable with him missing one day of classes that he can ace in his sleep so that I can ensure his safety.”

“Listen, man-“

“Still not done. Look, If it were up to me, he would never be Spider-man, he would just be a kid, and he would have his family and a normal ass life, but instead he is stuck with me a guardian, which I am well aware I am not equipped to handle and he has powers that we haven’t even scratched the surface of yet. So, I know you’re concerned Rhodey but back off and let me handle my kid on my own.”

“Your kid?” Rhodey said.

“Yeah, my kid.” Tony said. “Was that all of you got out of that?”

“How does he feel about all of this, Tony? Does he want to be in Wakanda right now? Does he even want this life?”

“For some fucking reason, he does.” Tony said. “And I hate to admit it but he is damn good at it. I just watched a sixteen-year old tell the King of Wakanda on how to handle the fucking Hulk, which, mind you, I haven’t even been able to do. He also stopped the rage monster from attacking me on site. Believe me, I have tried to get this kid to be normal and safe but this is what he does. You don’t know him like I do.”

“Tony, I am your best friend. Look, I’m sorry I assumed, but you’ve never told me about this kid! You’re talking like you’ve known him for years but I have never heard of him other than Germany. How am I supposed to know you care when you keep all of these secrets, man?”

Tony paused, taking a deep breath. “You’re not. No one is supposed to. Look, I get it. I’m not mad at you for saying what you did because I know I didn’t give you anything to work with. I’m upset you didn’t ask me what was going on before flying off the handle.”

“What was I supposed to do? You don’t always answer questions.”

“Look, fair enough.” Tony said, sighing. “Peter agreed with you anyways.”

“About what?”

“Him just being an asset.”

“He heard that? He was with Nat!”

“No, he didn’t overhear it. I told him.”

“Why would you tell him that?”

“He asked.” Tony said. “The kid knew something was wrong and cornered me one morning. I can’t keep secrets from him.”

“Well, that’s a first. You can certainly keep secrets from everyone else.”

“Look, he can read me like an open book.” Tony continued, ignoring the dig. “So, I told him, and he told me he already knew that I didn’t care about him in any way other than an asset.”

“So… he’s okay with that?”

“What? I didn’t agree with him!” Tony said.

“So, what is this all about?” Rhodey said. “Are you trying to be a good person? Is this because you owe him something? I don’t get it, man.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I truly care about this kid?”

“I … guess it isn’t, but if that's true, why wouldn’t you bring him around before he lost his Aunt?”

Tony sighed. “I hadn’t talked to him awhile.”

“What do you even mean? So, you know this kid like the back of your hand but you avoided him?”

“Only after Thanos.” Tony said. “We were close before then.”  

The was a long pause on the phone. Tony wondered if Rhodey had fallen asleep, but his friend finally spoke.

“Tony… where was Peter after Thanos won?”

Tony stopped. “I’m not answering that.”

“He died, then. I’m guessing you saw it, since Spider-man was rumored to being on that ship with you.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Tony said.

“You heard voices.” Rhodey pressed on. “You said you were going crazy and losing your mind. I was the only one who knew about that.”

“Yeah and I’m regretting telling you.” Tony said.

“Tony, tell me who you heard.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Tony…” Rhodey said.

“Fine, it was Peter!” Tony admitted. “I heard Peter.”

“Oh my God.” Rhodey said.

“Every single fucking day after we lost.” Tony said. He felt the pain of it as if it were almost yesterday. “That’s all I heard was him screaming my name, terrified. He was just a kid, Rhodey.”

“Tony … when we almost won, you disappeared, you said you had something to do…”

“I’m not telling you what I did. I won’t, but I will say that the Universe is put back together because of that kid. And what I did … I couldn’t look at him in the face until his Aunt died.”

Rhodey was silent for a long time. “I knew there was something that was going on … I didn’t know it was a kid.”

“I didn’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about.”

“Does Peter know what you did?”

“He doesn’t remember.” Tony said. “Which I am grateful for.”

Rhodey sighed. “I … I had no idea, man. I’m sorry I said what I did.”

“I didn’t give you anything else to think.” Tony said.

“So, what’s your plan here?” Rhodey asked.

“Well, my plan was to keep the kid at a distance so he could live a normal life, but that didn’t work so… I’m just going along with whatever I can.”

“He looks at you like you’re his world, man. I trust whatever you’re doing, but you have to know that you can’t just leave if something gets hard.”

“I don’t think I could.” Tony admitted.

“Look, man, I don’t know if I can do anything, but if you need help, just ask. I’m not great with kids or anything, but … I want to help.”

“I’m not either, but here I am.” Tony said, sighing.

“You’re good with him, man. More so than I gave you credit for.”

“I’ll try to live up to that.”

“Tones, you already have.” Rhodey said. “Just … pay attention when you’re with him. This whole self-deprecating thing you do? Don’t let it affect him.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good.”

 “Look, I’m gonna get off the phone. I actually think I can sleep for once in my life.” Tony said. It wasn’t that he was angry with Rhodey anymore, it was that talking about the past took any remaining energy out of Tony and he didn’t have too much energy to begin with.

“Okay. Have a good night. And I am sorry for what I said.”

“I get it. I’ll talk to you when I get back.”  

Tony hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed. Normally being in a new place kept him awake, but the stress of the day, coupled with the fact that he had been awake for way too long had taken its toll. Tony was out like a light the moment he laid down.

-

Peter did not fall asleep. It was like being in a hotel room on the first night of a long trip. At first, he tossed and turned. Then, he played on his phone, which couldn’t do much, since there was still no service. Then he settled for thinking about is life.

At first it was Aunt May. A lot of the nights when he couldn’t sleep, he thought of her. He thought of their good moments, and how much he missed her. Then, the pain of her not telling him the truth resurfaced.

Most of the time the pain would send him down a depressed spiral until he cried and then forced his mind to think of something else. Sometimes he would ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. what Mr. Stark was doing. More recently, he would go see the man, if Mr. Stark wasn’t busy.

Peter almost asked if Mr. Stark was still up, until he realized that they were in a different place, and he didn’t have F.R.I.D.A.Y. to ask questions to. The thought made him even more sad.

Peter then had the insane idea to actually go knock on Mr. Stark’s door. If he weren’t so tired, Peter would have stomped that idea right out of his head. Mr. Stark was probably asleep, and if he wasn’t asleep, then he didn’t want Peter bothering him just because he was lonely.

He then remembered promising Happy to work on his insecurities. Did this count? Would Happy be disappointed in him if didn’t at least go knock on Mr. Stark’s door? Peter was expecting Happy to stand up to his mother, which was a lot. The least Peter could do was go and knock on a door.

Peter stood, and made the short walk out of his room and to Mr. Stark’s door. He told himself that he if knocked and no one answered, he would leave and assume Mr. Stark was asleep.

Peter knocked on the door, and there was no answer. Peter sighed in disappointment. Now what was he going to do?

His crazy brain said to go into the room. What if Mr. Stark was dead, or hurt? What if he just didn’t hear the knock?

Peter didn’t know why he did it, but he opened the door, surprised to find it was unlocked. He tip-toed into the dark room and to Mr. Stark’s bed, where the older man was fast asleep.

Peter was disappointed. He knew Mr. Stark needed the sleep, but he couldn’t help but selfishly want someone to talk to. Being in a new country was scary. His thoughts were scary, and being alone wasn’t good for him.

Peter was about to walk away when Mr. Stark noticed someone was in the room and jerked awake. He looked like he was going to attack Peter until he saw who it was.

“Peter?” Mr. Stark said, out of breath. “God, kid, you scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m sorry! I am so sorry! I just wanted to see if you were up!” Peter said, backing away.

“Yeah, I wasn’t.” Mr. Stark said, rubbing his face.

“I am so sorry! I can go now.” Peter said, turning to leave.

“Kid, would you wait?” Mr. Stark said. “I’m obviously awake now.”

“But you were sleeping! And you never sleep!” Peter said, turning back.

“Yeah, and now I’m not. I’m now more concerned as to why you weren’t sleeping yourself.” Tony said. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No,” Peter said, shrugging. “I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

“New place?”

“Yeah.” Peter said, embarrassed.

“I feel you, kid. Normally I don’t get to sleep in a new place, but I was so tired after talking on the phone, I crashed.”

“I really didn’t mean to wake you up.” Peter said. “Normally I just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. but she isn’t here so I just came to check myself.”

“It’s fine.” Mr. Stark said. “I would rather you come to me than just stay up forever.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know.” Peter said, shrugging. “I just figured you don’t like to be bothered.”

“Don’t worry about that. Now sit down.” Mr. Stark patted the bed next to him. “And tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Nothing in particular.” Peter said, sitting down slowly. “It’s like … you know that stupid pigeon on the building next to us?”

“God, how could I forget?” Mr. Stark said.

“It’s like that in my head right now. I don’t really have a set thing I’m thinking about.” Peter said. “Just a lot of stuff.”

“Alright, then I’ll ask about some stuff – how was the movie?”

Peter almost didn’t know what Tony was talking about, until he remembered that before Thor had brought him here, Peter had been at the movies with Ned. It felt like so long ago that Peter had forgotten

“It was good, Ned really – wait! How is Ned? Does he know where I am?”

“Oh, that’s a good question.” Mr. Stark said, picking up his phone. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. send a text to Ned Leeds and let him know where Peter is.”

“Got it, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded, coming from Mr. Stark’s phone.

“Is she in your phone?”

“Yeah. I need to update yours to add her. Don’t let me forget to do that.”

“Okay.” Peter said. “I hope Ned isn’t too worried.”

“He’ll be fine.” Tony said. “Now, tell me about the movie.”

“Like I said, it was really good. Oh, did you see Princess Shuri’s hair! It looked like Leia’s!”

Mr. Stark laughed. “I won’t lie to you, I didn’t even notice.”

“She’s really cool. I know we can’t stay long but I would really like to get to know her.”

“Hey, we can come back in the summer or something. I’ve been meaning to establish good connections here for a while. If we do come back, it would be for longer.” Mr. Stark said, smiling.

“That would be cool. I mean, it’s different here but I want to get to know everything. They have so much tech.”

“Yeah, kid, even I’m impressed. I would love to see more.” Tony said. Peter yawned in that moment, unable to keep it in. “You need to go to sleep?”

“No, no.” Peter said. He laid down on the bed to get more comfortable. “I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. Let’s keep talking.”

“Okay, kid. So, you wanna know how I found you?”

“I thought it was Dr. Strange.”

“It was, but apparently to open a portal, you have to have a piece of hair. So, I had to go to then penthouse and find a piece of your hair to get here. You also don’t own a brush, which made it way more difficult than it had to be.”

Peter laughed. “Are you serious? I bet you were so mad.”

“I was.” Mr. Stark said, laughing. “I consoled myself with planning Thor’s ass kicking.”

“I can’t wait for that.” Peter said. “By the way, thanks for coming to find me. I mean, I knew I kind of had to handle it, but it helped having you here.”

“Well, when you find out Thor has taken your kid to some random place with a rage monster, you tend to want to find them.”

“Do you really consider me your kid?” Peter found himself asking. Normally he wouldn’t dare to ask such a question, but his exhaustion was setting in and Peter couldn’t help but ask.

“I do.” Mr. Stark said.

“Okay, I have another question.”

“Hopefully I have another answer.”

“Last week, when we got into that fight. You seemed really upset that I called you Tony. Do you not want me to call you that?” Peter asked.

Mr. Stark’s expression softened. He didn’t answer for a minute, seeming to think about it.

“Please don’t ask me to tell you everything, but … it has to do with Thanos.” Mr. Stark said. “There was … a while that everyone was gone. You included. I ... I heard your voice a lot. Actually, every day. You called me Tony then, and somehow, whenever you say my name now…”

“It reminds you of then?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

Peter was quiet for a long moment. “I guess I don’t mind calling you Mr. Stark then.”

“Kid, it’s … it’s something I want to – no, need to get over. You can’t around calling me by my last name forever.”

“It’s okay.” Peter said. “You don’t have to push yourself with it.”

“I know, kid.”

“I do have one question, though.” Peter said. “And you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. I … thought you turned back time to before the snap? Do you just … remember what happened after everything because you travelled in time?”

There was a long silence. Peter figured Mr. Stark wasn’t going to answer, but he did. “Time travel didn’t work.” He eventually said. “The snap was … permanent. Anyone who was gone … they never existed. In theory, the mind stone should have wiped everyone’s memories of the people who were gone, but Wanda said she destroyed it before Thanos brought it back using the time stone. It was probably damaged, or maybe it was just that Thanos didn’t do it right. We’ll never know. But that’s how we remembered everyone who … died. So, going back in time didn't work.”

“So, even though I never existed…”

“I heard your voice, yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. It’s in the past. I do want you to call me Tony, kid. I do. I want to move on.”

Peter nodded. “Okay… Tony.”

“Peter.” Tony replied, smiling.

“Tony.” Peter said, trying it out again.

“Peter.”

“I might slip up by the way, so don’t take it to offense if I do.”

“I’ll try not to, kid.” Mr.- No, Tony said.

Peter yawned again.

“You sure you don’t want to go to sleep?” Tony asked.

“No, I still don’t think I can.” Peter lied. He probably could go to sleep, but he didn’t exactly want to leave just yet.

“You know, my phone still has a signal. We could watch a movie.”

“Oh yeah? That would be awesome!” Peter said.

“What do you wanna watch, kid?”

“Hm, you pick. But make it something funny.”

“Okay, okay.” Tony said, he played on his phone for a minute before pulling something up. He turned the phone to hologram mode and laid down next to Peter.

They watched the movie in relative silence, until Peter’s eyelids began to get heavy. He wondered if Tony would mind if he fell asleep in this room, or if he would be woken up and asked to leave. He tried to stay awake, not wanting to be alone, but eventually, his mind began to shut off, and Peter instinctually put his head on Tony’s shoulder, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been toying with an idea of maybe linking my tumblr here so that you guys could interact with me in a more direct way. I don't really post to much fandom stuff, mostly just whatever I am in the mood for, but I do have one. You guys could ask about chapters or theories or anything, but I want your opinion on that before I do it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	16. Hulk and Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I just wanted to pop in before you get to reading to let you know I do have a Tumblr! It is a side blog under the username edibna (same as here) so if you want to talk about the story, or have some prompts, or thoughts, please let me know! If you don't have an account on A03, I will also post to this blog when I update. So, if you have a Tumblr, you can follow the rest of the story! 
> 
> Anyways, enough from me, happy reading!

When Tony woke up again, the kid was still asleep on his shoulder. It was both relaxing and domestic to see Peter finally asleep after struggling with it for so long. The kid would need to do it regularly, but Tony could see that the dark circles under his eyes were not nearly as bad as they normally were.

Tony quietly got up, relieved that Peter stayed asleep, and went to the bathroom connected to his room. Wakanda was definitely different than any other country he had been in, judging by the architecture and technology of the place. It took Tony an embarrassing amount of time to figure out how the damn shower and sink worked, but after he did so, he was able to get ready for the day.

When Tony came out of the bathroom, Peter was still asleep. Tony didn’t mind, seeing as it meant the kid would be well rested.

Tony heard someone walking outside, and stepped out to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Shuri, who did have any guards with her. Tony would have thought the Princess of Wakanda would be guarded everywhere she went.

Shuri was frowning at the door of Peter’s room. Tony decided to speak up.

“Good morning.” He said as nicely as he could.

Shuri jumped, but calmed when she saw him.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I came by to see if Peter was awake, but he isn’t in his room. Do you happen to know where he is?”

“Oh yeah, kid crashed in my room when he couldn’t sleep. I would wake him up but he never sleeps, so I am enjoying the moment while it lasts.”

Shuri nodded. “I suppose that is for the best, then.” She then took notice of his clothes. He was wearing the nano-tech armor suit. “What is that thing on your chest?”

“Oh,” Tony noticed, looking down. “It’s an arc reactor. It also serves as an energy core for my suit.”

Tony half expected Shuri to ask more questions, but instead, she nodded. “I have something similar that I made for my brother. Except his ‘armor’ as you would call it, sits under a necklace, therefore it is always with him.”

Tony was interested. “How do you account for the mass density being all in one place? And how does the armor keep it’s shape?”

Shuri smiled. “Vibranium works differently than other metals, so mass density isn’t as much of an issue as one would think. Also, the body of the suit molds to any shape, I don’t personally have the suit go over fabric. The metal is woven into the fabric.”

“I would love to see that done.” Tony said. “Can it be done with other more readily available metals?”

“We haven’t done too much research on it, but I am sure something could be done.” Shuri said, smiling.

“Pete and I were talking about coming back in the summer, maybe we could all work in the lab some.”

“I think that would be great.” Shuri said, smiling. “My brother was telling me that he would like you accompany you both to the marketplace when you awoke so you could see a bit of the city. Apparently, the Hulk has settled in with the White Wolf nicely.”

“Who’s that?”

“Ah, you would know him as Bucky Barnes. He has lived here for quite some time.”

Tony paused at that. He knew Bucky had been in Wakanda at some point, and that he had fought in the battle that took place there when Thanos invaded. Other than that, he knew nothing of the man’s whereabouts. Steve was very tight lipped about it, and Tony never wanted to ask. Things were awkward enough.

“Do not worry. He is completely cured of any … tendencies.” Shuri said.

“I suppose you oversaw that.”

Shuri nodded, looking proud of herself. “It only took me a week.”

“Impressive.” Tony said. “You remind me a lot of Peter.”

“That is a good thing, right?” Shuri asked.

“Of course. He’s a great kid. I think you two would get along. He’s a genius, too.”

Right on time, Peter walked out of Tony’s room, still looking half asleep. His hair was a mess, but he looked well rested.

“Look at that. Right on time, kid.” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“What?” Peter asked, sounding confused. “Oh, hi, Shuri.”

“Hello, Peter. I was coming to see if you slept well, but obviously I can tell that you have.”

“Thanks. I think.” Peter said.

“I was just telling Mr. Stark that my brother was going to accompany you to the marketplace before you continue with business.” Shuri said.

“Is there food there?” Peter asked. “I haven’t eaten since the movie and I think I am going to die.”

“He’s not being dramatic.” Tony added. “Kid’s got a fast metabolism.”

“Does that have anything to do with his enhanced abilities?” Shuri asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Peter answered. “I eat all the time.”

“I would love to run tests. Mr. Stark, have you ever run a test to see what his basal metabolic rate is?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m more of an engineer, and my only biology guy is currently in rage monster form. It would probably be good to know though.”

“Maybe today you can join me in my lab for some basic tests.” Shuri said.

“I would love that.” Peter replied. “But first, I need to brush my teeth. I’ll be right back, guys.”

“Good luck figuring out how the sink works!” Tony called after him.

“Should I show him?” Shuri asked.

“No, no, having him figure it out is going to be way more entertaining.”

Shuri laughed in response. Peter apparently figured it out way faster than Tony did, because he was ready in half the time.

Tony tried not to get mad at him about that.

-

Peter felt so much better after getting some food into his system. Wakandan food was delicious, and apparently being guests to the King meant that you got whatever you wanted.

The Wakandan marketplace was beautiful and lively. It was so different than anything Peter could have imagined. The people of Wakanda were different from not only each other but the rest of the world as well. Since they were still so new to the world, Peter hardly knew anything of their values and traditions, and he was excited to return later to learn more.

After eating, Tony and T’Challa excused themselves to talk about future visits to the country, leaving Shuri and Peter sitting at a small table to talk.

“Shouldn’t the guards be with you or something?” Peter asked, noticing they were almost alone.

“No,” Shuri said, shrugging. “I can handle myself, and plus, even the royal members get some alone time. There are guards around, but they are enjoying the marketplace like us.”

Peter nodded. “That’s really cool. This place is amazing.”

“Thank you.” Shuri said. “I love my home, although I am very curious as to the world you come from. I know of America’s technology and everything, but not so much the daily life, other than what I have seen from Youtube and Vine.”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “You’ve seen Vines?”

“Of course! Even though I am a Princess, I have some free time. Besides, American humor is fantastic. It’s like you handled your lack of technology with humor. Truly amazing.”

“Well, thanks. I’ve seen a ton, too. I don’t know if you know this, but they shut Vine down a while ago.”

Shuri sighed. “I was aware. I mean, there are compilations on Youtube, but it isn’t the same. Nothing new.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Peter said. “It was probably for the best though. I became Spider-man around that time. I don’t think I would have been a good crime fighter if I had been distracted by new Vines and stuff.”

“Are you kidding me?” Shuri said. “You could crack jokes while taking down bad guys!”

“Oh, that I already do.” Peter said, laughing.

“Do you quote Vines?”

“Sometimes.”

“Please send me that. I need for … research.”

Peter laughed. “I mean, I could, but I don’t have a way to contact you guys. You don’t have phones.”

Shuri seemed to think about it. “We can work something out.”

“Then, that sounds great!”  

There was a moment when the conversation died down, but Shuri broke the silence.

“So…” Shuri paused. “Do you have a lot of friends back home?”

“I have one. His name is Ned.”

“Ah, does he have powers?”

“No, I mean he sometimes helps with stuff because he’s really smart, but I’m the only one with powers. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing really, I was just curious as to your life in America.”

“So, do you have friends here?” Peter questioned back.

“Oh course,” Shuri said. “Though, being a Princess, I am limited as to how much time I have with them and what I can say to them.”

“That has to suck. I mean, I get where you’re coming from, I can’t tell Ned a lot of the stuff I know about Tony and the Avengers.”

“I see.” Shuri said. “It seems we are in a similar situation then.”

“Yeah, I mean, if you guys get phones or something, maybe we can talk! I know it’s not the same, but it would be nice to talk to someone who understands.”

Shuri’s face seemed to brighten up. “That would be cool.”

“Good.” Peter said, smiling.

“Alright, kiddos.” Tony said, and Peter felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder.

“All done with your old man talks?” Peter asked.

“I’ll have you know, I’m offended by that.” Tony replied. “I’d love to hear you say that to the King.” Tony pointed behind him, and Peter noticed that T’Challa was making his way back over to them.

“I’m good, thanks.” Peter said.

“I have no problems calling my brother an old man.” Shuri said, shrugging.

“Please don’t get me kicked out.” Peter asked her.

Shuri laughed as T’Challa arrived.

“Hi, old man.” Shuri said.

T’Challa instantly looked offended.

“She came up with that on her own!” Peter said.

“Well, technically, it was inspired by Peter calling Tony old, but it fits you here too, brother.”

“Why must you embarrass me in front of guests?” T’Challa said.

Shuri smirked.

“Okay, enough insulting us.” Tony said. “We finally came up with a game plan. Peter, T’Challa, and I are going to hang out with the Hulk for a minute, letting Shuri go ahead and get started on Vision. After that, we have to get back. Hopefully Thor is here so you make it to school, kid.”

“I thought I was going to run some tests on Peter.” Shuri said, sounding disappointed.

“Mr. Stark and I were speaking about that. We have decided that it would be best if they stay for one month in the summer. You may run all your tests during that time.” T’Challa said.

“A whole month!” Shuri exclaimed. “I can do so much in that time!”

“So, would this be over summer break?” Peter asked.

“Of course, kid. That would give Shuri some time to work on Vision, and we could come back to pick him up.”

“We also discussed the status of the Hulk as well.” T’Challa said. “He seems to be getting along with the White Wolf very well. We are considering letting him stay here until you two return, and then, if he agrees, he could allow Banner to have some time as himself and then come back.”

“It might be hard to get him to agree since he just got out.” Peter said. “But we can try.”

“We can only hope.” T’Challa said, sighing.

-

Tony soon found himself on the outskirts of the city. T’Challa had told Tony that Bucky had been with the Hulk for the night, and the two seemed to get along. So unfortunately for Tony, going to see the Hulk meant going to see Bucky as well.

The fact that Peter was coming along only made it worse. Tony, of course, knew that Bucky was cured of any brainwashing that H.Y.D.R.A. had done to him. However, there were still times that Tony couldn’t help but think of when the Winter Soldier had pointed a gun and shot at him, without any hesitation. If it weren’t for the Iron Man armor covering his hand like a glove, he wouldn’t have been alive.

They arrived at a small hut, and everyone got out of the flying vehicle. It was a long walk, and most of the guards stayed behind. Only T’Challa, Okoye, Peter and Tony forged ahead to the hut. As they got close, Tony felt nervousness closing in on him. He was glad he could activate his armor at any time, just in case something went wrong. He walked closely with Peter, just in case something happened.

Bucky came out of his hut as they approached. Tony was shocked to see just how much the man had changed.

Tony had made a point to avoid anything to do with Bucky after he and the team reunited, focusing on trying to mend the Avengers rather than the brooding on the past. He knew nothing of Bucky’s whereabouts, but the man himself had obviously found a home out in Wakanda. His face looked rather serene, his black hair was long and he was a healthy weight. Most noticeably, he only had one arm.

“Hello, your highness.” Bucky said, smiling.

“It is good to see you again, White Wolf.” T’Challa said, shaking the man’s hand. “I would like you to meet our guests.”

Bucky’s eyes immediately cut to Tony, who smiled tightly. Bucky seemed just as uneasy as Tony was, but held out his hand to shake.

“It’s good to see you again, Stark.” Bucky said.

“You too, Barnes.” Tony said. “Looks like Wakanda has done well for you.”

“It’s relaxing out here.” Bucky said. “No big battles to fight. Unless you count herding the animals around here.”

Tony nodded, and then felt Peter lightly elbow him. He turned, only see Peter staring at him as if he had forgotten something.

“Oh, right. This is my kid, Peter.” Tony said.

“Nice to meet you Peter.” Bucky said shaking Peter’s hand. Tony surprisingly didn’t feel too uneasy with it. “I wasn’t aware you had a son.”

“It’s new.” Tony admitted.

“Any reason Thor brought him here with the Hulk?” Bucky asked.

“Oh! Uh, I’m Spider-man.” Peter said, “I thought I could help.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you from Germany.” Bucky said. “Nice to see you again.”

“You know,” Tony said, “You’re really throwing your identity around a lot here, kid.”

“Well, Thor already knew who I was, and let’s be real, who’s gonna take a sixteen-year old kid seriously?”

“We have no issues with your age, Peter.” T’Challa spoke up. “Shuri is a good example of someone young who has achieved great things. She is the head of all science and research here in Wakanda.”

“Seriously?” Peter asked.

“Of course.” T’Challa said.

“That is awesome!” Peter said.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool here.” Bucky said, smiling.

Tony hadn’t seen the man smile hardly ever, unless he was talking to Steve. It was definitely odd.

“So, where is the big green guy?” Tony asked. “Wasn’t he hanging out with you?”

Bucky nodded, and turned to point at a tree line many yards away. “He’s hanging out over there now. He said he wanted to think.”

“And where is Thor?”

“Apparently he had to go deal with something with his people… Ass-guard or something?”

Tony and Peter both stifled a laugh. “It’s actually Asgard.” Peter said.

“But please, for all of our sake’s, call it Ass-guard.” Tony added. “I really want to see Thor’s reaction to that.”

“The guy can shoot lighting out of his hands.” Bucky said. “I think I’ll stay on his good side and only say Ass-Guard behind his back.”

Tony nodded. He had to admit, it was nice seeing Bucky in a form that wasn’t dangerous. This Bucky was actually decent to talk to.

“Alright, let’s go and try to negotiate with a five-year old.” Tony said. “Pete, you coming?”

Peter nodded.

“We will stay back and discuss the negotiations in greater detail here.” T’Challa said, motioning to Bucky. “If anything goes wrong, let me know.”

Tony nodded. He and Peter walked over to the tree-line, where they saw Hulk sitting on the ground.

“No, Banner!” Hulk was saying to himself. “I want out! Not you!”

Tony paused, and looked at Peter.

“This is what he did last time.” Peter explained. “I think Banner is wanting out now. Both of them must have found a way to try to take control.”

Tony sighed. “Great, this is going to be fun.”

They resumed walking, until they got over to the Hulk.

“Hey, big guy.” Tony called out. “How are you doing?”

“Hulk fine.” Hulk responded, though he didn’t look at them.

“Do you like it here, Hulk?” Peter asked.

Hulk was quiet. “Yeah, but Hulk can’t stay.”

“Why’s that?” Peter asked.

“Banner want out. This place…. Banner likes it. Makes him stronger.” Hulk said.

It was unlike the Hulk to admit anything other than himself was strong.

“Well, we’re actually here to talk about that.” Tony said. “About you and Banner.”

“You want him back.” Hulk said, finally looking at them. “No one likes Hulk here. Only Banner.”

Tony and Peter glanced at each other, both of them obviously shocked at how this had gone. Tony had expected Hulk to fight them, or be angry. He had never expected to see Hulk look so sad.

“Hulk,” Peter said. “We actually really like you, and Banner too. We want to make it so that you both don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Hulk like fighting.”

“Against Banner, though?” Peter asked.

Hulk sighed. “He strong.”

“Well, what if you didn’t have to fight him anymore?” Peter asked. “Like when you are … you, you can live and have fun and not have to worry about Banner fighting you. And then you could let Banner be out for awhile, and when Banner is out, you don’t have to fight any more because you’ll be able to be you soon!”

Hulk paused. He seemed to be thinking about it. “So … like a deal?”

“Yeah! A deal!” Peter said. His enthusiasm was obvious. Tony felt a bit of unexpected pride at seeing Peter handle this. The kid was a natural. “Like you can have a few weeks as Hulk, and then Banner has a few weeks and then you come back!”

“Sounds nice, but Banner won’t agree.” Hulk said. “He hates Hulk.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t if he worked with you.” Peter offered.

“Why you help me?” Hulk asked.

“Well … you’re sad. And even if you’re different, you deserve to be happy, and Banner does, too. Obviously neither of you are happy right now.”

“Get Banner to agree.” Hulk said.

“Wh-what?” Peter asked.

“Get Banner to agree.” Hulk said, before he closed his eyes. He transformed right in front Tony and Peter’s eyes, until Bruce sat in front of them, in the same oversized clothes as the Hulk.

“Wha- I’m back?” Bruce said. Both Tony and Peter stared in shock. “Where am I? Did I hurt anyone?”

“What just happened?” Tony asked, looking at the Peter. “Did the Hulk just … give up?”

“No, no.” Peter said. “I think he wants us to get Banner on the same page.”

“Tony? Peter?” Bruce said, standing up.

“Hey, hey, Bruce.” Tony said, walking over to the man and put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. “Calm down, everything is fine.”

“I transformed in the middle of New York City. The last time I did that in a city…” he trailed off. “What happened?”

“Well, Thor was there.” Peter said. “And we got Hulk to Wakanda. You didn’t hurt anyone.”

“You just scared the shit out of some pigeons and Peter’s best friend.” Tony explained.

“Oh,” Bruce said, looking down. “Well, I suppose that’s good? Look, man, I don’t know what is going on. All I know is that the Hulk is really strong. I don’t think I can fight him anymore.”

“Well, then,” Peter said. “We may have an option for you.”

“An option?” Bruce said. “What? What are you even doing here, Peter? Don’t you have school?”

“It’s Sunday.” Peter said, shrugging. “Look, sir, I was right about you and Hulk.”

“What, that he is his own personality?”

“Yeah, and I can prove it.” Peter said.

"How?" Tony asked suspiciously 

“I’m Spider-man.” Peter blurted out.

“What?” Bruce nearly yelled. He looked at Tony for conformation.

“Peter!” Tony said. “You can just throw your secret identity around-“

“Hulk knew I was Spider-man because Thor told him! See? You have two different sets of memories.” Peter explained to Bruce, not even looking at Tony.

“We are talking about this later.” Tony said, shaking his head. “You were doing so good.”

“I think I still am.” Peter said, glancing over. Tony had to admit the kid was right.

“Wait, wait.” Bruce said. “You’re Spider-man? The guy that shoots webs and has super-strength?”

“Yeah, I am. And Hulk knew that. You didn’t.” Peter said. “I’ve met you both now, and you’re two different people.”

“I … God, then what do I do? I can’t just fight this forever. He obviously knows how to win!”

“Bruce, he just let you out. Willingly.” Tony said. “After he said that you hated him.”

“What?” Bruce asked.

“Hulk wanted us to get you agree to a deal.” Peter said. “He doesn’t want to fight you, and he doesn’t want you to fight him.”

“What – what kind of a deal?” Bruce asked.

“Basically a deal where you split your time.” Tony said. “Hulk wants to be free, but he doesn’t want to fight you to get it. In turn, you would be free half of the time and you won’t have to fight him.”

“I … Are you sure he would do that? Can he even understand what he’s agreeing to?”

“He’s … pretty smart, Dr. Banner.” Peter said. 

“So, what do we do when he’s out?” Bruce said. “He can’t just roam around New York.”

“You’re right, he can’t.” Tony said. “He likes it here in Wakanda. He’s made pretty good friends with Bucky.”

“Bucky?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Long story.” Tony said. “But T’Challa likes him too. He can stay here and learn to be a little more … advanced and not hurt anyone. I’m sure we can get Thor to bring you back to New York when you get to be you again.”

“How do you know he’ll ever let me back out?” Bruce asked.

“He just did.” Tony said.

“And besides, you know how to fight him, Dr. Banner. If it’s your turn to be out and he doesn’t let you, you can win.” Peter said.

“So, what’s happening here?” Bruce said. “I just let Hulk out here in Wakanda for some time and then you guys come and get me and then I’m me again?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, it’s that simple.”

“Are you two sure about this?”

Tony and Peter glanced at each other, before they both nodded.

“Nothing is going to be perfect, sir.” Peter said. “But this better than where you are.”  

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “You can’t keep fighting him like you have been.”

Bruce thought about it for a second and then sighed. “You know, I’ve had to fight the side of me for a long time. I always felt like I was losing.” He said. “It would be nice not to have to fight anymore.”

“T'Challa agreed to let Hulk stay here for a few weeks. We’re going to come back after the kid’s school year ends. We plan on being here for a month. But we can take you to New York if you want during that time.”

Bruce was silent for a long moment, before he nodded. “Okay, okay. I agree to this.”

“Well, that’s good. Hulk wanted us to get you to say that.”

Bruce sighed again. “So, I guess it’s his turn now?”

“Yeah.” Tony said. “It’s time for you to let the Hulk back out.”

“I guess it is.” Bruce said. “But before I go, let him know something.”

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

“Let him know I don’t hate him.”

Tony was surprised, but nodded. Bruce smiled, before he took a deep breath, and he transformed back into the Hulk. This transformation was smooth and painless, like it was meant to happen.

Hulk opened his eyes, and look around.

“He agree?” Hulk asked. His voice almost sounded hopeful.

“Yeah, big guy.” Tony said. “He agreed.”


	17. Visiting the Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is going to be a rather fun and light chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Saying goodbye to Wakanda was harder than Peter expected. He had really wanted to stay, but he knew he had to get back to school. So, just after getting Hulk sorted out, Tony and Peter were getting on a quinjet and heading back to New York.

Tony had grumbled about having to take a jet, but they didn’t have any other options since Thor still didn’t have a phone and was off with Asgard again. It also meant that Peter would definitely be missing school.

Hulk, after Bruce agreed to splitting their time, seemed to be in much better spirits. He got along great with Bucky, who seemed to like him as well. Peter felt perfectly fine leaving the two of them together. They were a good match.

Another person that was hard to say goodbye to was Shuri. However, right before they left, she pulled him aside and gave him a present, a bracelet made of black beads.

“This is a communication device used here in Wakanda.” She had said. “You can’t tell anyone about it because the rest of the world isn’t supposed to know about it, but I figured we could use it to talk until you get back." 

“Okay.” Peter said, smiling at her and putting it on his right wrist. “I have no idea how it works.”

“It’s okay.” Shuri said. “You’re pretty smart. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

It was only after they left that Peter realized Shuri had trusted him with something that only Wakandans were supposed to use. Tony immediately knew what it was, and told him to make sure he kept it on him at all times. Apparently, a lot of companies wanted Wakandan technology.

“I’m already working on getting it at Stark Industries myself.” Tony said on the plane ride back. “That’s something T’Challa and I are gonna talk about when we come here in the summer.”

“What, so you’re telling me to keep it a secret so that you can be the first to unveil it?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m not that terrible. Your new friend trusted you with a secret. Also, I’m pretty sure T’Challa will come after you in person if you break their trust.”

“Yeah, he seems pretty scary.” Peter said. “I’ll just say it’s a friendship bracelet, then.”

“That’s basically what it is.” Tony said, smiling.

They got back to New York at 8 AM on Tuesday. Tony didn’t bother having Peter go to school, knowing that they both needed rest from their travels. Peter insisted he was fine, but Tony always seemed to know when Peter was lying.

They back to the penthouse, where Pepper was waiting for them.

“Nice to see you two again.” Pepper said. “Looks like Wakanda treated you well.”

“They really did.” Tony said, giving her a hug and kiss. “How long are you gonna be here? Don’t you have meetings today?”

“I am actually just about to leave, but I wanted to say hi.” Pepper said.

“Hi.” Peter said.

“Glad to see you’re okay.” Pepper said, walking over to Peter. She gave him a quick hug. “Now, I really have to get going. Please don’t get kidnapped again. That goes for both of you.”

“Technically, I wasn’t kidnapped.” Peter said.

“He was just along for the ride.” Tony said, and he ruffled the kid’s hair.

“How about this? Don’t go to another country tonight, okay? I was thinking about cooking.” Pepper said.

“No promises.” Tony said.

“I’m promising!” Peter replied. “I really missed American food.”

“Good, I’ll see you tonight, Peter.” Pepper said, smiling.

“What about me?” Tony called, as Pepper was walking towards the door.

“No promises!” Pepper called back.

“Yeah, I had that coming.” Tony said. “So, kid, since all of Wakanda knows you’re Spider-man, I’m guessing you’re gonna tell the Avengers now, too?”

“I think so.” Peter replied. “I don’t really want them to react how Rhodey reacted though.”

“Yeah, especially Steve. He and I don’t always get along.” Tony said, sighing.

“I’ll figure it out. Maybe if they get to know me a little better they won’t have the same reaction?”

“I don’t know, kid. Anything goes with them, but we can certainly try.”

“I guess this means we’ll be spending more time at the compound, huh?”

“You know it.”

-

Once Peter was back, he knew he had to talk to Ned. Once his phone had service, it had blown up with texts from his friend asking if everything was okay. Peter had replied that everything was fine, but that he would call when Ned was free. Right after doing to, Peter fell asleep and didn't wake up until after the school day was over, so he called him then.

Ned answered on the first ring.

“Dude! Finally! Where have you been?”

“I thought Tony told you?” Peter asked. “I was in Wakanda.”

“Are you calling him that now?” Ned asked. “And he did! But I didn’t know if it was really him or anything. Is that his cell phone number?”

“Yeah, man, but don’t give it out or anything. I think he would kill me if you did.”

“I won’t!” Ned said. “But, you gotta admit, it’s pretty cool to have Tony Stark’s personal number.”

“I can totally ask him to change it, you know.” Peter teased

“Dude!” Ned said. “Don’t take this away from me!”

“I won’t, I won’t.”

“So, when are you coming back to school? Everyone’s been asking about you.”

“Tomorrow. I’m actually back in New York, but Tony said to rest and catch up on sleep, so that’s what I’m did today.”

“How was Wakanda, man? I bet it was awesome!”

“It totally was!” Peter said.

“You have to tell me all about it!”

Peter was about to, but paused and looked at his bracelet that Shuri had given him. “Uh, I’m not too sure I can tell you all that much. I did meet their King and I don’t want to piss him off.”

“Aw, man!” Ned said. “But I guess I get that. I’ve seen him on T.V. and he seems pretty scary as Black Panther.”

“Right?” Peter said. “I didn’t even see him in action and I know he's scary. Sorry I can’t tell you too much about what I saw.”

“It’s all good. You’re an Avenger now, so you're gonna have some secrets.” Ned said. Peter relaxed, glad that Ned wasn’t upset. “Is there anything you can tell me, though?”

“Oh, uh, Thor is awesome!” Peter said. “He’s good friends with the Hulk.”

“Did you have to fight him?”

“No, actually. Hulk is pretty cool too.” Peter said. “Oh! Thor also knew my name!”

“What?” Ned asked, sounding shocked. “How?”

“Apparently he’s friends with some people I met when we went to space. They remembered me!”

“You met space people! Oh my god, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Honestly, that day was so crazy, I sort of forgot. Anyways, they don’t ever really come to Earth, so I’ll probably never see them again, but it’s still so cool!”

“Dude!” Ned said, “Tell me all about them!”

Peter eagerly did. He was happy to have someone to talk to that was just as excited about his life as he was. For once, it was good to be a kid, and not an Avenger. The conversation wound up lasting for an hour, before Ned had to get started on his homework. After putting the phone down, Peter jumped when his bracelet vibrated.

He brought it up, only to see a hologram of a Vine playing on his wrist. Then, Shuri popped up to say: “Hey, Peter, this is just a recording. If you want to send something back, press the bead with this symbol,” She disappeared and a symbol popped up instead, “And it’ll send something. I hope you made it back okay!”

Peter laughed, and pressed the symbol. “Nice to see you, Shuri! Also, you need to send me more holographic vines. That was the best thing I have ever seen...”

-

The rest of the week went by quickly. Peter wound up sleeping rather well, even if his schedule was slightly off. However, once he was back to school, he quickly got it on the right path. 

However, by the end of the week, Tony was needed again at the compound, and Peter was more than happy to join him this time, eager to see the other Avengers.

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to hang around me, kid.” Tony said. “I’ve gotta do some work on one of the antennas on the roof, and that would look a little weird if you're with me, considering you still don’t know how to tell everyone you’re Spider-man.”

“That’s okay.” Peter replied. They were sitting in the car, on their way out of the city and to the compound. “I was thinking I could hang around with Natasha for a bit. Maybe we can do some training?”

“Training?” Tony asked, his eye-brows raised. He hadn’t heard that Peter had done anything training, much less with Natasha.

“Yeah, one time when we were there, Rhodey took me to learn some stuff from her.” Peter explained. “I would like to learn more.”

“Were you able to keep your identity a secret?”

“I think so?” Peter explained. “I mean, I did hit a dummy really hard, but she just thought I was strong, I think.”

“Well, I don’t care, as long as she goes easy on you. She is a trained spy, so if it gets to be too much, you call me, okay?” Tony said, raising his eyebrows. He was a little nervous at the idea of letting Peter train with Natasha. She was always a hands-on trainer. She had even attacked Sam at one point and nearly broken his arm. Tony definitely did not want that happening to Peter.

“I will, promise.” Peter said, smiling as they pulled up to the compound.

When they got inside, it was only a matter of time before they ran into Steve, who was eating in the common room.

“Hey, you two.” Steve said. “Nice to see you back from Wakanda.”

“Nice to be back, Cap.” Tony said. “Though I will say, Wakanda is pretty awesome. I can see why you liked it so much. I also ran into your pal, Bucky, while there.”

Steve stopped eating, looking shocked. Tony only smiled. “He’s a pretty cool guy.” Tony explained. “We made fun of Thor a little behind his back, and he’s currently watching the Hulk.”

“Oh,” Steve said, still looking tense. “That’s good. I’m glad you two were able to get along.”

“Wakanda looks like it’s been good for him.”

Tony glanced at Peter who was looking between the two. Peter knew a lot of what had happened between Bucky, Steve and Tony, but not everything. He certainly knew enough to know that Tony mentioning Bucky was a huge step. Tony was glad he was finally able to make it.

“So, I guess Bruce is staying there for awhile.” Steve said.

“Well, the Hulk is.” Tony said. “Kid was right about the split personality thing.”

“We’re letting Hulk be out for awhile.” Peter explained.

“Well, we will definitely miss having Bruce here, but this sounds like it’s going to be good for him.” Steve said. “So, what are you two here for?”

“I’ve got some work to do.” Tony explained, “And I didn’t want to leave Pete at the house by himself, so we’re staying the weekend.”

“Awesome, it’ll be good to have you both.”

“Speaking of work,” Tony explained. “I have to go on the roof and work on some stuff. Have you seen Natasha? I was thinking Peter could hang around with her for a while.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “She’s around.”

“Oh, are you boys talking about me?” The woman in question said, walking into the room. “Nice to see you back. I thought of a ton of dad jokes while you were gone.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony said. He noticed the dad comment, but didn't worry to much about it. Peter didn't seem bothered. “You wanna hang out with Peter for a little bit? He mentioned you trained him once.”

“Oh yeah,” Natasha replied, smiling. “I’m surprised you’re okay with me training your kid.”

“Nat…” Steve warned. Tony was unsure of what he was warning her about, but ignored it.

“Well, I’m a little hesitant.” Tony said. “But the kid likes you, so as long as you don’t bruise him, we’re good.”

Natasha’s eyebrows raised, but Tony decided not to worry about it.

“Alright, kid, I’m gonna get to work. You good here?”

Peter nodded, a genuine smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ll be sure to let you know if I break any bones.”

“You’re not doing yourself any favors here, kid.” Tony said, shaking his head. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. let me know if Peter gets injured.”

“I’ll be fine.” Peter said.

“Kid, you have an amazing knack for the being the opposite of fine. I let you go to a movie and you wound up in Wakanda with the Hulk and Thor.”

Peter stuck out his tongue in response.

“Keep that up and I’ll have a live feed playing.” Tony said.

“I won’t injure your kid, Tony.” Natasha said. “Quit being an over-protective dad.”

“Alright, alright.” Tony said. His mind was already drifting to thinking of the work he had to get done. “Let me know if you need anything, kid.”

“Bye Tony.” Peter said, before Tony left to go do his work.

-

“Wow.” Steve said, after Tony had walked away.

“What?” Peter asked, confused.

“He didn’t even blink when Nat was teasing him.” Steve said. “I expected at least some push back.”

“Yeah,” Natasha said, crossing her arms. “That was definitely weird. Did something happen in Wakanda? Like a paternity test?”

Peter shook his head. “No, he’s still not biologically my dad.”

“Hm.” Nat said, crossing her arms.

“Maybe he’s just tired from travelling.” Steve offered.

“What are you guys worried about?" Peter asked.  

“Nothing important.” Nastasha said. “Tony is just being too relaxed, but I'll figure that out later. Do you want to go practice some more, Peter?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Peter said. “But first, do you guys happen to know which room is going to be mine? I can put my bag there.”

"I'm not sure." Steve said. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" 

“You will be sharing the Iron suite with Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“What? He doesn’t even let us in there.” Steve said.

“Okay, cool.” Peter said. “Can you lead me there, Fri?”

“Certainly, Peter.”

“Be right back!” Peter said.

“Oh, and change out of the jeans!” Natasha called. “You need to wear something comfortable!”

“Got it!” Peter called back.

Apparently, the Iron Suite was in a secluded part of the compound. It was a two-bedroom penthouse that only Tony and Pepper were allowed access too. Peter thought it was awesome that Tony would let him stay so close, instead of giving him a room in the wing that everyone else stayed in.

Peter quickly changed into a plain white T-shirt and sweatpants to go and train in. F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that Natasha was waiting in the gym, so he met her down there.

“Hey, kid.” Natasha said when she saw him. “What did you think of the Iron Suite?”

“It’s … pretty suite.” Peter said, smiling at his own joke.

“That was terrible” Natasha said, shaking her head.

“Hey, Tony would have laughed.”

“Oh, you’re calling him Tony now?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark was too much.” Peter said sheepishly.

“It looks like you two did a lot of bonding out in Wakanda.” Natasha said.

“We did.” Peter replied. “I think Tony was pretty scared something would happen.”

“We’ve all been there when Bruce … loses it. It’s terrifying.”

“It wasn’t so bad. I think the planet Hulk was on for two years really helped him grow. He wasn’t mad at all.”

“Really?” Natasha said, “That’s … interesting.”

“Yeah, it’s probably a good thing. It means he can be on Earth as the Hulk and not be a danger.”

Natasha nodded, seemingly in thought. She quickly shook it off, though.

“I can see why Stark likes you. You’re a good kid.” She said.

“Thanks.” Peter said, smiling.

“Alright, well, I am just going to teach you some basics…” Natasha said. She began instructing him on stuff that Peter knew instinctually from being a superhero. It was, however, nice to have an educational background on it. While Peter knew a lot of what Natasha was teaching him, he did find out that a couple of his forms were off.

About three hours later, Natasha stopped him.

“Okay, kid, I think that’s enough. You have to be exhausted.”

“I’m fine.” Peter said, though he was out of breath and sweating. “I’m mostly hungry actually.”

“Of course you are.” Natasha said. “Come on, let’s go see if we have any food for you so you don’t pass out on us.”

They walked to the kitchen, where Natasha opened the fridge.

“By some miracle, we have some leftover pizza.” She said. “Do you want it?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Peter said. He took the offered pizza box from Natasha, and opened it. He saw the microwave on the counter, but was too hungry to wait.

“Are you eating that cold?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, I am so hungry right now.” Peter said, his mouth full of pizza.

“You are definitely Stark’s kid.” Natasha said, shaking her head. Peter shrugged, trying not to get embarrassed at the comparison and continued eating the pizza that was offered to him.

“Oh, I guess you two are done.” Said another voice. Peter glanced behind him to see Steve walking in.

“Yeah, I figured the kid would be tired after three hours of training. Turns out, he’s just hungry.”

“I see you found the pizza.” Steve said.

Peter was on his fourth slice. “I hope this wasn’t anyone’s?”

“You’re good.” Steve said. “Unlike most people here, I can cook. I have to, since I eat every two hours.”

“Peter here might be able to beat you out in an eating competition, Cap.” Natasha said. “Or at least on how fast he can eat.”

“I would love to see that.” Steve said, smiling. Peter didn’t answer because he was too busy eating.

After he was done, he asked, “So, what do you guys do around here for fun?”

“Oh, well I usually read or do research on the things I missed when I was in the ice.” Steve said.

“I beat things up.” Natasha added. “But Sam’s got some video games if you’re interested in that.”

“What does he have?” Peter asked.

“Not sure.” She answered. “I’m not too into that thing.”

“None of it makes sense to me.” Steve added. “I would go get him, but I think he’s out at the moment. He should be back soon.”

“You know what would be fun for all of us? Mario Kart.” Peter said.

“What's that?” Natasha asked, looking somewhat interested.

“It’s this racing game. A lot of people like it even if they don’t like other games. It’s fun to play with people!”

“I think it would be fun to try.” Natasha said, smiling slightly. “But I think Cap is a little old for that kind of stuff.”

“I would be fine!” Steve said. “I figured out how an iPhone works!”

“Did you?” Natasha asked. “The phone you have is a Starkphone.”

“Is that what’s it’s called?”

“Mario-Kart is actually more fun when people don’t know what they’re doing.” Peter offered.

“I don’t know if Sam has that one.” Natasha said. “Why don’t you ask your dad if he can get it for you?”

“Fine.” Peter said. “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What’s my … I, uh, mean Tony doing right now?”

Peter pointedly ignore Natasha’s smirk.

“Boss is currently finishing up with his work on the roof. Would you like me to patch you through?”

“Yes please.”

There was a moment of silence, before Tony’s voice said. “Kid, you better not be calling to let me know you broke something.”

“I didn’t!” Peter defended. “Hey, have you ever heard of Mario-Kart?”

“I am a billionaire with responsibities up to my eyeballs and no real free time. Peter, of course, I have heard of it.”

“Do we happen to have it here? I want to teach Steve and Natasha how to play it.”

Peter heard a chuckle. “I have it in my suite, but I kind of want you to wait for me so I can witness Steve Rogers attempting to play Mario-kart.”

“How much longer do you think you’ll be?” Peter asked.

“A few minutes. Why don’t you get everything set up and I’ll meet you in the common room?” Tony asked.

“Cool! Do I need to move the Wii or anything?”

“No, it should connect. Just find the controllers in the suite and start it. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will route it to the T.V.”

“Cool, thanks Tony!”

“See you in a minute, kid.”

After the communication shut off, both Natasha and Steve were looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Steve said. “It’s just that … Stark never really hang out with us anymore, so seeing him like this … it’s weird.”

“Oh, well, if you guys don’t wanna play-“

“No, no I am figuring this game out and demolishing you both.” Natasha said.

“I have a feeling this isn’t going to go well for me.” Steve said.

“I’ll be right back!” Peter said, going to grab the things he needed to get everyone to play.

-

Tony got back to the common room before Peter had everything. Steve and Natasha were both sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“So,” Natasha said, turning to look at him. “I guess Peter is your kid, then?”

“Still not biologically.”

“Well, you stepped into the dad role very quickly.” She said.

Tony turned to make sure Peter wasn’t walking into the room so he could finally say something. “Look, I’m not trying to overshadow his real dad or his uncle here, so can you cool it with the dad jokes? Things are going okay right now and I don’t want to screw it up.”

“He seems fine with them.” Natasha said. “He doesn’t even blink.”

“You said them in front of him?” Tony asked.

“Of course.” Natasha said. “Besides, he’s a good kid. You’re even calling him your kid.”

Tony sighed. “Fine, just don’t make him uncomfortable, okay? I finally have the kid calling me by my first name. I don’t want to take any steps back.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Natasha said. “He’s a good kid. I like him.”

“Thanks.” Tony said. “I like him too.”

“You did the right thing,” Steve said, “Taking him in, I mean. I would have never saw it coming, but you did good.”

Tony nodded, happy to have the approval of at least two of his teammates. He hoped that approval would stay once they found out Peter’s secret identity.

“Okay!” Peter said, walking into the room, his arms full of controllers. “I think I have anything.”

“Oh, this’ll be good.” Natasha said, leaning back on the couch. “Cap, have you ever played a video game before?”

“Sam tried to teach me.” Steve replied. “It didn’t go well.”

“I am so excited to kick your ass, Cap.” Tony said. “I’ll have you know, I am the best at Mario-Kart.”

“Probably not better than me.” Peter said, walking over to hand him a controller. “I’m actually the best.”

“You serious kid?” Tony said. “You’re no match for me.”

“Actually, I think I will be.”

“You’re so on.” Tony said, shaking his head.

“I have a feeling I am not going to like this.” Steve muttered as Peter handed him a controller.

“I have a feeling I am going to love this.” Natasha said, grabbing her own.

“Don’t worry, Steve.” Peter said. “I’m going to teach you how to play, and you’ll love it.”

“I don’t even know how to work this thing.” Steve said, looking at the controller, confused.

“Here, let me show you what buttons you press…” Peter said. While he taught Steve how to go and turn, Tony turned on the large T.V. and got the game ready. It took a few minutes, but once Steve had a loose grasp on how to play, they were ready to begin.

Peter, against Tony’s suggestion, put them all on 50cc since it was Natasha and Steve’s first time playing. Then they chose their characters. Steve chose Mario, saying he was a respectable choice. Tony was about to choose Bowser, but Peter swept in and stole it right before Tony could select him.

“You are so gonna regret that, kid.” Tony said. Peter only stuck his tongue out in response.

Nat wound up choosing Cat Peach, which was a shock to everyone.

“What?” She said. “I like her outfit.”

Peter chose a basic road, since it was Steve’s first time playing. The game started, and Tony and Peter immeditaly were in competition for first.

“Wait, how do you launch the things?” Steve asked on the second lap

“It’s the right trigger button.” Peter replied. He threw a red shell at Tony, who nearly pushed the kid over in real life when it hit. Tony had been in first.

“The what now?” Steve asked but then yelled, “Nat!” when Natasha threw a red shell at him.

“Suck it, loser.” She said. Nat had the hang of it pretty quickly, and she passed Steve and got up to fifth place before the level ended. Peter was in first. Tony was shocked to see that the kid was so good at the game.

“What the hell was that?” Steve said. “How do you shoot the things?”

“Here,” Nat said, rolling her eyes, “Let me show you how to shoot the items.”

“You only beat me because we were on 50cc.” Tony said, while Natasha helped Steve. “Put it at two hundred and I’ll kick your ass, Peter.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Peter replied.

“You will, kid.” Tony assured. “You will see me beat you.”

“Oh my gosh,” Steve said. “That was stressful. Are we sure this game is good for our team?”

“Mario-Kart ruins friendships.” Peter replied.

“And wanted to play this?” Steve asked.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t love it. I hate video games and I thought that was fun.” Natasha said.

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “You guys are crazy.”

“You playing again?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah.” Steve said, nodding.  

They started another round.

Natasha was a serious competitor, after figuring out the game. She threw out insults and items every chance she got, however, she wasn't as good as Peter was. It took Tony throwing three red shells at Peter to get him out of first. Once Tony had finally gotten in first, Natasha threw a blue shell which made Peter pass him again.

“Nat! What the hell!” Tony yelled, thinking of outlawing her again.

“Sorry not sorry.” She muttered, focusing on the game.

“Shit!” Steve yelled, after falling off of the course. “I mean, shoot. Whatever!”

“Ha!” Tony said. “Language!”

Then, Peter threw a green shell behind him and hit Tony, who cursed much more colorfully than Steve had.

Peter was a monster at Mario-Kart. He definitely played to win, and almost in every level, he did so. Tony had only won one or two courses. They played round after round, steadily going up in difficulty until Steve had finally beaten out Natasha for third place.

“I actually hate you all.” Steve said, after their fifth game.

“I am going to beat you, Stars and Stripes.” Natasha said, glaring at him.

“You know what, kid?” Tony said to Peter, “You’re grounded for life.”

“Oh, boohoo, you’re just mad that you can’t beat me.” Peter said, smirking at him.

“I cannot believe you would do this to me.” Tony replied.

“Final round. Rainbow road.” Peter said.

“You’re on, kid.”

“What’s rainbow road?” Steve asked, confused.

“It’s only the best and most difficult level in the whole game. Whoever wins this one is automatically the best player in the game.” Peter explained.

“Spoiler alert, it’s me.” Tony said.

“Dream on, old man.” Peter retored.

“Wow, you’re dead to me.”

“You guys are forgetting the fact that I am totally going to kick your asses.” Natasha said.

“You’ve never even played before!” Peter said.

“Yeah, but I am doing just as good as you guys are on my first try.”

“What if I win?” Steve asked.

“Let’s be real, Rogers.” Natasha said.

“Excuse me-“

“Woah, woah, what the hell is going on here?” A different voice said, and everyone in the room turned to see that Sam had walked in.

“You’re in the midst of a bunch of backstabbers.” Tony said.

“We’re playing Mario-Kart.” Steve explained. “Which is why I hate you all.”

“You got Steve to play Mario-Kart?” Sam asked, shocked. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have loved to see this!”

“Well, you’re seeing it now.” Tony explained. “We’re about to do rainbow road on 150 cc.”

“Oh man, I’d pop some popcorn but I don’t want to miss this.” Sam said, sitting down. “By all means, you guys go ahead.”

They all started the level. Sam had a few comments about Natasha playing as Cat Peach, but otherwise seemed to enjoy it more than the people actually playing the game. It was a close race, and everyone nearly fell off of the course a few times, but a well-timed blue shell knocked Natasha, Peter and Tony all out, since they were in such close competition for first.

Steve wound up winning.

“Ha! I was saving that blue shell for that.” Steve said.

“You’re outlawed again.” Tony said, still feeling shocked. “Get out.”

“I can’t believe I was just beaten at Mario-Kart by Captain America.” Peter said, sounding like he was in shock.

“Screw you, man.” Natasha said.

“Man, who are you people?” Sam said, though there was a huge smile on his face. “Can you guys stay like this forever? I was so tired of all the drama around here…”


	18. Clint

Peter woke up the next day feeling light. So far, being at the compound was more relaxing than it ever had been before, and Peter was finally excited about being there.

Tony had to get to work early, which Peter knew about. The roof still needed to be checked on and apparently there was a lot of Stark Industries work to be done, so Tony wasn’t going to be able to hang out much. Peter was okay with it, seeing as he was beginning to get along with the Avengers.

After waking up hungry, and sending a meme to Shuri from his bracelet, Peter wandered out into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. He was halfway hoping there would be pizza in the fridge, however, he found something entirely unexpected instead. A man was sitting on top of the fridge, feet dangling down, his eyes staring right at Peter.

Peter screamed without thinking, jumped into the air and landed in a defensive position. The man instantly jumped down, looking at Peter with narrowed eyes.

“Who are you?” The man said. “Only Avengers are allowed in here, kid.” The man then looked down. “Also, nice Hello Kitty pajamas.”

“I really need to stop wearing these.” Peter said to himself.

“Pete!” The sound of Tony’s voice said. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. told that something was wrong. You okay, kid?”

“There was a man on top of the fridge.” Peter replied. “I think everything is fine.”

“Tony?” The man said. “Did you invite a twelve year into the superhero section of the compound?”

“Shit.” Tony said. “Clint, is that you? I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I was going to surprise everyone. Normally Cap is the first up and I wanted to scare him. Who’s the kid?”

“I’m, uh, I’m Peter.” Peter said.

“Jesus Christ, kid, I thought you were attacked.” Tony said, sighing. “Look, I am in the middle of a meeting, are you okay? Do you need me to come down there?”

“No, no, Clint is an Avenger, right?” Peter asked.

“What!” Clint said, sounding offended. “Of course I am!”

“Yeah, sort of. He’s Hawkeye. Can you handle the introductions?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“Sort of?” Clint said, offended.

“Scream again if you need something, kid.”

“Will do, Tony!” Peter said.

“That … cleared nothing up.” Clint said. “Who are you again?”

“Oh, I’m Peter. I’m with Tony.”

“As… an assistant?” Clint asked. “Wait, no, he wouldn’t have a kid be… How old are you?”

“Sixteen.” Peter said. “I’m uh…” What was he to Tony anyways? His kid? His intern still? Peter definitely wasn’t sure what to say. “Something? But I am totally allowed to be here. I promise.”

“Uh huh. F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Wanna weigh in here?” Hawkeye asked the A.I.

“Peter Parker is allowed in all room and areas that Boss is allowed in.” The A.I. answered.

“And what is he exactly?”

“Boss told me to refer to Peter as ‘a pain in his ass’ as of yesterday.”

“What?” Peter said. “Is this because I beat him in Mario-Kart?”

“Yes.” The A.I. answered.

“Jerk.” Peter muttered.

Clint narrowed his eyes, studying Peter, before he said “No … no way.”

“What?” Peter asked.

“I know you who you are, kid.”

Peter paled. “You do?”

Clint paused for a second. “You’re Tony’s kid. Damn, after all of the stuff in his teens, I knew he had a kid!”

“Wait, no! It’s not like that!”

“So, you’re not his kid?”  

“It’s ... complicated?” Peter said.

“I mean, you look just like him. You even talk like him, too…”

“Wait, wait, no! I mean, I’m sort of his kid. Not biologically or anything. Just mentally? I don’t know. I used to be his intern and now I live with him because my Aunt died of cancer, which she didn’t tell me about, and I have no other family and ... wow, I am realizing I should have asked him to introduce me, because I am just rambling right now.”

Clint stared for a long moment, before saying, “Yeah, I didn’t get any of that.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Peter said. The door opened behind him, and Peter turned to see Steve walking in.

“Good morning Peter. Morning Clint- wait.” Steve stopped. “I didn’t know you were here. It’s good to see you again, man.”

“Aw, man. I was hoping to scare you!” Clint said. “Kid ruined it.”

Steve looked over at Peter, who’s cheeks were red.

“You’ve really gotta stop wearing those pajamas, Peter.” Steve said. “Every time you do, you meet someone different.”

“I know, but Tony snuck them in! Plus, they’re super comfy.”

“It’s your reputation.” Steve said, shrugging. He walked over and opened the fridge.

“Hey, is there any food in there? I am starving.” Peter asked.

“Me too.” Clint added

“Yeah, I’m sure I can make something.” Steve said.

“Wait, you’re actually offering to cook for someone other than yourself?” Clint said, “That’s a first.”

“Look, this is Tony’s kid. If you want to be on Tony’s good side, be nice to Peter.” Steve said.

“Hey!” Peter protested. “How about be nice to me because it’s the right thing to do?”

“That’s totally what I’m doing, because I am decent person. Clint here needs bribing to be a good person.”

“He’s not wrong.” Clint said, shrugging. “By the way, what the hell happened while I was gone? Tony has a kid? You’re all getting along? I feel like I missed the best stuff, man!”

“A lot had happened recently, I’ll admit.” Steve said. “You plan on sticking around? I’d love to see if you can beat me in Mario-Kart.”

“I’m sorry, since when do you play video games?” Clint asked.

“Since yesterday.” Peter explained. “He won by cheating.”

“I won by strategy.”

“You threw a blue shell that hit Natasha, Tony and I!”

“And I won.”

“Oh, you’re on, Cap.” Clint said. He looked at Peter. “You know what, kid? I like you. If you can get old man here to play video games then we’re on good terms, even with those pajamas.”

Peter felt his cheeks grow hot, but he was okay with it. He was glad that he had gotten approval from yet another Avenger. Hopefully, when he revealed his secret identity, everyone would still think the same things of him, or at least of Tony.

Peter didn’t want to be the reason the team started arguing again.

-

“Hey, man.” A voice said from behind Tony.

Tony turned to see Clint standing in the doorway.

“What’s up? I’m a little busy right now. I need to get this paperwork done so I can get the kid home before school tomorrow.”

“You’re being very responsible for a guy who used to be coded as ‘doesn’t play well with others’.”

“Well, S.H.E.I.L.D. was never the best judge of character, were they?” Tony replied, setting his paperwork down. “What do you need, Clint?”

“Where’s the kid from?” Clint asked. “He mentioned he wasn’t yours, but I have a hard time believing that one.”

“Yeah, a lot of people do.” Tony said, sighing. “Look, biologically, he isn’t my kid. His Aunt died a few weeks ago and he didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I took him in.”

“So, what made this kid different, then?” Clint asked. “There’s tons of kids out there, many of whom are interns at Stark International. Something else is up with this kid.”

“What are you saying, Clint?” Tony asked.

“I’m asking if all of this has anything to do with him being Spider-man.”

Tony was shocked. “He told you?”

Clint shook his head. “When you see a sixteen-year old scared first thing in the morning jump just a little more than is humanly possible, you figure it out. He’s the same size as Spider-man and has the exact same voice.”

“Wow.”

“Does everyone forget that I am one of the best spies in the world?”

“Nat hasn’t even figured it out yet.”

“Oh, you’re calling her Nat now? Wow, a lot has changed since I got here.” Clint said. “Look, I’m sure she could if she had suspicion, but she doesn’t. The only real reason I looked into him was the fact that he jumped ten feet in the air when I scared him.”

“The kid is terrible at keeping secrets.” Tony said, sighing. “So, what you’re gonna tell me off now? Say I only took him because of his powers?”

Clint gave him a look. “What? No. That’s none of my business, and it’s quite obvious you care about him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, man. You’re letting him stay at the compound while you’re here. You disappeared for two weeks right after this kid’s Aunt died. Look, man, I don’t know the whole story and I’m not going to assume. I’m a spy. I can’t exactly do that. I just came here to say that you’re doing a good job, even if the kid is Spider-man.”

“Well, you would be one of the first. Rhodey found out the kid was Spider-man and immediately told me off, saying I was putting the kid in danger.”

“I saw the Youtube videos.” Clint said. “I also saw the change in suits. You gave the new one to him, right?”

Tony nodded.

“Look, man, I have kids. I get it. Once they get some idea in their head, they won’t listen to anything else. Sometimes you have to just help them along with it. Giving the kid a suit that actually protects him was a good idea.”

“So, why are you really down here talking to me?”

Clint shrugged. “I don’t really know, man. Maybe it’s because you’re the only dad on this team I can talk to. Scott’s fine, but … we have different parenting styles. Also, I never thought I would see Tony Stark be a dad. Much less one that I agree with.”

“I never thought I would agree with you either, bird brain.” Tony said, shaking his head. He glanced over at the mountain of paperwork that had been piling up ever since Peter moved it. It was worth it to spend time with the kid.

“You probably need to get back to your work.” Clint said, sighing. “Also, I won’t tell anyone just yet. For some reason, it’s still a secret around here.”

“Yeah well, when Rhodey reacted the way he did, it was a wake-up call for both of us. Some people on the team love to assume I’m a shitty person.”

“Well, they’ve seen more of you now.” Clint said. “But I see where you’re coming from. Things are definitely not as awkward around here, but I know some people love their assumptions. Does the kid want people to know?”

Tony nodded.

“When you do decide everyone should know, hit me up. I’ll stick up for you.”

“Thanks, Clint.” Tony said.

“Wow, a thank you from Tony Stark himself.” Clint said, smirking. “Things really have changed.”

“Shut up, bird brain.”

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to your work now.” Clint said, smiling. “I’m going to go demolish your kid and Captain America at Mario-Kart.”

Tony felt a pang of regret that he couldn’t be there, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. record it for you!” Clint called, halfway gone.

Tony chuckled to himself, before getting back to work. He felt more at ease knowing at least one more person knew Peter’s secret, and that Clint was okay with it.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe the team could stay together this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to separate this from the rest, because the next few chapters are going to be pretty plot driven, so it didn't sit right with me to mash it all together. Let me know what you guys think!


	19. The Press is Calling

The last thing Tony expected when he woke up was to see Pepper sitting at the dining room table. She was supposed to be at the office early that morning to for a Skype meeting.  

“Oh God, Tony, I am so sorry.” Was the first thing she said.

Tony paused. Pepper looked nervous and normally Pepper looked put together and calm. Something was definitely wrong. “What’s going on?”

“Tony, you have to remain calm.” Pepper said. “This has to do with Peter.”

Tony felt his heart stop. In an instant, he was wondered if Peter was somehow injured as Spider-man, or if he had been kidnapped by someone wanting ransom money. “What about Peter?”  

“You should check the news.” Pepper said.

Tony immediately forgot the coffee he had been wanting to make and brought up the news on the closest screen he could find. He froze when he saw the first headline.

‘ _TONY STARK TAKES IN ORHPANED CHILD – MORE DETAILS BELOW’_

“They found out…” Tony said, quietly. He turned to Pepper. “How did they find out?”

“Apparently someone at the state leaked in the information.” Pepper said. “Don’t worry, I’ve already started an investigation.”

“Damn it.” Tony said. “We’ve been so careful!”

“I know, Tony, I know.”

Tony shook his head. “Are people at least taking it well?”

Pepper sighed and shook her head. “Some are. Some aren’t.” Pepper said.

Tony turned back to his screen and scrolled through other news outlets.

‘TONY’S ILLEGITIMATE SON?’

‘ORPHAN CHILD TAKEN IN FOR PRESS? INSIDE PETER PARKER’S LONELY LIFE.’

 “They’re vultures, all of them.” Tony said, turning the screen off. “They even know his name…”

“We have to make a statement.” Pepper said.

“What am I supposed to say?” Tony said. “Pepper, Rhodey didn’t even think I was doing this to be a good person. What is the world going to think?”

“Since when do you care about what the world thinks?” Pepper said. “Look, we knew this was going to happen eventually.”

“I care since I brought a kid into my life. Pep, he has school today and he has no idea what is even going on! He’s got too much on his plate to deal with this! I wanted him to have a choice before letting people know.”

Pepper sighed. “We both know that doesn’t happen with this lifestyle.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something else, but a voice interrupted him. 

“What’s going on?” The small voice said. Both Pepper and Tony turned to see that Peter had just woken up and was looking at them both curiously. “Is everything okay?”

Pepper looked back at Tony, obviously at a loss of what to do.

Tony sighed, and looked at Peter. “We need to talk, kid.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, no. You haven’t done anything … I don’t really know how to say this kid.” Tony said, and he noticed the worried look in Peter’s eye. He couldn't drag this out any longer. “Look, remember how I said that the media may find out about you living here?”

“Yeah?” Peter asked.

“Well, they did.” Tony said. “I’m sorry, kid. I didn’t tell them or anything. Someone apparently leaked it.”

“Oh.” Peter said, and there was a somewhat forced but relieved smile on his face. “That’s not too bad, I can handle that.”

“Peter,” Pepper said, sighing. “I hate to be the one to tell you, but things are pretty bad. A lot of people are making assumptions”

“Like what?”

“You don’t really wanna know kid.” Tony said.

Peter frowned and took out his phone. Tony moved to stop him, but paused, knowing it would only cause a fight, which they did not need at that moment. Tony watched as realization dawned on Peter as he read the headlines. He felt powerless.

Peter put his phone on the table, looking sick and his face red. “I shouldn’t have looked.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“They know my name. There’s pictures of me everywhere.” Peter said, his voice tense. “Isn’t that, like, illegal?”

“Apparently they’ve been following you around.” Tony said. “And yes, it is illegal. Look, kid, you’re lucky they haven’t caught you being Spider-man or anything. This is bad, but it could be much worse.”

“This isn't bad?” Peter said. “One headline says I’m being tortured! Me, by name!”

“They’re just saying whatever they can to make money.”

Peter groaned. “Do you know how hard school is going to be today?”

“Peter, you don’t have to go.” Tony said.

“I can’t just keeping missing school!” Peter exclaimed. “I have to keep my grades up!”

“You can work on your assignments from here.” Tony said.

“But I do have to go back eventually!”

“Yes, but not right now.”

“God, I’m already given so much shit as it is. I don't want to have to deal with more...” Peter complained.

“It won’t be that bad.”

“You don’t know that, Mr. Stark!” Peter said.

Tony paused, and it felt like a knife had been driven through his heart. Peter hadn’t called Tony by his last name since they got back from Wakanda. Peter was red in the face, and looked more frustrated than anything. Tony didn’t even know if Peter had realized what he did, but he fact that he did it in the first place hurt more than anything else.

There was a moment of silence, and then Pepper said, “I’m going to go work on some damage control.” She said, and left the room.

Peter wouldn’t look at him.

“I get it.” Tony said. He resisted the urge to get angry. “This is something I wanted to shield you from, and I didn’t do a very good job at it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Peter muttered.

Tony wanted to reach out and touch the kid. He wanted to pull him in a hug and tell Peter he wasn’t going to school, that he would sit at the penthouse with Tony and eat ice cream until this all blew over. But they had taken a step back. Or rather, Peter had taken a step back. Tony wasn’t sure what he could do anymore, or what he should do.

“God, Flash is going to make my life a living hell.” Peter said, and his voice cracked. Peter quickly turned away, but Tony knew his fragile mask of anger had broken.

“Peter, what do you need me to do?” Tony asked. “I don’t want to push you, but we need to talk about this.”

“Aren’t you supposed to know what to do?” Peter asked.

“I guess I am, but … I don’t.” Tony said. He couldn’t help but think back to when he had told Peter that he was going to mess this up. Looks like Tony was right. “Look, I’ll do whatever you need me to do. I’ll tell them it’s not true, that you’re not staying with me or, that it’s just a rumor or-“

“What, because it’s so shameful that you took in a poor orphan?” Peter said, turning to him. He looked angry again.

Tony was insulted. He couldn’t resist getting angry at that. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Look, I get it, Mr. Stark, you don’t want people to know because you don’t want people to see you … as … as-“

“As what, Peter, tell me what?” Tony said. A part of his mind told him that he was making it worse, but he couldn’t help it.

“As a father figure to anyone!” Peter exploded. “Especially not some poor kid from Queens!”

“After all we’ve been through together, that’s really what you think of me?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know what to think of you!” Peter said. “All I know is that you’re wanting to tell people it’s not true! If that’s the plan, then just go back to the compound and leave me here! I’ll be fine on my own!”

Tony crossed his arms. “Is that really what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want!” Peter said. “I don’t know anything, only people suddenly know my face and my name and are saying that I’m some orphan that has no one, and instead of stepping up and telling them it’s not true, that you do care, the first thing you say is you’re going to tell them you never took me in!”

Tony stopped, realization hitting him like a train. Peter was already tense, and saying that they would lie about Tony taking him is what set the kid off. Tony instantly felt guilty. He had done the wrong thing, yet again.

At Tony’s lack of response, Peter’s face crumpled and tears spilled out of his eyes. He looked out of the window to hide them.

Tony didn’t know what to do or say, so the room was silent, except for the kid’s sobs. Tony desperately tried to think of something to say or do, so much so that he didn’t notice Peter’s sobs becoming more and more quick, until they were too uneven to be healthy.

“Kid,” Tony said, realizing what was going on.

“Boss, Peter is having beginning to have an anxiety attack.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him.

“I’m aware.” Tony said. He was near one himself, but he knew he couldn’t lose it yet in front of the kid. He walked to where Peter was standing, gently turning the kid to look at him. Peter obliged, but wouldn’t look him in the face.

“You don’t have to-“ Peter began to say.

“I don’t have to do anything.” Tony said. “I want to.”

That was all it took. Peter threw his arms around Tony’s shoulder and lost it. Tony hadn’t seen the kid cry so hard since the day he lost his Aunt.

“I am so, so sorry.” Peter was saying into his shirt. “I yelled at you and called you Mr. Stark, which I know you hate and I promised you I wouldn’t say anymore. I was so mean to you, and you don’t deserve that because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I don’t care about what you say to the press or anything, just please don’t leave-“

“Kid.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Peter. “I know you feel like you need to explain everything to me, but you don’t have to right now. You need to breathe.”

“But you’re mad at me!”

“No, I’m not.” Tony said. “And I won’t be when you calm down, kid.”

Peter finally didn’t say something, so Tony took it as a chance to run his hands through Peter’s messy hair. He was half afraid the kid was going to pull away, but Peter instead melted into him, putting all of his weight on to the older man.

Eventually, Peter’s breathing slowed and his tears stopped. Tony thought he had maybe fallen asleep, until he tried to move and Peter had a death grip on him.

“It’s okay, Pete.” Tony said softly. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t wanna go to school today.” Peter said, softly. “Please, can I stay here?”

“Of course, kiddo. I can have Pepper get your assignments for you.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

Tony let out a breath of relief at hearing his first name. He leaned his head on top of Peter’s and finally relaxed. They weren’t done talking about this, Tony knew, but for now, everything was okay.

They stayed there for a long time.

-

It took another two days for Peter to feel ready to go back to school. Luckily, Pepper had gotten his assignments for him so he wasn’t behind on schoolwork, meaning that it wasn’t detrimental to his grades. The news had yet to die down, but Tony had figured out a plan to get Peter to school without the press knowing, which essentially involved a decoy car and a longer route.

“This shouldn’t be this bad for forever, Pete.” Tony said. “It’s worse right now because it’s a top story. It will die down eventually. Not like it was, but eventually.”

Peter wasn’t excited about the idea of being known to the press, but he knew that came with the prospect of living with Tony Stark. So, he would deal with it.

Peter also felt insanely guilty for how he reacted the day the news broke, but he hadn’t gotten the guts up to bring it up with Tony again, mostly because he was afraid Tony would look at him with disappointment as he had when Peter had yelled at him.

As he got closer to school, Peter could feel his nerves hitting him full force. Happy wasn’t his driver, having to go in the decoy car, so he really had no one to talk to about what was about to happen. Luckily, it was a Friday, and so if Peter had a terrible day, he would have a weekend to get over it before he went back to school.

Peter pulled up at the back entrance of the school, and rushed in as he was instructed to by Tony and the company driver. Luckily, no one noticed him. There were plenty of reporters in the first on the school, though.

The moment Peter walked through the doors, everyone paused, staring right at him. Peter ducked his head and walked to his locker. He could hear the whispers about him, especially with his super hearing, but he tried to think of something else.

It wasn’t working.

“Hey man,” Ned said, waiting by his locker.

“Please don’t tell me this is cool, dude.” Peter said.

Ned shook his head. “I wasn’t. In fact, this kind of sucks. The last couple days, everyone’s been asking me about you. I haven’t told them anything, of course, but I knew this has to be hard for you, especially with everything that’s happened.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah.” Was all he could say.

“How has Mr. Stark been about it?”

“We got into a fight.” Peter said, sighing as the guilt from that day came back to him. “I was mad and took it out on him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Peter.” Ned said, sighing.

Peter opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by someone else. 

“Well, look who we have here. It’s our resident charity case!” A loud voice said. Peter gripped his backpack straps tightly when he saw it was Flash. If people weren’t looking at him before, then they definitely were now.

“Go away, Flash.” Ned tried to say.

“In your dreams, Leeds.” Flash said, and then he regarded Peter with a smirk. “How does it feel to be a puppet for the press, Peter?” He said.

“I don’t know, considering I’m not one.” Peter said, gritting his teeth.

“Oh, you are, Parker.” Flash said. “I mean, come on, Tony Stark being your guardian after your last family member croaks? After everything with the Avengers, he needs some good press. I’ll admit, I don’t know how he found you, but that’s all you’re there for.”

“That’s not true.” Peter said.

“Then, why hasn’t he adopted you or anything?” Flash said. “He’s only your guardian. Does he even spend time with you? Or is it just a suit like everyone else says?”

Peter knew he couldn’t say much without giving himself away, but he desperately wanted to say something.

Peter knew what Flash was saying wasn’t true, he did, but the words cut right through him like a knife. Tony had never mentioned adoption to him, which before then, Peter had never even thought about it. Now it was burned in his memory. Why hadn’t Tony mentioned it? Did he not want the responsibility? Did he not want to have Peter as a legal son?

“Hey!” Ned said. “It’s better than you have, Flash! You’re just jealous that Peter actually knows him!”

“What did you say?” Flash said, turning to Ned.

“You heard me.” Ned said. “You’re an asshole, dude. Tony Stark would never like you!”

Peter knew it was going to happen before it did. Flash raised his hand to punch Ned, but Peter caught it before it happened. Flash turned to him, glaring.

“If you hit him, and you’ll regret it.” Peter said.

“What could you even do, Parker?” Flash taunted.

“Well, first of all, I would report it.” Peter said. “And then, I would assume, parents are going to be called. Since my entire family is dead, as you so happily reminded everyone here, that would mean the school would call my guardian, Tony Stark. Now tell me, Flash, how does explaining why you hit a student to Iron Man sound?”

“He wouldn’t come.” Flash said, but there was a hint of doubt in his eyes.

“Try me. I’m sure he would be thrilled to miss his important meeting today because you’re an asshole.” Peter said. Flash stepped back and turned away. It looked like he was going to walk away, but at the last second, he turned back and hit Peter right in the face. Peter only had a second to turn so it wouldn’t hit his nose directly, but the force to the impact sent him onto the ground.

Flash was about to go for more, but Ned pushed him back. “Leave him alone, you asshole!” Ned yelled.

The students around them were uncharacteristically silent. Peter would have expected them to excitedly crowd around to witness the fight. However, when Peter looked up, he saw that Principal Morita had seen the entire thing.  

“Parker, Thompson, my office now!” He said.

Peter stood, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. He noticed his nose was bleeding, even though it hadn’t taken the full force of the blow. Lights were bothering him, and everything seemed loud. His senses had dialed themselves to 100, instead of 11, probably thinking Peter was in danger, even though he wasn’t anymore.

Peter pushed as much of it back as he could, and followed Morita.

Tony was going to murder him when he found out. It was his first day back and he had already gotten into a fight? He was so grounded.

Maybe things like this were why Tony didn’t want to adopt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Poor Peter is just having a hard time...


	20. After the Fight

Tony was just about to go into a meeting when he got the call. At first, he was going to ignore it, but when F.R.I.D.A.Y. said it was Midtown, he immediately stopped to answer.

“This is Stark.” Tony answered.

“Oh,” A male voice said. “I did not know this was a direct number. I am Principal Ken Morita from Midtown school of science. I am calling to inform you there was an incident involving your … uh, child, Peter Parker.”

“What kind of incident?” Tony asked, his voice growing tense.

“There was a fight on school grounds. Actually, I hesitate to call it such, however Peter is injured and I am thinking it would be best if you could send someone to get him.”

“He’s injured?”

“I assure you, it is not severe, Mr. Stark.”

“Okay, okay. I am coming to get him.”

“Oh! That would be great.” Morita said. “If you can, then, I would like to discuss the events of the fight with you present. We have conflicting information surrounding it, and Peter is pretty upset, so I don’t think he is willing to talk.”

“Well, that sounds like him.” Tony said, sighing. “Let him know I’m coming. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Tony hung up the phone and immediately sent a text to Pepper letting her know what was going on. She would be able to carry on the meeting on his absence. He would have to drive himself, seeing as Happy was hosting his own security meeting himself.

Tony had never been inside of Midtown school of science. He had only seen the outside. Luckily, no one had caught wind of him being there, because there was no press, all of them having left after school started. Tony hoped that word of this fight never made it out to the press, for Tony knew it would only make a bad situation worse.

Tony couldn’t think of that, though. He had to focus on Peter.

Tony walked into the school halfway calm enough to get through the meeting without yelling, but the minute he saw his kid with a bloody nose, surrounded by bloody tissues, he nearly lost his mind.

“Someone want to explain to me why my kid isn’t with a nurse right now?” Tony asked the receptionist sharply.

The receptionist looked slightly star struck, but answered, “She’s out today, sir.”

Tony shook his head. “Is this really how our education system works?” Tony sighed, “How long until Morita is ready?”

“Just a few minutes, sir.”

“Thank you.”  

Tony sat down next to Peter, who did meet his eyes. Tony grabbed Peter’s face to take a look at him.  

“I’m really fine, Tony.” Peter said, not looking Tony in the eyes. “It’s no big deal.”

“Yeah, no big deal.” Tony repeated. “You just have blood everywhere. Totally normal.”

“I’m fine.” Peter repeated, shrugging.

Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was already irritated by having to miss his meeting, but seeing Peter as he was almost sent him over the edge. Tony had to remind himself that he didn’t need to take it out on Peter. “Let me guess, it was Flash.”

Peter didn’t say anything, which Tony took as a yes.

“I bet he looks so much worse.” Tony said.

“I, uh, didn’t hit him.” Peter said.

“What?” Tony asked. “He hit you this hard and you didn’t at least get him back?”

Peter shook his head.

“Well, then you shouldn’t get into trouble, considering you didn’t do a damn thing.” Tony asked.

“Tony, you didn’t have to-“  Peter began to say, but was interrupted when the Principal came out of his office along with three other people.

Tony caught sight of the kid that he knew to be Flash. Tony wanted to say something to the little asshole, but his parents were with him, looking discontent, and Tony knew it wouldn’t look good to yell at a child, especially since the press was now involved.

Tony did, however, get a lot of satisfaction when the little asshole looked over and immediately was shocked to see Tony Stark sitting in the office. It wasn’t enough, but it helped a bit.

“Hi” Morita said, turning to him. “You must be Mr. Stark. Come on in.”  

Tony stood, and waited for Peter to do the same. Peter did so and walked into the office, looking at his feet the entire time. Tony knew the kid felt guilty for some ungodly reason, and it only made him hate Flash more.

“So, Mr. Stark, I am very glad you could make it.”

“No problem.” Tony said. “I make time for my kid.”  

Tony glanced over at Peter, hoping his words cheered the kid up a bit, but Peter was still looking at the ground.

“That is good to hear.” Morita said. “I will get right down to business, then, so you may get on with your day. We have a few different versions of the incident that took place today. The child that just left here was the other party involved. He says Peter pushed him and that he was forced to retaliate.” Peter’s head shot up, and he looked outraged, but he didn’t say anything.

“I’m guessing you have a different version, kid?” Tony asked. Peter still seemed reluctant to answer.

“Peter, you will not be in trouble if you tell the truth. You’re a good kid, which leads me to think what Flash said was not all the truth.”

“I didn’t push him.” Peter said.

Morita nodded. “That matches what some of the other kids have said. What happened then?”

Peter sighed. He looked like the wanted to do anything but talk.

“When I got in this morning, Flash walked up and … said some stuff. My friend, Ned stood up for me, and Flash was about to punch him, so I stopped Flash. He would up hitting me instead."

Tony shook his head. Leave it to Peter to be so self-sacrificing that he would take a punch for his friend. It was part of what he admired about the kid, but sometimes it only got him into worse situations.

“That does match what your friend Ned said about the incident, as well as other students. I am curious about what was said that started all of this. No one else was willing to tell me.”

Peter seemed to pale when asked that. “It wasn’t a big deal…”

“You got punched in the face, kid,” Tony interjected. “It’s a big deal.”

Peter was quiet.

“Peter, you have to speak up about this. This isn’t Flash’s first incident with a student. I’m aware that something is going on, but if no one speaks up, then I can’t do anything.”

“This is what we talked about, kid.” Tony urged.

Peter sighed. It was long and drawn out, almost as if the kid was trying to avoid saying it. Tony prepared himself for the worst.

“He called me a charity case because of the news that dropped a few days ago.”

There was a moment of silence where both of the adults in the room were confused.

“What does that mean?” Tony asked. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

“It means he said that the only reason that Tony Stark took me in a guardian was so that he would get good press.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Tony said, barely containing his anger. He definitely didn't like the answer. 

“Did he say anything else?”

“He also said that Tony leaves suits to watch me all the time.”

Morita looked shocked.

“What?” Tony said, with venom dripping from his voice. He was way beyond not liking the answer, to the point that he was wondering if he could have the asshole who said this arrested.

“It’s just a rumor. I’m sure he started it, but … I think the whole school believes it now.”

“That … is not good.” Morita said. “You said that Ned said something to him?”

“Yeah.” Peter said. “He told him to leave me alone… and then called him an asshole.”

“Remind me to take Ned out for ice cream.” Tony said to Peter, anger still coursing through him.

“What happened after that? Is this when Flash moved to hit Ned?” Morita asked.

Peter nodded.

“And did he immediately go to hit you or did he say anything else?”

Peter sighed. “I told him he needed to stop or else parents would be called which, in my case, meant Tony. He didn’t believe me so he hit me in the face.”

“Oh? Well if he’s so excited to see me, maybe I should have a talk with him.” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark, that won’t be necessary. Flash was already sent home on suspension due to his behavior. It will be for five days, however, with the new accusations coming to light, there will need to be disciplinary hearing.”

Tony wanted him expelled immediately, but one look at Peter showed how uncomfortable he was, so Tony decided to let it go.

“That’s probably for the best.” Tony said. “I’ll make sure Peter lets you know if anything else happens.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“Now, if it’s all good, I am taking Peter home for the day. Kid needs to be cleaned up and with everything that has happened, I think he needs a break. He’ll be back on Monday.”  

“Of course.” Morita said. “I will forward Peter his assignments.”

“Thank you.” Tony said and he looked at Peter, who looked tense. “Come on, kid, let’s go.”

Tony got up out of the chair while Peter followed wordlessly. They walked outside of the school, and got into Tony’s car.

“You drove yourself?” Peter asked.

Tony shrugged. “Happy was busy.”

Peter looked, if possible, even more guilty. “I’m sorry, Tony…”

“Let’s just get home. We’ll talk about it more then.”

Peter immediately looked out of the window. The car ride progressed in complete silence, and it seemed to take double the time to get back to the penthouse without Peter’s chatter running in the background. Once they got back to the penthouse, Peter made a run for his room, but Tony caught him by the arm.

“Look, Peter, we have to talk about this.”

“I’m just going to go to my room so I don’t waste any more of your time.” Peter muttered.

“You’re not wasting my time, kid. This stuff is important.”

Peter sighed, and sat on the couch. Tony walked to the kitchen and got a wet paper towel to help clean the kid up. He sat down next to Peter and got to work, Peter flinching when the towel touched his face.

“You okay?”

“Sorry,” Peter said, “It’s my senses.”

“Well, I’ll try to get this over with then.” Tony said, before they lapsed into silence. Then, he said “So, a charity case, huh?”

Peter sighed in response.

“Look, kid, I’m not mad at you.”

 “Why not?” Peter asked. “You had to waste an entire day of your time on me because I couldn’t get Flash to walk away.”

“Do you really think you’re ever going to get that kid to walk away?” Tony asked. “And if my memory serves me well, which it does, I specifically remember telling you to go to someone.”

“I didn’t exactly have time.”

“I know.” Tony said. “Look, you didn’t go all spider powered on the kid, which was the right thing to do, and you got the Principal involved. Also, a good move. You’re not in trouble, here or at school.”

“I still wasted your time.”

“Are you kidding me? Now I have a reason to miss those board meetings. I hate them. They don’t even need me there. Pepper does all the talking anyways.” Tony said. “We can also get another round at Mario-Kart.”

Tony expected Peter to perk up at that, but all the kid was able to manage was a small smile.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked, just as he was done with wiping Peter’s face.

“Yeah.” Peter said. He looked out of the window.

“No, no. We’re not doing this thing where you shut me out, Peter.” Tony said. “You’re stuck with me all day, so do us both a favor and spit out whatever is bothering you before we get into a fight about it.”

“Look, it’s nothing too serious.” Peter said. “Or ... it’s nothing that’s true anyways.”

“I don’t give a shit if it’s serious, or true. Did that little asshole say something else?”

Peter was silent.

“Kid, you’re killing me here.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Tony began to get frustrated. They had come farther than this, and Tony knew it. He didn’t know what to say or to do, but he didn’t want to take two steps back when they had come so far together.

Then, Peter leaned forward to where his head was leaning against Tony’s shoulder, and all of Tony’s frustrations melted. Tony brought his arm up to rub Peter’s back, and noticed how tense the kid was.  

“It’s so dumb.” Peter said.

“What is?” Tony said.

“What Flash said.” Peter said, quietly. “Like I know it isn’t true, but it’s just stuck in my head.”

“Is it the charity case thing?”

“No.” Peter said. “I know that isn’t true. And for some reason, that doesn’t bother me like the other thing does.”

“What’s the other thing?”

Peter was silent. Tony had no clue what could have gotten the kid so worked up. It was unlike him to not say what was bothering him, especially when he was reaching out to Tony physically.

“Kid, whatever it is, I promise I won’t be mad.” Tony tried. “Not at you, at least. It doesn’t matter if you believe whatever it is he said, or not, if it hurt you, it hurt you.”

“I just can’t help it.” Peter said, his voice tight as if he were about to cry. “It makes just the slightest bit of sense to me and I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Pete… please tell me.”

Peter was silent for a long time, before he said. “He said that if you were serious about caring for me… you wouldn’t just stay my guardian.” 

“What does that even mean?” Tony asked. “I have legal control over you, kid. That's pretty serious.”

“I know,” Peter said. “But he wasn’t referring to you just being my guardian.”

“Kid, you’ve lost me.” Tony asked.

Peter leaned back, and finally looked at Tony. The kid looked like he was about to tell a toddler that he had murdered their mother. Taking a shaky deep breath, he said, “He said that if you were really serious about this whole thing, you would adopt me… and legally become my dad.”

Tony’s brain stopped working, and he didn’t, or rather, couldn’t say anything.

And they sat there in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger! I just can't resist them!


	21. That Would Be Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger guys! I hope you all enjoyed the view!

The silence only served to terrify Peter. Tony looked like he had been punched in the face, and Peter could feel his nervousness growing by the second. All of his body told him to run, to find somewhere to hide. He wished he could take it back. Why had he even said anything in the first place? It wasn’t like Peter needed Tony to adopt him. Peter had just made everything weird for no reason.

“See how dumb it is?” Peter said, trying to backtrack. “I mean, May never adopted me, but I don’t think she ever felt she had to … since we were mostly family, but you’re in the same boat! Well, kind of, but it’s not like it really means anything to me if you don’t, so yeah. I probably shouldn’t have even mentioned it…”  

“I…” Tony said. “I guess the thought never occurred to me to adopt you.”

“Oh.” Peter felt like he had been stabbed, but he didn’t want to show that in from of Tony, so he let out a laugh that was just a little too loud. “I mean, why would you? Like you said, you have guardianship of me and everything, so it doesn’t make sense to!”

“Is that what you want?” Tony asked. “Do you want me to adopt you?”

“No!” Peter said immediately, “Not at all! It’s not like it’s an option to anyways. Like I said, it was just something stupid someone said, and it really doesn’t bug me or anything.”

“Now, I know that’s a lie.” Tony said. “Look, it bothered you enough to mention it to me, so-"

“And I did talk to you about it, and we’re totally on the same page!” Peter said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Tony paused for a long moment. “I guess we are.” He said. He didn’t look Peter in the face, choosing to lean against the couch and look out of the window. Peter felt a nervous energy flow through him, and he found himself talking even though he knew the conversation was over.

“I … I mean what would that even look like anyways?” Peter said, scoffing. “It would be crazy!”

 “I …” Tony paused. “Adopting you would mean you would be the heir of Stark Industries, since I don’t exactly have any other kids. It also means you would inherit everything I have, which means you really wouldn’t get a private life, not that you have one anyways as it is.”

“See? You wouldn’t want me to take over everything…” Peter said, and a nervous chuckle escaped him. “I would be terrible at running a business!”

“I never said that.” Tony said, continuing to look out of the window and not at Peter. “I mean, now that I think about it, I wouldn’t mind having you as an heir of anything. You’re really good at what you do and I could see you being the head of Stark Industries.”

“You really think that of me?” Peter asked.

“Well, yeah.” Tony said shaking his head. “But that aside, I don’t think the issue is really about business here, kid. I think the main difference would be that I would be your … dad, legally. It wouldn’t be just a guardianship anymore. I would definitely be a parent.”

Peter knew Tony didn’t want that. If he did, he would have already kids by now. “Right, and that would be weird.” Peter said. He didn’t want Tony to feel guilty about it, even though it almost killed Peter to know that Tony didn't want to adopt him.

Tony looked over at Peter, and Peter was shocked at how sad Tony looked. “I can tell that me adopting ou isn’t what you want, so we don’t have to talk about it anymore. I … I don’t want to force my way into your life in that way, okay?”

Peter paused, noticing that Tony hadn’t exactly commented on anything to do with things being weird. “Wait, what do you think about it, about you maybe adopting me?”

“I mean...” Tony said, shrugging. “I never really considered it as an option, mostly because I didn’t think you wanted me as a … dad to you, and you don’t. I get it, kid… there aren’t any hard feelings about it.”

Peter felt like ice water had been thrown over his head. “Wait, you would really be okay with adopting me?”  

Tony nodded. “Of course, kid... But like I said, you don’t want that, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to say you do because of me or anything, okay? It’s not a big deal. I’ll be fine.”

Peter was floored. He knew Tony cared, but he never knew that he would be willing to adopt Peter as one of his own. Peter had always thought Tony didn’t really like kids. He thought that Tony was good with them but he never really wanted to have them. Tony had never mentioned it, so Peter could only assume.

And what would it even look like? While it wouldn’t be too different than Tony being Peter’s guardian, he knew there would be some differences.

Peter knew most of the legalities of a guardianship, since he had lived with Aunt May for so long. He knew that May didn’t technically have to provide anything for him after he was eighteen, and that had always been a concern when he was thinking of college. After all, since she was only a guardian, she wouldn’t be considered a parent in the eyes of the government.

Tony offering to adopt Peter, that would mean Peter was his son, legally. There would be no going back from that. Tony would be Peter’s dad from then on out, even past the point of Peter turning eighteen, past college, past everything.

Peter had known for a long time that he saw Tony as a father figure, mostly because Peter needed one when he met him, having just lost Uncle Ben. Being adopted by him would mean that there was no more figure in the term ‘father figure’.

Before he could think any further about it, Peter jumped across the couch, pulling Tony into another tight hug. He couldn’t help it, he was so happy, so honored that Tony would even consider the option, much less want it.

“Uh, kid?” Tony said. Even though he was obviously confused, Peter felt Tony’s arms wrap around his back. “Did I miss something?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said. “I assumed.”

“Okay…” Tony said. “What did you assume?”

“I assumed you wouldn’t want that.” Peter admitted. “I just thought you were happy with the things the way they were.”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Pete.” Tony said,  

“I … I want you to adopt me!” Peter said, though he hid his face as he said it. It came out muffled against Tony’s shirt.

“Kid, what?”

“I want you to adopt me.” Peter said, moving so that Tony could hear him. He couldn’t face him just yet, since he was too nervous and embarrassed.

“Really?” Tony asked after a long pause.

Peter nodded.

“But I thought you…”

“I was just saying that.” Peter said. “I was so ready for to you say you just didn’t want kids and that this was enough that I assumed. I’m sorry.”  

“Peter,” Tony said, pulling back so that Peter had to look at him. Peter felt his cheeks grow hot but he didn’t look away. “I did want kids … at one point.”

“What?” Peter asked.

“I did want kids. It was before Thanos came, and even a little bit after.”

“Oh.” Peter said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Then, I realized I have you.” Tony said. “And, no, I didn’t think of adopting you at first, because I didn’t want to try to replace anyone in your life, but if that is what you want, yeah of course, I want to adopt you, kid. I already call you my kid.”

Peter smiled at him and hugged him again.

“You know, I had a dream about a kid once. It was so real.” Tony said.

“It was?”

“Yeah, and it was because of you.”

Peter smiled against Tony’s chest, happier than he had been in a long time.

-

They stayed there for a long time. Peter was content to lean against Tony, and Tony was content to let it happen. Peter was going to be his kid, legally, and in every sense of the word. Tony didn’t know why Peter trusted him so much, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

Suddenly, Tony’s mind was on the business of it. How would we begin the process? Would the state allow it knowing Tony’s lifestyle? Would Peter change his last name? So many things ran through Tony’s head that even Peter noticed.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, pulling away.

“Yeah, kid.” Tony answered. He missed having Peter close, but his mind was running so fast that Tony knew he had to get something done. “I’m just thinking of how I am going to get everything started, that’s all.”

“You’re not having a second thoughts, are you?” Peter asked.

“No, not at all.” Tony said. “You know what? I am going to make a call to Pepper and see if we can get everything started right now.”  

“Okay…” Peter said, though he sounded unsure.

“Kid, quit worrying.” Tony said. “I just want to make sure she knows and she can get everything rolling, okay?”

Peter nodded. Tony stood to leave, but paused. He turned back to Peter and pressed a kiss on top of the kid’s head. It was different, but it felt right.

“Be right back.” Tony said.

Peter smiled. “Okay.”

Tony walked down to the lab, and checked Pepper’s schedule. She was out of her meeting and had some free time before she went into another one. Tony called her, and she answered on the third ring, as always.

“Hi, honey.” Pepper said. “I really hope you’re not calling to tell me that Peter is in Wakanda again.”

“No,” Tony said. “Thank God, but the kid is home from school. Some bully punched him in the face.”

“Oh my God, is he okay? Do I need to come home?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Tony said. “I, uh, do want to ask you something, though.”

“What’s that?” Pepper asked.

“How would you feel about me adopting Peter?” Tony asked.

Pepper was silent for a long moment. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, I mean, it may be hard, with my past and me being on the Avengers and everything, but I really think I want to adopt him.”

“What brought this up?” Pepper asked.

Tony sighed. “Some jackass at school said something to him about it.”

“Is that what this is all about? Tony, you can’t adopt a child because of something someone said.”

“No, it isn’t.” Tony said. “It’s not that at all. I’ll admit, I never really thought of adopting him because I felt like he would think I was trying to replace his family or something. But he said he wanted me to, and maybe I want to as well.” 

“Tony, I’m going to be honest here. If you have asked me this before I met Peter, I would have said no. I would have thought that you couldn’t handle it, which is why I never really wanted kids. But after seeing you with Peter …" Pepper trailed off. "If this is what you want, I will completely support you. I think you’re good for him, and he is good for you.”

Tony felt immense relief at hearing those words. “Thank you, Pepper. You have no idea how much that means to be.”

“It’s true.” Pepper said. “Look, I love Peter. I think he is a great kid. I do also want you to think about the future of this though. For me, nothing has really changed. I don’t want kids right now, with work and everything you do with the Avengers…”

“He gets everything. Pepper, I’m fine with that. I couldn’t think of anyone else to take everything over.”

“Is he fine with it, though?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, yeah we’ve talked about that.”

“Then, I think this is going to be fine.” Pepper said. “I’m glad you called me about this.”

“I am too.” Tony replied.

“Listen, I am about to have to go into another meeting and then I am going to D.C. again. I’ll be home in a few days. I can get some paperwork started for you, and then maybe we can all go to celebratory dinner?”

“Of course.” Tony said.

“And Tony, I’m proud of you.” Pepper said.

“Thank you, Pep.” Tony said, smiling to himself.

She said her goodbyes and got off of the phone. Tony felt relieved that she was on board. He was worried that she would be as against it as she had been having kids, but she really liked Peter, and Tony was glad that she liked Peter.

Tony went back upstairs to the penthouse, and found the kid sitting on the couch. He was using Shuri’s bracelet she had given him to watch something. As it was finishing up, Tony came and sat next to Peter.

“Shuri sends me memes.” Peter explained.

“Whatever, kid.” Tony said, ruffling his hair. “I just got off the phone with Pepper.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Of course, kid. She says she wants to go out and have a nice dinner when she gets back.”

“Really?”

“Of course, kid. She loves you. She’s getting the paperwork started.”

“So, this is really happening?”

Tony nodded. “It’s really happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter, but a lot happened so I figured this would be a good place to end. I am leaving it sort of open ended for Tony and Pepper to have kids in the future, but for now, they have Peter. :) 
> 
> Also, I would like to say that we are a little more than halfway through this story now. There are going to be quite a few more chapters and fun things to come! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	22. Chapter 22

Peter returned to school on Monday, and Flash was not there. Many people stopped to ask him about living with Tony Stark, but Peter tried to dodge it the best he could. By the time that the week was over with, Peter was tired of dealing with people’s questions. He was thankful that there were only two more weeks left in the school year and that he would have a few months off from dealing with everyone.

On Saturday morning, Peter slept in, exhausted from his week. He would have slept longer if it had not been for Tony coming to wake him up.

“Sorry, kid.” Tony said. “I know you’re tired after the week. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the compound with me for the weekend.”

“You’re gonna be there the whole weekend?” Peter asked,

“Probably.” Tony said. “If you’re gonna stay here, I can come back but I have a lot of work to do.”

Peter yawned and sat up in his bed. “I’ll go with you.” He said. “When do we need to leave?”

“As soon as you get ready.” Tony said.

Peter sighed. ”Okay, I’ll be ready in a few.”

Tony nodded, and left it Peter’s room. It only took Peter a few minutes to get a bag packed and to get ready. Once he was ready, they drove out of town and toward the compound.

“So, I filed for the adoption yesterday.” Tony said, as they were in the car.

“Really?” Peter asked, excited.

“Yep.” Tony said. “It’s officially with the state.”

“Have they said anything?” Peter asked.

“No, not really.” Tony said. “This isn’t like a typical foster to adopt situation where I would already be approved to adopt you. I'm a guardian, which apparently has a different set of rules.”

“How long do you think it’s going to take?”

“I’m not too sure, but don’t worry about it, kid.” Tony said. “I do have lawyers for this, you know.”

“I know, I know.” Peter said, smiling. Tony actually having the paper work in only proved that he was serious about adopting Peter. Peter felt relieved to know that it had been a week and Tony had yet to change his mind.

“So, what sort of work do you need to get done?” Peter asked, changing the subject. “Is it anything I can help with?”

“I have some work I want to do on a few suits.” Tony said, “But other than that, most of it is going to be business related. You’re welcome to join, but after the week you’ve had, I’d rather you relax a little bit.”

“Okay, I can do that. Who is going to be there?”

“I think everyone, except Rhodey. He was called to some mission in out of state but he might be back tomorrow.”

“I do need a rematch with Steve on Mario-Kart.” Peter said. “Maybe I’ll beat him.”

“No, no, you’re not playing that without me.” Tony said. “I mean that, kid.”

“You just want to try and beat me, don’t you?” Peter teased.

“Yeah, of course.” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“Honestly then, when we get there, I might just hang out in our suite. After this week, I don’t even want to be around people.” Peter said.

Tony looked slightly guilty. “Are you sure you’re okay, kid?”

“I’m fine, I promise, Tony.” Peter said. “I think I just need some rest for a little bit. Then, maybe I can go be a menace to the Avengers.”

“Alright, but if you need me…”

“I’ll be fine, but I know I can call.” Peter said.

“Fine, fine.” Tony said. “I’m just going to let you know, you’re giving me more gray hair.”

Peter jokingly inspected Tony’s hair. “No, you’re fine. It’s not that bad. I would only put you in your sixties.”

Tony looked incredibly offended. “I cannot believe you. I’ll get you back for that later.”

“I doubt it, old man.” Peter joked back.

They threw a couple of jokes back and forth until they got to the compound. Once they got inside, Peter was about to go hide out in the Iron Suite, but something stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, noticing that Peter had paused in the lobby.

Peter felt like he was on edge all of the sudden, the hair on his arms stood up, and he felt ready to fight at any moment. His fists involuntarily clenched at the feeling.

“Something is off.” Peter said. He looked around before answering, “My spider sense is going crazy.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., is everything okay?” Tony asked, looking concerned.

“All operations are running smoothly, boss.” The A.I. said.

Tony looked back to Peter, his face set in a frown.

“It’s probably nothing.” Peter said. “Honestly, I bet it’s just how uneasy I have been this week.”

“You only felt it when you walked in here…” Tony looked torn. “I don’t really feel comfortable leaving you if you think something is wrong.”

Peter looked around before shrugging. “I don't think there is. Like I said, I think I’m just on edge about something.”

Tony looked at him for a long moment. “Okay, but if anything goes wrong, call me.”

“I will.” Peter said. “Trust me.”

Tony still seemed uneasy about leaving Peter there by himself, but he pulled Peter into a quick hug and said, “Be safe, kid.”

“I will.” Peter said, before they parted ways.

Peter clenched and unclenched his fists as he stood there. Something was definitely wrong, but he was unsure if it was just him or if there was dangerous actually about to happen. Either way, Peter walked to the Iron Suite, where he got his suit ready to go just in case.

Peter had only been allowed to regularly use his older suit instead of the Iron Spider suit since Thanos. The Iron Spider suit needed much more maintenance that neither he or Tony thought was necessary for regular patrol. In a case like this, Peter was glad he had a suit familiar and simple to have ready to go in case something happened.

Peter wound up working on homework, barely focusing, but getting things done slowly. After a few hours, Peter began to get frustrated with himself, knowing that if nothing had happened yet, nothing would. It had to just be his powers malfunctioning.

As more time went on, Peter considered going down to the gym to try to get out some of his pent-up frustration. He noticed it was beginning to get dark outside, and he wondered if anyone would be there.

There was a light ringing sound that came from the ceiling, causing Peter to jump. He calmed down when he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. say, “Peter, Boss would like to speak with you.”

“Oh, okay. Put him through.”

“Hey, kid, has your sense calmed down yet?” Tony’s voice said.

“No.” Peter admitted. “I would argue it’s worse.”

“Well, I’ve been around the compound all day. Nothing seems to be wrong with the place. I’m heading to the common room to let the Avengers know to be on the lookout.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, it’s gotta be me or something.” Peter said, sighing. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Do you want me to come back?” Tony asked.

“No, Tony, you have work to do.” Peter said, despite the idea sounding like the best thing Peter had ever heard.

“I know I have work to do, but something is going on. I can come back right after I talk to the Avengers. Quit being so nervous and just tell me what you need.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I think it would be a good idea if you came back.”

Peter felt a spike in his senses, if that were even possible. He looked around wildly, but nothing was happening.

“Okay kid-“ Tony said, and then there was silence. The feed cut out, and the entire suite plunged into darkness. Peter immediately scrambled to his feet, looking around.

“Tony?” Peter asked. There was no sound. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Is Tony okay?”

There was no answer. Peter scrambled across the room, where he picked up his phone. Tony had recently added F.R.I.D.A.Y. onto it, so Peter tried calling for the A.I. there.

“Peter, I cannot reach the compound’s communication devices.” The A.I. said and Peter felt relief when she answered. “It appears to be offline.”

“The whole compound?” Peter asked. “Is that even possible?”

“It should not be, however it can be assumed that auxiliary power cannot turn on as well. I would recommend a manual review of the compound’s electrical systems.”

“Where was Tony the last time you talked to him?”

“He was on his way to the common room to discuss security with the other Avengers. He does not appear to have his cell phone.”

“Shit.” Peter said. Right as he did, there was a loud sound that came from somewhere in the compound. It almost sounded like an explosion. “Okay, something is wrong. Did Tony have a suit?”

“No.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered. “Boss cannot retrieve one without power being restored to the compound.”

“Okay, okay.” Peter said, taking deep breaths. “I need to restore the power then.”

“I would recommend putting your suit on, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “I can upload into the suit with Karen while you work, plus you will be at a lesser risk of injury.”

Peter immediately ran to his bedroom, where he grabbed his suit and threw it on.

“Welcome back, Peter.” Karen said warmly. “I am currently receiving interface from a program called F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Would you like to upload the program into the suit?”

“Yes,” Peter said.

“Thank you, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said after a short moment. “You should be seeing the schematics of the compound, as well as the area you need to go to restore power.”

“Yeah, I see it.” Peter said, looking at the map that was showing on the suit’s interface. “How do I get to it?”

“From your current location,” Karen said, “You will need to break through two doors and climb four floors up through an elevator shaft.”

“Oh, is that all?” Peter said, sarcastically. His spider sense was going crazy, but Peter felt some relief at having something to do with it.

The map moved to show his which way to go, and Peter got to running. The first set of doors was relatively easy with his super strength.

“Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interjected as he got to the second set of doors. “Satellites are picking up alien interference inside of the compound. This is a possible extra-terrestrial attack.”

Peter tried to bite down the icy stab of fear that entered his heart. A long time ago, Peter would have thought fighting aliens was cool. However, after dying in space, he didn’t think the same thing.

“Any other info?” Peter asked.

“None at this moment.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

Peter burst through the second set of doors, before getting to the elevator shaft. He took a deep breath, his mind going back to when he climbed the Washington monument, and began climbing.

“So, anyone want to explain to me why the power grid is located in an elevator shaft?” Peter asked.

“This elevator shaft extends to be higher than is needed. Boss wanted to be sure that no one could access it easily.”

“Yeah, Tony succeeded in that alright.” Peter said. “Luckily spiders can climb, I guess.”

It took a moment, but Peter got to the top of the elevator shaft. He jumped over to the wall that was closest to the electrical systems, which consisted of a large box and a metal lever. Apparently, this was made for Iron Man only, because there was nothing to stand on directly in front of the systems.

“Okay, so what’s wrong with it?” Peter asked.

“The power cells seem to be over loaded.” Karen said.

“My recommendation is to offload the excess power into the auxiliary power core. This will cause an explosion, but should allow the main power systems to reset.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. added. “This is, however, not recommended without an Iron Man suit.”

“Well, looks like I am going against recommendations.” Peter said.

“Very well.” The A.I. answered. “You will need to break the utility box open.”

“Recommended action is to attach a web to the ceiling and hang upside down while you work.” Karen added. Peter followed Karen’s instruction and dangled in front to the box. It took him a moment to rip the metal off, but once he did, F.R.I.D.A.Y. instructed him on how to reroute the power to the auxiliary power system.

Peter tried to focus on only that, pushing away a sense of worry for Tony.

As he got close, F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, “Peter, please be advised that once power is rerouted, there will be a large explosion in the East Wing of the compound, most notably the Iron Suite.

“Well, at least I know no one is there.” Peter muttered. “Wait, is there anyone there? Can the satellites see any movement there?”

“None at this time.”

“Good.” Peter said. He finished up the wiring, and asked, “Okay, nothing is happening.”

“There is currently no power flowing through the wires.” Karen said.

“You must pull the lever to your right to reset all systems.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. added. Peter had to adjust his webbing, before he was able to get to it. He took a deep breath before pulling it, and when he did, there was a loud explosion, much closer than before. He lost his webbing as it hit, and nearly fell down 40 feet, until he managed to catch himself with two webs against the side of the walls.

“Power restored.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“Why are there still not any lights?” Peter asked, out of breath from his fall.

“System reboot in progress. Estimated time, two minutes.”

“What? That’s too long!” Peter yelled. “I need to find Tony to make sure he’s okay.”

“Agreed. It is likely that Boss needs help. I will start a countdown until systems are restored, and when they are, I recommend Protocol E-604.”

“What’s that?” Peter said, already climbing down the rest of the elevator shaft.

“It is for, as Boss says, when all Hell breaks loose.”

Peter remembered that code. He needed to get to Tony to protect him since Peter was currently the only one with a suit. Peter looked at the map, still up on his screen. Tony had been on his way to the common room. Peter knew he had to get there and fast. Luckily, it was not too far.

He could only hope Tony was okay.

-

Tony didn’t want to say anything, but he agreed with Peter’s spider sense. The entire day while he worked, something felt wrong. Tony couldn’t explain it, but he called a meeting in the common room just to make sure everyone was on alert. As he walked walking towards the meeting, he called Peter.

When the call was cut off due to a power outage, fear ran through Tony’s veins. He didn’t have a suit on, not even his nano-tech suit. He had taken them all off, thinking his work was done for the day. Thinking on it at that moment, not having at least his nano-tech suit had been an incredibly stupid move.

“Stark!” The strained voice of Natasha called, and he turned to see that she was fighting some sort of alien. It wasn’t anything Tony had ever seen before. Tony instantly ran to help get it off of her. He pushed the alien off, and Natasha stabbed it with a knife he didn’t even know she had.

“We have to get to Peter.” Tony said.

“You need a suit!” Natasha said, before the door to the common room burst open, caused by Steve and another alien.

Tony realized that they were in trouble. At the compound, none of them were armed unless they were training. Tony didn’t wear his suits. Steve didn’t have his shield. Sam didn’t have his wings. The only person left was Clint who maybe had a few arrows. Suddenly, not being protected at all times sounded like the dumbest thing in the world.

Tony knew that without power, none of the suits would be able to reach him. The suits themselves had power, but they were protected by the compound, and without F.R.I.D.A.Y. active to be able to give an order to, and power to unlock the lab, Tony couldn’t get anything.

Another alien came up behind Tony, but an arrow hit it, sending it backwards. Tony covered his ears right as the arrow exploded. It was loud, and Tony’s ears rang for a moment after it had detonated.

“Well, at least two of us have weapons.” Tony said. He was desperately trying to figure out how to get to Peter. He engaged in hand to hand combat with one alien, knocking it out. But the moment he did, another one had him in a headlock.

“I know who you are, Stark.” The alien said in a raspy voice. Tony elbowed the alien hard, and escaped his hold, knocking him out like the first one.

Tony had to get to Peter. He had to get the power back on. He had to win.

But there were too many of them. Natasha and Clint were the best fighters in the world, and Steve one of the strongest. But even they were held down by two aliens eventually.

Tony looked around and realized that everyone else was in a dangerous spot. Steve had some sort of alien weapon pressed to his neck. Natasha was in a headlock. Sam was on the ground with another weapon pressed to his back, and Clint had one against his head.

They had already lost.

“You have it, Stark.” One of the aliens said. “You have it, and we know it.”

Tony took a shaky breath. He knew exactly what they were talking about.

“Yeah, well a lot of people know that.” Tony said. “What do you want?”

“Bring it to us.”

Tony paused. “It’s not here.”

“You lie.”

“I don’t.” Tony said. “You really think that I am going to keep something powerful enough to attract you morons in a place that you can get to it? It’s not here. It isn’t even on Earth.”

 “You are coming with us.” The alien said. “You will tell us where it is.”

Tony thought about it. These guys had some sort of a plan. They had knocked the power out at the tower, rendering him suit-less. They had overwhelmed the Avengers who were there by attacking their own home when they were not ready. They had somehow avoided all satellites, all notifications, and not even Wakanda had noticed them.

They knew what they were doing, and Tony had what they wanted.

Tony was grateful Peter was in the Iron Suite. Since the auxiliary power box was there, it was possible he still had power and he had no idea what was going on. As long as they didn’t get Tony _and_ Peter, they would never get what they wanted.

However, Tony knew once the aliens realized that, he would probably be killed.

“Alright.” Tony said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Stark!” Natasha said, fighting against her restraints.

“If I go with you, though, you have leave this planet alone.” Tony said.

“We have no reason to be here other than you.” The alien said.

Tony nodded and then looked at Natasha. “I’ll be fine, Nat.”

By her face, Natasha knew he was lying. So did the rest of them, too.

“Find Peter.” Tony said instead. “And take care of him.”

“Tony, you don’t have to do this.” Steve said.

Tony didn’t answer. Right then, a loud explosion hit the compound, and to Tony, it sounded like it came from the power core of the building. At first, he thought it had to be the aliens.

“What was that?” One of them said. Tony looked at the others. They all looked just as confused as he did.

The aliens began speaking in their own language, almost sounding like they were arguing. After a minute of tense discussion between them, one turned to him.

“Are there any more of your … heroes in this place?” It asked.

“No,” Tony lied. Peter was there, but he was protected in the Iron Suite. There was no way he could do anything from where he was.

And then the alien was wrapped in web and on the ground. The aliens surrounding Tony were soon to follow. Natasha used the distraction to escape her headlock and stab the alien holding her. Sam and Steve did the same, and then helped Clint.

“Oh, man, never have I been more happy to see a spider.” Sam said, and Tony turned to see Spider-man fighting with two aliens at once. Tony’s heart clenched, knowing it was Peter in there, but Peter had them both webbed up quickly.

“You need to get out of here!” Tony yelled at him. Peter needed to be as far away from Tony as he possibly could.

Peter seemingly ignored him, content to continue fighting with the team, but Tony saw the aliens pouring in the windows of the compound. There would be too many. Tony had to restore the power to the compound to be able to do anything. Right as he thought that, the lights flickered on.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” Tony heard Peter yell. “Protocol E-604, now!”

Tony was shocked. How did Peter even know of that protocol?

Tony turned to the aliens who were running towards them, only to be blasted away by repulsors. Suits were flooding in, and more lights were turning on. Peter landed next to him.

“Did you get the power back on?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Spider-man replied. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., give Tony a suit.”

Instantly, Tony was in a suit, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeted him, “Boss, it appears we’re under attack.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Tony said. He felt slightly safer being able to shoot the aliens now. He looked around to check on his teammates. Steve was on his feet, hitting and kicking any alien that came to him. Natasha seemed to be able hold her own as well, knocking them out just as quickly as they came. Sam was struggling, but a well-timed arrow from Clint seemed to help.

Tony turned to Peter, who was already back to fighting, and winning.

“Fri, I need to you target all alien life forms in the building.” Tony said.

“Order already received from Peter, sir. Alien life forms targeted.”

“Sorry, Tony, I took over your A.I.” Peter said through is comm. 

“You okay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I blew up the Iron Suite getting power back on, though.” Peter said, as he fought more of the aliens off. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s good, kid.” Tony said and they got back to work.

Normally in a fight, Peter had jokes to spare. However, he was uncharacteristically silent at that moment. Tony realized the kid had to be terrified. He didn’t blame him. Tony was terrified too.

The rest of Tony’s suits targeted the aliens, killing off their numbers quickly. As they realized they were going to lose, the aliens opened a portal, unlike Thanos or Strange could, and were gone. As soon as it hard begun, the fight was over.

So, that was how they had gotten in, Tony noted to himself. He would have to figure out how to track that later.

The silence around the compound was deafening. Tony looked at the team, who were all breathing heavily and looking tired.

“Man, what the hell was that?” Sam yelled. “We’re getting attacked by aliens again?”

“They wanted something.” Steve said. “Something you have.”

Tony opened his faceplate. “Yeah, they definitely did.”

“Someone care to share?” Sam asked.

“It’s nothing important.” Tony said.

“Tony, maybe it’s a good idea to tell them.” Steve said, and his eyes flickered to Spider-man and Sam. Tony sighed. If he didn’t say anything, Tony knew Steve would. Anyone who was alive after Thanos won knew the truth. They knew the soul stone was never destroyed. It couldn’t be, even if they had wanted to.

“I know where the soul stone is.” Tony admitted. “And I’m the only one in the Universe who has what can get it to work.”

“The soul stone is still out there?” Sam asked, looking shocked. “We were told all of them were destroyed!”

“Most of them were.” Tony said. “The soul stone is … different.”

No one but Tony knew the whole story, and no one needed to. The more people knew, the more they could be tortured to get it.

Tony could feel Peter’s hard gaze on his back. His mask was still on, but Tony knew the kid had questions. It was only Sam and Peter who were in the dark after all.

“The less you know the better.” Tony said to them both. “The safer.”

“I agree.” Steve said.

“Must be really serious if you two agree.” Sam said. “Also, I am going to be the nice guy in the room and thank Spider-man for saving our asses.” He looked at Spider-man. “Thanks, man.”

Peter nodded, and then glanced at Tony.

“We need to find Peter.” Steve said.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Clint added. Tony sighed, and put his mask back on.

“You want to tell them?” Tony asked, through the coms.

“I’ll tell them if you explain the soul stone to me.” Peter replied. The kid's voice was tense. Tony knew Peter was not happy about being kept in the dark.

Tony sighed. “We’ll talk in private later. I promise, kid.”

“Okay.” Peter said. “Then, I’ll tell them.”

Tony opened the mask. “Look, guys, I may have not been honest with you all about Peter.”

Natasha, Steve and Sam all had the same expression of shock and concern on their faces.

“In what way?” Steve asked.

“Is he alright?” Natasha said.

“Yes, he’s fine.” Peter said, through the mask. Everyone’s eyes left Tony and went to Spider-man.

“And how do you know that?” Steve asked suspiciously. 

 “Because,” Peter said, taking his mask off. “I’m Spider-man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop with the cliffhangers. Sorry guys!


	23. After the Fact

Sam was the first to say something. “Guys, a lot of stuff is starting to make sense now.” He said. He looked shocked, but thankfully not angry.

Natasha’s face didn’t express much emotion, however her eyebrows were slightly raised. She seemed to be thinking on what had just happened.

Steve’s face , however, was pure shock. His mouth was slightly open, and he was staring at Peter, trying to make sense of it all.

Clint didn’t seem shocked at all.

“Good work, kid.” Clint said, smiling.

“Wait, what?” Peter said. His frustration for not being told about the soul stone temporarily melted away as he looked at Tony. “Did he know?”

“Yeah, kid.” Tony said. “He knew.”

“You jumped ten feet in the air when I scared you.” Clint said. “It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Peter felt his cheeks heat up. He was really bad at keeping secrets…

“Wait, has Peter been Spider-man this whole time?” Steve asked.

“Turns out you only know one kid from Queens.” Peter said, shrugging.

Steve didn’t say anything, and turned to Tony. “How old was he in Germany?”

Peter say Tony visibly tense. This was not going to go well.

“It doesn’t matter.” Peter answered, sensing the turn of the conversation. “I wanted to go.”

“He would have been fourteen.” Natasha answered. Peter sighed. He looked at her, but her face didn’t express any emotion whatsoever, not even shock.

“You mean to tell me I almost got my ass kicked by a damn fourteen-year old?” Sam said.

“If I remember correctly, you did get your ass kicked.” Peter answered.

“You’re a little asshole.” Sam said, pointing. “But I am impressed.”

Peter smiled, glad at least Sam didn’t seem to angry. Steve, on the other hand, was not looking happy.

“Why would you bring a fourteen-year old into a fight between the Avengers? He could have been seriously hurt.” Steve said to Tony.

“There was a lot of shit going on then, and I think it’s fair that all of us made some bad decisions.” Tony said, his voice growing irritated. “Neither of us were in a good place, so let’s not go back there.”

“Also, no offense, Steve.” Clint said. “But you’ve never had kids, so you don’t exactly get a say in what Tony does. Look, I’ve known about Peter and I’ve seen what he can do. And it’s not your call anyways.”

“You put him in danger, Tony.” Steve said, ignoring Clint.

“He was running around in pajamas before I met him, Steve!” Tony answered.

“They were not pajamas!” Peter said.

“Then, what were they, a onesie?”

Peter closed his mouth. Tony had him there.

“It doesn’t matter what they were, you brought him to Germany.”

“Look, at the time, I figured he needed an upgrade, and I gave him one. In exchange, he helped me out in Germany. It wasn’t a big deal. None of us were going for blood until later.”

The conversation was going down-hill fast, but luckily Steve didn’t answer. He only sighed.

“Nat, are you okay with this?” Steve asked, turning to her.

Natasha paused to think for a moment. “Look, I’ve gotta agree with Clint on this one. Neither of us have kids, so we aren’t going to understand. Obviously, the kid was able to handle Germany just fine and, from what I’ve seen, he definitely has powers. It was probably a good idea to bring him on board.”

“You have powers?” Steve asked, finally looking at Peter.

“Yeah.” Peter answered. “I have super strength, and a fast metabolism. I also heal really fast and can stick on walls.”

“Do you also have eight legs?” Sam asked.

“No, although the Iron Spider suit that Tony made for me does.” Peter said.

“How did he get these powers?” Steve asked, looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged. “No clue.”

Peter paused and asked, “I never told you?”

“No.” Tony said. “It’s hasn’t come up yet. My bet was something to do with aliens.”

“Oh, no.” Peter said. “It was a radioactive spider.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony asked.

“So, it had nothing to do with you?” Steve asked Tony.

“No, of course not. What do you think I do, find kids and give them powers?” Tony said, and he turned back to Peter. “How the hell did you get powers from a Spider? Did you eat it?”

“Oh, gross!” Peter said. “No! It bit me!”

“It bit you?” Tony repeated.

“Yep, sorry I never told you. I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret or anything!” Peter said.

“I am running so many tests on you, kid.” Tony said.

“You know, it makes sense.” Natasha said. “The first day I met you, you hit and dummy and it flew across the room. You must be insanely strong, kid.”

“And this whole sticking to walls thing?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I can climb on walls and stuff. I actually climbed up the elevator shaft to get the power back on.”

“What?” Tony yelled. “You’re not supposed to be able to do that without a suit!”

“I dangled with a web.” Peter explained.

“Peter!”

“It was fine! When the explosion hit, I only fell, like, thirty feet!”

Tony shook his head slowly. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Obviously not, I just saved all your asses.” Peter said, crossing his arms.

“So, are there any more secrets we should know about?” Steve asked.

Tony paused, but then said. “Not that you need to know. And it wasn’t even a secret because of me, I didn’t tell you guys because I wanted it to be his choice to tell you.”

“Yeah, at first, I wasn’t sure, but then Thor knew who I was, and then I told the King of Wakanda and more people just found out from there.” Peter said.

“Alright, then.” Steve said. He seemed to still be conflicted, but said, “This obviously isn’t the time and place to discuss this in depth. Nice work, Peter.”

“Also, if you ever do anything dangerous again, I’ll ground you.” Tony said.

“Oh well, it’s better than sacrificing yourself to aliens, isn’t it?” Peter said, and it came out with more venom then Peter meant it to. He couldn’t help it. He knew Tony would do anything to save the team, but coming in right as his only guardian was agreeing to go with them was terrifying.

There was an excruciatingly awkward silence around them.

“Well, I am going to and see if anything of the compound is left standing.” Clint said. “These two need to talk.”

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the team. They all went in different directions to scope out what was left of the compound, leaving Tony and Peter alone.

“So, you heard that, huh?” Tony asked, sighing.

“Hard not to.” Peter responded. It was all coming back to him, his anger, frustration and fear.

Tony looked guilty. “Pete-“

“You could have died if they had taken you.” Peter said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed.

“So, why go with them?” Peter said. “Why do anything they say?”

“Peter, you don’t understand.”

“Then tell me!” Peter said, “Because I know you want to save the world and the team, but you never think about what is going to happen to the people you leave behind! I don’t have anyone else! You said it yourself, it’s just me and you!”

Tony sighed, and hung his head. “I know, I know. But that’s the thing, I can never guarantee anything with me. I want to be able to tell you I will never leave, but I can’t.”

“Why not?” Peter said.

“Because the entire Universe knows my name.” Tony said, “And after tonight, they know how to get to me.”

Peter stopped. “How does the Universe know your name?”

“Same way Thanos did.” Tony said. “A fuck up. A fuck up on my part while we were saving everything.”

“Then, why didn’t you say anything?” Peter asked.

“The less people know the better.” Tony said. “Look, if more and more people know the truth, then more people can tell the truth while being tortured, okay? That’s how Thanos got all of the stones in the first place. I can’t let what happened to the Universe happen again.”

“How do you know it will?”

“Look at history, Peter.” Tony said. “Once something is proven possible, others try to do it.”

Peter paused. That made sense, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. “Why didn’t you tell me the soul stone was still around?”

Tony sighed. “Because, while people know my name, I didn’t want them to know I knew anything about the soul stone. Obviously, that didn’t work. Pete, it isn’t that I don’t trust you, okay? That isn’t what this is at all.”

“It’s just you don’t want me to be a target.” Peter finished, sighing.

Tony nodded. “They had no idea you were here, and you saved us all.”

Peter sighed. The explanation made sense, even if he didn’t want it to.

“Okay, I get it.” Peter said. “But you have to promise me something, Tony.”

“Go ahead.” Tony said.

“Don’t just offer your life. At least let me try to help or something. Leave a trail or stall them. I … I can’t lose anyone else. You’re literally all I have.”

“I know, kid.” Tony said, and he sighed. “Look, I will try. I’ll try to have a little more trust in what you can do.”

Peter nodded and finally felt relief, having won the battle. He sighed, feeling all of the stress from the day in every inch of his body. As he stood there, he felt tears build in his eyes. Peter didn’t know if it was from exhaustion or just almost losing Tony. “I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

“I know, Pete. I’m glad you’re okay, too.” Tony said, “If you give me a minute, I’ll get out of this armor and we can have a real hug.”

Peter nodded, and Tony stepped out of his armor. The sight of the man completely okay and alive made Peter run to him and hug him tightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay, too.” Tony said, and Peter felt the older man’s arms circle him. They stayed there for a minute, until footsteps broke the silence.

“Uh,” A third voice interrupted, and both Tony and Peter broke apart, Peter ready to fight again, but stopped when he realized it was only Sam. “I hate to interrupt a beautiful Iron Dad and Spider Son moment, but I’ve got some bad news.”

“Please tell me there's no more aliens.” Tony said.

“No, no more aliens, but, uh, we think 90% of the compound has been destroyed.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Tony said, looking exhausted.

-

The compound was severely damaged. The explosion in the East Wing of the building had shaken the foundation of the entire building. The battle that took place near the common room left it smoking and unlivable. It was likely the whole thing was going to have to be rebuilt for anyone to be able to live there again.

“So, what do we do?” Steve asked him, after they had all gathered on the lawn. “Obviously we can’t stay here.”

“I don’t know, Steve.” Tony said, sighing. He was so tired. “This place is so far away as it is anyways …" He trailed off, before speaking again. "All I know, is I am exhausted, my kid is exhausted, and you guys have nowhere to go.”

“I could go stay with my family.” Clint offered. “If you guys need me, I’ll only be a couple of hours away.”

Tony nodded at him. “Will you come back when we find a new place?”

“Of course, I love having your kid beat me at Mario-Kart.” Clint said.

“I could go with Clint.” Natasha offered, “But I don’t feel like we should be splitting up right now. There’s aliens after you, Tony. You need all the help you can get. Clint included.”

“Yeah, true.” Clint said. “I told Laura I would be here for a few weeks anyways. If we do all split up, then more could take that as a chance to attack.”

Tony sighed. “You’re right.”

He felt guilty for having his name spread across the Universe, even if there was nothing that could be done about it after the fact. No one had bothered him for the soul stone until now, but Tony knew that if one was coming, there was a high chance for more.

“We all definitely need to stick together.” Steve agreed. “So, what do we do about tonight?”

“God, I regret selling that Tower now.” Tony muttered.

“Did you really sell the whole thing? You don’t have any rooms there at all?” Sam asked.

“Nope. I sold everything and moved it here.” Tony said, sighing. “Now I’m seeing that wasn’t a great move.”

“Is Stark Industries going to be okay?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, yeah, most of my office employees are able to work from home now, so we shouldn’t have to worry about too much with the company. The Avengers, however, are a different story.”

“Doesn’t the penthouse have a few extra bedrooms?” Peter said.

“What?” Tony said. “The penthouse, as in, our penthouse? The place I used to complain was too small?”

“I’m just saying!” Peter said. “Everyone would fit just for a short amount of time...”

“We all could crash there tonight…” Clint said.

Everyone was looking at Tony expectantly. Tony sighed.

“No one goes into my lab.” Tony warned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Natasha said.

“I don’t understand anything there.” Steve said.

“I’m with Steve on that one.” Sam added.

“No promises.” Clint said.

Tony glared at him.

“What? I’m a curious bird.”

“You can sleep on the balcony with the pigeons, then.” Tony said.

“Fine, fine. I won’t snoop.” Clint said.

“You better not.” Tony said and then sighed. “ Fine, you can stay at the penthouse, but you’ll all have to share rooms though because I don’t have enough for everyone…" 

"I call sharing with Tony!" Clint joked. 

"No, none of you are sleeping with me!" Tony yelled. "And if any of you try, you're sleeping on the balcony!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! It's not a cliffhanger this time!


	24. Wanting to Know

“I’ve got four rooms.” Tony said, as they walked in to the penthouse. “Two are mine and Peter's. You guys can share and someone can take the couch.”  

“I volunteer, I guess.” Natasha said, sighing. “Your couch better be comfortable, Stark.”

“I’ve slept on it.” Peter said. “It’s pretty nice.”

“No, kid, you slept on me, not the couch.” Tony corrected.

“How paternal.” Natasha said.

“Thanks.” Tony said, rolling his eyes, before he looked at the group. “By the way, you’re welcome for letting all of you stay here.”

There was a tired murmur of thanks that rippled through everyone.

“That’s right.” Tony said, nodding. He then let out a long yawn. “Steve, you’re cooking breakfast tomorrow.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t mind. Fair trade.”

“Everyone go to sleep.” Tony said. “You guys can figure out who gets what room amongst yourselves.”

That was all Tony said before he retreated into his own room. Peter knew Tony had to be tired, but it was unlike the man to leave without at least saying goodnight. The man must have gone past tired to irrationally cranky.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Peter asked, deciding to tease Tony about it. “Can you sarcastically tell Tony goodnight?”

“Of course.” There was a pause as the A.I. did what it was asked. “Peter, I cannot repeat what was said back due to inappropriate word filters under the Baby Monitor Protocol.”

“Rude.” Peter said, shaking his head. He turned to everyone, figuring the least he could do was get everyone settled before going to bed himself. “Alright, who is taking what room?”

“Cap and I will share.” Sam offered. “Unless he thinks I have cooties or something.”

“As long as I have a bed, I’ll be fine.” Steve said, shrugging.

“You guys can have the room next to me, then, since someone is too lazy to show it themselves.” Peter said, thinking of Tony.

“I have informed Boss that you are insulting him.” F.R.I.DA.Y. said.

“What?” Peter said, looking in the direction of Tony’s room.

“Boss calls it the ‘Child Is Insulting Tony’ protocol.”

“Can we have an ‘Adult Is Insulting Peter’ protocol? Tony needs one, too.” Peter said. He was mostly kidding, but hoped F.R.I.D.A.Y. would take it seriously.

“Sure, Peter.” The A.I. said. “I have installed the ‘Adult Is Insulting Peter’ protocol. Tony is currently considering grounding you for your comment.”

“Don’t tell him about that protocol, alright Fri?” Peter added. The last thing he needed was to have Tony figure that one out.

“Of course, young boss.”

“It’s a shame I am too tired to enjoy this.” Sam said. “Where is this bedroom?”

Peter motioned for the two of them to follow him, and he lead them to the unused room. It only had a bed and a nightstand, and Peter himself had never even used it. After Sam and Steve were settled, Peter walked back out to the living room.

“Clint, you want to the last one?” Peter asked.

“Nah, Nat can have it.” Clint said. “I’m good with the couch for now.”

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked him.

“Yeah, yeah, plus I can snoop a bit.” Clint said.

“Tony probably isn’t going to like that.” Natasha said. Peter agreed, but didn’t say anything. He was sure that Tony had protocols already in place for Clint.  

“He’ll be fine.” Clint said.

Natasha nodded and took the last guest room. Peter bid Clint goodnight, tired himself, and went to his own room. He laid down on his bed, thinking he would go to sleep quickly.

That would have been too easy, however. Peter’s brain was running too fast for him to ever hope of getting sleep, which was rare these days. He had gotten so much better about sleeping. It was just Peter’s luck to not be able to sleep when his body was so exhausted.

As he laid there, Peter’s mind drifted to the danger Tony had found himself in with the aliens. If the entire Universe knew that Tony had some connection to the soul stone, it meant that Tony was going to be in constant danger from then on out.

An icy shot of fear hit Peter at that thought. Tony was the only family Peter had left. Sure, there were other people that Peter cared about, but no one as much so as Tony. No one that was alive, at least.

Peter couldn’t lose anyone else.

It hadn’t been too long since Aunt May died, and there were times that the wounds from losing her seemed fresh. Peter had been so busy with the Avengers that he sometimes didn’t think about it. However, being busy also left Peter with less time to deal with what had happened, which made it worse whenever he did think about it.

Aunt May didn’t tell him she was dying, and Tony didn’t tell him about the soul stone. Those were parallels in his life that he didn’t want to have. Peter desperately needed Tony to be honest with him. Both Aunt May and Tony thought they were protecting Peter, but Peter didn’t want to be protected. He was Spider-man, after all.

Peter had died before, but he had also seen nearly everyone he ever cared about die, too. Both Aunt May and Uncle Ben had died right in his arms. One was his fault, and the other didn’t even give him a choice to know about it.

Peter didn’t want Tony to do the same thing. He knew some about what happened, but Peter knew there were plenty of holes in his knowledge as well. He was going to have to get Tony to tell him eventually. He couldn’t deal with not knowing anymore.

Peter eventually sighed, and got up from his bed. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn on low level lights, where he looked around his room, and settled on finding the letter Aunt May had left to him when she died. He had somehow brought it back from the office that day, where it was immediately stashed in his desk and left untouched.

Peter read it two or three times. He longed to go to Aunt May’s grave to talk to her, however it was late at night, and while Tony probably wouldn’t be against him doing it, he knew the older man was tired. Peter didn’t want to disturb him if he didn't have to.

So, instead, he sat down, and grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote her back.

_Hey Aunt May,_

_It’s been awhile since you left. And a lot has changed since then._

_I didn’t exactly know another way to talk to you, mostly because it’s like three in the morning and if I leave to go to your grave without telling Tony, he’s going to kill me. So, here goes._

_You were right. I was mad about you not telling me. I don’t think I am ever going to understand why you didn’t, but it wasn’t my choice to make. It was yours, and I guess you had the right to do that. It still hurts, though, but it’s going to hurt for a long time._

_I won’t ever say I could have been prepared for what happened, but I still could have known. I lost both you and Uncle Ben in my arms. A heads up would have been nice, but like I said, it was your choice._

_I still miss you though. We have lots of jokes that I still remember. We had a lot of great times together. And I wish they weren’t over, but they are, and all I can do is move forward now._

_I want to thank you for putting it in your will that Tony was supposed to take me in. He did and now he’s adopting me. I am going to be his kid now. Don’t get me wrong, I will always remember you and Uncle Ben. I would try to remember my parents, if I really could remember them. I don’t want to erase my past, or any one I loved. I just want to move forward._

_So, yeah. I’m still mad, but I am okay for now. I miss you, but I think I always will._

_Peter Parker (Maybe Stark, soon)_

Peter leaned back and read his letter over and over again, wondering if he had anything else to say. A part of him wanted to feel guilty for wanting Tony to adopt him, but as he read Aunt May’s letter again, Peter knew that she always wanted Tony to be on his side, that’s why May had left guardianship of Peter to Tony when she died.

Nothing about the situation was perfect. Nothing ever could be, but Peter knew he was doing the right thing. He knew that May understood, wherever she was. He was far from getting the closure he needed, but he understood that it was going to take time. After all, this was not his first time losing a family member.

Uncle Ben was still somewhat fresh on his mind when Peter lost May. But, at least he had Tony, who stepped in and was exactly what Peter needed.

Peter realized a long time had passed. He was utterly exhausted, but he knew that his mind would keep him up. He remembered he couldn’t sleep, and it was when Peter was in Wakanda for the first night. The only thing that had worked was watching a movie with Tony, who was probably still awake. Maybe they could talk about keeping secrets, while they were at it, and Peter’s mind would finally shut off.

“Hey, Fri?” Peter asked. “Is Tony awake?”

“Boss is currently awake in his room.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered. “Would you like me to alert him?”

“Sure.” Peter said.

The was a second of silence, before Tony’s voice came through the line.

“Hey kid, can’t sleep?”

“No, not really. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Peter asked, though he knew that Tony hardly ever slept.

“I fell asleep for a little bit.” Tony said. “But I woke up a while ago when F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me Clint was trying to get in the lab.”

“How rude of him.” Peter said.

“I expected it, which is why I got an alert.” Tony said. “You wanna come hang out with me and watch a movie? I have a T.V. in my room.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second.” Peter said, smiling. It was like Tony had read his mind.

He put the letter back in his desk, along with his own and he left his room behind. Peter quietly walked to Tony’s room, glad that no one else was awake to ask questions. He gently knocked on Tony’s door, and Tony opened it, looking tired.

“Come on in, kid.” Tony said. Peter walked into Tony’s room, looking around it for the first time. He didn’t remember ever going into Tony’s bedroom. It was huge, with large windows and a bathroom. Peter was a little jealous, but then again, Tony was the one paying for everything.

“So, what’s got you up?” Tony asked. “The pigeon back in your brain?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Peter said. “I mostly was thinking about what happened today with the soul stone and it kind of turned into thinking about May.”

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, growing concerned.

“Yeah,” Peter said, shrugging. “I mean I think about it a lot of nights, but tonight I just couldn’t stop thinking about how she didn’t tell me, you know? Like, I know it would have been hard, but I would have liked a heads up.”

“Yeah, I know kid. It’s not fair when people keep secrets from you like that.” Tony said. “But, she was only trying to protect you.”

“I know,” Peter said. “But I want to be able to make those decisions myself. I know I’m not eighteen or anything, but I’m definitely not a normal kid, and I can handle knowing things, even serious things.”

Tony paused for a moment, before speaking again. “This wasn’t only about May, was it?”

Peter shook his head. “No, not all of it.”

“Peter, about the soul stone…” Tony began to explain.

“You could have died tonight, Tony.” Peter said, cutting him off. “And for me, it would have been the same thing as what Aunt May did. I wouldn’t have had an explanation, or even known the truth until after you were gone, if I ever did know and I _want_ to know these things.”

Tony paused. “Look, it’s not about wanting to know. It’s about the danger of knowing. I’m not only doing this to protect you, I’m doing this to make sure that no one knows how to get to the stone, okay? I won’t ever lie to about it, Pete. I can promise that, but I can’t tell you everything about it.”

“Why not?” Peter asked.

“Because …” Tony sighed. He was silent for a long moment, seeming to contemplate his words. “Because you have something to do with it.”

Peter felt his heart nearly stop. “Me?”

“I did tell you that you were the reason the Universe is put back together, kid.” Tony said. “You’re also a key to the soul stone.”

“I don’t, like, have it, do I?” Peter asked.

“No, no.” Tony said. “You are nowhere near that thing.”

Peter remembered what Tony had said to the team.

_“…I’m the only one in the Universe who has what can get it to work.”_ Tony had said earlier that night to the team.

“It’s me…” Peter said. “I’m the one who can get the soul stone to work. That's why you told me to leave when I saved you...”

“You’re too smart for your own good.” Tony said, sighing.

“But, I’d rather know than be kept in the dark.” Peter said. “It’s scary, yeah, but I feel better knowing.”

“I guess, kid.” Tony said, rubbing his face. He sat down on his bed. “Look, I’m not going to tell where the stone is or anything, or how to use it, okay?”

“That’s fair. I don’t need to know that anyways. It’s not like it has a use anymore.” Peter said, honestly. “I mean, you’ve told me a lot. You’re not lying to me.”

“I won’t lie to you, kid. And now that I know how you feel about your Aunt … I’ll fill you in where I can, okay?”

Peter nodded. “Okay, then. We’re good.”

“Good, kid.” Tony said, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. “Now are we going to talk about our feelings all night, or are we going to watch a movie?”

“We’re totally going to watch a movie.” Peter said, and he sat down next to Tony on his bed.

Tony pulled something up on a low volume and let it play. Peter happily laid in the bed watching it.

About halfway into the movie, Peter heard soft snores coming from Tony, who had fallen asleep. Peter smiled, and knew he could leave and go back to his room to let Tony rest, but he didn’t want to be away from the older man, not after everything had happened. So, he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep too, his mind finally calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to get this up! Sorry there isn't too much happening in this chapter, but it's great for character development. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	25. Breakfast

Tony knew Peter was going to fall asleep in Tony’s room the moment they started the movie. After yesterday, he knew that the kid was stressed, and Tony didn’t blame him one bit. It seemed that whenever there was a situation where Tony and Peter were separated, or in serious danger, Peter could never sleep, and he always came to Tony about it.

Tony couldn’t find it in him to be unhappy with it, even if any part of him wanted to. He thought it was the best thing in the world to have this kid’s trust. He never wanted to lose it.

Tony awoke the next morning just as the sun was coming over the horizon. Peter was out like a light on the other side of the bed, his hair sticking up everywhere.

Tony got his phone out and read though a couple of emails, content with staying in his room for a while, since he had so many guests. Tony didn’t like sharing his space, no matter how large it was, which was why he had the Iron Suite built at the compound so that he would have space not to be bothered in. Tony knew he was going to have to figure something out quick in order to keep his sanity.

“Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said at a lower volume than normal. Peter rolled over and stuffed his head into a pillow, but did not wake up. “Pepper has returned from Washington D.C. and is asking to talk to you.”

“Shit.” Tony cursed, trying to slide out of his bed without disturbing Peter any more. “Put her through my phone.”

Tony shut himself in the attached bathroom so that Peter would continue sleeping.

“Hey, honey.” Tony said.

“Don’t you ‘Hey, honey’ me!” Pepper said. “I had to find out that the compound was attacked by aliens on the news! On the news, Tony!”

“I’m sorry, Pep.” Tony said. “It was late by the time we got back. I literally just woke up, and was talking to Peter pretty much all night.”

Pepper sighed. “God, I can’t believe you. Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, everyone is fine. The compound is blown to hell, though.” Tony said.

“So, where are the Avengers staying?” Pepper asked.

“The penthouse as of now.” Tony replied.

“What?” Pepper asked, her voice tense again. “How many people?”

“Everyone except Rhodey.” Tony said, sighing. “Nat brought up a good point last night that now’s not a good time to split up. We decided to stay together in the city. I’m going to find a new place for them, but they’re crashing here for a few days.”

“Well, I wish you hadn’t sold the tower now.” She said.

“Me too.” Tony said. “I’m pissed that Metlife bought it back from me. It would come so in handy right about now.”

“Look, there’s no need to worry about it now.” Pepper said, and Tony was surprised she was so calm about everything. “I’m sure they’re grateful you’re letting them stay there.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night, Pep.” Tony said. “It totally slipped my mind.”

“It’s fine.” Pepper replied. “I was in meetings most of the night, but I wanted to hear from you to make sure you were okay. F.R.I.D.A.Y. wound up telling me.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t exactly my best moment.” Tony said. “How long will you be back?”

“A few days.” Pepper said.

“Are you going to be okay with the team being here?”

“I’m sure I can handle dealing with them for a short amount of time.”

“Okay, thank you.” Tony said. “You’re really the best.”

“Wow, you’re really appreciative this morning, Tony. I have to say, I like it.”

“Well, I fully expected you to yell at me for longer, so yeah, I am pretty happy that I’m not getting yelled at right now.”

“Peter is a good influence on you.”

Tony laughed. “You’re damn right he is.”  

“Look, I do get it.” Pepper said. “There’s obviously still some serious threats out there if they got to the compound. How is Peter? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He saved all of our asses actually.” Tony said. “Kid got the power back on and turned on my ‘all hell breaks loose’ protocol. He practically saved my life.”

Peter _did_ save Tony’s life. However, Pepper seemed to be in a good mood, so he didn’t want to ruin it by telling her that he was about to willingly sacrifice himself for aliens.

“God, I love that kid.” Pepper said. “I’m glad he’s okay, though. He wasn’t too freaked out, was he? I know he’s a superhero, but he’s still a kid.”

“He’s alright. He’s trying to put on a brave face, but he was pretty scared. Kid couldn’t sleep last night and wound up crashing in my room.”

“He did?” Pepper said. “And you let him stay all night?”  

“Well, yeah. We were watching a movie and both fell asleep.”

“You’re such a dad, Tony.” Pepper said, and he could practically hear a smile in her voice.

“Yeah, I am.” Tony agreed, feeling a warmth in his chest that Tony was starting to associate with Peter. He knew the kid probably wouldn’t ever think of him as _his_ Dad, but Tony was alright with being called that a few times by other people.

“Well, I am going to be at the penthouse in a few hours so I’ll see you soon.” Pepper said. “And please be sure Peter is there.”

“He will be.” Tony said.

“Good. I miss him.”

Pepper said her goodbyes and then hung up. Tony smiled at the phone. Normally, a stunt like that would have caused a major fight between them, but Pepper had been so supportive lately with everything going on. He really couldn’t ask for more.

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that Steve was up, so he quickly got ready. He stopped to check on Peter, who was still asleep. He lightly ruffled the kid’s hair, and Peter groaned in response, but stayed asleep. Tony decided to leave him be.

Tony walked out into the kitchen where he saw Steve making breakfast, just like he had said he would the night before.

“I didn’t realize you were serious about breakfast, Cap.” Tony said.

“Well, you’re letting us stay in your home.” Steve said. “I figured it’s the least I could do.”

“Well, my stomach thanks you greatly.”

“You know, there’s a ton of stuff in here for someone who never cooks.” Steve noted.

“Pepper cooks.” Tony said, shrugging. “She’s been doing it more since Peter’s been here.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Do they get along?”

“Pretty great, actually. Kid saved her life from a couple muggers the first time he met her.”

“He’s got a lot of guts.” Steve said. “It makes sense that he’s a hero.”

“Yeah.” Tony replied. “You still pissed about that, by the way? Him being a hero?”

Steve sighed. “Look, Tony, I’m sorry about how I reacted. I know I can jump to conclusions with stuff … Peter’s a good kid. I didn’t realize he had powers.”

“It’s fine, Steve.” Tony replied. “You’re not the only one who assumes. Rhodey nearly killed me when he found out. He thought that the only reason I took him in was because he was an asset who had powers...”

“Why did you take him in?” Steve asked. “Not to be rude or anything, but it doesn’t seem like your style to take in a teenager. Well, your old style, that is.”

“His aunt put me in her will as his guardian.” Tony replied. “I don’t know why, but she did. I got a call the day she died, and then went to pick him up. It’s been us ever since then.”

“And you’ve known this kid since Germany?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she must have trusted you.”

“I don’t know why though.” Tony said. “I’ll probably never know.”

“Look, I’ll admit, it was off putting to see that Peter was Spider-man, but I’ve seen you two together, and you really care about him. I’m sure that’s why she did what she did.”

“Yeah, well. As far as the kid goes, I try to be what he needs.” Tony replied. He walked over and began to make coffee. He made a larger pot than normal, since everyone was around.

“And is that a father to him?” Steve asked. Tony looked over at him, and didn’t see a trace of humor or malice on Steve’s face. He was asking seriously, not in a teasing or accusing way.

Tony paused. “Yeah.”

Steve gave a half smile. “Well, you’re doing good.”

“Thanks.” Tony said. The coffee maker beeped, and just as it did, a very tired Clint shuffled into the kitchen. Tony was glad to see someone else was awake, even if it was Clint. His conversation with Steve was getting too serious too fast. “Morning, bird brain." Tony said. "How did you sleep after trying to break into my lab?”

“I just wanted to see what you were working on.” Clint yawned. “And very well, thank you. You have a nice couch.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“You know, I was thinking.” Clint said. “Did Mario-Kart get destroyed at the compound?”

“Probably,” Tony answered, “But I bought a copy for here, since Peter’s been here.”

“Good, I’ll be playing it later with the kid.”

“Not without me, you pigeon.” Tony said. Clint, opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Natasha walking into the kitchen.

“I smell coffee.” She said. As always, Natasha seemed put together and dressed for the day. She was in her same clothes as she was the night before, but she appeared as if she hadn’t just been attacked by aliens. That was the thing about Natasha that Tony had learned, she was always ready.

“Help yourself. You didn’t try to sneak in to my lab.” Tony said, gesturing to the coffee pot.

“Thanks. Luckily, I know where everything is around here from when I found out about the kid.” Natasha commented.

“Speaking of the kid,” Tony said. “Peter is still asleep, so don’t be loud.”

“I’ll be sure to stay away from _your_ room.” Natasha said, smirking.

“Why his room?” Steve ask, confused.

“Oh,” Clint said, smiling. “You guys didn’t know? Kid snuck into Tony’s room last night. He thought no one noticed… but we did.”

“We were watching a movie, for your information.” Tony said.

“And what? Did the kid fall asleep?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, he does that sometimes.”

“Aw, that is so sweet. Look at you being all domestic.” Natasha said teasingly.

“Okay, whatever. I am taking good care of Peter and there is nothing embarrassing about that.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “On a different note, Pepper is on her way here for a few days so don’t be assholes, guys.”

“We won’t.” Natasha said. “It’ll be nice to have another girl to talk you. You boys are all boring.”

“Hey, I am in most interesting person in this room.” Clint said.

Tony looked at him in disbelief. “I am literally a billionaire. What is so interesting about you, egg head?”

“Egg head?” Clint said. “Is that all you could come up with? If your brain okay?”

“My brain is perfectly fine.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you go perch on the balcony? Maybe you can fly away.”

Clint flapped his arms dramatically. “You can fly off of balconies, not me. See? Maybe we should call you the Iron Bird.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but Sam walked into the kitchen. Tony settled for glaring at Clint instead..

“Tony, did you make coffee?” Sam asked, looking shocked.

“Yeah, and I was even nice enough to make some for everyone, excluding Clint. He’s on my shit list.”

“Hey!” Clint said.

“Watch it, bird brain.”

“So,” Natasha said, taking a sip of her coffee. “What’s the plan? Do you have any ideas on HQ? Are we rebuilding? Are we moving?”

“No idea.” Tony said. He had already noticed everything was beginning to get a bit cramped. The penthouse had a big kitchen but there were far too many people for his liking. He was going to have to get the Avengers a place quick if he wanted to stay sane. “A part of me wants to move it back here in the city. However, if it’s likely we’re going to be attacked like we were, I don’t want to put civilians in danger. But since I always have stuff to do, and I have the kid now, I need to be able to balance it all better. Moving HQ closer would make things easier for me.”

“What about the Tower?” Steve asked, as he was frying bacon on the stove.

Tony shook his head. “Metlife bought it from me.”

“Are there any other crazy huge skyscrapers for sale in New York?” Sam asked.

“Beats me.” Tony said. “I stay out of the market as much as I can.”

“So, you don’t have any operations running in New York for Stark Industries?” Clint asked.

“I moved it all to the Compound, or at least most of it. The rest of my employees are work from home.” Tony said. “I mean, we could build something, but that would take forever.”

“Why can’t you just buy the Tower back from Metlife?” Sam asked, looking at his phone. He had apparently looked it up. “According to the news, they haven’t even moved in yet because the city won’t approve the energy source that’s powering the building.”

“Wait, seriously? That energy source is the most stable-“ Tony began,

“Well, no one else understands it.” Steve said. “Me included. I’m sure the city has no idea what to do with it.”

“Hm, maybe they would like me to take it off their hands.” Tony said, “I’ll reach out, see what I can do.”

“Good.” Natasha said. “So, what do we do until then?”

“Anyone have a secret apartment we don’t know about around here?” Sam asked.

“I think Rhodey has something.” Tony said. “He doesn’t always stay at the compound.”

“Doesn’t he come back today or tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I can ask him. Maybe a few of you can stay here, a few there. Everyone would be close, which we need right now.” Tony said.

“No more going unarmed.” Natasha said. “We need to be ready at any moment.”

“Sometime today we need to go see if we can salvage any of our weapons from the compound.” Sam said, crossing his arms.

“That’s probably a good idea. Lord knows, I don’t have time to replace everything of yours.” Tony said. “Also, if any of you happen come into contact with Thor, I want to talk to him. He knows some people that can maybe figure out who attacked us, and a way to stop them.”

“We’ll keep a lookout.” Steve said, nodding. He sat down a giant tray of pancakes, and bacon. “You guys eat up. I made breakfast.”

“Is that bacon?” A young voice asked. Tony turned to see that Peter had shuffled in, looking half awake.

“Yeah, kid.” Tony said. “Of course you would only wake up for food.”

“I didn’t get dinner or lunch yesterday.” Peter said, yawning. “My senses were too messed up.”

“Senses?” Steve asked.

“Oh, uh, I get these weird senses when something is wrong. When I was at the compound yesterday I felt it a lot, and with everything that happened, I sort of forgot to eat.”

Tony was already busy putting pancakes on a plate for Peter. “And the kid’s got a super metabolism that burns through food quick.”

“All a part of this spider bite?” Natasha asked.

Peter nodded and Tony set the plate down.

“Eat, kid.” Tony said.

Peter did not waste any time getting started. He stood at the counter and ate quickly. The rest of the team followed suit, happy to eat in the kitchen rather than the dining room. Tony shook his head, and decided not to say anything.

“So,” Sam asked. “How much do you eat in a day, kid?”

“As much as I can.” Peter said, shrugging. His mouth was full of food. “I don’t really keep track if I’m being honest.”

“Eat with your mouth closed, kid.” Tony said, playfully smacking Peter with a dish towel. “We have people over.”

There were a couple of quiet laughs from the group, and Peter rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say anything else.

There was the sound of the front door opening, and a call of, “I’m home!” which sounded like Pepper. Tony excused himself to go say hi, and met her in the doorway.

“Hi, honey.” Tony said, and he gave her a kiss as a welcome.

“Pepper!” Peter said, having followed him. “You’re back!”

"Aren't you supposed to be eating?" Tony asked Peter. 

"I want to say hi to Pepper!" Peter defended.

“Hi, Peter.” Pepper said, and she hugged Peter. “I heard you stopped an alien invasion while I was gone.”

“Yeah, I did.” Peter said, as if his accomplishment were nothing.

“It seems like you have all the fun while I’m dealing with the business.”

“I wouldn’t exactly consider it fun. Wakanda was way better.” Peter said.

“Yeah, and easier, too.” Tony added.

“I’m sure it was … So, where is everyone?” Pepper asked.

“All in the kitchen eating.” Tony answered.

“Not in the dining room?”

Tony shrugged as an answer.

“Well, I am going to say hello to them all.” Pepper said, “Then I am going to have a shower and enjoy a few days at home.”

“Of course.” Tony said.

“I’m glad that you’re both okay.” Pepper said, smiling before she left to say hello to their house guests. Peter followed her, probably to get back to his food. Tony smiled to himself, before joining everyone as well. He had a ton of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it, but having breakfast with people that were close to him was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Also, come talk to me on my tumblr! I will also take prompts. My tumbler URL is the same username as here. :)


	26. Checking In

After breakfast, Peter went back to his room to get some alone time, while Tony went down to the lab to work. As Peter went to play on his phone, he noticed a series of texts from Ned, asking if Peter was okay. Apparently, news of the attack had gotten out. Peter called him, instead of trying to explain everything through a text.

“Hey, man.” Peter said.

“Dude! Are you okay? There was a huge attack on the Avengers compound last night and it blew up!” Ned said. “People are thinking that some of the Avengers are dead, or kidnapped, and since you are an Avenger, I was-“

“I’m fine! Everyone is okay, actually.” Peter assured Ned.

“What happened?” Ned said. “A lot of people are worried that aliens are going to come back.”

“Well, the Avengers are all staying together in New York in case they do. We’re all trying to figure out a plan.”

“Were you there?”

“Uh, yeah, I was.” Peter said. “I’m the one that blew up half the compound.”

“What?” Ned said. “Was it awesome? Was it scary? Do the Avengers know who you are yet?”

“It was more scary then awesome. They almost kidnapped Tony. And yeah, I told them. A few people were a little mad, but it’s all good now.”

“So, can I meet them any time soon? Are they all at the penthouse?”

“Maybe.” Peter said. “I’m not too sure. I think it’s a little stressful with them all being here, but I can ask Tony.”

“No, no, if it’s stressful there, don’t worry about it!” Ned said. “Wait, did you say Tony was almost kidnapped?”

“Yeah.” Peter said. He was about to tell his friend everything that happened, and all that he had learned, but he remembered what Tony said about the soul stone being too dangerous to know about. The last thing he wanted was for Ned to be in danger. “But it’s cool now.” Peter said instead. “I saved him.”

“But he’s like your last guardian now... What would happen if he was gone?”

Peter’s throat was dry. He didn’t even want to think of that. “I would go to foster care, probably. Or maybe Pepper, if she wanted to take care of me.”

“I could talk to my parents or something and see if you could stay here. I mean, they like you and everything.”  

Peter didn’t answer at first. His entire body was tense thinking about what could have happened. “No, no. Tony is not going to die if I can help it. I don’t even want to think about that. Can we talk about something else, please?” He asked.

“Sure! Sorry, man. I don’t wanna stress you out.” Ned said. “So, Flash is going to be out a few more days. His suspension was extended. He’s still allowed at Midtown, but he’s basically just going to be back for finals.”

“I’m surprised Tony didn’t get him expelled. He was so mad that day.”

“Yeah Flash was totally crazy. A lot of people are saying that he is super jealous of you being taken in by Mr. Stark. Apparently, he applied for a Stark Internship and was denied.”

Peter couldn’t help it. He felt slightly satisfied knowing that.

“I don’t think Tony is ever going to let him work at Stark Industries.” Peter said.

“You know man, it’s so cool that Tony Stark took you in. He seems like he’s good for you.”

“He is, and I mean it’s definitely permanent, with the whole adoption thing going on.” Peter said, trailing off.

“Wait, wait, what?” Ned said. “Say that again?”

“Oh, I never told you!” Peter said. “I told Tony what Flash said that day about him not being a serious guardian, and we talked about it, and he’s going to adopt me. The papers were just filed.”

“Are you serious?” Ned said, his voice high with excitement. “Oh my god, you’re gonna be a Stark!”

“Yeah,” Peter said, a smile on his face. “I’m really excited.”

“Are you going to change your name?”

“Maybe? We haven’t talked about it.”

“Does this mean that you’re gonna get the company?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna become Iron Man?”

“Well, no. I’m already Spider-man.”

“Are you gonna call him dad now?” Ned asked.

Peter paused. “What? Why would I do that?”

“I mean, he’s adopting you! And we all know you think of him as a dad.”

“I know he is, but it’s not like he’s actually _my_ dad. I don’t know. I don’t want to make things weird.”

“Well, maybe talk to him about it. Is that what you want to call him?”

“I don’t know? Maybe? I mean I barely remember my parents. I never really wanted to call Aunt May or Uncle Ben anything else but with Tony… Nevermind, I just now got on a first name basis with him. I can’t go straight to calling him dad.”

“You do know it’s okay, right?” Ned said. “You don’t have to feel bad about thinking Tony is your dad.”

Peter stopped. “I know. I mean, I don’t really feel bad about it, mostly because May _wanted_ me to live with him… I just don’t know what he wants… I mean obviously he doesn’t care about me being called his kid or anything, but like, I don’t want to weird him out. He would avoid me again, or tell me not to, and I don’t really need right now.”

“Yeah, dude, I guess I get that.” Ned said, “But Mr. Stark seems cool. He doesn’t seem like he would be mad.”

“I’ve seen him mad before… and it’s pretty bad, but I’ve also seen him weirded out… it’s just not worth it to me. I’m sure it will be fine.” Peter said.

Peter then changed the conversation to speculation about the new Star Wars movie, content to talk with his friend about happy things rather than hard things. Ned didn’t object. They talked for an hour before Peter had to get off of the phone to work on his homework. Ned was understanding, and got off the phone with him.

Peter had to do all of his homework over again, which was frustrating. Luckily, he could focus way easier than yesterday, so it went by quickly.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said, walking into Peter’s room about an hour later. “You wanna come down to the lab for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter said. “I’m about done anyways. What are we working on?”

“I want to check in with Wakanda and see how everything is going with Hulk and Vision, and give an update since half of the world thinks we’re dead from the alien attack yesterday. You were the main guy on this so I figured I would drag you along.”

“That sounds awesome!” Peter said. He got up and followed Tony down to the lab. As he walked by, he saw Natasha who was reading a book, and Steve and Sam, who were attempting to play a video game.

“There’s the spider.” Natasha said, looking up from her book.

“Where’s Clint? Did he leave?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, where is he?” Tony added.

“Up here.” Said a disembodied voice above them. Peter looked up, but didn’t find anything.

“Get out of the vents, Clint!” Tony yelled, seeming to immediately know where he was. “What have I told you about sneaking into places around here?”

“It’s calming up here.” Was all the voice said. “Plus, I can hear everything that’s going on.”

Peter paused. Did Clint hear his conversation with Ned? God, he hoped not. That was not something he could live down. What if Clint told Tony? Or worse, tried to talk Peter about it?

“Yeah, well if you damage anything, you’re paying for it.” Tony said.

“Got it, Papa Bear.” Clint’s voice said. Peter felt like his cheeks were on fire. He knew Clint made jokes sometimes, but what if that one was because of what he had talked to Ned about? Did the rest of the Avengers know? Had he told them?

Tony shook his head and said, “Guys, we’ll be in a meeting with the King of Wakanda. Do anything too loud or disrupt my meeting and you’re all on the streets.”

“Got it.” Steve said.

“I’m just reading.” Natasha said.

“I’ll be good.” Sam said. “Wait, Steve, how did you even manage that?” He said at the video game.

“I’m learning!” Steve said. “You can blame Peter and Mario-Kart.”

“There’s not any vents down in the lab.” Clint said. “I won’t disturb you.”

“You better not. I’ve had enough of you sneaking into places you shouldn’t be.” Tony said and then he looked at Peter. “Come on, kid.”

“Have fun with your dad!” Natasha called. Peter nearly tripped over his feet when he heard that.

Tony rolled his eyes and he and Peter walked into the lab.

“Ignore them.” Tony said. “I’ve told them to lay off, but you know how they are.”

“So, how are we going to talk to T’Challa?” Peter asked, changing the conversation as quickly as he could. “Since they don’t have phones or anything.”

“Video call.” Tony said, thankfully going with the topic change. “T’Challa is using my version of Skype.”

“I’m sure he thinks it’s terrible.” Peter said.

“I don’t think so. T’Challa doesn’t seem to care about technology as much as Shuri does. However, you’ll probably hear her complain about it a little.”

“We could use the bracelet.” Peter offered.

“Yeah, that thing is too small for me, and I don’t want to mess with their tech trying to make it bigger and piss them off.” Tony said.

“Fair enough.” Peter replied. He sat down in one of the chairs in the lab and waited for Tony to get the meeting going. It took a few moments, but a holographic image of T’Challa, Okoye, and Shuri popped up in the lab. “I thought this was Skype.”

“I told you it was my version of it.” Tony said, smiling at him.

“Hello Mr. Stark.” T’Challa said, an easy going smile on his face. “I am glad to see you are all right after yesterday’s attack.”

“Yeah, glad to be as well. You guys didn’t happen to detect any anomalies in the atmosphere during the attack, did you?”

“No,” Shuri said, and she looked frustrated. “By the way, hi Peter!” She said with a small smile. She then seemed to get back on topic. “We didn’t know anything until they were already inside. Whatever they were, we have never seen them before, and they didn’t seem to use a ship to enter the atmosphere.”

“When they left, they opened a portal of some kind.” Tony said. “It wasn’t anything I had seen before, so there’s that.”

“Was there any way to track it?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. was active when they escaped.” Peter said. “She did an entire reboot, so if there were any elemental or energy anomalies she may have detected it.”

Tony turned to Peter, looking impressed. “Good call, kid.”

“I’m also thinking it had to be planned.” Peter said. “My spider senses were going crazy the entire time I was there, so there may have been something going on all day.”

“Spider sense?” T’Challa asked.

“Oh, it’s like a sixth sense that I have that detects danger. It can make me feel on edge when something bad is about to happen.”

Shuri’s eyes lit up. “That is amazing! I wonder if it is a detection of energy or if it is truly a sixth sense. When you come here in a few weeks, I would love to run some tests!” She said.

“Sure.” Peter said. “I don’t really know anything about it, so it would be good to find out.”

“Well,” Tony said. “Let’s start with figuring out what happened and how they got in. Obviously, Peter could sense it. I’ll pull any records that F.R.I.D.A.Y. has, which hopefully can give us something so we can be prepared. Speaking of prepared, Thor doesn’t happen to be around there, does he?”

“He has been around, but he is not currently here.” T’Challa said. “We still do not have a way to contact him to let him know of your situation.”

“Yeah, I figured that.” Tony said. “Look, he knows a lot about the aliens that are out there. If he doesn’t know anything, he’ll know who to go to. If you see him before we do, can you let him know we need to talk?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa said.

“Oh, really quick.” Peter said. “Hi Okoye! I didn’t get to say anything to you because of all the business.”

Okoye broke out into a smile. “It is good to see you, Mr. Parker. You seem to be doing well.”

“I’m okay. I hope you’re good to.”

“I am.” Okoye said, the smile still on her face.

“Well, kid, if you’re done being the best thing on this Earth.” Tony said, a smile on his face as well, “I wanted to ask how everything else is going. How is the Hulk?”

“He is mostly okay.” T’Challa said.

“Mostly?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Has he ever had headaches before?” T’Challa asked.

“Well, not that we’ve seen.” Tony said. “Is he okay?”

“He seems to be mostly happy here, but he has not been feeling well some of the time.” T’Challa explained. “Since this is obviously not normal, I will have Shuri take a look at him.”

“Hopefully all he needs is some Hulk sized aspirin.” Tony said.

“That would definitely be ideal, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa said, nodding with a small smile.

“How is Vision coming along?”

“Ah,” Shuri said, taking over. “Progress is slow, but it’s coming. Thanos did a lot of damage, and the amount of time that passed since he has been fully functional seemed to only do more.”

Tony nodded. “Do you still think you can fix him?”

“Yes, of course. However, the more I dig into this, the more that I see the layers that created him. While he had parts of him that were not the stone, it still composed a piece of him. With that being taken out of him as it was, he definitely will not be the same as when you created him the first time since I cannot rework the pathways to communicate the same. There is a great deal of him I will have to rebuild.”

Tony nodded. “What do you think he will be like?”

“You said there were two original programs that created him, yes?” Shuri said.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. and Ultron. One is good, the other … not so much.”

“Well, as far as I can tell, those are going to be the two primary programs left when he is restored. There is no way to tell what exactly he will turn out to be, but those programs will be the only basis.”

“Does Wanda know?”

“Not yet.” T’Challa said. “We do not want to upset her.”

“I would let her know. Tell her to call me if she’s worried. In theory, J.A.R.V.I.S. should be enough to curb any murderous tendencies, but before you fully restore him, make sure we’re there in case. I know you guys can handle yourselves, but I would like to see everything firsthand.”

“Of course.” T’Challa said.

Tony sighed. “Wanda is not going to be happy.”

“She will not be, especially knowing that he will not be the same.” T’Challa said.

“Like I said, she can always call.” Tony said. T’Challa nodded.

“Good. I will let her know. We look forward to seeing you in a few weeks.” T’Challa said. “Please let us know what you find about the invasion yesterday, so we may update our systems to be ready.”

“Of course.” Tony said. “It was good seeing you all again.”

“You as well.” T’Challa said.

“Bye, Shuri, Okoye, and T’Challa!” Peter said, just as the Skype call ended. They were alone in the lab again. “So, that was fun.”

“It always is, kid.” Tony replied, sighing.

“How are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean everyone is here in our penthouse, and you’re dealing with all of this business. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” Tony said, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Besides, it’s my job to worry about you.”

“Are you worried about Vision?” Peter said. He ignored having his hair messed with.

“I’m worried about a lot of things. The Hulk getting headaches, Vision maybe coming back as a murder-bot, the whole adoption thing…”

“What’s going on with the adoption?” Peter asked, concerned.

“Nothing, yet. I’m just worried the state isn’t going to like how I was just attacked by aliens, so they won’t want me to adopt you.”

“But you’re already my guardian.” Peter said.

“I know, I know.” Tony said. “But they really couldn’t do anything about that because it was specified in a legal will. An adoption, however, they can do something about.”

“But I’m fine, and I can protect myself.”

“As Spider-man, you can. Peter Parker is just a kid in the eyes of the state. They don’t know about your powers.”

“Oh, right.” Peter said. “Should I maybe tell them or something?”

“Look, after the leak, I don’t want you telling them a damn thing involving your secret identity, or anything else about you. I just have a feeling some asshole is going to have something to say about it.”

“Well, if they do, we’ll deal with it then.” Peter said. “Besides, it’s my choice too. So, the state can suck it.”

Tony laughed at that. “Please tell them that if they ask you.”

“I will.” Peter said. “They can fight just Peter Parker any day and lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	27. Talks and Sneezes

Living with the Avengers was a little annoying at times.

Peter was trying to leave for school, but was finding it difficult to. Apparently having all of the Avengers in one place meant having to talk to each one of them before he left, which took up a lot of time that Peter would have enjoyed watching T.V. or playing on his phone.

“So, what do you even do at school?” Sam was asking.

“Well, nothing if I don’t get there on time.” Peter replied.

“How do you get there?” Sam asked. “Do you swing in everyday?”

“No, Happy takes me.” Peter said. “And I’m sure he’s waiting.”

“Hey, hey, let the kid get to school.” Steve said and Peter was grateful. “If he’s late, you know Tony will kill us.”

“Exactly.” Peter said, grabbing his backpack. “I need to have a good education. Bye, guys.”

“Bye, Peter.” All of them said.

Peter was about to leave the penthouse to meet Happy when Clint yelled out, “Wait! You have to say bye to your dad!”

Peter walked back into the living room, where Tony had obviously just woken up but he was already rolling his eyes at Clint.  

“He’s still half asleep!” Peter said. “But, bye d- I mean, uh, Tony.”

Peter ran out of the penthouse before anyone else could say anything. He had almost called Tony dad, which would have been worse than being kidnapped by aliens if everyone else had caught it. Maybe no one caught it, but with Clint there, Peter was sure at least the spy had noticed it. Peter was still unsure if Clint had heard what Peter and Ned were talking about a few days ago, but he didn’t need to add fuel to the fire.

Clint had never said anything, but there were a few looks that made Peter nervous.

Peter told himself that if anyone asked, he would say he was about to call Tony ‘dude’ like he would with Ned. Peter called Ned ‘dude’ all the time, so it would make sense.

Peter was grateful when he got into the car, where he was able to start a completely different conversation with Happy.

Happy and Peter talked about the alien attack on the way to school, Peter catching Happy up on everything that he had missed that weekend. Peter had convinced Tony to let Happy be his driver, so that he would have someone to talk to. So far, it hadn’t caused any problems.

Peter still went through the back entrance to avoid any paparazzi, which he managed to sneak into school unnoticed. Media attention on Peter had really died down after the alien attack and was now focused more on the compound. A few people were at the front of the school, but not many.

Students seemed to remember, though. Since everyone knew Peter knew Tony Stark, a few students asked if the Avengers were okay, and Peter told them Spider-man had saved them all. He felt a little proud being able to say that truthfully.

The word seemed to spread around after the first few people asked, and everyone left him alone, content to spread the news between themselves. Peter was grateful for that. Not having a lot of quiet time at the penthouse made Peter want to talk to people even less.

“Hey man,” Ned said, leaning heavily against the lockers. His nose was red, and he appeared to be half asleep while standing up. His face looked pale and weak.

“Dude, you okay?” Peter asked. “You look terrible.”  

“I feel like shit, but I didn’t have a fever so my mom made me come in.” Ned said, and then he sneezed. Peter took a step back. “I literally can’t stop sneezing. Sorry, man.”

“It’s fine.” Peter replied. “It’s not like I can really get sick… but don’t you think you should be at home?”

Ned shrugged. “If I don’t have a fever, my mom won’t come and pick me up.”

Peter reached out to feel Ned’s forehead. “Dude, you totally have a fever. Go to the nurse.”

“I can’t!” Ned wined. He then sneezed right in Peter’s face.

Peter was grossed out, and made a mental note to go the bathroom before class and wash his face. “I swear, dude, if you don’t go right now to get checked out I will drag you there, and we both know I will win. And if you sneeze on me again, I am going to web your nose.”

Ned groaned. “Fine, but I am coming for you when my mom doesn’t come to pick me up.”

“You’re cranky when you’re sick.”

“Shut up, Peter.” Ned said, as he walked away.

Peter watched as Ned left to go to the office. Peter shook his head, and was glad that he couldn’t get sick like Ned had. It was still gross, however, that he had been sneezed on. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face. When Ned texted him to say he did have a fever and that he was going home, Peter had to resist the urge to tell him ‘I told you so.’

-

Tony got the call right after a meeting had ended. He was tired, having barely woken up in time to see Peter leave for school, but Tony had work to get done, no matter how he felt.

Tony answered the phone after a long sigh.

“Hi,” A familiar female voice said. “This is Pamela Fischer calling from the Department of Children’s Services for the state of New York. We spoke a few weeks prior about Peter Parker.”

“Oh, yes, hi.” Tony said. He tried to wake himself up a little to sound as if he had actually rested recently. It didn’t work.

“Is now a good time to talk?” Pamela asked.

“As good of time as any.” Tony said. He leaned his head against his palm, supporting himself with his desk. Maybe if leaned against something, he would sound better.

“So, I have been assigned to review your case for adoption since I was the one who initially placed Peter with you, as well as did a few home visits.”

Tony remembered those home visits. Peter had been in school every time she came, but apparently he had passed them since he still had the kid.

“Yes, of course.”

“So, since you’ve applied for adoption, we have to re-open your case, and I am forwarding my notes on to the state to review for either approval or denial of you adopting Peter.”

“So, are your notes good?” Tony asked. He began rubbing his eyes.

“I would say they are, Mr. Stark. Peter’s grades have held steady since you’ve overtaken his guardianship. He has missed a few days, but everything has been excused, and his grades have not fallen due to those missed days. Your home that you keep Peter in is perfectly suitable, as long as you choose to stay there.”

“Okay, so that’s good.” Tony said.

“Yes, it is, but this isn’t a normal case.” Pamela said, sighing.

“Is there anything you can tell me?”

“Only that this case is unprecedented.” Pamela said.

“Well, I’m aware of that.” Tony said. “What do you guys need for this to be approved?”

“Honestly?” Pamela said. “I'm not supposed to tell you, but Peter is happy with you, so I am going to anyways. You need to have a will drawn up. Your lifestyle is very dangerous, so you need proof that you have a contingency plan in case something bad happens. You need to have someone set up as a guardian in case something happens to you, and you need a safe place to be with Peter in case of an attack. An Iron Man suit does not count.”

“Done.” Tony said. “I'm buying a new place, so a safe haven will be easy to build. I also have a few people in mind to be guardians. So, if I have all of that, do you think this will be approved?”

“I’m not sure.” Pamela said. “Some people around here think this is just a publicity stunt.”

“You have evidence that’s not true. I kept Peter a secret for weeks, and it was someone in your office who leaked the information.”

“I am aware of that.” Pamela said, and she sighed again. “Look, Mr. Stark, I will do everything I can to make sure this is approved. If you get the things I told you as soon as possible, I may be able to convince my boss to push it through.”

“I’ll fax proof of everything to you as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.” Pamela said. “I’ll be in touch.”

Tony sighed when he got off of the phone with Pamela. His exhaustion was setting in again, making him more anxious than he would be on a full night’s rest.

Was he not good enough for the state to allow him to adopt Peter? Tony wanted to say he was, but his lifestyle, particularly the Avenger part of it, was dangerous. If Peter was a normal kid, he would oppose anyone who was an Avenger adopting him. So, how was he going to convince the state that it was a good idea? Tony had no idea.

God, he needed sleep.  

Tony heard a noise from above, which served as a sore reminder that he didn’t even have his penthouse to himself anymore. That was a major reason that he wasn’t sleeping. The Avengers meant well, but having more than Peter and Pepper in his penthouse made Tony not sleep well. The same went for the compound any time he had stayed here, which was why he had the Iron Suite built. Now, he had nothing, and sleeping was hard.

Tony sighed. He needed to call Pepper. He felt himself getting tense due to his lack of sleep. She could calm him down, and talk him out of the spiral he was going into. He pulled up her schedule, and realized she was getting out of a meeting in ten minutes.

Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call her as soon as the meeting was over.

-

Peter got home from school right on time. He walked in to see that Sam was sitting on the couch, still playing video games.

“Hey, where is Tony?” Peter asked.

“He’s in his lab.” Sam replied. “Been working all day.”

“Where is everyone else?”

“Dealing with the compound.” Sam said. “Damn it!” He cursed as he died in his video game.

“Do you only play video games?”

“Whenever I can.” Sam responded. “Plus, I need a day off. If I have to deal with one more asshole reporter, I will drop them off the Empire State Building.”

Peter decided not to answer, not wanting to upset Sam, and decided that he was going to let Tony know he was back before getting started on his homework. He walked in to the lab, but paused when he heard a conversation happening between Tony and Pepper. As far as he knew, Pepper was in a meeting that day, so it had to be on the phone. He wasn’t in eye sight of Tony just yet, and he decided not to go any further. Tony and Pepper seemed to be having a serious conversation.

“They’re not saying no, Tony.” Pepper said.

“I know they aren’t, but they could.” Tony said. “A part of me wishes the kid didn’t know about me adopting him until I had been approved.”

Peter felt himself get nervous. They were talking about him. More specifically, the adoption.

“You know you can’t keep secrets from Peter, and the state isn’t going to pose a problem if we do this right. If they really say no, you could easily sue them for the leak and the settlement would be you adopting the kid.”

“That’s not going to look very good, Pep.”  

There was a long pause. Peter wasn’t sure what to think.

“You’ve never really cared about the press, Tony.” Pepper said. “And besides, you would still get to adopt Peter.”

“I know.” Tony said. “I guess I just don’t want them to fight me on this. I don’t want the kid to see it. He’s got enough on his plate.”

“Well, what about you?” Pepper asked.

“What about me?”

“Tony, I can hear that you’re exhausted. You’re locking yourself away while Peter is at school because you’re stressed. You haven’t been sleeping. You’ve barely been eating. I know you want to find the Avengers a place to stay. Believe me, I get it, but you can’t kill yourself doing it. You still have Stark Industries responsibilities as well as being there for Peter.”  

“I know, Pep.” Tony said, seemingly resigned. “I know. Look, the kid is going to be back any minute. I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“Tony, maybe if you would take care of yourself, he would never have to.” Pepper said, softly.

“I just… I have so much to do.”

“Look, the Avengers are taking care of the press with the compound. Let them handle that and stop worrying about it. I’ll worry about the buying the Tower back, okay? All I’ll need is a signature.”

“Pep, I can’t do that to you.”

“You’re not doing anything, I’m offering. I know you think I have a lot on my plate but, let’s face it, handling paperwork is what I’m good at. You’re good at the suits and inventing, and as it is, that takes up all your time.” Pepper said. “Now let people help you. This is exactly what you get mad at Peter for.”

Tony let out a long sigh. “I know.”

“Good.” Pepper said. “You said Peter was going to be home from school. Stop working and hang out with him for a bit.”

“I will.” Tony said.

“Okay, you take care of yourself for a little bit until I get home, alright?”

“Fine.” Tony said.

“Now I have to get going into another meeting, and then I’ll work on paperwork, okay?”

“Okay. Bye, Pep.”

Peter heard her say goodbye, and the call was ended.

Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew Tony was stressed, but not that much. He didn’t know what to do to help. He wanted to talk, but he didn’t want to stress Tony out more by forcing him to talk about it. So, instead, Peter walked into the lab as if nothing had happened.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said, smiling. Peter noticed how exhausted Tony looked. “How was school?”

“It was fine.” Peter said. “Ned sneezed on me.”

“What?” Tony asked, confused.

“It was gross.” Peter said. “Anyways, I was figuring we could watch a movie down here away from everyone else upstairs. You look like you could use a break.”

It wasn’t exactly what Peter wanted to do, but it would work.

“You know what?” Tony said, “I could. Let’s put something on.”

Peter and Tony wound up watching a movie until they had dinner. Neither of them talked about anything that was stressing them out, but the idea that something was upsetting Tony nagged at Peter all night. It was a fun night, but the thought lived in the back of Peter’s mind until he went to bed.

Once he laid down to go to bed, that was all his mind could think about. Peter knew Pepper would be there to help Tony, but Peter stayed awake, wishing there was something _he_ could do to help. It wasn’t like he could get the adoption approved, or buy the Tower back on his own. There wasn’t really anything he could do to fix it.

Peter wound up having a sleepless night, wracking his brain for something that would help. He knew he would be exhausted in the morning, just like Tony had been, but he couldn’t shut his brain off.

Like father like son.

Or like Tony like Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think down in the comments! 
> 
> Also, if you guys want to talk to me, or have any fun prompts you would like me to write, reach out to me on Tumblr [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos! It truly means the world to me!


	28. Sickness and Aliens

Two days later, Tony was grateful that Rhodey had gotten that apartment in the city, even if he had initially been against it. While he was glad the team was getting along, Tony needed his alone time, or at least for there to be less people in the penthouse. Maybe then he could get some sleep. While Tony knew Rhodey couldn’t house all of the Avengers, he was able to house a few.

In the end, Clint and Sam went to go stay with Rhodey, while Steve and Natasha stayed at the penthouse. Natasha wasn’t going to be there often, since she had offered to help transport all of the salvaged equipment from the tower. It wasn’t ideal, but they would all be rather close by, so it would have to work.

“So, how is the plan for buying back the Tower going?” Rhodey asked. Even though Clint and Sam were at his apartment, he hung around the penthouse often, trying to make sure that he was close in case there was another attack.

It was the morning, and Tony was just on his first cup of coffee. Steve was sitting at the dining room table, with a cup of tea, half listening to what they were saying.

“It’s going well, actually.” Tony said. “Metlife apparently had no idea what to do with the tech in the place, so they’re happy to sell, and I’m happy to buy. There’s going to have to be some remodeling done, but if all goes well, we should be back up and running in two weeks.”

“How does the state feel about you putting the Avenger’s HQ right in the middle of the city again?” Rhodey asked.

“Well, the state and I have been fighting about many things, but it’s close to the kid’s school, so I’ve got that going for me.”

“Does the state really care about that?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah, they really do at this moment.” Tony said, sighing. “That reminds me, I need to have a floor dedicated as a strong house to keep Peter safe in case of an attack. F.R.I.D.A.Y. set a reminder.”

“Already done, Boss.” The A.I. answered.

“Trying to keep him safe?” Steve asked, looking at them amusedly. “He can take care of himself.”

“I know he can, but the state doesn’t. They want me to have a safe house for him in battles.”

“Are they trying to take him from you, or something?” Rhodey asked. “I mean, the kid has been with you for weeks. Why do they want that now?”

“Was it the alien attack?” Steve asked

“Partially. It’s also the fact that I’m adopting him.” Tony said, casually. To him, it was old news. It had been on his mind for a while now, since he agreed on it with Peter, but he had totally forgot to mention it to everyone else, because Steve and Rhodey looked completely and utterly shocked.

“What?”

“Are you serious right now, Tony?” Rhodey said.

“Serious as a heart attack.” Tony said, trying to keep everything as casual as possible. Tony knew it was a big deal, but he didn’t want to have to defend himself if people disagreed with his decision. A part of him regretted mentioning it. “Well, if the state approves it, that is.”

“You’re adopting him?” Steve asked. “Do you know what that means?”

“That I’m the kid’s dad from here on out?” Tony asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, I know.”

“How’s Peter feeling about it?” Rhodey asked.

“He’s all for it.” Tony said.

“Wow.” Rhodey said. “I never thought I’d hear that Tony Stark is adopting a kid… does this mean he’s going to get the company?”

Tony nodded. “Yep.”

“Well, he’s a good kid.” Steve said. “Definitely deserving of it. I’m glad you two agreed to do that.”

“Yeah, well.” Tony tried not to feel relieved at the praise. “We’ll see what the state says. Pete may be able to handle himself as Spider-man, but the world only knows him at Peter Parker, and well, the state doesn’t trust me that much.”

“Well, I’ll back you up, if you need it.” Rhodey said.

“Me too.” Steve added.

“Oh wow, War Machine and Captain America on my side? The state won’t know what hit them.”

“Does the kid know that the state is giving you trouble?” Rhodey asked.

Tony shook his head. “He knows a little, but not everything.”

“Don’t you think he should know?” Steve asked.

“If it becomes a huge deal, then yeah. Right now, we’re just in the beginning phases. I’m in contact with a social worker that’s given me a list of things to get done. I haven’t heard a no yet, and if you know the kid like I do, he worries about everything. I don’t want him to get all worked up about it if he doesn’t have to be.”

“Well,” Rhodey said. “You do know him best.”

“Speaking of things I need to do, I need to get guardians set up to take care of the kid if something happens to me.” Tony said.

“Who are you thinking of choosing?” Steve asked

“Well, Pepper already agreed, and since she’s going to be my wife soon, it’s going to be easy for her to take over. I was also thinking about you, Rhodey.”

“Me?” Rhodey said, shocked. “Are you sure? I mean my life technically isn’t much more safe than yours.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not a billionaire with aliens attacking him. Plus, you’ve got a way to protect Peter. The way I see it, Pepper would take him in first, and if she can’t, you would be next in line.”

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” Rhodey asked. “I mean, I know we all got off on the wrong foot when I first found out about Peter-“

“Look, it’s water under the bridge.” Tony said. “Don’t worry about it. You still had Pete’s best interest at heart. I mean, being honest here, I don’t plan on letting anything happen to me, but it is probably best that I have something written down anyways.”

“Well… if you’re sure, then I would be honored.”

“You know,” Tony said, looking at Steve, “Maybe I could hire you as a bodyguard.”

“Very funny. Peter doesn’t even need a bodyguard. Kid is young, but he’s strong.”

“That he is.” Tony agreed. Just as he said that, Peter walked through the dining room and to the kitchen. The kid was moving at half the speed he normally did in the mornings. He was going slow enough that Tony had time to say, “Kid, hold up. You okay?”

Peter turned to him. He looked pale, and downright exhausted. “I’m a little tired…” He admitted.

“A little?” Tony said. “Wait, are you not sleeping? Why not come to me, kid?”

Peter shrugged. “Pepper’s been here…”

“That doesn’t matter. If you’re not sleeping, you need to let me know.” Tony said. Peter’s cheeks turned red at being admonished in front of Rhodey and Steve, but he nodded. “Good. Now go get some breakfast and come in here and sit with us.”

Peter nodded, and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

“You are such a dad.” Rhodey teased.

“What? The kid doesn’t feel well!” Tony defended.

“I think it’s nice.” Steve said, smiling.

Peter returned to the dining room with a plate of food, which he slowly began eating. While Tony was glad the kid was at least eating something, he was still concerned.

“So, how’s school, Peter?” Steve asked amicably.

“It’s fine.” Peter said. “Ned’s been out sick with the flu or something.”

“You think you caught it from him?” Tony asked. “You look like shit…”

It was true. Peter looked pale and there were large enough bags under his eyes that he wouldn’t be able to carry them on any regular airline. His nose was slightly red, and he looked like he was about to fall over at any moment.

“My powers make it to where I can’t get sick, Tony.” Peter said. “I’m just tired.”

“Well, if this is tired then I would hate to see you really sick, kid.” Rhodey said.

“I’m seriously fine, guys.” Peter said. “I’ll take a nap once I get back and I’ll be good as new.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Tony said, and he decided to let it go, for now. “Has Flash been back yet?”

“Today is his first day back.” Peter said, sighing.

“Awesome, let me know if he gives you any trouble.”

“Okay, okay, can you please stop embarrassing me in front of two literal superheroes?” Peter said.

“I’m a ‘literal superhero’.” Tony said, offended.

“But, you’re you!” Peter said.

“Excuse me?” Tony said, and Rhodey muffled a laugh next to him.

“I mean, I know you…” Peter said. “And, this is literally Captain America and War Machine.”

“I am Iron Man, Peter!”

“Well, yeah but I knew that…”

Tony shook his head. “Betrayed by my own kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re such a baby.”

“You are sixteen years old, kid-“ Tony said, only to be cut off by a sneeze from Peter. Tony paused. He had never heard Peter sneeze before, and he had known the kid for a long time. In fact, if Tony hadn’t been looking right at Peter when he did it, he would have thought it had to be someone else. “Did you just … sneeze?”

Peter shook his head. “No!”

“You did, I just saw it.” Rhodey said.

Peter glare at Rhodey, obviously not glad about being ratted out.

Tony didn’t say anything else, he only stood up to walk over to Peter. He laid a hand on the kid’s forehead, only to snatch it back. “You’re burning up, kid!”

“No, I’m not!” Peter denied. “My temperature just runs hotter because of my powers!”

“Yeah, no.” Tony said. “I know what your temperature normally is, kid, and this isn’t it. You’re sick!”

“I’m not!”

“You have the flu!”

“No I don’t!”

“Peter, stop lying!”

“I’m fine, Tony!” Peter said, and he stood up quickly. “See!”

It may have worked, if Peter didn’t get paler and almost fall down on the chair.

“You’re sick, kid.” Tony repeated.

“No, I’m not.” Peter whined. “I’m fine…”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a scan and tell me his temperature.”

“Peter’s temperature is 104.5 degrees.”

There was a whistle from Steve and a “woah” from Rhodey. It sounded worse than it was. Peter’s temperature was always a little warmer due to his fast metabolism, but it never was higher than 100 degrees.

Peter groaned loudly, and sat back down on his chair.

“Yeah, you’re staying home.” Tony said.

“But you’re busy!” Peter said. “You don’t have time to take care of me!”

“Kid, I’ll make time.” Tony said, sternly. “Now stop whining for a minute and let me actually take care of you.”

Peter did as he was asked, and Tony was then faced with the realization that he had no idea what to do. Honestly, he had expected Peter to fight more about being taken care of.

The last time Tony had been sick, he had drunk bottles of vodka until he felt better. That probably wasn’t going to work for Peter.

“Boss, common flu patients need to rest as well as get an anti-viral medication for their symptoms.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. supplied to him.

“Great, can you see if Dr. Helen Cho can get him some? I don’t think I can get away with taking him to a regular walk in clinic.”

“Got it, Boss.”

“You’re making Dr. Cho deal with a flu patient?” Rhodey asked, amused.

“Hey, she’s the best there is, and I don’t want to have to deal with anyone else.”

“You’re just worried about your kid.” Rhodey said.

“You guys are the worst.” Peter muttered to himself, before he broke out into loud coughs. Tony cringed a little.

“Maybe some tea will help.” Steve said. “Peter, do you want me to make you some tea?”

Peter shrugged, so Tony said, “Could you?”

“Be right back.” Steve said, before he walked into the kitchen.

“You know,” Rhodey said, his voice light with mirth. “The last time Tony got sick, he tried to drink four bottles of Vodka to get it to go away.”

“Rhodey!” Tony said.

“It’s true!” Rhodey said, laughing.

Despite the kid obviously feeling terrible, he seemed to be curious. “Can I even get drunk?”

“Not a theory we’re testing, kid.” Tony said.

“I’m just curious.” Peter said, and then he sneezed again.

“Boss, Dr. Cho is asking when the symptoms started.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. Tony looked at Peter for conformation.

“Uh, yesterday.” Peter said. There was a moment of silence as F.R.I.D.A.Y. relayed the information.

“Dr. Cho will order the medicine for you. She asks that you come pick it up at the hospital she is stationed at. She also says it is nice to hear you taking care of your child.”

“Send a drone, please.” Tony said, ignoring Dr. Cho's teasing.

“Got it, Boss.”

“Okay,” Tony said, to Peter, as the kid leaned his head against the table, obviously in misery. Tony ran his hand through Peter’s hair for comfort, trying to ignore how warm the kid felt against his hand. “Any other symptoms you’re not telling me about?”

“My throat hurts.” Peter mumbled. “And my chest is tight, and I’m tired and achy.”

“Jesus, kid.”

“Being sick sucks.” Peter groaned.

“Yeah, it does.” Tony said. Steve walked back in the tea, and sat it down in front of Peter.

Peter looked up and took a sip. He made a face that indicated he didn’t like it, but he slowly drank the tea, before laying back down on the table.

“Okay, come on, kid. You’re going to bed.” Tony said. He had to practically push Peter up onto his feet, and Peter leaned heavily on him once he was up. “Jesus, are you asleep?”

“No.” Peter mumbled, but his eyes were closed.

The snap of a picture being taken made Tony look at Rhodey, who had his phone out, the camera pointed at them.

“Sorry, man. This is just a moment that has to be captured.” Rhodey said.

“Can you not see that my kid is sick?” Tony said.

“I’ll frame it and put it in your office.” Rhodey said.

Tony paused, before saying. “Please do,” And then shuffled the kid towards his bedroom.

As they got close to the door, Peter groaned. “No, I don’t wanna go to my room, Tony. I think too much in there.”

“What? Do you wanna pass out on the couch instead, then? In front of everyone?”

“No.” Peter mumbled. “You’re room.”

Tony sighed. He was definitely spoiling the kid, but he couldn’t care less. Peter was sick, and Tony didn't have it in him to tell Peter no. He dragged the kid over to his room, and laid Peter down on his bed. Peter had a deathly tight grip on his shirt, which made Tony have to sit down next to him. Tony had a ton of work to do that he couldn’t exactly put off, but seeing Peter so sick right next to him made Tony not want to be anywhere else.

Tony knew he needed to relax anyways.

“Tony?” Peter muttered a few minutes later. “Can you go get me some water?”

“Of course, Pete.” Tony said, smiling softly. “I’ll be right back.”

Peter let Tony go and he left the room to go grab a glass of water. Thankfully, Peter’s medicine had arrived too, so Tony could give him that as well.

“So, how is he?” Steve asked, as Tony was filling the glass with water.

“Dead to the world and tired.” Tony said, “He’ll probably need to catch up on sleep.”

“Don’t think we didn’t see you take him right to your room, you sap.” Rhodey teased.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not embarrassed by it.” Tony said, waving them off.

“Good, you shouldn’t be.” Steve said, smiling at him.

Tony was about to open his mouth to answer, when a loud clap of thunder startled him. It was a bright, sunny day in New York, so there shouldn’t have been any thunder. Tony looked out the window to see, in the distance, an impossible amount of lightning coming from the direction where the compound used to be. That could only mean one person.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Tony said, sighing. “We need to get Thor a phone. He can’t just summon lightning every time he wants to find us.”

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Rhodey offered. “I’ll bring him here. You get Pete settled in for a while.”

Tony sighed. “Fine, but he better make this shit quick.”

Rhodey nodded, and left the penthouse. In a few moments, he saw the War Machine armor flying towards where the compound was. Sighing, Tony shook his head. The work never seemed to end, and how he had a sick kid to think about.

Tony walked back to his room, where Peter was half asleep on his bed. He thought about telling Peter that Thor was going to arrive, but he knew the kid would try to push himself to feel better, which was not going to work. Hopefully, he could get Thor to stick around long enough to see Peter.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said, softly, and handed Peter the glass of water. Peter blinked up at him. “Here is your water, and some medicine.”

“Will it even work on me?” Peter asked.

“No idea, but I would rather be safe rather than sorry.” Tony said. Peter nodded, and slowly sat up to take his medicine and drink water. “You need to get some rest, kid.”

“What was that noise?” Peter asked, referring to the loud thunder.

“It’s a … pop up thunder storm.” Tony said. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“It’s too loud.”

“I know, kid, it should pass quickly.”

Peter was silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry I got sick…” Peter said. “I don’t know what happened. I’ve never been sick since I got these powers.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot we don’t know about your powers, Pete.” Tony said, sitting next to him. “So, for now, let’s just pretend you’re just a normal kid.”

Peter sighed. “I blame Ned. He came to school sick and sneezed on me.”

“Yeah, well, that will do it.” Tony said.

“You should go. I don’t want you to get sick…”

“I’ll be fine.” Tony said. “I can have Fri disinfect me, which I could have done for you, if I had known.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whined, and he laid down on the bed.

“You’re fine, kid.” Tony said, rubbing his back.

“But you’re busy…”

“I know I am, but I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” Tony said.

“Okay…” Peter said, his eyes closing. “I think I’m gonna sleep.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Tony watched as Peter’s breathing evened out. He stayed with the kid afterwards, until F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that Thor had arrived. As Tony got up, Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed at his shirt. Tony was afraid the kid had woken up, but Peter was obviously still asleep.

“I’m just heading out to the living room, Pete.” Tony said, softly. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay…” Peter muttered. “Come back soon … Dad.”

The word was so quiet that Tony almost missed it.

With a sharp intake of breath, Tony realized what Peter had just said. Had Peter just called him Dad? Was that what Tony had heard? Tony knew that the Avengers teasingly referred to him as a Dad, but Peter himself never called Tony that. Tony knew Peter was pretty attached, but never so much so that Peter would actually call him Dad. Was that what he was now? A Dad to this kid? The answer was obvious, but he didn’t know the word was even in Peter’s vocabulary, much less something he equated Tony with.

Tony really didn’t want to leave. In fact, he wanted to sit right next to Peter until the kid was feeling better. Maybe then, he would hear that word again and Tony could be sure that time. Maybe the kid would mutter it again, or Tony could push it out of him once he was awake. But Tony was a busy man, and he had a pile of things to get done.

Tony sighed, and ran his hands through Peter’s hair one more time, which was enough for the kid to let go of him. He left the bedroom, against his wishes, and walked out into the living room, still thinking of Peter.

Tony was greeted by Thor, Rhodey and Steve, who were standing and talking at a low volume.  

“Hello, Stark!” Thor said, in a low volume, once he had seen Tony. “I heard that the Man of Spiders is ill.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Tony said. His own voice sounded weird, and his throat was tight. “He got something from school, I think”

“Are you alright?” Rhodey asked, looking concerned. “Is Peter alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony said, his voice thick. Was he getting choked up about this? Was crying over a kid calling him Dad something he did now? “I’ll be fine. Peter is fine.”

“It is very hard to see children fall ill.” Thor said, nodding. “I hope it is nothing serious.”

“It’s not.” Tony said. “The kid is just a little out of it, is all, and kids say weird stuff when they’re sick.”

“At least there’s medicine for it.” Steve said. “Back when I was a kid, the flu was almost a death sentence, unless you were lucky.”

“Yeah, let’s not think about that.” Tony said, shaking his head. He was starting to get his wits about him again. Thankfully, he hadn’t starting crying or anything. He would never live that down. “We have business to discuss.”

“Of course.” Thor said. “I hope Peter gets to feeling better. I hope to see him while I am visiting.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure we can work something out.”

“Did something just happen, Tony?” Rhodey asked, still concerned for his friend.

Tony considered telling them, but if Peter truly didn’t mean it, or Tony had heard it wrong, he didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of it. He didn’t want Peter to, either.

“Nothing major.” Tony lied. “It’s fine. I promise.”

“Okay… well, you wanna go down to the lab so we can all talk about the invasion?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tony said,

“I think I am going to go help Nat with some stuff at the compound." Steve said. "Do you think you guys will be okay without me?” 

“Yeah, Cap. You go do whatever you have to do.”

Cap nodded. Tony motioned for Rhodey and Thor to follow him. When they got down there, Tony sat on a chair and took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on Thor and the task at hand. He then opened a drawer, and pulled out a Starkphone. “Hey, Pointbreak, take this. You don’t have to scare the shit out of everyone when you want to talk to us. You could just call using this.”

“Is this … a cellphone?” Thor asked.

“Yep.” Tony said. “It only works on Earth as of now, but since you’re here all the time, you can call us instead of shooting lighting.”

Thor smiled. “I have always wanted to have one of these. Thank you, Stark.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll have Rhodey or someone show you how to use it. It shouldn’t be too hard for you.” Tony said. “Okay, so back to aliens.”

“Ah, yes. I was concerned when I arrived at the compound and saw the destruction. I am glad you all are alright. Rhodes told me some of what happened.”

“So, you told him that Spider-man saved all of our asses?” Tony asked Rhodey.

“Yeah.” Rhodey said, smiling.

Thor said, “He is very skilled for someone of his age. I think he is a great addition to the team.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tony said. He didn’t want to talk about Peter in that moment, afraid he was going to go down a fatherly rabbit hole again and start crying.

“Anyways,” Thor said, perhaps sensing Tony’s discomfort. “What can you tell me of the beings that attacked you?”

“They can open portals, for one thing.” Tony said. “They didn’t seem to use a ship to enter our atmosphere. As far as looks … it was dark, I couldn’t tell you much.”

“And what did they want?” Thor asked.

“The soul stone.” Tony replied. A tense silence fell over them.

“Well,” Thor said. “I can think of a few planets who use magic regularly for travels, but only one that would want the soul stone in the first place. It seems that most of the Universe is at an agreement, they want to leave it alone. However, the planets that Thanos attacked before he began to find the stones, the ones who lost half of their population before, they are unhappy. Perhaps they want to the soul stone to bring back the half of their population that was killed before.”

“So, this one planet, what’s its name?” Tony asked.

“Opusa, and its people are called the Opuse.” Thor said. “The Guardians have heard of them, they used to ransack other planets, but stopped shortly after their planet was attacked by Thanos.”

“Can they see if it’s them?” Tony asked.

“I will ask. I am sure if I mention the stone, they will be more than happy to investigate.” Thor said.

“Good. Is there some intergalactic prison they could be taken to?” Tony asked. “Maybe to stop them from, you know, trying to kidnap me.”

“I am sure there is something of the sorts.” Thor said, nodding. “I can contact them now. If you would like.” Thor held up a pod.

“You mean to tell me, you can contact aliens, but not us?” Tony asked.

“I can contact you now. I have a phone.” Thor said.

“Whatever,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Go ahead. The sooner we get this neutralized the better I am going to feel.”

“I am going to make the call now.” Thor said. “Rhodes, you may recognize the voices you hear. You met Rabbit and Tree when we were fighting in Wakanda.”

“Oh, right.” Rhodey said. “Are those their actual names?”

“No, but I like to call them that.” Thor said, a small smile on his face.

He did something to the pod, and then a gruff voice said. “Thor! Do what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hello, Rabbit.” Thor said, smiling. “Listen, I am contacting you because of an alien attack on Earth.”

“Terra.” Rabbit, who Tony knew was actually called Rocket said. “We call in Terra here in space.”

“Well, I call it Midgard, but they seem to like their own name.”

“So, why should I care about an alien attack on … Earth?” Rocket asked.

“Well, because the aliens are after the soul stone.” Tony said. There was silence on the other end of the line.

“Okay, well, I care a lot, then. Wait, is that Iron Man? Tony Stark?”

“That I am.” Tony said.

“Nice to hear from ya, man.” Rocket said. “You sound a little less stressed this time around.”

“That’s debatable.” Tony said.

“Well, look, we’re not doing anything much here recently, so we can check out whoever attacked you. If they’re after the soul stone we probably oughta stop them.” Rocket said.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tony replied.

“Man, Gamora is gonna be pissed. Wait, do you guys know who it is?”

“Considering Quill almost got us all killed over her, I would say I do.” Tony said.

“That dumbass.” Rocket said.

“We think it may be the Opuse.” Thor said, cutting in. “Stark says they did not use a ship, and they are the only ones who regularly use magic to travel, as well as have a motive.”

“Thor, look, it’s not magic, it’s a kind of technology that-“

“It does not matter.” Thor said.

“No, no I love this.” Tony said. “Please tell me more about how magic is science?”

“Stark…” Thor warned.

“Fine, fine. Sparky is getting cranky.” Rocket said. “Let us pop over there and see what’s going on. We’ll give you a report in a few days.”

“Good.” Thor said.

“Also, Iron Man, we can talk magic and science when I call back. I’d love to talk to someone who listens to reason…”

“Glad to, Rocket.”

“And he uses my name! I like you, tin can. Hey, happen to know of any arms laying around? Last time I was there, I tried to get one, but the guy was a little protective of it.”

“I think I know who you’re talking about. Did he have long, black hair?.”

“That’s the one. If you can get that arm to me, you will be my favorite person in the Universe, and don’t take that lightly.”

“Okay, that’s enough of you two.” Thor said. “Thank you, Rabbit.”

“Bye, Thor.” Rocket said, before his voice was gone.

“Was that the raccoon?” Rhodey asked. “I recognized that voice, but I didn’t want to ask and offend him.”

“He’s a rabbit, not a raccoon. What even is that?” Thor said. Behind him, Tony nodded.

Rhodey smiled. “Well, whatever he is, I’m glad he’s helping. That means you have to stick around and make sure we get his message, Thor. No more disappearing.”

“Ah, yeah. I do apologize about that. I am a busy man, but I would be more than happy to be here for a few days in your time of need.”

Tony nodded. He wondered how he was going to keep Thor occupied in the penthouse, but then he got a great idea.

“Hey Thor, what do you know about Earth video games?” Tony asked.

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Thor asked.

“Well, once the kid gets to feeling better, I was thinking he could show you fun game called Mario-Kart.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened. “Tony, no.”

“What? It would be fun!”

“You can’t have the God of Thunder play Mario-Kart! If we red shell him, he could kill us!”

“I would not murder you!” Thor said. “Well, not unless you gave me a good reason to.”

“Chill it, Rhodey, this is happening.” Tony said.

Rhodey shook his head. “You are trying to get us all killed.”

"No! it'll be fun!" Tony insisted. Now he couldn't wait for Peter to get to feeling better. He had a feeling the kid was going to love playing Mario-Kart with Thor. 

If Thor didn't destroy the T.V. when either Peter or Tony inevitably made Thor lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am guessing that Tony met Rocket sometime after he came back to Earth from Titan. As had been said, there was a good deal of time before the Universe was restored, so I would think they would have met. Also, Thor is amazing! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come and chat with me!


	29. Mario-Kart and Portals

Peter woke up, not knowing what time it was, and with a stuffy nose. He felt slightly more rested, but didn’t feel great by any means. In fact, this was the worst he had felt in a long time.

Peter rolled over, and coughed into his elbow, before laying back on the bed. He didn’t remember anything past being at the dining room table, but somehow, he was in Tony’s room. Peter smiled, feeling content, despite how bad he felt physically.

The door opened, and Tony walked in, a glass of water in his hand. “So, someone’s finally awake. How are you feeling, kid?”

“Terrible.” Peter said. “Did you carry me in here?”

“No, you mostly walked, but you were pretty out of it. I’m guessing you don’t remember coming in here?”

“No.”

“Anything after?”

Peter shook his head.

A tight smile made its way onto Tony’s face, and Peter was worried he had done something embarrassing. Then, he coughed again loudly, taking his mind off of it.

“God, you sound terrible.” Tony said, seemingly willing to let go of whatever it was, too. He walked over and handed Peter the glass of water, which Peter drank gratefully.

“I feel terrible. Why did I have to get sick?”

“Well, you weren’t sleeping which probably compromised your immune system. Happens to the best of us, even super powered people.” Tony said.

“You should probably stay away from me, then. I don’t wanna get you sick.”

“You said that earlier, but I’m good, kid.” Tony said. “Fortunately for me, I have an A.I. that can disinfect me at any point.”

“Okay, cool.” Peter said.

“Wow, not even gonna argue. You must feel really bad.”

“I just hate being alone when I’m super sick.”

“Yeah, well, with how many people are in this penthouse, I promise you’re never alone, but I get what you mean, Pete. I’ll hang around.”

Peter felt his cheeks grow hot, but that could have been the fever.

“Speaking of people hanging around, someone showed up today.” Tony added.

“Please tell me it wasn’t more aliens.”

“Close. Thor’s here.”

“What?” Peter said, sitting up. “Thor’s here and I have the freaking flu?”

“You have terrible luck, kid.”

“Can I still see him?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be around. He’s got the Guardians on the lookout for whoever attacked us. I also mentioned Mario-Kart to him.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “Thor playing Mario-Kart? Oh my God, please tell me you didn’t already-“

“Nope, we’re waiting for you to be halfway back in this world.”

“I have to – I’ll be teaching a god how to play Mario-Kart! Do you know how cool this is?” Peter said, excitedly.

“It’s going to be hilarious, kid. I’m looking forward to it.”

Peter coughed again, causing a grimace from Tony. “When do you think I can play?”

“Whenever you feel like it. I don’t want you pushing yourself, but you’re gonna get bored if you’re locked in a room all day.”

“I’m actually a little hungry.” Peter said. “Can I get some food?”

“That’s a good sign.” Tony said. “Maybe if we get you to eat more, you’ll get better faster.”

Peter nodded, and stood. Instantly, Tony was at his side, with his hands on his shoulders, almost like he was keeping Peter from swaying.

“I’m not dying.” Peter said, smiling.

“I know.” Tony said, letting him go. “But the flu is a serious thing.”

Peter shrugged, before he coughed again into his elbow. “Ugh, I hate this.”

“Hopefully it’ll be over soon.” Tony said. “Come on, let’s go get you some food.”

Peter followed Tony slowly. Once they were in the kitchen, Peter leaned against the counter, and sighed.

“Here’s more water.” Tony said, setting another glass down. Peter gladly took it and finished it off. “I’ve got some leftovers of … uh, something Cap made.” Tony added, looking in the fridge.

“Sounds good.” Peter said.

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“It’s food and all food sounds good.”

Tony shook his head and got whatever was left over out of the fridge. Just as he did so, Rhodey walked into the room.

“Hey, Pete. How do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a bus without super powers.” Peter replied.

“Have you been hit by a bus with your super powers?” Tony asked, with a raised brow as he was sticking the food in the microwave.

“No?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t want to know.”

“Well, it’s good to see you alive, kid.” Rhodey said.

Tony set the food down in front of Peter, to which get got to eating. It burned his mouth a little, bit he instantly felt more alert after finishing it.

“So, where is Thor?” Peter asked.

“Out with Cap.” Tony said. “They wanted to go see the city or something.”

“They’ll be back soon, though?”

“Yeah, kid. You’ll get your Mario-Kart time.”

“This is a bad idea.” Rhodey said, shaking his head. “Thor could literally light us all up. What happens when one of you shoots a shell at him and he loses?”

“Then he gains some humility.” Tony said.

“And it’ll be hilarious.” Peter added.

“You two are too alike for your own good.” Rhodey said.

“We’re just making valid points.” Peter said.

“I don’t even want to watch, but I’m going to anyways.” Rhodey said.

“Where’s Clint?” Peter asked. “He could play!”

“He and Natasha are dealing with some stuff at the compound.” Rhodey said. “They’re trying to salvage what’s left of it.”

Peter nodded, and then turned to Tony. His stomach was already feeling empty again. “Is there more food?”

Tony laughed, and made Peter more leftovers. After he was done eating nearly everything, he was feeling much better. His cough wasn’t as prominent and his throat was clearing up. Apparently sleeping and eating was all his body needed to start to get rid of the flu.

Just then, Thor and Steve arrived back at the penthouse. Thor walked in, wearing an ‘I Heart NY’ shirt that made Peter almost laugh, but he decided not to mention it.

“Ah, young spider!” Thor said once he saw Peter. “It is good to see you feeling better!”

“Hey, kid.” Steve said, smiling.

“Hey, Thor and Steve!” Peter said. “Yeah, I ate a ton of food and I feel so much better.”

“That’s good.” Steve said.

 “Yeah. It really helped.” Peter said, before turning to Thor. “So, Thor, what all do you know about earth video games?”

“Only that they are supposed to be fun, but Stark wants me to play something called… Mario-Kart.” Thor said. “Do you know what that is?”

“Oh, yes I do.” Peter said. “And something tells me you’re gonna love it.”

“Is this a good idea?” Peter heard Steve ask Rhodey.

“Nope.” Was Rhodey’s answer.

“What is this game you speak of?” Thor asked.

“Okay, so it’s like … racing, but with fun characters.”

“Characters? Why can I not race as myself? I am very fast.”

Tony laughed, but Peter continued explaining. “It’s a video game, so it’s more about the strategy. Basically, you pick a person and race as them.”

“And what do I get if I win?” Thor asked.

“Pride.” Tony answered.

“So, the stakes are high, then.” Thor said.

“Right, and there’s these little items that you can use to make you do better.” Peter said.

“Ah, I see. Do these items have anything to do with the shells Rhodes mentioned?” Thor replied.

“Yeah, they can knock out the person in front of you.”

“Sounds like a valiant battle!” Thor said, sounding excited. “And this is all a game, yes? None of it is real?”

“Nope.”

“So, in theory I could murder you all in this game and there would be no real-life consequence?”

“Exactly.”

“That sounds marvelous! I wish Loki were here. This would be great for him to play.”

“I thought Loki was dead?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“Oh right, I suppose he is.” Thor said. Tony looked as if he wanted to ask more questions, but stopped himself. Peter was grateful. He didn’t really want to know anything about the god of mischief at that moment. That would mean more business. “So, are we going to destroy each other, friends?” Thor asked after a pause.

“I suppose we are.” Tony said, smiling. “This is gonna be great.”

It didn’t take Peter long to teach Thor how to use the controls. He was very interested to learn how to play. It wound up being Steve, Thor, Tony and Peter who all played and Rhodey only watched, still looking concerned for what was to come.

Tony somehow snagged Bowser before Peter did, leaving Peter to have to choose Metal Mario. Steve chose regular Mario again.

“Do these characters have any special powers?” Thor asked, peering at the screen curiously. He hadn’t selected a character yet.

“Not really.” Peter said. “Some go faster than others, but nothing else.”

“Ah, well, I will choose this one then.” Thor said, choosing Peach.

“Really? Peach?” Tony asked.

“She looks like a valiant warrior!”

Peter laughed a little, but they started a new game. At first, they did 50 cc. Steve was much better this time around, actually giving Peter and Tony some extra competition. Thor did well. He enjoyed hitting people with shells and ended up in fourth on this first try.

“This is amazing!” Thor said. “I enjoy the games of the video!”

“Good, good. Maybe we can up the speed a little?” Tony asked.

“Yes, on this next go, I will destroy you, Stark.” Thor said, with a smile on his face.

“We’re all gonna die.” Rhodey muttered, rubbing his face.

They moved up to 100cc, and played a more difficult course.

Peter was enjoying himself, currently in first, with Tony close behind. Peter wasn’t sure where Thor or Steve were, until he heard Tony say, “What the fuck guys? You both hit me with red shells!”

“I enjoy seeing these little characters in pain.” Thor said.

“I’m defending my title.” Steve said.

“Yeah, you’re about to lose your title to me!” Peter said, just as he finished in first.

“You are a worthy opponent, young one! I will be sad when I crush you in battle.” Thor replied.

“Nice try. I am an expert at this. No one is gonna crush me.” Peter said.

“You say that now, but I will defeat you.” Thor said.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice try, you jerks, but if it wasn’t for those shells, you wouldn’t have beaten me.” Tony said. “I am going to kick all of your asses.”

“Hey! I won last time!” Steve said.

“By a blue shell!” Both Tony and Peter yelled at the same time.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“What do these blue shells do? I have seen one a few times.” Thor asked.

“Oh, it blows up whoever is in the first and anyone it hits.” Peter said.

Thor’s eyes widened. “I must get one of these. Another game!” He then demanded.

They played for what seemed like hours, taunting each other. They got through all of the courses with the exception of Rainbow Road, eventually getting up to 150 cc. Thor gave all three of them a run for their money. Rhodey even seemed to get into it, laughing with them while they argued. A few times Thor won. Steve won a couple. Tony won four times, but Peter took the rest of them easily.

“Okay, last round.” Peter said. “Rainbow Road. Whoever wins is the best at Mario Kart.”

“What is this Rainbow Road you speak of?” Thor asked.

“It’s the hardest course. It’s set in space, and you’re basically driving on a rainbow. It's incredibly easy to fall off.”

Thor looked excited. “Just like in Asgard! By my father’s beard, I will vanquish you all in this ‘Rainbow Road’.”  

“Yeah, yeah. I am currently the champion of Rainbow Road.” Steve said. “Try me, Sparkles.”

Everyone looked at Steve, shocked.

“Sparkles?” Tony asked. “Did you just give Thor a nickname?”

“I hate it.” Thor said. “Never call me that again.”  

“This is the greatest thing to ever happen.” Tony said. “Sparkles!”

“I will roast you.” Thor said.

Peter was sure that meant actually lighting someone on fire, but it had a different meaning on Earth. Peter laughed loudly, struggling not to cough, but managing to keep it together.

“So, are you guys doing this, or what?” Rhodey said as Peter was wiping tears from his eyes. “I need to see some roasting.”

Rhodey saying that almost made Peter start laughing again.

“Let’s go, Sparkles.” Tony said, teasingly.

“Yes, Metal Man.” Thor said, sounding annoyed. “Let us begin.”

They began the race. Peter was shocked at how competitive Thor was throughout the race. Peter stayed in first, but was definitely closely followed by Thor and Tony.

Towards the end, out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed Steve had gotten a blue shell again, and Peter knew what was coming. He let Thor get first, and dropped into third. Both Tony and Thor mocked him, saying they were going to win but Peter didn’t answer. He hung out on the side of course, and when Steve launched the shell, right at the end, it blew both Thor and Tony up.

Thor cursed in a language that wasn’t English, and Peter wound up winning the race. His victory was short lived, because the remote short circuited in Thor’s and exploded.

The god of lighting was angrily holding the smoking pieces of the controller. Peter looked over at Tony, who was shocked, before they both bursted into loud peals of laughter.

“I told you he was going to blow something up!” Rhodey yelled, looking terrified. “This was a bad idea!”

“Whoever threw that shell will die by the might of Thor!” Thor yelled. Steve scooted away from him, looking nervous.

Tony and Peter continued laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Having Thor play Mario-Kart was a terrible idea, but it was so worth it.

-

It was two days later before Tony believed that Peter was well enough to go to school. Then, the whirlwind of finals took him to the last day of the school year. That, and being constantly surrounded by people both at school and at home, made time fly by.

Tony had become more focused on buying the Tower. Fortunately, it was a steal, because no one knew what to do with it. The compound was going to be sold to an investor who wanted to make it into an Avengers museum of some kind. Apparently, the Avengers were officially famous enough for their own tourist attraction. Peter hoped he would be featured in it.

When the last day of school ended, Peter was excited. Tony had offered to give Ned a ride home, and finally get to meet him. Soon after, Peter was going to be going to Wakanda for a month, where he would get to hang out with Shuri and learn more about his powers. Peter couldn’t wait for his summer to start.

Unfortunately, the start of summer was delayed. There was some sort of crash that made Tony and Happy late picking Ned and Peter up, which meant that they had a few minutes to kill at school before leaving.

“Hey, Parker!” An unwelcome voice said, as they were standing in front of the school. Peter stopped what he was saying and turned, only to see Flash walking towards them.

“Stay calm, man.” Ned said. “Don’t get into another fight.”

“Can I talk to you a second?” Flash said to Peter.

“What, to make fun of me?” Peter asked defensively.  

“No, no. Look, can we just go to the side of school? You can bring Ned. I’m not going to make fun of you… I just don’t want to do this in front of people.” Flash said. He looked sincere.

Peter was curious, and looked at Ned, who shrugged. Peter figured he could handle whatever Flash would throw at him so they followed Flash over to the side of the school, where there were no students. Peter immediately felt his spider sense go off.

This was not going to go well. Flash had to be planning something.

“So, what do you want?” Peter asked, crossing his arms.

“I, uh, I just wanted to apologize.” Flash said, rubbing the back of his neck. “My parents really got onto me about what I said about you, especially when, you know, Tony Stark was there, and so they asked me to say I’m sorry.”

Peter was shocked. “Wait, are you being serious? There’s not like a joke or something?”

Flash frowned. “Why would there be a joke? I’m being serious. I’m also sorry, Ned, for being a jerk to you too.”

“That’s really cool, man.” Ned said, smiling. Peter turned to him. Ned seemed fine with whatever Flash was saying, but Peter couldn’t ignore his senses. It hadn't been this bad since the alien invasion.

It hit Peter like a ton of bricks. Aliens… They could still appear out of nowhere without warning.

“Guys, we need to get out of here.” Peter said suddenly.  

“What?” Flash said, crossing his arms. “Trying to get your summer started with Tony Stark early?”

“Uh, you could say that?”

“Peter? Are you okay?” Ned asked, noticing that Peter was tense.

“We just need to…” Peter began to say, but his senses demanded he turn to his right, where a portal was opening, just like the one in the compound. Out of it, came the exact aliens that had attacked the Avengers and nearly won. Peter gripped his backpack and took a few steps back, thanking his lucky stars that he had put his suit in his backpack that morning.

“Peter Parker. You’re the son of Tony Stark.” An alien said. “You are coming with us.”

“You two need to get out of here.” Peter said.

“Your friends are coming with us as well.” The alien added.

“I’m not his friend!” Flash yelled, and for once, Peter was grateful for that.

“Nice try.” The alien said. More portals opened around them, and Peter, Ned and Flash were quickly surrounded.

“Uh, Peter?” Ned said. “Do you have some super awesome plan as to what to do?”

Peter shook his head slowly. There were alien weapons pointed at all three of them.

“Come with us.” The alien said. “Or I kill your friends.”

“Maybe we should go.” Peter said.

“What?” Flash said, his voice choked. “You have to be kidding me!”

“For once I agree with Flash.” Ned added.

“I think this is what my gut is telling me.” Peter said.

“Are you sure you just didn’t eat some bad soup?” Ned said.

Peter was sure. Besides, Tony had told them the Guardians were hunting these guys down. Worst case scenario, this was not Peter’s first time in space. Maybe he could protect Ned and Flash until the Guardians arrived.

“I think we’re out of options.” Peter said. “Let’s just do what they say.”

"I don't like this, man." Ned said.

“Oh God, I wish I never apologized to you.” Flash said, and they all were pushed into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys? 
> 
> Really, I just can't stop with the cliffhangers!
> 
> Also, Thor loves NY, just like his shirt says!
> 
> Com talk to me on my Tumblr [ here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) I don't bite!


	30. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Long chapter ahead! Hopefully this makes up for the cliffhanger in the last chapter...

Tony was not happy about being late. Traffic in New York City was always a pain, but traffic happening right when Tony was trying to get Peter from school was even more of a pain. It was safe to say Tony was irritated by the time he and Happy got to the school and when Tony didn’t see Peter, he immediately texted him, wondering where the kid got off to.

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom.” Happy offered.

Tony sighed, “And if I go looking for him, the press will know I’m here. He’s not answering my texts.”

“You think he’s okay?” Happy asked.

“He better be.” Tony said, but of course, that was when people started screaming.

People were running from the side of the school, looking behind them, terrified. Tony couldn’t see whatever it was where he was parked. Tony cursed, and called for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send him a suit. When it arrived, he stepped in to it, going to investigate.

Tony got around the corner, just as a portal was closing. It was the same one he had seen at the compound. He tried to make it in time to go through it, but it closed right as he got close.

Tony was pissed, but also slightly worried. He hoped Peter wasn’t involved in any of that. He didn’t see the kid, but could only hope Peter had gotten somewhere safe instead of fighting with the aliens head on without any backup. Tony flew back down to the ground, and found a backpack. Hoping to see if anyone was taken, he opened it, to find some kid’s homework. The kid’s name was Ned Leeds.

“Shit!” Tony cursed. If Ned was here, Peter was too. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. give me a location on Peter.”

“Peter is offline.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

“Are you serious? Where was his last online location?”

“This spot, boss.”

Ice cold fear coursed through Tony. They had gotten Peter. Did they know he was tied to the soul stone?

“Get me on the phone with Strange.” Tony said, his voice tight with fear.

There was a pause as the A.I. did as she was told. “Dr. Strange is currently unavailable.”

“What? Where the hell could he be?”

“His message said he is currently not in this dimension.”

“Son of a bitch. Then where’s Thor?” Tony said.

“At the penthouse, boss.”

“Tell him we’ve got a mission, as well as anyone else who can halfway survive in space. We have to find Peter.”

-

Peter didn’t want to be space again.

He really didn’t want Ned there, and even less so, Flash, who had been tightly holding on Peter’s arm, shaking the entire time. If anything, Peter wished he was alone, so he could handle this himself.

On the bright side, all of them could breathe on the alien planet, so he was happy about that.

“So, uh, any reason you decided to kidnap me?” Peter asked one of the aliens. He hoped they didn’t know the truth about the soul stone. That would be hard to explain to Ned and Flash.

“You are the son of Tony Stark. Your name is all over the news. If anyone can persuade him to give us the stone… it’s you.” One answered.

“What, are you guys looking for a diamond or something?” Peter asked, playing dumb.

“Your attempts at humor are pointless.” The aliens said. “You are our prisoner now.”

“Can you stop talking to them?” Flash said in his ear.

“I’m just trying to understand.” Peter said.

“They’re fucking aliens, Peter! We’re in goddamn space!”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“Then, shut up, Parker! This isn’t the time to make friends!”

Peter rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Ned. “How are you feeling, man?”

“Like this is simultaneously the coolest and scariest thing that has ever happened to me. If I don’t die, it will be the coolest. Wait, do you think they’re gonna torture me for info? What are they even looking for?”

“Diamonds, apparently.” Peter said. He hated to admit it, but he was terrified. He had no idea how he was going to protect Ned and Flash, without revealing his identity. Even if he did reveal it, he didn’t know how he was going to beat the aliens and get back home.

Peter, Ned and Flash were on the alien’s home planet. The unearthly creatures were everywhere. Human sized, blue beings were watching their every move. Granted, it didn’t look they knew he was an advanced human, but looking around, there was nowhere to hide, or any ships to steal. If he did fight, what would he do after?

The aliens were all talking in their language, and not in English. Peter took a deep breath. He had no way to call Tony, no way to get home, and two civilians with him. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea what the alien’s plans were, either. Were they going to open a portal back to Earth to show Tony that Peter was taken hostage? Where they going to hurt Ned and Flash if Peter didn’t go along with whatever they wanted?

Peter decided it was in his best interests to play along with whatever the aliens wanted, so that Ned and Flash would be spared. Peter could handle it, Ned and Flash couldn’t.

An alien turned to him, and began walking over. Peter began to feel fear, wondering what they were planning. He almost wanted to run away, but he knew Ned and Flash would be in danger if he did, so he stayed as the alien walked up.

Peter was formulating something to say in his brain when his spider senses blew up in his head. Something was about to happen. As the alien was halfway towards them, Peter jumped to cover Ned and Flash, just as a loud explosion rattled wherever they were at on the alien planet. The moment it was over, a ship was sitting near him, on top of flattened aliens.

“What the fuck is that?” Flash said, after a moment of shocked silence.

Peter’s ears were ringing from the sound, which was amplified by his senses. He shook his head, trying to recover, just in time to hear, “How rude! You guys haven’t been answering our calls!”

“So, you decided to just plow into their capital?” A gruff voice said. “Bold move, Quill.”

Peter jumped up at the name. He looked up, and saw the familiar face of Peter Quill standing outside of the ship, as well as a raccoon, that was standing on its hind legs, and talking.

Peter almost passed out from relief. He had backup. They Guardians of the Galaxy were there at the perfect time.

“Who are you and why are you here?” An alien said, looking at the two. They had their weapons raised, but had not attacked yet.

“Well, we’re here because my buddy Thor told us you might be after the soul stone.” Rocket said. “So, figured we’d drop by, because it’s in the Universe’s best interests that you don’t have that, but you rudely didn’t answer our calls. So, we busted in.”

“Is that raccoon talking?” Flash asked.

“Yeah… I think so.” Peter replied.

“This is the coolest thing ever!” Ned said, just loud enough to alert Quill that they were there. He glanced over, before doing a double take at the three of them.

“Wait, wait. Peter? As in, name buddy Peter?” Quill said. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Uh, we were kidnapped!” Peter said. “They’re trying to use me to get to the soul stone.”

“Wait, you know one of those kids?” The raccoon asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Quill said, and he turned to call into his ship. “Hey, Drax, Mantis! Spider-man is here!”

Peter groaned. So, much for his secret identity.

Mantis and Drax came out of the ship, looking disoriented, but curious.

“Wait, Spider-man is here?” Flash asked Peter. “Where?”

“Is she going to lay eggs in us?” Ned said, eyeing Mantis wearily.

“That’s what I said when I met her!” Peter replied.

“Ah, insect!” Drax called, waving. “You are here! Although, you look less … red.”

Peter sighed, and waved back.

“If you are done,” The alien said, interrupted the reunion. “You may leave now.  We have no quarrel with you.”

“Yeah, no.” Quill said. Behind him, two other people, one green and one that looked like a tree, came out of the ship. Peter didn’t recognize them, but he knew that moment wasn’t the time for introductions. “We’re gonna take these three, and then destroy you all.”

“You dare-“ The alien said.

“Yep. We dare.” Quill said. “Spider-man, you in?”

“Yep!” Peter yelled back. Quill nodded, and the Guardians. Peter turned around and opened his bag as the battle began.

“What is going on, Parker?” Flash said. “Why are you answering as Spider-man?”

Peter put his web shooters on. He didn’t see the point in wearing his suit. He didn’t exactly have time to change in front of everyone.

“Because I am Spider-man.” Peter said. “But you can’t tell anyone that!”

“Dude! Are you about to fight the aliens?” Ned asked excitedly.

“Yep!” Peter said. “Or at least try to.” And then he joined the fight.

Peter webbed aliens up as quickly as he could, fighting them off easily. They weren’t well trained, and they were easy to overtake. As he fought, Peter checked on the Guardians to make sure none of them were in danger.

The tree was stabbing people with his lengthened arms while yelling, ‘I am Groot’, so Peter assumed the tree’s name was Groot.

Quill was shooting at them with his guns, while the green alien battled them using swords. Drax screamed and attacked them with his fists, and Mantis ran to get Ned and Flash towards the ship.

“She’s friendly!” Peter yelled as he fought. He could see both Ned and Flash were wary of Mantis. “Go with her!”

“What the fuck!” Peter heard Flash say as they finally started following her. Flash was glancing over at Peter every chance he got. “Peter is Spider-man?”

“Yeah, man!” Ned said, as they got to the ship. “I told you Peter knew him!”

“Knowing him isn’t the same as being him!”

“Fall back to the ship!” Quill yelled, as Ned and Flash went isndie. They did what they were told.

Peter realized the Guardians had really improved on their listening skills. Last time he worked with the Guardians, they did not listen whatsoever. This time, they were all gradually falling back to the ship as they had been asked.

Peter was the last one outside. Just as he was getting close to getting inside, Peter felt an alien slice his leg with something sharp. He screamed, immediately webbed them, and got in the ship.

“That was awesome!” Ned yelled, as the ship closed.

“Oh, man.” Peter said, grabbed his leg. “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re hurt!” Mantis said, looking at his wound.

“We need to disinfect that. It could be poisoned.” The green alien said. “Come on, Peter.”

“Oh wait,” Peter said. “I haven’t met you, or like, half of you. I’m Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man.” He said to everyone.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Flash muttered in the background.

“Oh,” The green alien said. “You do not remember me.”

Peter instantly felt awkward. Her face didn’t convey much emotion, but Peter felt bad for not knowing who she was. “Am I supposed to? I mean, I’ve heard of you, from being on Titan, but I never got to meet you.”

“Then that is for the best.” She said. “I am Gamora. Come, we need to treat your injury.”

Peter nodded.

“I’m Rocket, by the way, kid.” The raccoon said.

“Oh, I’m Peter. I like your name, Rocket the Racoon.”

“What the fuck is a raccoon?” Rocket asked, sounding slightly irritated.

“Uh… it’s kind of like a …” Peter paused, unsure. He had never had to explain what a raccoon was before. “Trash panda?”

Quill burst into laughter. “I knew it!”

Rocket only looked confused, so Peter said. “Sorry. On Earth, you kind of look like a raccoon, which is a type of animal.”

“I’m gonna need to see one of these damn things. Everyone keeps saying I look like one, but I’ve never seen one and I’ve even been to Terra! Or as you call it … Earth.”

“I can show you, if you’d like.” Peter said. “If I ever get back to Earth.”

“That would be great, kid. Oh, also, this is Groot.” Rocket said.

“I am Groot.” The tree said.

Peter nodded. “I’m Peter.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t just saying his name, kid.” Rocket said. “But you probably don’t want to know what he did say.”

“He called you scrawny.” Quill supplied. “With other colorful words.”

Peter didn’t exactly know what to say to the tree that had just insulting him, so he decided on saying nothing.

“Hey, Mantis.” Peter said, looking at the strange alien.

“Hello, Peter.” Mantis said, smiling.

“If we’re done here with introductions, I want to make sure this child doesn’t die.” Gamora said, looking at them all.

“Wait, will he?” Ned asked. “I’m Ned, by the way.”

“No, he shouldn’t.” Gamora said. “I just need to treat him. Then we’ll see about getting him home.”

“Wait, we have to take them home now?” Quill said. “Terra is across the Galaxy!”

“We can’t just keep them here! It’s either that, or we call Thor to come get them.” Gamora said.

“We’ll take them home.” Quill said immediately. 

“I’d rather deal with Thor.” Rocket said as Peter was being shuffled away.

“Sorry,” She said to Peter as she sat him down on a table. “Our Peter, I mean, Quill is not a fan of Terra.”

“Isn’t he from there, or something?” Peter asked, as Gamora looked at his wound. It didn’t hurt too bad, but it was definitely deep.

“He was, a long time ago. He’s never been back since.”

Peter nodded, and they sat in silence while Gamora worked on his leg. Eventually, Peter asked, “So, did I know you from the soul stone?”

Gamora looked at him. “How do you know about that?”

“Well, I don’t know everything, but it’s not hard to put all of it together. I remember when we ran into Mantis, Quill, and Drax, they mentioned you. Another person was there … Nebula?”

Gamora nodded. “She’s my sister.”

“Where is she?”

“Exploring the Galaxy, trying to figure out what to do now that Thanos is gone. We invited her to come with us, but … she turned it down.”

“That sucks.” Peter said.

Gamora began wrapping his wound. “I don’t blame her. She’s never been the type to want to be around so many … others.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” He said, and they lapsed into silence. Gamora put something on his leg that stung, but Peter ignored it. “Hey, quick question.” He eventually said. “You totally don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“You’re wondering how I’m alive if Thanos killed me before he destroyed half the Universe.” Gamora stated.

Peter nodded. Wow, she was intuitive. “Yeah, but like I said, though, you totally don’t have to answer.”

Gamora sighed, but answered, “The soul stone is … intuitive. It helped to create the Universe, so it wasn’t happy when half of it was destroyed.”

“So, it’s… sentient?”

“In a way.” Gamora said. “When Thanos killed me, it took my soul and kept me alive. After the Universe was … damaged, everyone who was killed was taken in by the soul stone as well.”

“So, that’s how we met.”

“Yes, that’s how we met.” Gamora said.

“How did you get out, then?”

“Same way everyone else did.” Gamora said. “I just had someone else take my place.”

“Thanos?”

Gamora nodded.

“Well, that works.” Peter said.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you anymore.” Gamora said. “The truth of what happened… it is best anyone who knows keeps it a secret.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I know. I don’t really want to know anything else anyways. The more people know, the more danger they’re in.”

“You’re a very smart child.” Gamora said, softly.

“You know, I’m glad that you’re alive. Quill really missed you.”

“He told me how he doomed the Universe.” Gamora said.

Peter laughed. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“He is very sentimental.” Gamora said.

“You know, you guys don’t have to take me all the way back to Earth.” Peter said. “Since you know Thor, he could easily take me back.”

“I’m sure he could, but Quill and Thor don’t get along. I’m sure you heard.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I remembered he said Thor wasn’t that good looking… I mean, come on, you’ve seen him, right?”

“I have. Quill is only jealous that he will never be able to achieve muscles that beautiful.” Gamora said.

“Well then, I guess it’s for the best that we dont see Thor.” Peter said, sighing. “Besides, maybe if we get back quick enough Tony will never notice I’m gone.”

“Who is Tony?” Gamora asked, curiously.

“Oh, uh. He’s Iron Man. He’s … kind of like my dad.”

“Then, we must get you back as soon as we can.” Gamora said. “I am done with your wound. Your healing is very fast for a human. You should be fine.”

“I’m not going to die of any infections or poison?”

Gamora smiled and shook her head. “Nothing that I could see.”

She walked away, leaving Peter with his thoughts. He wasn’t sure of what to think about what he had just heard, about Thanos being in the soul stone, but he was definitely sure that he didn’t want to be anywhere near the soul stone anymore. It was too bad he was somewhat connected to it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ned and Flash walking into the area Peter was in. Flash looked like he wanted to throw up. Ned looked like this was the best day of his life.

“Aliens!” Ned said. “I just met real life aliens! Are you okay, man?”

“Yeah, my leg is going to be fine. Not poisoned.”

“Good. I think Mr. Stark would murder me if you got killed in action. Speaking of which, do you think he’s noticed we’re gone?”

“He was in traffic when we left.” Peter said, shrugging. “In theory, if we get back, maybe he won’t have freaked out too horribly?”

“I’m sorry, but are you guys just casually talking about getting back to Earth in time to see Tony Stark?” Flash said. “Is this normal for you two?”

“Peter, yes, but me, no. I swear man, this is the coolest thing to ever happen to me!” Ned said.

Flash turned to Peter. “So, you’re Spider-man.”

Peter sighed. “Look, you have to keep it a secret. I don’t want the whole world to know who I am just yet.”

Flash crossed his arms. “How did it happen?”

“Remember that field trip to Oscorp?” When Flash nodded, Peter added, “I was bitten by a spider there and got powers. I’ve been Spider-man ever since.”

“And does Tony Stark know who you are?”

“Yeah.”

Flash frowned. “Of course. Of course Peter fucking Parker would be Spider-man. I should have seen it coming.”

“What?” Peter asked. “What does that mean?”

“You get all of the cool shit, man! You know Tony Stark! You know the Avengers! You _are_ a fucking Avenger. Plus, you always know the answer in class and shit!”

“Are you jealous of me right now?” Peter asked, shocked.

“Of course, man!” Flash said. “You’ve literally got it all!”

“Got it all?” Peter said. “Flash, my whole family is dead. My parents … my aunt and uncle. All I’ve got left is Tony, and he’s being hunted by those aliens that just kidnapped us! Yeah, I may be Spider-man, but you know what? Being Spider-man sucks when you lose both your aunt and uncle after you have your powers because you can’t save them!”

Flash didn’t answer. He looked at the floor of the ship instead, so Peter decided to continue.

“My life isn’t all flowers and roses. It sucks sometimes. I get nightmares. I can’t sleep half the time, and I get kidnapped by aliens. And it’s not like I can just sit there and do nothing. I’ve got these powers. I have to use them.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Flash said, his voice more quiet. “You could easily just play football or beat the shit out of anyone who bugs you.”

“I couldn’t do that before, so … I won’t now.” Peter said

“Yeah, that sounds like something Peter Parker would say.” Flash said, rolling his eyes.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re probably a better person than all of us combined.” Flash said, frowning. “And it would be a lot easier to hate you if you weren’t such a goody-two shoes.”

“I’m not a goody-two shoes.”

Flash rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

There was a silence that fell over them, before Ned broke it. “Hey, Flash, so… does this mean you still hate us even after Peter kind of saved your life?”

“I don’t hate you… I never did.” Flash admitted.

“So, what all of those jokes were just because you were jealous?” Peter asked

Flash couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Well, when you say it like that, it sounds really dumb.”

“You know, you don’t have to be mean about everything.” Peter said.

“Maybe I don’t.” Flash said, and he looked back at the floor.

Peter sighed. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “Look, this isn’t my first time in space. It’s scary as hell. If you want someone to talk to… I’m here.”  

“This isn’t your first time in space?” Flash asked, looking up at him.

Peter shook his head.

“When was your first time in space?” Flash asked. Peter glanced at Ned, who know the truth, and sighed. No point in keeping secrets now.

“When Thanos attacked.”

“Wait, really?” Flash asked.

“Yeah, Tony and I got stuck on a ship … and we fought Thanos, and lost. Tony was stabbed, and then I … When Thanos snapped his fingers, I knew I was gone. My powers… they tried to stop it, but, I eventually turned to dust. It was painful as hell. My body was trying to keep itself together … but it couldn’t.”

There was a tense silence between all of them, before Flash spoke.

“So you gut dusted, too, huh?” Flash said.

“You died?” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Flash said. “And I’m one of the unlucky bastards who remembers that damn place we were all in. It was terrifying. I was around people I didn’t know, and everyone was angry and scared, but … none of us were really there. Any time one of us tried to touch one another… we just phased right through. A lot of people attacked one another, but then we all just wanted to feel like we were somewhere real, you know?”

“Oh shit.” Ned said. “I didn’t know you were gone, man.”

“You remember where you were?” Peter asked Flash.

“Yeah, I’m guessing you don’t?”

Peter shook his head. “No, I came back on the planet I was at, and then Tony brought me back to Earth.”

“Maybe you’re lucky, then. I don’t want to remember it.”

Peter thought about how he was somehow the key to the soul stone, where the very being that wiped half of the Universe was trapped in. Lucky wouldn’t be what he would call it, but Flash and Ned didn’t know about all of that, so he didn’t say anything else.

“I meant what I said, when I said I was sorry earlier.” Flash said. “I’m a jerk, and I know it, but once I started… I couldn’t seem to stop.”

Peter sighed. “Well, thanks for letting us know.”

“Yeah, man.” Ned said. “And if you ever need anyone to talk to… Peter and I are here. Especially involving the space stuff. I mean, I’m a good listener, and Peter, well, has lived it.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on it, if you would let me.”

Peter looked at Flash for what seemed to be the first time. Flash had always been just an asshole who Peter thought was made to make his life a living hell. But now, Flash was just a kid who looked terrified. Peter wasn't sure if they could ever be close friends, but Flash had gone to space, and there would be no one else that he could talk about it with, so maybe they could make it work.  

“Well, I’m okay with it.” Peter said. “But you’ve gotta stop with the names, and the hitting.”

Flash nodded. “Done. I won’t anymore. In fact, it feels so much better just talking about it…”

“Yeah that’s typically how it works.” Peter said. “Talking helps much more than taking it out on other people.”

A moment of silence fell on them. Without the distraction of conversation, all Peter could think about was wanting to go home, and to see Tony, and for all of this to be over. Hopefully they would get back soon. Peter knew they were moving quickly through space. He couldn’t see the stars any more, they were moving so fast. Hopefully they would be home soon.

“So… what do I tell my parents?” Flash asked. “Do I tell them I went to space?”

Peter shook his head. “That’s a bad idea. Just tell them you went to get ice cream or something. In fact, don’t tell anyone anything that happened.”

Flash nodded.

“Yeah, I didn’t tell my parents when Thor took Peter to Wakanda with the Hulk.” Ned added.

Flash looked at Peter with wide eyes. “You … what?”

“Long story.” Peter said. “Let’s just say, I keep on getting myself into shit and my dad is literally going to kill me.” There was an awkward silence as Peter realized what he said. He felt blood rush into his cheeks. “Wait, no, Tony! Shit, sorry.”

“So, you decided to call him your dad?” Ned asked, smiling.

“What?” Flash asked. “Is he like your actual dad or…”

“No!” Peter said, groaning. “He’s not. He’s adopting me, and everyone keeps calling him my dad, and I’m starting to associate him with that and … ugh. Please do not tell him I said that.”

“Mr. Stark would be cool with it!” Ned said.

“Would he?” Flash asked. “He doesn’t seem like the dad type.”

“I agree with Flash!” Peter said. “For once…”

“Dude, you have not seen Mr. Stark around Peter.” Ned said to Flash. “I’ve met him once and he literally is such a dad.” Ned said.

“No, he’s just taking care of me.” Peter said.

“Like a dad!” Ned said.

“Oh my God,” Peter groaned. “Even if by some miracle he agrees to let me call him that, do you know how embarrassing it would be for me? The Avengers would never let it go!”

“Being embarrassed by the Avengers is not the worst thing in the world.” Flash said.

“You say that now.” Peter said. “Seriously, Ned, do not tell them!”

“Wait, are we going to meet the Avengers once this is all over?” Ned asked his eyes wide.

“Oh, I hope not…” Peter said honestly.

-

“Thor!” Tony said, the moment he saw him. Thor had met him on the roof of the penthouse, along with Steve and Rhodey. They all looked concerned and Tony couldn’t blame them. He didn’t give them much to go off of when he called them for a mission. The moment Tony touched down, he was out of the suit. “Peter’s been kidnapped.”

“By the aliens?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, by the aliens.” Tony said. “Thor, have you heard from the Guardians?”

“Last I heard, they have reached Opusa and are interrogating them.” Thor said.

“Well, they may have my kid, so I can’t wait for the Guardians anymore. I can’t get in contact with Strange because apparently he’s out of this dimension. We need to go to that planet, now.”

“We will leave at once.” Thor said, nodding. Tony was glad the god agreed with him. “Who all is going?”

“I sure as hell am.” Tony said.

“I’ll stay here to make sure they don’t come back. I’ll follow them if they do.” Steve said.

Tony nodded at him in response.

“I’m going with you, Tones.” Rhodey said. “We’ve both got suits so space shouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Good.” Tony replied.

“You think he’s okay?” Rhodey asked.

“No idea.” Tony admitted.

“We must leave at once. Perhaps we can find him.” Thor said, and Tony noticed he had a large axe in his hand. That must be how he jumped around from place to place. Tony had never needed to notice before, but suddenly, he was grateful for Thor’s ability to transport himself. “All of those going with us, come towards me.”

Tony and Rhodey did as they were told, and then the world around them exploded into colorful light, and they were gone.

“This is where the Guardians said they were going to make contact.” Thor said as they had arrived.

Tony felt as if he were going to pass out. The place looked like a war zone. There was a giant hole in whatever could be considered a ceiling, exposing them to an unknown dark sky. Aliens were laying dead, or unconscious on the ground. The only thing that brought Tony a bit of comfort was seeing a few webs holding the aliens down. Peter had definitely been here, but looking around, he was no longer anywhere near.

“Any of you speak English?” Tony yelled.

“Yes,” One said, which was webbed up. “I do.”

“Where the fuck is my kid?” Tony said, turning to the alien.

The alien seemed to consider that question, before saying. “He is dead.”

“What?” Tony said, his heart freezing in his chest. “Where is he?”

“He is in space. Floating far, far away from here. We could not get him to cooperate.” The alien said, and its ugly face contorted into what could have been a smirk. “Perhaps you should use the soul stone to get him back.”

Tony was two seconds away from blasting the alien into pieces, but he heard Rhodey through the coms say, “Tones, there looks like there was a battle here and something, maybe a ship came through the ceiling, but whatever ship came here, left. Peter may be alive if that happened to be the Guardians.”

“We need to find Strange.” Tony replied.

“Listen, Opuse.” Thor said. “We will not be using the soul stone to do anything. If the child is truly dead, then it is a declaration of war. However, I see evidence that the Guardians are here. I would suggest hoping that the child is alive, if not, Thanos would be child’s play compared to what we would do to you.”

The alien said, nothing else. Tony felt a strong thankfulness to Thor. It was nice to see the God of Thunder threaten someone over Tony’s kid.

“We need to find Strange.” Tony repeated, but aloud, so Thor could hear him.

Thor nodded. “We do. Hopefully he has returned. Let’s get back to Earth.”

Tony glanced at Rhodey, and half expected the man to tell him it was all okay, which would have been a lie, but Rhodey looked just as concerned as Tony felt, and all he said was, “We are going to find out what happened here.”

“My son better not be dead.” Tony said, through the coms, so only he and Rhodey could hear it. Tony was getting choked up. Peter had only just started calling Tony Dad, and now he was faced with the possibility that Peter would never speak to him again.

“If he is, we unleash hell.” Was all Rhodey replied.

And they were gone, just as quickly as they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! I love reading your comments and seeing your Kudos! I try to reply to every single comment I get! 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) Come and chat with me!


	31. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early today guys! I am trying to write ahead since I have a busy weekend ahead and idk if I am going to be able to upload that much. I am hoping to keep at my usual pace but we will have to see!

It took a while to get back to Earth. Peter was sure Tony would have known something was up by now. Plus, his leg was starting to bother him. It wasn’t too much, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk without a slight limp.

“So, this is Terra.” Quill said, as they got close. Earth was in view, and Peter could not wait until he was back on land where he belonged.

“Aren’t you from here?” Peter asked him.

“Uh, yeah. Initially.” Quill replied. “I haven’t been back since I was taken when I was a kid.”

“Oh, well it’s changed a lot. You guys could probably stay for a while if you wanted to.” Peter said.

“Nah, we have to get back to Opusa to deal with those guys.” Quill said, but his eyes never left the sight of the planet as they descended.

Peter told them to land in Upstate New York, near the compound. None of them knew where that was or what that meant, but Peter was able to point it out when he saw it. Re-entering Earth’s atmosphere was rough, especially on Peter’s hurt leg, but once they landed, Peter let out a long breath of relief.

Peter was back on his planet where he belonged. He couldn't wait to see Tony.

“Alright.” Quill said. “This is your stop.”

“Don’t you want to at least see it?” Peter asked. “I could show Rocket what a raccoon looks like.”

“Yeah, after all this time, I need to see one of those things.” Rocket said.

“We have things to do.” Quill said, but he looked out of the window curiously.

“The Universe will be okay if you go and see Terra, Quill. It will only be for a moment.” Gamora said with a small smile.

“Yeah, we destroyed those guys!” Drax said. “They will not attack for a long, long time.”

Quill looked conflicted, but said. “Yeah, okay, but only so I can see Rocket see an actual raccoon.”

"Good choice." Gamora said. 

“Fair warning, I need to call my dad – I mean, uh Tony.” Peter said. “He’s probably figured out I’m gone.”

“He’s gonna flip, dude.” Ned said. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything else about the slip up, but judging by his face, he had definitely noticed.

“Let me go out first. I need to get reception and let someone know I’m okay.” Peter said. “You guys wait here in case there's, like, military or something.”

Peter hoped there wouldn't be, but Earth was on high alert for alien ships these days, and, well, an alien ship had just landed.

“Good luck, Spider!” Drax said.

Peter nodded, and then the ship opened. He expected to step out into an open field and be able to make his call.

That is not what happened, however.

-

Thor took them all to the Sanctum, and Tony immediately banged on the door loudly. His heart rate was up, he was closer to a panic attack than he had been in a long time, and he needed to know where Peter was.

By some sort of luck, Strange answered the door.

“Stark, what a pleasure. Can I not get a moment after being in another dimension?” Strange said, sounding irritated.

Tony did not have time to deal with this.

“Strange, they have my son.” Tony said.

“Who’s they?” Strange asked.

“An alien race called the Opuse.” Thor said. “They said they killed him, but we are not sure.”

“This is Peter we’re talking about, right?” Strange said.

“Yeah.” Tony said.

Strange nodded. His irritation seemed to melt off of his face. “Come on in.”

As they all walked into the Sanctum, Tony said, “So do you need another strand of hair or something?”

“No, I can use the one I have.” Strange said. “Does this have anything to do with the alien attack on your compound?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey answered.

“Ah, yes. You know, if I had wanted to help the Avengers I could have easily tracked them down.”

This was why Tony hadn’t wanted to work with Strange in the first place. The wizard was always so rude. “Strange, my son might be dead in space.” Tony said. “Now is not the time to tell me what I should have done. I need to know if he’s okay.”

“Understood.” Strange said, “We will discuss this later then. Let me open you a portal.”

Strange did some sort of spell that Tony did not follow, and he went to open a portal to Peter, but the spell seemed to fizzle out after a moment. Strange tried again, only to find that nothing was happening.

“It isn’t working.” Strange said.

“What is wrong with it?” Thor said, his voice tense.

“I cannot seem to get a lock on Peter.”

“What does that mean?” Rhodey asked. “Is Peter…” He trailed off.

Strange looked conflicted. “I’m not sure. There is not much in this Universe that can mess with this spell, but there are a few ideas that come to mind.”

“Is one them Peter being dead?” Tony asked, his fists clenched.

“No, I do not think so. In theory, the spell would take us to his body.”

Tony wanted to throw up. He felt a slight sense of relief that the spell hadn’t opened a portal that went to his kid’s dead body, but the idea that Peter was still somewhere out in the Universe without Tony was terrifying.

“We have to find him, Strange.” Tony said.

“Stark is right. Time is of the essense.” Thor said. “Strange, what else could cause your spell not to work?”

“Well, he could be in an expanse of space that my spell cannot reach, or an alternate dimension. It is also possible that certain spacecraft travelling at high speeds could cause the spell not to work.”

No one seemed to know what to do with that information. Tony began breathing heavily. 

“Do you think he could be on Sakaar?” Thor offered after a long moment of silence.

“I need to go.” Tony suddenly interrupted. It wasn’t to find Peter, but there was a weight sitting on Tony’s chest that did not mean anything good. He suddenly needed to leave.

“What? Tony, no. We are sticking together. You can’t leave.” Rhodey insisted.

Tony’s hands balled into fists, and his breathing got even faster. His chest was hurting now, which was an all too familiar feeling of an anxiety attack settling in. He didn’t like being around people when one of these set in. Most of the time, he would lock himself fin a lab or a suit until it passed. Now, he was around people who weren’t supposed to see him break down.

Tony wanted to go back to the penthouse. He wanted Peter to be there, simply playing Mario-Kart and waiting for him to get home. Tony had never imagined a life without Peter, because there wasn’t one anymore, not after Tony had taken him in. Tony never wanted the kid to be gone. He never even expected it, not after everything. If anything, Tony always knew he would give his life in exchange for Peter’s, on any day.

He never got the chance to.

“Tony, man, are you okay?” Rhodey asked, obviously noticing Tony’s pain.

“What is happening to him?” Thor asked, concerned as well.

“Shit, I think it’s a panic attack.” Rhodey was saying, but Tony no longer felt like he was all there. Tony fell to his knees, struggling to breathe.

“He gets those?” Strange asked.

“Yeah, not often anymore, but sometimes. God, Peter being gone… it’s too much. We need to calm him down.” Rhodey said.

“I do not see how we can. He’s lost a child!” Thor said. Tony really wanted to punch him in the face. That was not helping.

“We do not know that for certain.” Strange added.

“Well, we hardly have any leads, Strange.” Thor said.

Tony’s breathing was far too erratic to be safe. Tony knew he had to calm down, but it was only making him panic worse when he realized that he couldn’t.

“Shit, I think he’s gonna pass out.” Rhodey said, and he felt his friend grab him.

“What do we do?” Thor asked.

There was a sigh from Strange, “You people do not know what you are doing. I’ve got this.” The man said, and then everything around Tony was gone.

Tony yelled, still somehow conscious. He was in a dark room, with only Strange in front of him.

“Wh-where am I?” Tony said, barely able to choke out his words.

“You are in a pocket dimension.” Strange explained. “Your friends were only making it worse.”

“And how the hell do you know what you’re doing?”

“I am a doctor, remember?” Strange said.

Tony put his head in his hands, and didn’t answer. He didn’t have it in him to. The silence of wherever he was, somehow helped calm him down. It wasn’t much, but it helped.

“Stark, we are going to find Peter.” Strange said. “But you need to be able to find him. You have to breathe.”

“I know.” Tony said. “This isn’t my first time dealing with a panic attack.”

“I am sure. However, veterans of these kind of things still need guidance. We will find Peter, but we need you. When we do find him, he is going to need you, too.”

“I can’t lose him, Strange.” Tony said.

“We don’t even know that you have yet.”

“But what if?” Tony asked. “What if he truly is gone?”

“Let’s not climb mountains for bridges we do not even know are there.”

“I have no fucking clue what you just said.” Tony said.

“Stop worrying about it and focus on finding him.” Strange clarified. Tony’s breathing was slowing down as he talked about it, but he was far away from being ready to go back.

“I need to get back. I need to find him.”

“There is no need to rush here.” Strange said, kneeling down in front of him. “In this dimension, time moves slowly. You can take as long as you need to calm down.”

Tony didn’t think that was possible, but he allowed himself to believe it anyways. He could do anything to have a moment to be able to calm down so he could focus on finding Peter. He took deep breaths, finding the silence of wherever he was calming. Maybe the kid was fine. Maybe he was on his way back from space right at that moment. Or, maybe he had found some other magician and was teleported back to the penthouse. Tony didn’t allow himself to think of any other options.

“Good. You seemed to have calmed down.” Strange said. Tony still felt like shit but the worst of it was over. “We will find your son.”

“Those aliens better fucking hope we do.” Tony said. “If not, we are blowing up their planet and you are helping.”

“Gladly.” Strange said, standing. “Let’s head back, shall we?”

Tony stood, finally feeling halfway normal, and suddenly they were back in the real world. Tony was standing in a different place from where he had been when he left, but no time seemed to have passed. Rhodey and Thor blinked in confusion, shocked at how Tony had seemingly moved.

“Did you just teleport?” Rhodey asked.

“Stark was having an anxiety attack. I took him to an alternate dimension to deal with it.” Strange said. Rhodey looked like he had more questions, but was cut off by Thor.

“You are okay, Stark?” Thor asked, concerned.

“As good as I can be.” Tony replied. “So, where do we go from here?”

“Well-“ Thor began, but was cut off by an alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Boss, incoming vessel from outer space.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him. “Projected landing is upstate New York.”

“Shit.” Tony said cursed. “We have a ship from outer space about to land in upstate New York.” He said to Rhodey, Strange and Thor.

“What?” Rhodey said. “You’ve gotta be kidding me? Now?”

“It may be the Guardians. I would not think they would come to Earth, but it is possible.” Thor said.

“We need to investigate.” Strange said. “I can open a portal to their destination.”

“You’re coming?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Strange replied. “Of course I am. You’ll need me against whatever this is if they are hostile.”

“Let us leave. We need to arrive at once.” Thor said.

Strange opened a portal, and they stepped through, into Upstate New York.

It was quiet for a long moment, but then a ship could be seen through the atmosphere, heading straight for the field they were in. It landed yards away from them haphazardly, and Tony figured whoever was in the ship didn’t even see them while they were landing.

“Is that the Guardians?” Tony asked.

“It does look familiar; however, I have only seen the outside of the ship once. I cannot say for sure.” Thor said.

“If it is them, why would they come here? Why not just call?” Rhodey asked.

“It could have something to do with Parker. Maybe they want to talk in person.” Strange said.

“Also, one of dislikes me greatly.” Thor added.

“I don’t care why.” Tony said. “It may not even be them. We need to be ready in case this is an invasion of some kind.”

“Agreed.” Thor said.

Everyone readied themselves for something hostile. Deep down, Tony hoped that it was the Guardians, and that they had some sort of information about Peter that Tony could use to get him back. Anything would be better than the current leads they had on finding Peter.

The ship opened up. For a moment, there was nothing there. Then, a figure limped out of the ship. Tony readied his replusors as the person came into view, only to drop them immediately.

It was Peter Parker, who was looking at his phone like it was about to kill him. The kid hadn’t even noticed them there yet, he was so focused on his phone. Then, Peter looked up, his eyes immediately falling on Tony. 

Tony immediately dropped his stance, feeling like he was going to pass out.

Peter was alive.

Peter was alive, and right in front of him.

And nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger guys! (Maybe) Reunion coming tomorrow!


	32. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than normal! i hope you guys enjoy. :)

Tony knew. He totally knew that Peter had been into space.

Peter’s first thought was that he was grounded. After all, Peter did go into space willingly with two civilians, so it would be fair for Tony to ground him and never let him see the light of day again.

Then, Tony’s faceplate came off, and Peter saw it was much worse than that.

Tony looked more worried than Peter had ever seen him. His eyes were red, his face pale. He was breathing quickly. All of that had been because of Peter. Most of the time, Tony looked put together. Even when he was upset, Tony never looked that bad. This time he did.

Peter felt like he had been punched in the face with guilt when he saw Tony’s face.  That was Peter’s fault. He had done that to Tony when he went to space.

Did Tony think Peter had been dead?

“Oh, thank God.” Rhodey said, his faceplate coming off as well.

Tony’s literally launched himself over to where Peter was and immediately got out of his suit. He then pulled Peter into the tightest hug he had ever been in.

Normally, whenever Peter hugged Tony, Peter’s face was pressed into Tony’s chest. Most of the time they had hugged, Peter had been upset or crying and Tony was trying to comfort him. This felt different.

Tony was holding onto Peter as if he was going turn into dust again. Tony’s face was pressed into Peter’s neck, and he was sure Tony was crying. This was way worse than being grounded. Way, way worse. In fact, he would easy take a grounding over seeing his father figure like this, any day.

“I’m okay…” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Tony. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Peter felt like he was going to cry himself. God, how could he have done this? Tony didn’t deserve to be so worried. Peter’s hands were shaking, even as the adrenaline over being in space was coming out of his system. He was home. He was okay, and Tony had found him.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by Rhodey walking over, looking relieved. All he said was, “Kid, you scared the shit out of us.”

“What happened?” Peter asked. “I wasn’t gone that long.”

“Well, we went to the place you were taken to… and they said they had killed you.” Rhodey said. Tony’s arm’s tightened around Peter after Rhodey said that.

“Oh.” Peter replied as realization washed over him. “I’m totally fine, I promise. The Guardians saved me. They’re actually just in the ship.”

“Don’t ever do that again.” Tony said, so forcefully that it almost sounded angry. Maybe he was angry, but Peter knew he deserved it.

“I won’t. Not if I can help it. I wouldn’t have gone with them if they didn’t threaten Ned and, uh… someone else.” Peter said. The last thing Tony needed to know was that Flash had been in space with him, not while he was so upset.

“Peter!” Thor said, jogging over to them. “Thank all nine realms you are okay, we were all so worried.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I was stabbed the leg.” Peter said.

“What?” Tony said, pulling away.

“Yeah,” Peter said, moving to show them. “That’s why I’m limping. It’s not serious. Gamora took a look at it, and she said it wasn’t poisoned.”

“Oh God.” Tony said, and pulled him back into a hug.

“So, I am guessing everything is alright now?” Dr. Strange said, having walked over to them too.

“Oh, hey man.” Peter said. “I didn’t even notice you were here.”

“You seem very busy. It is good to see you are okay.” Strange said.

“Wait, really? Thanks.” Peter said. Dr. Strange always had seemed indifferent towards Peter. It helped his frayed nerves just a bit to know the wizard didn’t hate him.

“Now, where are the Guardians? I would like to speak with them about the aliens that took you.” Dr. Strange said.

“Oh, yeah.” Peter said. Tony let go of him reluctantly, but settled for looking at Peter’s leg. Peter turned to the ship and said, “Hey, guys! Can you come out now?”

“Land!” The familiar voice of Ned said, running out of the ship. He failed to notice Thor, Tony, or Rhodey and fell face first into the dirt. “I missed you, Earth!”

“That’s, uh, Ned.” Peter said. “My best friend.”

Flash came out next, looking at Ned judgmentally, but Peter could tell that Flash was relieved to be back at Earth. He, unlike Ned, did notice that Thor, Tony and Rhodey were there, and immediately the relief fell from his face and he looked nervous again.

“Uh, hi.” Flash said.

“Who are you saying-“ Ned said, and then he looked up. “Holy shit, Thor, Iron Man, and War Machine are here… And I just face planted into the ground like an idiot.”

“Yeah, man. You just did that.” Peter said.

“Flash Thompson, is that you?” Tony said, seeming to have pulled himself together somewhat.

“Oh shit.” Flash said, looking terrified again.

“D-Tony” Peter barely caught himself. God, this was getting out of hand. “It’s okay. He was actually apologizing to me when we were kidnapped.”

“Peter saved my ass.” Flash said.

“He has a habit of doing that.” Tony said. “You two okay?”

“I am.” Ned said.

“Physically, yes.” Flash added. He stepped off the ship and helped Ned up.

“So, do you know these two kids?” Rhodey asked Tony.

“Oh, yeah, this Ned, Peter’s best friend and this is Flash, my kid’s-“

“New friend.” Peter cut in. He really didn’t want to get into the semantics of his issues with Flash in front of everyone. “You know saving someone from aliens really helps bonds people.”

“I suppose it does.” Tony said, but the look he gave Peter indicated they they were going to talk about Flash later.

Then, Quill and Gamora stepped out of the ship, followed by Groot, Rocket, Drax and Mantis.

“Oh wow, a lot of people fit on that ship.” Rhodey said, looking shocked.

“Guardians!” Thor said, with a smile.

“Angel man!” Drax said, a smile on his face.

Tony and Quill’s faces were very similar. “Angel man?” Tony said.

Peter shrugged.

“You are just a beautiful as before!” Drax said, and he hugged Thor tightly.

“He’s not that attractive…” Quill said, walking over to Tony and Peter.

“I mean, he totally is.” Peter replied. “But Drax is being a little weird about it.”

“Nice to see you again, Quill.” Tony said. He slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder, which Peter was grateful for. Peter hoped Tony would be close by for a while.

“You too, Iron Man.” Quill said, looking around. “So, this is my home planet. Where am I?”

“New York.” Peter replied, “But you’re pretty close to Missouri.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can handle being there. Just this planet brings back so many memories…”

“I mean, it’s a pretty cool planet. I like it here.” Peter said.

“Yeah, and maybe you can listen to some more recent music.” Tony said.

“Maybe.” Quill said. Gamora walked up next to him. “Oh, right, this is Gamora she’s um…”

“Nice to meet you, Gamora.” Tony said, cutting him off. “I’ve heard great things about you.”

“You as well.” Gamora said. “So, this is the planet Quill hailed from?”

“Yep. It’s probably changed a bit.” Quill said. “I mean, we didn’t have Iron Man when I was a kid.”

“It’s sort of a new thing, I’ll give you that.” Tony said. He waited a moment, and then added, “Hey, listen, I assume you guys saved my kid.”

“In a way.” Quill said. “He did a lot for himself.”

Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “I’m sure he did, but … just know, you always have a place here. I don’t give a shit what happened in the past. You help Peter, you’re good with me.”

“Cool.” Quill said. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“Are you guys staying?” Tony asked. “I want to get these two to a doctor to make sure their travels didn’t cause anything.” He said, glancing at Ned and Flash. “Plus, I want to get my son’s leg checked out.”

Peter was surprised at hearing Tony call him his son, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t the time or place. He did feel a small smile settle into his face, though.

“No, we need to go clean up the Opuse, and put half of them in jail.” Quill said. “They should leave you alone now once we do that.”

Tony nodded. Peter sighed, relieved.

“Wait, are you guys leaving now?” Peter asked.

“Well, yeah, man. Being here is … hard for me, plus we only said we would stay a few minutes.”

“But wait!” Peter said. “Before you guys go, we have to show Rocket a picture of a raccoon!”

“Oh yes!” Quill said, looking excited. “Can you find one? This is gonna be great!”

Peter got out his phone and brought up a picture of a raccoon. He picked a photo that looked almost exactly like Rocket, and showed it to Tony first. Tony chuckled and gave him a half smile which was enough for Peter to deem it perfect to show Rocket.

“Rocket!” Peter called. “Come here! I want to show you a raccoon!”

“Oh great. Here he goes.” Rocket said but he walked over from where he was talking to Thor, Groot following close behind. When Rocket got to them, Peter showed him the photo.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, looking taken aback.

“What the fuck is that is exactly right, Groot. You think I look like this? This is disgusting! I am offended.” Rocket yelled.

Quill looked at the photo. “That is literally a clone of you!” It was true, Peter had picked a photo that had an uncanny resemblance to the real Rocket.

“Fuck you. Fuck you all.” Rocket said. “I look nothing like that monstrosity.”

“It’s you, man!”

“How fucking dare you, Quill.” Rocket said, shaking his head. “I won’t forget this.”

“Nice to see you again, Rocket.” Tony said, a small smile on his face.

“You too, Iron Man. Although, you look just as stressed as you did last time.” Rocket said. “I’m guessing this kid has something to do with it?”

“Always.” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s should again.

“Yeah, I know something about that – this stick right here has always got me worried.” Rocket said. “I know we don’t exactly have time to talk tech, but steal Thor’s pod and give me a call, alright?”

“Got it.” Tony said. “It was good seeing you all, and meeting some of you.”

“Oh, are we leaving?” Mantis asked, having heard Tony's somewhat goodbye to Quill.

“Yeah, you were too busy staring at Thor to notice we all were talking.” Quill called back to her.

“But he is beautiful!” Mantis said.

“Oh man. Not again.” Quill muttered. “Okay, guys, time to go.”

“You guys are always welcome here.” Tony said. “We’re remodeling a Tower, so once you get all of this handled, you guys can maybe see more of Earth.

“Oh, a whole tower, huh? What’s it called?” Quill asked.

“Avengers tower.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that be for Avengers or something?” Rocket asked.

“You guys are honorary members.” Tony said.

Quill smiled. “Maybe one day I’ll feel like being here a little longer and then take you up on your offer, Stark. I think, for now, I can only handle Terra for a little bit.”

“I’ll see you then, Quill.”

The Guardians said their goodbyes and went back to their ship. Peter waved as they flew off, back into space.

“You do realize I had asked them to talk about the aliens, yes?” Dr. Strange spoke up, looking irritated, “And you all just caught up and then sent them off.”

“I didn’t hear you say anything.” Tony said.

“Well, they are incredibly annoying.” Dr. Strange said. "I was hoping they would just tell us without me having to speak to them." 

“No need to worry, friend.” Thor said. “Drax and Mantis were kind enough to tell me everything that happened.”

“Did you charm them with your looks?” Tony asked.

“Charm them with my looks? Nonsense, that would be in an improper use of my powers.” Thor said and Tony rolled his eyes.

“This is why I hate helping you people out.” Dr. Strange said, shaking his head. “You’re all incredibly immature with your ... banter. Let’s just get to a lab where I can check the children out, and then we will talk business.”

-

Tony wasn’t leaving Peter’s side any time soon. He had been convinced the kid was dead, or near to it. Having him alive meant that Tony didn’t want anything like that to happen to him again, and the best way for that was for Tony to be near Peter at all times.

They went to the compound, which did have one working lab after the last attack. It was close, and somewhat secure.

Strange looked at the cut on Peter’s leg first, and deemed it safe. It had already mostly healed. He then checked Ned and Flash for any injury before saying that they were all fine as well.

“I am going to go talk to Thor about what happened.” Strange said, “You coming, Stark?”

“No.” Tony replied. “I’m staying here.”

Strange looked confused for a moment, but one look at Tony and he knew that the older man wasn’t leaving the kid’s side any time soon.

“Understood.” Strange said, and left the room. Tony sighed once they were gone, and looked over at the other two kids in the room. Tony was sitting next to Peter on the lab table, and Ned and Flash were sitting in two chairs.

“So,” Ned said. “Sorry I didn’t get to meet you like we had planned.”

“Every time I try to let you come over and hang out, kid, something happens to Pete.” Tony said, though it was mostly joking.

Ned shrugged. “I’m a curse, I guess. But, I won’t lie, Mr. Stark, that was the coolest thing to ever happen to me. Real life aliens, man! They were so scary, but so cool.”

“You have the weirdest definition of cool.” Tony replied.

“Yeah, no kidding. That was the scariest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Flash muttered.

“Yeah, speaking of weird shit, how did the combination of you three wind up in space?” Tony asked. He might just kill Flash if he had been bullying Peter and then Peter had to save his life.

“Oh!” Ned said, raising his hand. “I can tell you!”

“Are you asking permission, kid?” Tony asked, amused.

“Well, yeah.”

“Go ahead.” Tony said.

“So, Flash asked Peter if he could talk to us, and we talked to him and he said he was sorry for being an asshole and I was really happy about that but then Peter started freaking out with his spider sense or something and then there were _aliens_ and Flash nearly passed out but Peter said we should go with them because the threatened us or something and we went! And then the other aliens, the nice aliens showed up and they started shooting at them, and then Peter went all Spider-man awesomeness before he was stabbed and then we got in the ship and flew here.”

Tony blinked, trying to process all of Ned's words. “How did you say all that in one breath kid?”

“Oh, I’m used to screaming a lot when I'm excited."  Ned said, without any further explanation.  

“I am saying this in the nicest possible way I can.” Flash said. “You are crazy, dude.”

Ned shrugged, not taking offense to the statement.

Tony looked at Peter, nervousness for what could have been hitting him again. “So, if I heard all of that right, and I think I did, you guys got insanely lucky.”

“Yeah, we did.” Peter replied, looking pale. “I had no clue what I was going to do if the Guardians hadn’t shown up in time.”

Tony let out a long breath, rubbing his face. “That was the scariest fucking thing that has ever happened me. I am putting you on a leash, kid.”

“Babies R Us has Iron Man ones.” Ned said.

“Dude…” Peter said, looking over at his friend. “I’m never taking you to space again.”

“You’re never going to space again if I can help it.” Tony said. “I am so serious about that leash.”

“You can’t put me on a leash!”

“I so can, kid.” Tony said.

Peter only shook his head. “I swear, everyone is just trying to embarrass me today.”

“Sorry, Peter. You just make it easy to.” Ned said, and they all lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence.

“Hey,” Flash said, after a minute. “How’s your leg feeling?”

Tony was shocked that Flash had asked such a thing. From what he had heard from Peter, Flash was a complete asshole at all times, but then again, the kid looked terrified. Maybe going to space made the kid decide he was turning over a new leaf.

“It’s okay.” Peter said. “It should heal soon.”

“Don’t tell me you have super healing too…”

Peter shrugged.

Flash shook his head. “Today has been the weirdest day of my life.”

“Does he know?” Tony asked Peter.

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to web up aliens without him knowing. Plus, the Guardians literally called me Spider-man like, ten times.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Flash said, shaking his head. “I promise.”

“We already had the talk about secret identities and stuff.” Peter explained.

“Good.” Tony said. “Glad you seem to be a little nicer to my kid.”

“Uh, right.” Flash said. “Sorry about all that, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, you’re young. People change.” Tony said. God knows he had changed since he was Flash’s age. Besides, Flash being a bully was one of the farthest things from Tony’s mind with everything going on. He had aliens to deal with.

Flash nodded, before saying. “Ned, you were so right.”

“See! I told you!” Ned said.

Tony was confused, but Peter seemed to understand what they were talking about. “Don’t you two dare.”

Ned laughed and his face formed a smirk. “See Peter, you could totally call Tony-“

Peter instantly shot a web across the room, which landed right on Ned’s mouth. Tony’s jaw dropped, and he tried not to laugh at Ned as he realized what his friend had done.

“I’m not saying anything.” Flash said, his hands raised into the air in surrender.

“Did you just web your best friend?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, because he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut!” Peter said.

Ned glared at him.

“Kid, you can’t just web people up.” Tony said, though he was smiling. “Get it off of him.”

“Nope, not until he learns his lesson.”

Ned flipped him off.

“Woah, woah, I really wanna know what you were about to say now, kid.” Tony said to Ned.

“No, you don’t.” Peter said.

“Yeah, I do. Anything that has your Iron Man undies in that much of a knot, I have to know.”

Peter turned red at the joke, and Flash stifled a laugh.  “How- you… Tony, stop!” Peter said. “I’ve had a rough day…”

“I’m just messing with you, kid.” Tony said, ruffling the kid’s hair.

“Peter!” Another voice said, and Tony turned to see Steve jogging in the room. He was in uniform, looking worried. “I came as soon as I heard you were back.”

“Oh my God.” Tony heard Flash mutter and there was a high-pitched whine that could have only come from Ned. Tony had forgotten that these two kids would be star-struck seeing Captain America in person. Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Hi, Steve.” Peter said.

“Is that … web on that kid’s face?” Steve said, looking at Ned.

“He’s in time out.” Tony said, smiling.

Ned looked over at Peter and aggressively pointed at Steve. Tony knew that if the kid could talk he would be yelling at Peter.

“That’s Ned.” Peter said. “He really admires you and he’s pissed I won’t let him talk to you.”

Ned glared.

“I’m, uh, Flash.” Flash said.

“Nice to meet you, two. I’m glad everyone is okay. I came as soon as I heard you were back.” Steve said. “That was scary, you being kidnapped.”

“Uh, yeah.” Peter said. “It was for me too. Hopefully they leave us alone from now on.”

“Yeah, you’re not leaving my side for a while, kid.” Tony said, putting an arm around Peter protectively. “Seriously, you’re not.”

“That’s fine.” Peter said, and he looked at Steve. “Where is everyone else?”

“They’re on their way.” Steve said. “They all want to check in on you.”

There was another high-pitched whine coming from Ned.

“Kid, don’t you think you’ve tortured Ned enough?” Tony said. “He’s about to meet all of the Avengers, can’t he at least talk to them?”

“As long as he doesn’t embarrass me.” Peter mumbled, before going to take the webbing off of Ned.

The moment it was off, Ned said, “You’re dead to me, man.”

“Hey, you get to meet the Avengers!” Peter said, and he walked back over to Tony where he sat in his exact same spot.

“Nice to actually get to meet you, Ned.” Steve said

“Oh my God, you’re just as beautiful in person as everyone says!” Ned said. “I am a huge fan, sir!”

“Well, so much for not embarrassing me.” Peter mumbled, and Tony let out a laugh.

“Thanks, uh, Ned was it?”

“Captain America knows my name!” Ned said. He turned to Peter, his anger obviously forgotten. “Dude! Captain America fucking knows my name!”

“Language.” Steve said. Ned immediately looked mortified.

“You yelled out shit when you lost at Mario-Kart, Steve.” Tony said. “I don’t even want to hear it.”

“He’s played Mario-Kart?” Ned asked Peter. “How have I never known about this?”

“It’s never come up. Thor played it too.” Peter responded.

“What?” Ned yelled. “Oh my God, can I play it with him?”

“He nearly blew up the penthouse when he did that, kid.” Tony said. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“It was Steve’s fault.” Peter added. “He threw a blue shell him when he was in first on Rainbow Road.”

“Please don’t tell him that was me.” Steve said. “He threatened my life.”

“This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” Ned said, and then he looked at Flash. “Flash! Isn’t this the greatest thing that’s ever happened to you?”

“Uh, yeah.” Flash said, blinking a few times. “I mean, other than the aliens part.”

Tony didn’t exactly like Flash, but he could agree with the kid there. The aliens part sucked.

Natasha, Clint, Sam and Thor all made rounds in to check on them. Ned reacted similarly each time. He said something embarrassing to each Avenger he met, and Flash meekly introduced himself. Once Thor came around, Ned had almost professed his love to the god of thunder. Peter looked like he wanted to fall through the floor but it went well, considering the day that everyone had been through.

Eventually, it was getting late, and as Tony was thinking of taking Ned and Flash home, Strange came back into the room.

“Stark, can I talk to you? Alone?”

Tony glanced at Peter.

“It will only be for a moment.” Strange added.

“Be right back, Pete.” Tony said. Peter nodded and went back to listening to Ned talk to Sam about video games. Tony followed Strange out.

“What’s this about, Strange?”

“You need to tell him.” Strange said, getting straight to the point.

“I need to tell him what?” Tony asked.

“You need to tell him the truth, about his connection to the soul stone.”

“How the hell do you know about that?” Tony asked, shocked. No one was supposed to know the whole story about the soul stone.

“I saw over fourteen million possible futures that day on Titan, and this was one of them.” Strange said. “I know what you did, Stark.”

“Then you know I can’t tell him.” Tony said, sternly.

“You and I both know Peter will not hate you for what you did. He may be angry, but he will not hate you.”

“It’s isn’t about him hating me, Strange. It’s about him knowing …” Tony trailed off. He turned to make sure Peter hadn’t followed them. This was one conversation the kid could not overhear. “It’s about him knowing _what_ he is.”

“That isn’t your call. These aliens know they can use him to get to the stone, and you know what happens if he is near that thing. He needs to know so he can protect himself.”

Tony shook his head. “And what if knowing puts him in danger?”

“He’s already in danger.”

Tony knew Strange was right. He knew he had to tell Peter, but he didn’t want to, no matter if it was right or not. He also knew he had promised Peter no more secrets unless Peter needed to know them and Peter needed to know this one now.

“I’ll tell him.” Tony said, sighing. “But I’m gonna be ripping that’s kid’s life apart.”

“Yes, you are, but the soul stone is going to do that if he steps anywhere near it.” Strange said. “Give him a chance of a future at least. I can tell you now, Stark, with complete confidence, that he doesn’t want to be trapped with Thanos forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Also, you can find my tumblr [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	33. Explanation

Tony came back into the lab looking conflicted. Peter wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew he couldn’t until they were alone.

When Tony offered to personally drive Ned and Flash home, Peter knew something had to be up. Normally he would ask Happy to do it, especially since there were other people going with them.

Peter had no clue what it could be. Was it something to do with the aliens? Was it to do with him? It worried him until the moment that both Ned and Flash were out of the car and then after.

Peter knew the way back to the penthouse, so he was shocked when Tony drove the opposite way, going out of Long Island.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked.

“Everyone has gone back to the penthouse.” Tony said. “I want us to be able to talk about something without any interruptions. We’re just going to drive somewhere else for a minute, kid.”

“Okay.” Peter replied. He wasn’t sure what to say or what Tony wanted to talk about. Tony hadn’t said anything yet, so he said, “So… you went to the planet I was on?”

“Yeah.” Tony said.

“And they told you I was dead?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. We weren’t sure, so we went to Strange, and he couldn’t get a lock on your location… I was so sure something had happened to you.”

 “Does Dr. Strange’s magic work at really high speeds? We were travelling pretty fast.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Tony said. “That would have been why.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Peter said, hoping it would make Tony feel better.

“You didn’t do it, kid. And that’s what’s worse. You were only gone thirty minutes but … that was the scariest thirty minutes of my life.”

“It was for me, too.” Peter admitted. “I had two people with me who had no powers, or anything. Plus, Flash didn’t know who I was... I had no idea what I was going to do.”

Tony was quiet for a long moment, then he said, “Kid … if anything happens to you, I don’t think I am going to be able to handle it, and I am really tired of being afraid that something will.”

“I know.” Peter said, nodding. He felt like he could cry at those words. “I get that… I keep on thinking what I would do in your situation, and I don’t think I could handle it if something were to happen to you either.”

Tony sighed. “Peter, I need to tell you something. Something important.”

“Okay … is that what’s bugging you?”  

“Yeah, and I feel like if I don’t do this now, I’m never going to do it.” Tony said.

“What’s going on?”

“You have to know the truth, Peter. I … if I keep it from you, I think it’s more dangerous”

“The truth ... the soul stone?” Peter asked. That was the only thing he knew about that Tony hadn’t told him.

Tony nodded.

“Why now?”

“Strange and I talked about it. He told me that you needed to know so you could protect yourself, and I promised you that if anything came up that you needed to know, I would tell you. Now I am saying you need to know.”

“Okay,” Peter said, taking a deep breath. “Then tell me.”

“But first, kid, you have to understand … this isn’t going to be easy, me telling you. You need to prepare yourself for … what I am about to tell you.”

Peter noticed that Tony’s hands were shaking as he shifted them on the steering wheel. “Should you be driving when you tell me this?”

“No.” Tony said. “We’re heading towards the Compound. No one is there anymore… I can’t have this conversation in the car.”

“Okay.” Peter said quietly. They didn’t say anything else as they drove, which made Peter wonder what Tony could have been planning to tell him. Was he going to say that Peter was a hologram? Was he still trapped in the soul stone and nothing was real? There were so many options that were running through his head, Peter had no idea what to expect.

Peter was relieved once Tony arrived at the compound. The older man got out of the car, and Peter followed suit, ready to know what was going on.

“Fri, is there anyone here?” Tony asked.

“No life signatures detected, boss.” The A.I. said from his phone.

“Good.” Tony said, and he leaned on the hood of the car, rubbing his face in his hands.

Tony looked pained. That’s all there was to it. Peter had no idea what he was about to hear, but he knew this wasn’t going to be very fun.

“Oh God, I don’t even know how to begin.” Tony said.

“Look, whatever it is, just tell me. You don’t have to sugar coat it.” Peter said.

Tony let out a long sigh. He seemed to contemplate what to say before he spoke, “So, here’s the thing about the soul stone… it’s picky about who uses it.”

“Gamora did say it was sentient.” Peter said.

“Yeah, she would know. Gamora was … well, the stone demands a sacrifice for anyone who uses it. A soul for soul, you have to … kill someone you love to get it.”

“So, Thanos killed Gamora to get the stone.” Peter said. “That’s why Quill was so mad that day.”

“Right.”  

“Okay.” Peter asked. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Do you remember how I heard your voice?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. “The stone was … angry. I guess if they are sentient, all of them were. They were a part of the creation the Universe, and they weren’t happy when they were used to destroy half of it. Thanos was injured by them when he snapped, but … the damage was done. Half of the Universe was gone.”

“Gamora mentioned that … the stones didn’t want to destroy the Universe.”

Tony nodded. “So, the stone looked for something to fix the damage that had been done… a parallel situation to Thanos. Someone who felt … parental about an adopted child. And it chose me.”

“You?”

“Yeah, me.” Tony said. “It forced a connection between me and you while you were in the stone. At first, I just thought I was going crazy, but I eventually figured it out when we were going to undo everything. After we realized time travel wouldn’t work, we had someone, her name was Danvers or something… she had another version of the gauntlet. She used it to trap Thanos in the stone, but for some reason, we couldn’t undo it. And I later realized, it was because the soul stone didn’t get its sacrifice.”

“So, you had to sacrifice someone?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, and, it wanted a parallel to Thanos.”  

Peter took a shaky breath. “So, me.”  

Tony sighed. “The stone … it took me to Vormir, the same planet Gamora was sacrificed on and this man with a red face told me if I sacrificed you, it would allow the snap to be undone.” Tony said. “I thought it meant to … let’s just say there was a cliff. And when I saw you, you told me it was okay, and that you weren’t worth the Universe. But I … I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do that to you, kid. So, I left. I figured there had to be some other way… but then leaving you there was the same as killing you in the stone eyes. That man that was there told me that. You were supposed to be trapped there forever.”  

“I was?”

“I thank my lucky stars every day that you don’t remember that.” Tony said. “Because it was the worst thing I ever did.”

“So… how did you fix it?” Peter asked.

“What?”

“Obviously you fixed it, right? I mean, I’m alive.” Peter said. Unless he wasn’t alive…

“Peter … you’re not supposed to be.” Tony said.

“What do you mean?” Peter said, feeling dread creep into him.

“Something went wrong. Maybe it was because you were already there, or you were already dead. I don’t know. I had Thor take me to Titan to see the Guardians and … you were there. I … You’re not supposed to be here, Peter. You’re a loophole. A mistake on the soul stone’s part.”  

“I’m a … what?”

“A loophole.” Tony said. “I can’t explain it. I couldn’t really ask anyone else, but Strange knows, and even he doesn’t know how you’re here. The best we can think of is that it was an accident, that you’re here just by luck.”  

Peter’s mind immediately went to right after he came home from Titan. Tony wouldn’t look at him the entire way back, and once Peter was checked out, and everything was okay, Tony sent him home to Aunt May, who hugged him and told him everything was alright. Peter didn’t hear from Tony until May had died.

“Is that why you were gone for six months?” Peter asked. “Were you feeling guilty?”

“That’s not all it… but that’s some of it. A lot of it had to do with trying to keep you away from me, since I know where the stone is.”  

“But… you still took me in.”

“Just because of everything that happened, it doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you … and I was … you didn’t have any other options. I figured it would never come up. Maybe everything would be okay. Now, it has come up, and … you need to know.”

There was a long stretch of silence, and Peter didn’t know what to say. He desperately wanted to say something, so he said, “I’m sorry…” Peter said.

“You’re apologizing?” Tony asked. “Why, kid?”

“I … I don’t know what else to say right now, Tony.” Peter said, shrugging. “I don’t know what to think.”

“You can be angry, Peter.”

“That’s the thing.” Peter said. “I’m not angry. I’m … confused? Scared? Terrified? But none of that really has to do with you.”

“Kid, I just told you that you’re not even supposed to be alive.”

“Yeah, that really sucks.” Peter said, sighing. “But here I am. I’m here. I’m alive. Somehow.”

“Kid…” Tony said, but the older man trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say.

“So … you said I was connected to the stone? That I could bring it back somehow?” Peter asked.

“Mostly.” Tony said, sighing. “It … went dark after you came back, almost like it was just a normal piece of a rock. I thought that meant we had destroyed it, so it was with me when I found you. It … it started glowing when it was near you and I was afraid of what that meant. I hid it away after that, far away from you, and it went back to being a normal rock, but I knew… somehow … you’re the key to that thing coming back. And I’m not losing you to it.”

“So, technically all the stones were destroyed…”

“And only you can get the last one back.” Tony said.

“Holy shit, Tony.” Peter said pacing around the car. “That’s a lot of shit to tell me.”

“I know, I know.” Tony said, looking like he felt guilty. “That’s why I didn’t want to. I thought hiding it would protect you, but … the last thing I need is you finding that thing, Peter. You can’t ever find it. I don’t know what will happen if you do.”

“What do you _think_ would happen? In theory?”

“I … my theory is, it’ll realize that you’re a loophole, and then it’ll take you back. Then, the damn thing would start working again and you’ll be where you were supposed to be.”

“Trapped in the stone.”

“Yeah…”

Peter felt like he had been hit by train. His hands were shaking, and his mind felt foggy. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He wasn’t angry, he still wasn’t, but he was terrified. So much so that he looked at Tony and said, “Then I guess we can only do one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Keep me as far away from that fucking thing as we can.” Peter said.

“Trust me, kid. You will never see that stupid stone if I have anything to do with it.”

Peter nodded. “Okay.”

“Are you mad, kid?”

Peter shook his head. “What? No, I’m not.”

“Not even that I didn’t tell you?”

“God, I don’t even want to know in the first place!” Peter exclaimed. He was near a panic attack, he could feel it, so he took a moment to breath, closing his eyes to the world as he did so. After a moment, he added. “I mean, I’m glad I know. And I agree I needed to, but I just wish I didn’t need to.”

“I agree with you there, kid.” Tony and, and Peter shook his head. He walked back over to the hood of the car, where Tony was leaning, and sighed, not wanting to say anything else. Tony filled the silence. “You know, the worst part of it all isn’t that you were in the stone…”

“Was it that I was near Thanos?”

“No, I don’t think you had found him in there yet.”

“So, what was it?”

“It was that you told me to kill you. You said you weren’t worth the Universe, but I still couldn’t …” Tony trailed off. “And now you have all of this shit to worry about because of me.”

Peter frowned. “Do you feel guilty about me being here?”

“It’s a hell of a lot better than being in the stone, but… I don’t know. I wish you didn’t have to deal with this at all.”

“But, Tony, at least I’m alive.”

“Is it living, kid?”

“Well, yeah!” Peter said. “I got to have a few more months with Aunt May, and then after that I got time with you. I mean, yeah, I’m scared as fuck, but … I have you. At least I have someone who’s being honest with me and telling me what I’m up against … and I’m still here. I’d like to think that between the two of us, we can figure something out.”

“Then what happened if we fail? And you’re in that stone?”

“You still had me.” Peter said, shrugging. “It’s not the same … but we have the time we have now. If it all goes to shit … we’ve at least spent some good time together.”

Tony shook his head, almost in disbelief. Peter wondered if he had said something wrong until Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. Peter graciously accepted it.

“You are too good of a kid for this world, Peter.” Tony said, resting his head on Peter’s.

“Let’s just hope the stone doesn’t figure that out then.” Peter said.

“We won’t let it, kid. We won’t.” Tony said.

Peter nodded, and they stayed for a long while.

“I know you’re exhausted from this day, Pete.” Tony said. “Let’s get home.”

Peter nodded, and Tony let go of him.

They rode back in silence, while Peter thought about what Tony had told him. Everything was too raw for him to conceive any semblance of an emotion, other than fear, but Peter knew that was what he was going to be feeling for a while.

Peter was just beginning to love his life again. He couldn’t imagine ever being away from Tony again, but now, his mortality seemed to fragile, and all it took was him being near a stone to be taken from this world. Peter didn’t know what to do about that.

To be taken back to the stone, where Thanos was … that was the most terrifying thing he could imagine. He wanted to tell Tony but Tony looked absolutely wrecked just having to tell him the truth, so Peter didn’t say anything else. He didn’t want to make the older man feel worse than he already did.

So, instead of talking, Peter leaned over and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. It was a little awkward in the car, but the contact was enough to calm Peter slightly. Tony seemed to let out a breath of relief, too.

They stayed like that all the way back to the penthouse.

“Who’s all here?” Peter asked, after they had pulled into the garage.

“Just Steve and Nat.” Tony said. “I don’t even think Steve is back yet. He wanted to go visit Brooklyn or something with Thor.”

Peter nodded. Natasha wasn’t too bad. He could maybe handle her in his current emotional state.

They walked into the penthouse, and Natasha was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She looked up when she heard them walk in, and she smiled at Peter.

“Hey, kid.” She said.

Peter wasn’t interested in talking too much, so he settled for, “Hi.”

Natasha glanced at Tony, looking concerned, but Peter couldn’t find it in him to care. All he wanted to was get some sleep. Maybe he could crash in Tony’s room, if he was lucky. Being close to his dad would help ground him through the night.

Peter then looked up and saw Pepper walk out into the living room. His heart sank. On nights that Pepper was at the penthouse, Peter always dealt with his issues on his own. He didn’t want to bother them, or come between them, since he knew Tony had known Pepper for way longer than Tony had known Peter. Plus, Pepper was always busy, so it was rare that she was home. Peter knew he could face his fear and just ask Tony anyways, but this wasn’t a night to face any more fears. His nerves were shot as it was.

“Pepper?” Tony asked, shocked. “What are you doing here?”

Natasha gave him a look, and went back her book.

“You leave me a cryptic voice message about Peter, and you expect me not to come home?” Pepper said, her voice angry. “I didn’t know anything, Tony! I had to come home to find out he had been kidnapped by aliens!”

Peter looked at his feet, he didn’t want to relive those memories. Everyone seemed to noticed.

“We’ll talk later, Pepper.” Tony said, softly.

Pepper didn’t say anything else, but she walked over to Peter.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Peter gave half a smile. “Yeah, I only got a cut, which is healed now. I think I’m just tired. You guys talk. I’m going to go to bed.”

“Kid-“ Tony began to say. He looked concerned.

“I’m fine.” Peter lied, and he went to his room.

Peter didn’t think he was going to get any sleep, but the moment he laid his head down on his pillow, he was out like a light.

That was his first mistake.

-

_Peter was not on Earth. In fact, he didn’t know where he was. There was an orange sky above him, and grey ground beneath his feet. To his right was a large mountain, with two tall rectangular shaped rocks at the top._

_“Hello, insect.” An eerily familiar voice said._

_Peter turned slowly, and saw Thanos, standing above him. He had no gauntlet, and no power, but he was still the most terrifying thing Peter had ever seen in his life._

_Peter then knew where he was._

_“This is the stone, isn’t it?” Peter asked._

_“You are a smart child.” Thanos said, a small smile on his face. “It is too bad you were on the wrong side of the battle.”_

_“I was on the side that saved Universe.” Peter said._

_“You doomed it to end.” Thanos said. “There will never be enough resources for all of life. And they will only dwindle as people suffer. I gave everything to save the Universe, my life, my daughter… Only to watch you heroes destroy it.” He shook his head. “Now, I am trapped here, and there is nothing more I can do.”_

_“Why am I here?” Peter asked._

_Thanos looked irritated. “Because only you have the power to use the soul stone. And now you know it.”_

_“And why are you telling me this?”_

_“I’m imprisoned here. Cursed with more knowledge than I could ever want.” Thanos said. “The soul stone speaks to me. It wants you.”_

_That was the most terrifying thing Peter had ever heard in his life._

_“What does it want me to do?”_

_Thanos sighed. “I’m not sure.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“It already has what it needs for you to make your choice, and when the time is right, it will bring you here.” Thanos continued. He swept his large hand, and the surroundings changed. They were on top of a mountain, and sitting at the edge of it, was a person that Peter never thought he would see again in his life._

_The figure turned, her eyes wide as she saw Peter._

_“A-Aunt May?” Peter said, chilled to his very bones._

_“Peter?” May said. She shook her head. “No, no! You need to get out of here!”_

_“May!” Peter said, and he went to run towards her. “You’re here!”_

_May shuffled closer to the edge. “Get out of here, Peter! It’s not safe! Leave!”_

_Peter stopped, and looked at Thanos. The Titan’s lips were formed into what only could be a smirk._

_“You’re going to have to kill her,” Thanos said. “So you may use the stone.”_

_“I don’t even want to use the stone!” Peter yelled._

_“Push her, Peter. Push her to be able to use the stone.”_

_“No!” Peter yelled. “I won’t! I won’t!”_

_“Then, looks like you’re stuck.” Thanos said, and he looked so close to happy that it sent more feat through Peter. “Forever.”_

Peter woke up screaming.

-

Back in the stone, May glared at Thanos.

“He isn’t going to do it, you know.” She said. “He’s never going to want to use the stone.”

Thanos turned. “The stone disagrees with you.”

“And you want to tell me why a stone knows my kid better than me?” May said.

“Peter is a … hero.” Thanos said, rolling his eyes. “And a hero thinks he has to save people. Now tell me, May, if it comes between you and … saving the Universe, what will the child do?”

May knew the answer, but she didn’t say it out loud. She didn’t want to give Thanos the satisfaction.

“Well, he’s gonna have a hard time getting to Vormir.” She said, instead.

Thanos rolled his eyes. “The stone has more power now than it ever was, May. It has a way.”

“What, to bring him to Vormir?” May asked. "He doesn't even have the stone with him." 

“You are a fool to think the stone ever left him in the first place.” Thanos said, smirking. May didn’t understand what he meant, but she didn’t have to.

Thanos knew. Thanos knew far too much. He knew that the stone was supposed to be hidden by Tony Stark, but it never was. Stark never had it in the first place. Thanos knew that the stone was embedded deep into the Spider’s soul. So deep, he would have to want it to ever use it.

And soon he would have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ... sorry? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! You can always come chat with me on my Tumblr [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	34. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all deserve some fluff after what all I've done to you with the past few chapters... so here you go!

“Is he okay?” Pepper asked Tony right after Peter had gone to his room.

No, he wasn’t. Tony knew. The kid was terrified, and rightfully so. Tony hadn’t wanted to have to tell him about the loophole, but it was becoming more and more clear that keeping him in the dark about it was more dangerous than trying to protect him.

That still didn’t make it any easier.

But Pepper didn’t know about that. God, no, she could never. So, Tony said, “The kid’s had a rough night. I’m sure he’ll be okay. He just needs some time.”

“A rough night doesn’t describe it.” Pepper said. “Kidnapped by aliens? God, he just needs a break.”

“I agree with you there.” More so than he could say. There was a moment of silence where no one said anything.

“Do you... do you think he doesn’t feel comfortable with me here?” Pepper asked. “Be honest with me, Tony.”

“I mean…” Tony had never thought about it before. “I don’t think so. I know he likes you.”

“I know you guys are really close, and with everything that’s happened, I don’t want to make things harder.”

“He probably doesn’t want to take too much of Tony’s time.” Natasha said, still reading her book.

Both Pepper and Tony looked at her, and she looked up.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“Care to go a little more in depth?” Tony said.

Natasha rolled her eyes and put her book down. “Look, the kid definitely doesn’t want to bother you, and maybe he feels like he doesn’t want to come between you two. Or maybe it’s because you’ve known him longer.”

“That doesn’t matter, he’s just a kid.” Pepper said. “It’s not him coming between us, it’s Tony doing what he has to do.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. Natasha was right. “But the kid’s brain doesn’t work like that.”

Not after what he had just learned, anyways. Peter always was more distant when he was stressed.

Pepper frowned. “Well, it needs to. I love having Peter here. We get along, but I want him to trust me.”

“Kid only trusts Tony right now.” Natasha said.

“And even that’s a struggle some days.” Tony admitted.

“Tony, you’re adopting this kid, and that means he’s mine too.” Pepper said.

Tony sighed. He knew where Pepper was coming from, but Tony knew Peter’s worries were somewhere else.

“We can all talk about it together after this blows over.” Tony said. “Right now, he probably just needs time.”

Pepper nodded, and looked like she wanted to say something, but was cut off by a scream that was too familiar.

“No! I won’t! I won’t!” Was the scream coming from Peter’s room. Tony’s heart nearly stopped.

“Shit.” Tony said.

“Is that Peter?” Pepper asked, looking at Tony with wide eyes

“Probably.” Tony said. “I’ve got this. Do not bother us.”

Tony left Natasha and Pepper staring after him. As he ran towards, Peter’s room, the kid screamed again and Tony felt his heart rate increase. The rooms at the penthouse were almost sound-proof, so the kid must have been terrified to scream so loud that Tony could hear him. Tony was relieved the moment he got to Peter.

Peter was already awake, looking around his room widely, as if something was going to happen to him at any moment.

“Pete!” Tony said, grabbing at his shoulder. Peter looked at him almost as if he wasn’t there.

“Where am I?” Peter said, sounding out of breath.

Tony blinked a few times, unsure of the question. “You’re in the penthouse, right where you went to bed.”

“No, no!” Peter said, shaking his head. “I’m not here!”

“Pete, it was dream. You had a bad dream.” Tony said.

“It was real!” Peter said, looking at him. “I know it was!”

“No, it wasn’t real. You’re safe.”

“No…” Peter said.

Tony sighed. “Peter, I promise you, you are safe here in penthouse. You’ve been here all night. You never left.”

“But… I …” Peter seemed to be fully coming back to his surroundings, and his breathing was calming down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked, gently.

Peter reached out for Tony and buried his head into the older man’s chest. Peter cried and Tony let him, hoping this would help the kid talk. It broke his heart, seeing Peter have such a bad nightmare, and Tony knew it was his fault.

Peter was shaking, and sobbed into his chest loudly. Tony ran his hands through Peter’s hair, hoping to calm him down. Whatever the kid dreamed, it had scared the shit out of him, because it felt like Tony held him for hours.

“I dreamt I was in the stone.” Peter eventually said. His voice was muffled by Tony’s shirt, but he could just barely make out what Peter was saying.

“You weren’t.” Tony insisted. “You were here.”

“I saw Thanos.” Peter said, and he gripped Tony’s shirt tighter. Tony stiffened at the name. “And he had May he told me to kill her and-“

“Pete, that didn’t happen.” Tony said. “That wasn’t real.”

“It felt so real!”

“I know, kiddo.” Tony said. “I know. They all do.”

“I’m so scared.”

“I am too.” Tony admitted, and it was the truth. Peter could probably hear Tony’s heart hammering in his chest. “But I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you, okay?”

Peter was silent for a long moment, before Tony felt the kid nod into his chest.

“I’m sorry…” Peter said.

“What? What for?”

“I couldn’t handle it …” Peter said.

“It’s okay, Pete. You don’t have to handle anything on your own anymore. I’m here.”

“I don’t wanna be alone.” Peter said.

“It’s okay not to want to be alone right now.”

“But Pepper’s here, and you guys never get to see each other!” Peter said. “And you’ve known her for so long and…”

“Peter, you’re my kid,” Tony said, cutting him off. “And you just were kidnapped and taken to space. She understands.”

“I don’t want her to hate me.”

“She doesn’t hate you.” Tony said, trying to sound as soothing as possible. “She’s worried about you, but you’re like her kid too.”

“I am?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid.” Tony said. “People love you.”

“Okay…” Peter muttered, and he seemed to be content to hug Tony for comfort from his nightmare.

Tony’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He was about to ignore it, but Peter said, “You can get that.”

“Okay, but you’re not going anywhere.” Tony said, and he made sure he still cradled Peter to his chest as he got it phone out. Peter hid his face against the light of the phone. It was a text from Pepper.

Tony frowned. Pepper never texted him.

 _Please tell me Peter’s okay._  It read.  _I_ _know he may not want to be bothered, but I can make him a hot chocolate if you want me to. If not, just let me know he’s okay._

Tony felt a smile come onto his face.

“Do you have to go?” Peter asked.

“No, kid.” Tony said. “Pepper just texted. She wants to know if you’re okay, and she wants to make you a hot chocolate. Now tell me, if she hated you, would she do that?”

Peter shrugged, and he said. “That does sound nice… but I don’t want to talk about my dream anymore, okay? Can Pepper make sure she’s the only one out there?”

“Of course, let me text her back.” Tony said. “You’re okay with her seeing you?”

Peter nodded into his chest.

_Kid is willing to come out, but can you make sure no one else is around?_

It only took a moment for Pepper to respond.

_Of course, does he want me to be in our room too?_

_No, no, he wants to see you, just not the whole everyone else who may be around._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes_

There was a moment where Pepper didn’t answer.

_Okay, it’s just me out here._

“You ready kid?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded, and stood up off of his bed. He was still shaky, but he looked much better than when he had come in.

Tony lead him out of his room, and into the kitchen, where Pepper had just finished a hot chocolate. Peter smiled at her when she handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Peter said. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Pepper’s face almost melted.

“Oh no, honey, you are fine.” Pepper said. “I know you mostly talk to Tony, but, you can always talk to me too.”

Peter nodded. “I know. You’re just so busy that I don’t want to bother you.”

Pepper frowned. “I’m never too busy for you.”

“Okay, so long as you’re sure. I know I can be a handful.”

This time Tony frowned. “What?” He said. “Kid, you are the best-behaved teenager I have ever met. I swear your moral compass is better than anyone else’s on this team.”

“That’s true.” Pepper added.

Peter looked down into his mug. “I know, but … neither of you asked for me to be here. Especially you, Pepper.”

Pepper looked at Tony with wide eyes. He felt just as shocked as she did. Tony knew his relationship with the kid was pretty good these days, but he never knew Peter felt like that. Tony had no idea what to say or do to reassure Peter, but he was lucky that Pepper seemed to pull herself together enough to reply.

“Peter, we don’t ask for anything we get in our lives.” She said. “And yes, it is different having you here, but it isn’t worse off than before. In fact, I would argue things are better. And you don’t need to worry about me, because if I have an issue, Tony or you will hear it.”

“Yeah, we will.” Tony added.

“And I don’t have any issues with you being here, okay? You’re a great kid and I love you.”

Peter looked up at her. Tony hadn’t even told the kid he loved him yet. Of course, Tony felt it, but he hadn’t said it. He didn’t want to weird Peter out by being too parental too fast. Pepper, however, had just dived right into it. Tony wasn’t sure what the kid was going to do, and he was nervous to see what it would be. However, he had no reason to be, because Peter set his hot chocolate down on the counter and hugged Pepper tightly.

“I love you, too.” Peter said, and he could see the wide smile on Pepper’s face.

Tony felt that same feeling he got when Peter had called him dad the first time. It was a strong warm feeling that blossomed somewhere in his chest, but was the strongest in his eyes.

Shit, was he about to cry over this?

Pepper glanced up and took notice of Tony’s expression. Tony shook his head, hoping she wouldn’t say anything, and her smile somehow grew.

Peter finally let go of Pepper, and Tony knew the kid was smiling, too. Tony wiped at his eyes and hoped Peter wouldn’t notice.

Maybe Peter was going to be receptive of Tony being more fatherly. He seemed accepting of Pepper. Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

Peter grabbed his hot chocolate before looking at the two of them with big eyes. “Am I the only one with hot chocolate?”

“I would love some.” Tony said, “But I’ll probably blow up the kitchen if I try to make it.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I have no doubt. Here, let me make some more, and maybe we can all watch a movie or something.”

After a few moments, they all sat down and watched a movie and relative silence. Peter would make a joke every now and then, and sometimes Tony would, but it felt nice to be surrounded by love for once, so much so that they didn’t need conversation. They were happy just in each other’s company.

That wasn’t something that Tony was used to. Normally, he filled silence with words and action.  Now, he felt he didn’t need to do that anymore, not with Peter and Pepper. They were a family, and families didn’t always need to talk. Sometimes, silence was fine.

After the movie was over, Peter was slowly falling asleep on Tony’s shoulder. Pepper seemed to pick up on it, and said, “Okay, it’s time for bed.”

Peter instantly was awake and tense again.

“Pep, I’m thinking I’m going to stay with the kid tonight.” Tony said. Peter looked at him gratefully.

“That’s what I was hoping you were going to do. If not, I was locking you out.” Pepper said. She grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate. “You better sleep too, though.”

“I will.”

“You don’t mind?” Peter asked Pepper.

“Of course not, Peter.” Pepper said. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead. “Now, I am going to go put these mugs in the kitchen and go to bed. You sleep well, okay?”

Peter nodded mutely, and she was gone.

“Pepper’s awesome.” He said, after she had gone back to the master bedroom.

“Hell yeah she is.” Tony said. “What do you say? Are you ready to actually get some sleep?”

Peter nodded. Tony got ready for bed back in his room, where he thanked Pepper profusely for how she handled the kid, and then he joined Peter back in the kid’s room, where Peter was already laying down.

Tony wound up playing on his phone, his mind racing too much to go to bed. Peter laid next to him, and Tony sat against the headboard of the bed. He used one hand to absentmindedly run through Peter’s hair as the kid fell asleep.

Sometime after the kid’s eyes had closed, Tony heard Peter say, “Thanks, dad.”

The words made Tony put his phone down to stare at Peter. The kid was asleep by then, and dead to the world, but Tony had heard it this time. He knew clearly what the kid had said. It wasn’t an accident.

 _He called me dad._ Tony texted Pepper.

 _You deserved it._ Pepper answered. _Now, get some sleep._

Tony out his phone down and looked over at the sleeping kid next to him. Peter’s face was peaceful, unlike what Tony had seen earlier.

They were going to be okay. Tony knew he would do anything to keep that kid safe from harm, and safe from the soul stone.

Tony wasn’t going to live without Peter anymore.

-

Peter woke up with his face pressed into his dad’s shoulder, with the sun gently streaming into the room. After everything that had happened the day before, Peter felt more at peace then he thought were possible.

Tony was still fast asleep, and Peter smiled, realizing this was one of the very rare times he ever saw his dad fast asleep. The older man had an arm loosely slung over Peter, while his other arm shielded his eyes from the sun.

This was the first time since losing Aunt May that he felt at peace. He knew things were nowhere near perfect, or even okay, if his nightmare was any indication, but Peter knew that he at least had a family. He had least had someone to go through it all with and that was all he could ask.

Tony stirred not long after Peter woke up, and patted Peter’s shoulder when he realized that he was awake.

“Good job, kid, you finally got some sleep.” Tony said.

“You did too.” Peter said. “You know, you don’t look that old without the bag under your eyes.”

“You little shit.” Tony said lightly, and pushed Peter off of him. Peter laughed, and sat up. He then took a deep breath and realized he smelled food.

“I think Pepper made breakfast.” Peter told Tony.

Tony yawned. “It would be so rude of us to keep her waiting.”

Both of them got up. Tony went back to his room to get ready for the day, leaving Peter alone for the first time. As he was getting ready, he felt a dull pain in his skull, almost like his spider-sense was going off. He elected to ignore, though, thinking it had to be the nightmare. As he got ready, it faded away.

Peter walked into the dining room before Tony.

“There you are, Peter.” Pepper said with a smile. She reached over and hugged him. “Did you finally sleep?”

“Yeah.” Peter said.

“Now how about Tony?”

“He did too.”

“Good.” Pepper said, and walked into the kitchen. Peter turned to see that Natasha was sitting at the table, smirking.

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day when Pepper Potts acted like such a mom.” Natasha said. “Look at you, turning them into a family.”

“Good morning to you, too, Nat.” Peter said. That right there was why Peter didn’t want to call Tony dad in front of anyone else. Natasha would tease him until he died over that one.

“Hey, kid,” Natasha said, her expression turning serious. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I heard your nightmare last night.” Natasha said.

“Well, that’s mortifying.” Peter said to himself, “But yeah, I’m okay. Or, I will be.”

“Good.” Natasha said. “We all get them, so there’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

Peter gave her a half smile. “Thanks.”

Tony chose that time to walk into the room, still looking half asleep.

“Tony, you’re finally awake.” Pepper said, walking back from the kitchen.

“Morning, Pep.” Tony said. “You made breakfast?”

“Yep, I did. I figured since everyone had a hard day yesterday, you guys deserved it.”

Soon, everyone was sitting down at the table. Steve had finally joined them, having slept in, making breakfast larger than it usually was.

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper said, just as Tony was taking his first sip of coffee. “The purchase of the Tower was approved this morning. All you have to do is sign the papers and it’s done. That guy who wants to buy the compound should be getting his papers ready soon.”

“Right, real life is still happening.” Tony said, sighing.

“The compound is almost ready.” Natasha added. “I have everything in storage, so when it’s ready, we can move it all in.”

“And hopefully the plane won’t be attacked this time.” Peter said, taking a bite of pancakes.

“Please stop reminding me of the times you’ve nearly died, Pete, I haven’t had enough coffee for this.” Tony said.

“Sorry.”

“Wait,” Steve said. “Am I missing something?”

“Spider-man saved a Stark Industries plane a while ago from some guy trying to steal everything that was on it.” Pepper said. “From what I heard, it was pretty dangerous.”

“Yeah, I had a building dropped on me and everything.” Peter added.

Tony choked on his coffee. “What? You didn’t tell me about that!”

“I didn’t?”

Tony rubbed his eyes. “God, kid, I am getting a bubble to put you in.”

“It was forever ago. I mean, I lifted the building and I was mostly fine.”

“You lifted a building?” Steve asked, looking shocked.

Peter nodded. “It was hard at first, but I did.”

Tony shook his head.

“Has anyone ever actually tested to see how strong you are?” Natasha asked.

Peter shook his head. “No, but I think we’re going to when we go to Wakanda, if we still go.”

“We’re going.” Tony said. “Which reminds me, I need to reach out to T’Challa and ask him if we can push the dates back. I want to get a few things done around here before we leave for a month.”

“Like what?” Peter asked.

“I want to get the Tower finished and have everyone moved in to it. I also want to have the adoption finalized before we go, too.”

“Adoption?” Natasha asked, frowning.

Tony looked at Steve. “You didn’t tell her?”

Steve shrugged. “I wasn’t sure if I could.”

Tony sighed and looked at Natasha. “Yeah, I’m adopting Peter. Luckily the press or anyone hasn’t caught wind of the alien abduction or else I would be screwed.”

“Tony, we’ve talked about this.” Pepper said. “The state isn’t going to give you any trouble.”

Tony looked at Peter.

Oh right, Peter wasn’t supposed to know about that.

“It’s okay, Tony.” Peter said. “I overheard you two talking about it – I know the state’s giving you trouble.”

“What?” Tony said.

“You were having a rough day, so we just watched a movie. It’s fine.”

“Good job, Peter.” Pepper said, smiling at him.

“Well since there’s no secrets around here anymore, I guess I can just tell you. I’ve got most of their to-do list handled. Once I get the Tower back in my name, I’m going to renovate a penthouse to be practically impenetrable so the state knows I have a safe place to keep you.”

“How long until we all move in?” Steve asked.

“Well, the place isn’t that bad to start. Other than where I am putting the safehouse, it doesn’t need much. It needs some decent living space, but it should be fine.” Tony said. “Maybe two weeks? If the adoption is finalized then, we’ll probably head to Wakanda.”

“Well, I, for once, can’t wait to get settled in. Hopefully we can prevent any more alien attacks.” Natasha said.

“Or kidnappings.” Tony said.

Peter agreed with that one. If he never got kidnapped again, he would be a happy kid.

Well, scratch that. If he never got kidnapped again, or taken from this world in the soul stone, he would be a happy kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	35. Moving Day

Things were a whirlwind after that. Tony was busy with buying the Tower back, as well as getting everything remodeled so that everyone could move back in. Peter was able to help where he could, and even went to help Tony choose what he wanted the new Tower to look like. It was all a nice distraction from the soul stone, a distraction that he desperately needed.

Peter wasn’t sure how often they were going to live at the Tower versus the penthouse. A part of Peter loved the time he had spent at the penthouse, but another part of him knew that the Tower was closer to his school, and he would get to live near the Avengers. As Peter was working up the courage to ask about it, Tony seemed to have read his mind and brought it up one day while they were picking countertops for the 93rd floor of the Tower.

“So, kid,” Tony said, almost out of the blue. Peter turned for where he was looking out of the window. “How would you feel about moving here full time?”

“Like full time as in always? And leave the penthouse?” Peter asked.

“Well, I would keep it for now, but yeah. I figure we hadn’t talked about where we were gonna live full time, and this is closer to your school.”

“Do you want to live with the Avengers again?” Peter asked.

“We would have our own floor, so much more privacy. If you feel weird about it, we can totally stay in the penthouse, no worries, kid.”

“No, no, I think it would be great!” Peter said. “Plus, whatever strong house the state wants you to build is here, right? It’s probably going to be better that I live here.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking. And plus, when you get tired of me, you can go find an Avenger to annoy.”

“I won’t get tired of you.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “In fact, I’ll probably just stay on our floor a lot. You know I’ll have homework and stuff.”

Tony smiled at him. “Right, right. You say that now, but one I actually ground you for something, you’ll hate me.”

“You can’t ground me if we’re living on, like the ninetieth floor.”

Tony laughed. “You’re too much of a smart-ass for your own good, kid.”

“I learned half of it from you.” Peter said.

Tony laughed and cracked another joke, and that was the end of that conversation.

Peter then got to work on packing up the things he needed to move. It surprisingly took the rest of the time that the Tower was being remodeled to get done. Peter hadn’t realized he had acquired so much stuff.

When he had moved in right after Aunt May had died, Peter had brought a decent amount of stuff with him. This felt like way more.

Peter realized while he was packing that Tony had been quietly spoiling him since he moved in. Peter had almost a whole closet of new clothes. He had the top of the line Starkphone, and there was a Starkpad hiding in his desk, as well as a laptop. Peter didn’t realize how much Tony had done for him until it was all in boxes.

Moving day went much easier this time around. In fact, there were no planes that crashed, and no one attacked them. Peter did feel a little emotional leaving the penthouse for the last time, but he was so excited about being in the Tower that it didn’t affect him too much.

It took a while to get everything situated, but Peter’s new room was huge and he finally had his own bathroom. The rest of the floor in the Tower was huge as well. Tony and Peter had their own kitchen and living room, even though two floors down, there was a common area and kitchen for all of the Avengers to share.

Being with Tony to pick out the countertops and floors as well as anything else they added really made Peter feel like the place was home.

After everything was situated, all of the Avengers had gathered at dinner to have a celebration for their moving in day. Everyone was there, even Dr. Strange, who Tony had told him had his own room, but probably would never use it. Peter mostly elected to hang around Tony for the evening, happy to be next to his dad rather than anywhere else.

It went well. Everyone seemed to get along and joke around. Plus, Thor didn’t blow anything up when they played a few rounds of Mario-Kart. All in all, it was more fun that Peter had anticipated. He was happy that there hadn’t been anything bad to have happened. There was however a little bit of business to discuss at the end of the night.

“Stark, Stark son.” Thor said, approaching them while Peter and Tony were talking about Peter’s suit, “Can I have a moment with you two?”

Peter and Tony glanced at each other, Tony muttering, “Stark son?” before finding a quiet part of the party to talk.

“What’s up, Sparkles?” Tony said.

“Sparkles?” Dr. Strange said, having joined them as well.

“It’s a terrible name that the Captain over there picked out for me. Do not ever use, it Strange.”

“I would never. It’s horrible.” Dr. Strange said. “You produce lightning out of your hands, not sparkles. The whole name is horribly inaccurate.”

“So, what did you want to talk about and I’m guessing Strange is invited?” Tony asked.

“Yes, he is.” Thor said. “We are going to be leaving to check in on the planet Opusa after this party ends.”

“We?” Tony asked.

“Yes, we.” Dr. Strange said. “We are concerned about the planet’s political climate right now. The Guardians recently contacted us and let us know that there have been some issues rounding up who exactly attacked Earth.”

“Yes,” Thor said. “It seems about half of the planet was against it, half for. I figure we need to know who is who and spare the innocents and prosecute the rest.”

“So, that’s what you two are going to do?” Tony said.

“Yes.” Dr. Strange said.

“So, what do you need from us?” Tony asked.

“To relax.” Thor said, smiling. “We are going to take care of this. We just wanted you to know what we were doing. Between the two of us, we should be able to handle it.”

“Yes, you two can enjoy father son bonding time while we do work.” Dr. Strange said. “It is my gift to you, Stark for, well, not being as much of a douchebag lately.”

“Right. I’m gonna ignore that barely hidden jab,” Tony said. “And just say thank you guys, for what it’s worth.”

“It is no problem, friend.” Thor said. “We will let you know if there is anything you need to do, alright?”

“Gotcha.” Tony said, nodding.

“So, now I am going to go back to enjoying the party.” Dr. Strange said. Thor gave them one last smile and left as well, leaving Tony and Peter by themselves.

“Well, that was … odd.” Tony said, after they were gone.

“I think it was nice. They were just letting us know what they were doing.” Peter replied. Besides, Dr. Strange had called Tony less of a douchebag, which was practically a compliment by his standards. He didn't want to say anything to Tony, because Tony would never take anything Dr. Strange said about his as a compliment. 

“But still, it worries me that there’s issues with that damn planet in the first place.” Tony replied. “I don’t want them trying anything else.”

“Hopefully they won’t.” Peter said. “Besides, you heard them, political turmoil and all that. I’m sure they won’t do anything.”

“One can only hope, kid.” Tony said.

“Seriously, da, um, dude.” Peter said, barely correcting himself. “Don’t worry.”

“Did you just call me dude?” Tony said.

“Uh, yeah? I’m trying new things?”

Tony shook his head. “I hate it. Never do that again.”

“Got it, Tony.” Peter said, his face burning.

“Now come on, let’s do more mingling.” Tony said, dragging the kid back into the party.

Peter was definitely going to have to figure out the whole calling Tony dad thing eventually, before he slipped and said it right to his face.

That would be mortifying.

-

Tony had just gotten settled in to his new lab at the Tower when Pamela called. It was the morning after the party and all Tony wanted to do was break his new lab in by building a new suit. Tony sighed when he got the call, but answered the phone as soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him who it was. Business with Peter came first, after all.

“Good morning Pamela, what can I do for you today?” Tony said, spinning around in his new chair.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Pamela said. “I just received your notification for a change of address for Peter.”

“Oh, right, that.” Tony said. He dimly remembered Pepper submitting that for him. “Yeah, we moved into a new tower. It has a safe place in case of any future problems just like you wanted it to have.”

“That’s good to hear,” Pamela said. “However, I do have to do another home visit to verify that it is safe, and my supervisor is wanting to come as well.”

“Oh? What for?”

“She’s been reviewing your case for the adoption, and she wants to speak to Peter directly involving it.”

“Right, well I’m sure I can make something work.” Tony said. “When can you come?”

“We have tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. Are you and Peter free at that time?”

“Yeah, we are.” Tony said, looking at the calendar F.R.I.D.A.Y. had already pulled up for him. “I’ll forward you the address.”

“Good, and Mr. Stark, just to warn you, my supervisor… well, she is very against the adoption. She will be looking for any reason to deny this application.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Tony said, sarcastically.

“I just want to give you and Peter a fair warning.”

“Warning noted. I’ll see you tomorrow, Pamela.”

Tony said his goodbyes and immediately asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send Peter down to the lab. Tony ran a hand through his hair, nervous. He had no idea what he was going to do if Pamela’s supervisor denied the application. He knew Pepper had said that they could sue, but he didn’t want to put the kid through that. Hell, he didn’t want to go through that himself.

“Hey, d- I mean, uh, Tony.” Peter said. Tony knew that the kid was about to call him dad, but decided against asking him about it. Peter had been almost calling him that for the last week, and Tony had no idea how to bring it up. Tony wished Peter would stop catching himself so he could tell the kid that it was okay. “What’s up?” Peter asked.

“I just got a call from the state about the adoption.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “What did they say?”

“Well, Pamela, who you’ve met, is totally for it. Her supervisor is apparently standing in the way. They’re coming over tomorrow to do a house visit and the supervisor wants to talk to you.”

The kid’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I know, I know. I’m nervous about it too.”

“I mean … do you think we can convince them to approve it?”

“Well, if none of the other Avengers are here, maybe. I don’t know, kid. We’ll try our best.”

“What if they say no, Tony?” Peter asked, looking concerned.

Tony sighed. “Well, Pepper says we sue the state. After all, they’re responsible for the leak that put you at risk a while ago. She thinks we could totally win, but I don’t really want to sue them if I don’t have to. That’s not exactly going to look good for me … or you.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah…”

“Otherwise, I just stay your guardian.” Tony said. He hated that option, and from the looks of Peter’s face, he did too. “But, Peter, I promise you I am going to try to get this to work.”

“I know you are…”

“You want to say something, kid. I can see it.” Tony said.

Peter sighed. “I guess I just am really excited about you being more than my guardian, you know? Maybe like …”

“A dad?” Tony finished for him.

Peter looked down, but nodded.

“We’ll get there, kid.” Tony said. “And besides, I’m still the same to you whether I sign those papers or not.”

“I know.” Peter said, shrugging. “But it’s still nice to have it on paper.”

“Yeah, it still is.” Tony agreed. He hoped he could get it on paper, just to get the concerned look off of the kid’s face. He wanted to adopt Peter more than anything, so Tony knew that the home visit tomorrow had to go well, for both of their sakes.

Tony only hoped this supervisor didn’t hate him as much as it sounded like she did through Pamela on the phone.

Maybe they could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am definitely early today. I sort of had to get this chapter out now because .... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! 
> 
> It's a little short, but I really wanted to keep to my schedule, so enjoy!!!
> 
> If you'll excuse me, I am about to go eat ungodly amounts of cake and burgers with my family!


	36. Home Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Thank you for all of the birthday wishes! You guys rock!

The next morning, Peter woke up to Pepper being in the kitchen. She was making what smelled like an omelet.

“Oh hey.” Peter said, smiling at her. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Yeah, just for a little bit though. I have a ton of meetings about selling the compound to deal with.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.”

“It isn’t too bad.” Pepper said, shrugging. “How are you? Tony told me the state is coming today.”

“I’m so nervous.” Peter immediately said. “What if I screw this up somehow and Tony doesn’t get to adopt me?”

“Tony is going to get to adopt you.” Pepper said, smiling at him. “Look, I know you’re worried about this, but it’s going to be fine. I promise.”

“I know it will…” Peter said, frowning. “I guess … it’s just… I don’t know, Pepper.”

And that was true. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on to make him so nervous about the adoption.

“Does this have anything to do with you calling Tony dad?” Pepper said.

Peter’s mouth fell open. He felt his cheeks heat up almost unbearably.

“What … I don’t … Have I? Oh my God…”

“You talk in your sleep, kid.” Pepper said.

“Has Tony heard?” Peter said. “Oh God, I am so embarrassed.”

Peter laid his head down on the counter, hiding his face. He heard Pepper laugh.

“Peter, he’s not mad about it.” Pepper said, sounding amused.

“Then, why hasn’t he mentioned it?” Peter said.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re asking me why he doesn’t mention things?”

“Fair point.” Peter said. “Oh man, I really didn’t mean to weird him out. Man, I totally weirded him out, didn’t I?”

“I mean, not from what I can tell.” Pepper said. “Why haven’t you talked to him about it?”

“I don’t want to make it weird! Or uncomfortable!” Peter said.

Pepper shook her head. “You two are too similar sometimes.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, maybe he didn’t talk to you about it because he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Pepper said.

“No, no, it’s probably because it’s weird. I mean, he’s not really my dad.”

“Oh my God.” Pepper said. “You two are literally the same brick wall.”

“What? No, please don’t be mad, Pepper!”

Pepper laughed. “I’m not mad! I think it’s funny how similar you two are. Do you get on counters when you’re fighting with someone too?”

“I like to be tall.”

Pepper laughed again. “You two are spending too much time together. You act just like him, and before you say anything Peter, it’s not a bad thing.”

Peter sighed. “How many times have I called him that?”

“Just once that I’ve heard of.” Pepper said, while she checked on her food. “It could be more.”

“Oh my God.”

“Relax, Peter. It really isn’t that big of a deal. Tony calls you his son all the time. How is that any different?”

“I don’t know? I just … I figured that would be too far, you know?”

“Tony loves you, Peter. He had a weird way of showing it, but he does. Talk to him about it, and you’ll see it’s fine.”

“I know, I know.” Peter said. “I just want to wait until after the adoption. Then maybe it’ll be less weird.”

“Tony still cares about you regardless of the adoption.”

“I know.” Peter said. “But it’ll make me feel better.”

Pepper nodded. “I’ll be nice here, Peter. I won’t tell him we talked about it until you do, okay?”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Of course. It’s your thing, so I’ll stay out of it, but if it becomes a problem…” Pepper began to warn, but Peter interrupted her.

“It won’t! I promise.”

Pepper smiled. “Alright. Now tell me, what do you think of the Tower? Do you like living here?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, happy for the change of subject. “Tony and I picked out a lot of the colors and stuff here. Do you like it? Do you think everything goes together?”

“I was wondering who picked blue for the countertops. I like it, but I didn’t think Tony picked it out. It feels nicer here, more like home.” Pepper said. She walked over and sat next to Peter at the bar in the kitchen, and began to eat.

“I agree.” Peter said, looking around. “I mean, I loved the penthouse and I still do, but it’s nice to have somewhere else that’s with the Avengers, but we still get our own space.”

“Oh, I know.” Pepper said. “I like them and all, but living with them while this was being rebuilt was so annoying.”

“Right? Dad even had the nerve to say I would get tired of him and go hang out with an Avenger but, like, I just can’t.”

“Dad, huh?” Pepper said.

“Oh man,” Peter said. “It’s such a problem.”

Pepper smiled. “It’s actually adorable. Once you talk to him, I swear it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Peter said, sighing.

“Listen, Peter I have to get going to these meetings.” Pepper said, putting her plate into the sink. “Good luck with the state today, okay? Once this adoption is approved, you have to talk to Tony.”

“I will, I will.”

“Good, I love you Peter. See you later.” Pepper said, giving him a hug.

“Love you too.” Peter said back.

After she was gone, Peter contemplated how the conversation with Tony was going to go. He hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. He didn’t want to make Tony uncomfortable, or be weird. Tony didn’t seem to act weird, even though Peter had said it in his sleep at least once. Maybe it would go fine?

Or maybe it would screw their relationship up. Peter felt an onslaught of anxiety beginning to bubble up, so he decided to think of something else. He thought of the Tower, and how much he loved being in it, even so high up. He then decided to point out the things Tony had picked out versus the things he had.

When Tony walked in later, still half asleep, Peter was much calmer than he had been when he had woken up thanks to him calming himself down. And if he gave his dad a hug when he saw him, he certainly didn’t tell Tony why.

-

Peter and Tony were on the elevator down to meet Pamela and her supervisor. Both of them were incredibly nervous, which was understandable, because a lot was riding on this visit. Tony wished Peter didn’t have to be nervous about it at all, but he knew that the kid would have been regardless.

“Okay, so what are you going to do?” Tony asked for the tenth time, trying to keep his cool.

“I’m going to be as adorable and awesome as I can so that this lady likes me.” Peter replied with practiced ease. They had been talking about what to do since the moment Tony woke up to the kid jumping into his arms. Peter didn’t explain himself, but Tony figured he had to be nervous about the state’s visit.

“Exactly.” Tony said. “And if she asks you if you want to be adopted?”

“I’m going to say that you’re really old and I’m just excited to get an inheritance early.” Peter said with a smile.

“Kid!” Tony said.

“Chill, I’m just going to say that I really do and I’ve loved living with you.”

“You’re a terrible child, you know that?”

“I thought I was adorable and awesome?”

The elevator dinged. Tony was feeling slightly calmer. Joking around with Peter always had that effect on him.

“Fight me.” Tony said.

“Hey, I would win.”

The doors then opened and reality set back in. Tony looked over at Peter and both of them took a deep breath before walking out.

Tony recognized Pamela immediately. She was standing next to a shorter lady who looked as if she was calculating the exact movement of the solar system while standing in the Tower’s lobby.

That had to be Pamela’s supervisor.

“Ah! Pamela!” Tony said. As they got to close them. He held out a hand. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you as well, Mr. Stark.” Pamela said, returning his handshake. “This is my supervisor, Cheryl.”

Tony looked at the lady, who had now turned her calculating gaze right on him. Any ideas of charming the lady fell right out of his mind due to his nervousness.

“Hi, Cheryl.” Tony said, and he shook her hand as well. He hoped he looked more put together than he felt. “This is Peter.”

“Hi.” Peter said. “I’m Peter. Wait, you already said that.”

Tony tried not to laugh at the kid’s nervousness. He couldn’t help it, Peter was too dorky when he was nervous, and it was helping Tony’s own nerves.

“Hello, Peter.” Cheryl said, and she went back to looking around the Tower. “This place is very … fancy. I read that you came from Queens. It must be a big change for you here.”

“Well, Tony and I knew each other for a while, so … I was pretty familiar with the places he’s lived and stuff. Plus, my room is pretty awesome, so I like it here a lot.”

Tony felt a surge of pride at the kid. That was a good answer.

“That’s good to hear.” Cheryl said, though she still looked calculating. “Shall we see the rest of the place?”

“Of course.” Tony said. “We’ll just ride the elevator up to our floor.”

“Going to the 93rd floor, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. Cheryl immediately looked at Tony.

“That high up? How would you get Peter out if he were in a fire?”

Tony immediately answered. “There is a private staircase that can be accessed from my floor, as well as suits making sure that if there is any fire, Peter would be out in seconds.”

“Didn’t you recently have an attack on your compound that rendered your suits nearly inoperable?”

Tony was shocked. How did this lady know that?

“Actually, ma’am.” Peter cut in. “The suits weren’t inoperable, and the issue was also based on a different electrical grid. This building power core is made completely different, and much less likely to have any issues like the first one did. Besides, the suits in this building aren’t behind electronically locked doors, and since they have their own power sources, they should be able to reach me in emergencies.”

Tony really felt pride at his kid on that one.

“You let him know all the secrets of the building?” Cheryl asked, still looking at Tony.

“He’s a top student at Midtown school of science.” Tony replied, building off of Peter’s external confidence. “And he happens to be under my care. I’m going to teach him what I know.”

Cheryl didn’t have anything to say, and the elevator dinged, indicating that they were on their floor.

Everyone stepped out. Cheryl’s eyes seemed to immediately look at the windows.

“Those are fiber enforced windows.” Tony explained. “Not even a direct hit from one of my suits can break that.”

“How would you get Peter out in case of an emergency, then?” Cheryl asked.

“The suits are inside, not out, and there are other methods to get out of a building.” Tony said.

“Still… your life is very dangerous for a child.” Cheryl said. Tony glanced at Pamela who had sighed and looked out the window. Pamela didn’t seem to like being around her supervisor very much.

“So is living in New York.” Peter said. “At least I have protection here.”

Cheryl glanced at Peter, before looking back at Tony. “I would like to see if you have any alcohol in the house.”

“I haven’t had any in months.” Tony said, which was true. He had been too focused on making sure Peter was okay, which was a job in itself. Tony showed her the fridge and cabinets anyways.

“Everything seems to be good to me.” Pamela said, looking at Cheryl.

“Yes, well, like everything you do, you’re only looking at the surface, Pamela.” Cheryl said back.

Tony and Peter glanced at each other with wide eyes. Cheryl was definitely straight to the point and almost downright rude to Pamela.

“I would like to talk to Peter alone, please.” Cheryl said.

“Uh, sure.” Peter said, but he looked at Cheryl like she was an alien and not just someone from the state. “I can show you my room.”

“Good, show me the way.” Cheryl said, and they were gone.

After Tony heard the door shut, he said to Pamela, “You weren’t kidding about her.”

“Yeah, if she wasn’t my supervisor I wouldn’t leave her with kids at all.” Pamela replied. “I have no idea what she’s going to ask him, by the way.”

Tony suddenly was worried for Peter. Hopefully this didn’t go too terribly. The kid had been doing well, but the last thing the kid needed was some lady playing off of his insecurities.

Tony forced himself to take a deep breath as silence overtook he and Pamela. He was going to have trust Peter on this one. The kid could do it.

-

Peter felt like he was about to be interrogated by Thanos himself and not some social worker from the state. He was nervous as he showed Cheryl to his room. Cheryl shut to the door, and Peter took a deep breath. He was going to have to do well with this. He wanted this adoption approved.

“So,” Cheryl said, the minute the door was closed. “Do you think you want to be Tony Stark’s son because he is famous and rich?”

“What?” Peter said. “Where would you get that from?”

“According to my file, your Aunt refused treatment due to monetary reasons, and you never had an apartment anywhere but Queens your entire life. So, why wouldn’t a child who never had money want to live with the famous Tony Stark?”

“There’s plenty more to Tony than his money…” Peter said.

“Ah yes, the drinking and being a part of the Avengers immediately comes to mind. I am sure he is a very busy man with all of that on his plate. I think it is safe to assume that he does not have time to have a child with unique needs in his life. So, I understand that you think this is best, but having a billionaire throw money at you and leave you alone is no way for a child to live.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?” He said. “Does your file have in there that he flew a nuke into a wormhole to save New York, or that he literally turned back time to save the Universe like nine months ago?”

“I am not saying Tony Stark is a bad person. I am saying he will be a bad father.”

“Well, he hadn’t been so far.” Peter said, crossing his arms.

“You mean to tell me that Tony spends his time actually parenting you? As in, giving advice, taking care of you, spending time with you, teaching you applicable life lessons?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you.” Peter said. “I just lost my Aunt a few months ago. If I was left alone all this time, do you honestly think I would want him to adopt me? Why go through with all of this?”

“You get to have his company after he dies.” Cheryl said. “That means a lot of money, a lot of power, and something to make up for leaving you alone for the last few months.”

“I don’t care about the money.” Peter said. “I don’t care about any of that.”

“Son, I am having a hard time believing all of this.” Cheryl said. “It is my job to make sure that children in this state are protected and have loving families. You cannot tell me this is a loving family.”

“Yes, I can.” Peter said. “I can honestly tell you this is a loving family.”

“I find it very hard to believe Tony Stark can love anything other than himself.”

“Well, he loves me.” Peter said. “And I don’t really care if you agree or not. Oh, and by the way, since you’re so sure you see things beyond the surface, have you even looked at my room at all?”

“You have a bedroom. I am seeing it as it-“

“You don’t see the photos.” Peter said, pointing behind Cheryl.

Just the day before, he had been putting photos up of him and Ned, May and Tony up on his new room’s wall, in order to make the tower feel more like a home.

There weren’t a ton of him and Tony yet, but there were three. Peter had managed to steal the photo Rhodey had taken when Peter was sick, which was right next to a photo of Peter and May back from Homecoming. Another was a picture taken by Pepper of Tony and Peter playing Mario-Kart back at the penthouse. The last one was taken by Peter, from before Thanos, where Tony and Peter were messing around in one of Tony’s labs. That one was one of Peter’s favorites. Tony was yelling at something DUM-E had done, and Peter was laughing.

The tone of the room changed when Cheryl saw the photos. She walked over and inspected each one of them, before looking at the one of Tony and Peter in the lab.

“When was this one taken?” Cheryl asked

“Three years ago. Or two, if you count the time travel. Tony always used to let me mess around in his lab on the weekends. He still does, but it’s more of a full-time thing now.”

“How did you meet Tony?” Cheryl asked.

“An internship.” Peter said. “I really impressed Tony with my … application. And we just got along. We still do.”

Cheryl seemed to think about what Peter said.

“Do you see Tony Stark as a father figure, Peter?” She asked.

“Not just a father figure.” Peter said. “He’s my dad, and I would like him to be on paper too.”

“Biologically?” Cheryl asked.

Peter shook his head. “No, but … he doesn’t have to be, not to do the right thing.”

“So, you are in favor of this adoption?”

“Yeah, yes. Of course I am. I’m the one that brought it up.”

Cheryl studied Peter for a long moment, before she sighed. “I never thought I would consider agreeing to this.”

“You’re thinking about letting him adopt me?”

“Well, I said I needed to have your best interest in mind. And if Tony Stark has made it on your wall of family and friends, maybe you are best here.”

“I am. I promise I am.”

“Well, then, I will take this into consideration.” Cheryl said. “So far, though, the house visit has been approved. I think it is time I leave.”

Cheryl left without another word. Peter scrambled to follow her out, and saw her quickly collect Pamela and leave with a stiff goodbye to Tony. Peter watched her go, unsure of had just happened.

Tony turned to Peter, looking nervous. “Did that … go well?”

“I have no idea.” Peter said, honestly.

He had hoped it did, but there wasn’t a way to be sure.

Two days later, though, he got his confirmation when Tony called Peter down to his lab, and showed him an email on display. Tony looked relieved and immediately wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulder. Peter read the email before jumping to hug Tony tightly.

The adoption had been approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Now we just have to get Peter to call Tony dad, huh?


	37. Dad

A day after the adoption was finalized, they were out at some fancy restaurant in New York City. Pepper had insisted they go out to celebrate Peter being adopted by Tony and once Rhodey found out, he had to go as well. It was also one of the last times they would all be together before Peter and Tony went to Wakanda for a month, which only fueled Pepper’s insistence to go out.

Peter was nervous. He wasn’t very good at fancy restaurants. All he really ever went to were Thai and pizza places with May. Since moving in with Tony, they had either always ordered out, or Pepper cooked something. It felt weird being out of the Tower or penthouse with both Pepper and Tony.

The place was too fancy. Peter knew it the moment he walked in. The waiter was uncomfortably polite, and the menu didn’t have chicken tenders on it. Thankfully, there was bread, and Peter ate half of it out of nerves alone.

“Are you eating all the bread, kid?” Tony asked.

“What?” Peter said, his mouth full. “I’m hungry!”

“And you’re talking with your mouth full again.” Tony said.

“But you asked me a question.”

Tony said, “This is why I never take you anywhere.” He grabbed the last piece of bread and began eating it.

“Actually,” Pepper said, “You two don’t go anywhere because you embarrass people in public. You better not get us kicked out, Tony.”

“Me?” Tony said, looking shocked.

“Tony used to eat with his mouth full all the time, Peter.” Rhodey said, smiling at him.

“Well, that’s good. I’ll be sure to annoy Tony with it all night.” Peter said. Tony glared. “So, does this place have any food that I would recognize?”

“Oh, is Fennel and Lemon Risotto too fancy for you?” Tony asked.

“Are you speaking a different language?” Peter said. “I mean I know May was Italian, but all she could cook was burnt spaghetti.”

“Get the filet mignon, kid. It’s delicious.” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Peter looked at the price. “No way! That is too expensive.”

“Kid, you’re literally my kid now, and I am a billionaire. Get the filet mignon.”

“Okay… but is that some kind of hamburger?”

The expression on Tony’s face caused Pepper and Rhodey to break out into giggles.

“I should have taken you to McDonald’s.” Tony said.

Peter nodded. “Yes! They have Spider-man toys now!”

“I can’t deal with you.” Tony said, shaking his head.

“This restaurant has high security from the press.” Pepper explained, “That’s why we came here.”

“No, no, the place is nice, Pepper.” Peter said. “But … uh, I might embarrass you all.”

“Kid,” Rhodey said. “I watched Tony pee in his suit once, because he was drunk. You can’t be any worse than that.”

“Rhodey!” Tony said.

Pepper laughed, hiding her face behind a menu. Peter looked at Tony in shook.

“I’m not explaining that one to you, kid.” Tony said. “In fact, you can pretend you never heard that.”

“I will never forget this as long as I live.” Peter replied.

“I’ve got plenty of stories embarrassing about Tony.” Rhodey said. “Any time you want to hear then, just give me a call.”

“You are officially uninvited to this family engagement, on the grounds of, you’re a buttface.” Tony said.

“Buttface? Gosh, my ego is so wounded.” Rhodey said. “Also, kid, you want to know about the time Tony fell asleep in a giant donut?”

“Yes!” Peter said.

“No!” Tony added.

“You boys are going to get us kicked out of here.” Pepper said, though she was smiling at them. “Well, Tony and Rhodey, I mean. Peter, you are just fine.”

Peter smiled at her, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“See? This kid turned people against me.” Tony said.

“I would blame that on your personality.” Rhodey answered.

The rest of the dinner went in a similar fashion. Rhodey would say something embarrassing about Tony. Tony would be offended, and Pepper would laugh about it. Even though Peter felt way out of his league, he had a great time with them. The food was good, even if Peter accidentally launched his knife across the room once during dinner. Tony laughed so hard Peter thought he was going to pass out, which made Peter relax and laugh too.

Everything was great, up until Pepper got a notification on her phone.

“Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” She said “But I apparently there are press outside. They got wind that we’re here.”

“Great.” Rhodey said.

“Luckily I chose to eat here, since there’s a back entrance we may be able to sneak out of.” Pepper said. Peter sighed, wondering if any reporters would be at the back entrance, but Tony interrupted his thoughts.

“What if we didn’t go out the back?” Tony said.

“What, and run into all of those reporters?” Pepper asked.

“Well, yeah. We could call it an impromptu press conference.” Tony said. “I introduce the kid as my son and it’s over with. We’ve needed to do one anyways. Kid, how do you feel about it?”

Peter thought about it. He was in a good mood from dinner. He was sure the cameras and loud noises were going to hurt his head, but they always would, even in an organized press conference, so he said, “Sure. Might as well get it over with, right?”

“Are you two sure about this?” Pepper asked.

“I’m never sure of anything, but I feel the smallest spark of what I think is motivation and I just do it. Right, Pete?”

“Right!” Peter wanted to tack on a ‘dad’ that the end of that, but he decided against it. They still hadn’t talked yet.

“Okay… well, you two have fun.” Pepper said. “I’m going out the back.”

“And I’m going with her.” Rhodey added. “Don’t punch someone, Tony.”

Tony shook his head as the two walked away. He then turned to Peter. “You ready, kid?”

“Yeah.” Peter said. “Let’s do this.”

Tony and Peter walked out, and Peter was immediately hit by the sound of people asking questions, and the flashes of camera. He was almost instantly overwhelmed, but luckily Tony was a pro at this. He seemed to be in his own element around the tons of people screaming at them, and he put a reassuring arm around Peter’s shoulders to keep him grounded.

“Mr. Stark! Is this Peter Parker?” One reporter asked, somehow louder than the rest.

“Yes, he is.” Tony said.

“Is he the orphan you took in?” She asked.

“Yes, he was, but recently I just adopted him. Yes, he is now legally my son. Yes, he will be the only heir of Stark Industries as we know of, and yes, he is perfectly capable.”

“How did you meet Mr. Parker?” Another reporter asked.

“Well, let’s just say he had the most impressive intern application I have ever seen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we are going to head home and watch movies.”

Peter made sure to smile at the cameras, despite his head exploding, and Tony lead him to the car, where Pepper was already inside. Rhodey had left in a different car to head back to his own apartment.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Tony said. “Least that’s over with. Pete, how did that go for you?”

Peter immediately closed his eyes, and pressed his palms against his hands. “Uh, it went fine. Too many cameras and sounds, though.”

“Shit.” Tony said, and Peter felt the older man press a hand on his back. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

“It was gonna happen whether we did a press conference or not.” Peter said. “So I figured we would get it over with.”

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked, from the front seat.

“Kid’s got super senses. All the people and flashes must have overloaded him.”

“Oh, Peter.” Pepper said.

“I’m fine, guys.” Peter said, and it was true. This was definitely not the worst thing he had been through. “Seriously, it’s going away.”

“Well, we’re having a quiet night, kid.” Tony said. “Just wait until we get back to the Tower.”

Peter nodded. Tony put an arm around his shoulder and coaxed Peter to lean on the older man. Peter hid his face from the world and closed his eyes, happy for some relief. About halfway through the car ride, Peter felt himself falling asleep, comforted by the silence and Tony. He woke up with a movie playing in the background. They were back at the Tower, and Peter’s still leaned on Tony’s shoulder, and Pepper laying on the other one.

Peter smiled, and closed his eyes again. It was nice to be near family.

-

Peter woke up the next morning in his room with a text from Ned and a screenshot of a news article.

The text read, _OMG, dude, you’re on the freaking news again and this time it’s not horrible!_

The news article read: _Meet Peter Stark, Tony’s Adopted Son_

Peter blinked at the name. Officially Peter hadn’t changed his name yet, however it had been something he had been meaning to ask Tony about for a while. In fact, now that he thought about it, there was a lot he had to ask Tony about in regards to Tony now officially being his dad.

Peter decided not to think about it too much, so he settled for texting Ned back instead.

_Thank God it’s not all bad. The name is weird though._

_Aren’t you going to change it?_ Was Ned’s reply.

_We haven’t talked about it yet. Maybe? There’s a lot I have to talk to Tony about rn._

_Ohhh, like calling him Dad?_

Peter rolled his eyes. _Shut up, Ned_

_Never!_

Peter got out of bed, and got ready for the day before walking out into the kitchen. Tony was playing on a Starkpad, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Pete. Your head doing better?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, it was fine after we got back.” Peter replied.

“By the way, you owe me for making me carry you in here and then making me carry you to bed later.”

“Your old man back bothering you again?” Peter said, trying not to be embarrassed that Tony had to carry him twice last night.

“No, I am not that old, Peter. You know what, kid? You’re a little menace.”

“I got it from you.” Peter said, before changing the subject. “Have you seen the news?”

“Some of it.” Tony said, thankfully not commenting on the change of subject. “The press seems to like this Mr. Peter Stark kid. I wonder who he is.”

Peter grabbed a glass of water and jumped to sit on the counter next to Tony. “I don’t know. I mean you know a Peter Parker, but I don’t think those are the same people.”

“Ha ha, kid.” Tony said. “You’re lucky Pepper isn’t here because she would totally yell at you for being on the counter.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“You could be on the ceiling.” Tony said, shrugging

“I couldn’t drink my water that way.”

Tony rolled his eyes, before going back to the Starkpad. “You want me to release a statement saying your name is Peter Parker?”

“What? Why?” Peter said.

“Well, we hadn’t talked about the whole last name thing, so I figured you didn’t want to change it. You don’t have to, you know.”

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that, the whole name thing.”

“Oh yeah? What about it?” Tony asked, putting the Starkpad down to look at Peter.

“I was thinking …”

“Never a good sign.”

“Shut up.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “I was thinking I don’t mind changing it, but I don’t want to totally drop Parker out of my name, you know? Maybe I could have two middle names?”

“Yeah, that works. It’s going to make taking over Stark Industries a hell of a lot easier one day.”

Peter’s mind drifted to the soul stone at the thought of the future, but he actively decided not to go down that rabbit hole. No, Peter was going to stay alive, and away from the soul stone.

“Right.” Peter said. “And it’ll make changing it to Parker Industries a lot easier, too.”

“You’re changing the name of my company? How rude, kid.”

“That’s what I do.”

Tony shook his head. “Well, since you’ve just been adopted, the name change will be easy. I’ll email someone about it before we leave for Wakanda.”

“Cool.”

“So, what else do you want to talk about?” Tony asked, as Peter took a long drink of water. “Maybe this whole ‘you calling me dad’ thing?”

Peter spit out his water, causing Tony to jump back. “Kid! What the hell was that?”

“I … you… Oh my god.” Peter said, and he sat the glass down to hide his face in his hands.

“Jesus Christ, Peter. If I would have known you were going to do that, then I wouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“I’ll clean it up…” Peter said quietly. He couldn’t look at Tony as he grabbed paper towels to wipe up his mess. Not only was Tony confronting him about Peter calling him dad in his sleep, but he had totally made it worse by doing a spit-take in right next to the older man.

Tony certainly wasn’t going to let Peter call him dad now.

Peter got to work wiping up the mess, but he could feel Tony’s eyes on him.

“Are you actually upset right now? I was only joking kid.” Tony eventually said.

“It’s not … it’s something I’m kind of embarrassed about. And now that you’re joking about it… you think it’s weird, don’t you?” Before Tony could even answer, Peter said. “It’s weird. I know it, and I need to snap out of it, but with everything that’s going on, it’s so hard and…”

“Peter, calm down.” Tony said, and he walked over to Peter and placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “I don’t think it weird.”

“Why not? I mean, biologically, I’m not your kid.”

“I know, I know. But Pete, you lost your parents when you were pretty young, and I don’t blame you for thinking of me as your dad. In fact, I’m honored. It also helps the fact that legally, I am your dad, so no one is going to think it’s weird.”

“What if people assume I’m your actual son?” Peter said.

“Is that a bad thing?” Tony asked.

“I mean, no… I didn’t really know my parents all that well, but from what Uncle Ben said, they’d probably be happy for me… I just don’t want you to have to deal with that. I mean, the press already says a lot about you…”

“And they’re always going to have more to say, Pete.” Tony said.

“So… you’re saying you don’t mind?”

“No,” Tony said. “Actually, the first time you did it, I about cried, kid.”

“You did?” Peter asked, shocked.

“Yeah, it was that day when you were sick, and Thor had arrived. You had just called me dad and I teared up in front of the god of thunder. Of course, then I wasn’t sure that I’d heard it right, but I was still honored.”

“Did you … tell them?”

“No, I knew they would embarrass the hell out of us. And, like I said, I wasn’t sure what you’d said.”

“But Pepper knew.”

“Yeah, but she isn’t going to embarrass you about it.”

“Too late.” Peter said. “She got me a few mornings ago.”

“Really?” Tony said. “Wow, I have to hand it to her, she’s good.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter said.

“Look, I can tell you’re still embarrassed by it. How about you only say it when you feel comfortable saying it. Maybe just when we’re alone.”

“That would be nice.” Peter said, and then he added, “Dad.”

Tony’s face broke out into one of the largest smile’s Peter had ever seen. He pulled Peter into a hug, and said, “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

Tony squeezed him just a bit tighter before letting him go. “Now that we’re done with all the sentimental shit, how about I wreck you at Mario-Kart?”

“You talk a big talk for someone who can’t beat me.” Peter said.

“Oh, I do?” Tony said. “Fight me, kid.”

Tony began to walk towards the living room, and Peter followed him, happy that they had talked everything out. However, he didn’t have time to really think about it, because the moment they walked into the living room, they were greeted by a gold portal opening, with Thor and Dr. Strange walking out of it.

Tony sighed, and the good mood Peter could feel from his dad was replaced by annoyance. “So much for Mario-kart … or doorbells.”

“Boss, Thor and Stephen Strange have arrived.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. added.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Tony said.

“Stark, Peter.” Dr. Strange said, looking between the two of them. “We have a situation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY Peter said it! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	38. The Problem

“When do we not have a problem?” Tony said, sighing. “There’s coffee in the kitchen if you two want some.”

“Do they even drink coffee?” Peter asked.

“I was in Med school, Peter.” Dr. Strange said. “Of course I drink coffee.”

“I do as well!” Thor said. “It is delicious.”

Peter looked shocked at that, but Tony knew Strange had to drink it to ever get through college, and Thor had been introduced to coffee his first time on Earth.

“Help yourselves.” Tony said, gesturing to the kitchen.

“We should be fine-“ Strange began to say, but Thor interrupted him.

“It would be rude to refuse such a kind offer.” Thor said. “Besides, the coffee here is divine.” Thor dragged Strange into the kitchen, and Tony sat on the couch. They could never get a relaxed morning, could they? Tony had finally gotten Peter to call him dad when their fun was interrupted by whatever problem Strange and Thor brought.

“Hopefully whatever they have to tell us won’t too bad.” Peter said, looking slightly worried.

“Whatever it is, we will handle it.” Tony said.

“You’re just saying that because you’re only on your first cup of coffee, dad.” Peter said.

Tony smiled at the name, and he gestured for Peter to sit next to him on the couch. As Peter did so, Thor and Strange walked back in to the living room, both with cups of coffee in their hands.

“So, what’s this problem you have?” Tony asked. “Please tell me it has nothing to do with aliens.”

“I could, but that would be a lie.” Strange said, sitting down on one of the arm chairs.

“Great.” Tony muttered. "Maybe different aliens?"

“No, it does have to do with the Opuse.” Thor said.

“Yay.” Peter said, sighing.

“It is not all bad news.” Strange said. “The Guardians did manage to round up most of the offenders, and the remaining population who were against finding the soul stone have been nothing but helpful in letting us know what we’re up against.”

“What are we up against?” Tony asked, growing worried.

“The aliens that were sent were simply lackeys … for lack of a better word.” Strange explained.

“There are four, as they call it, Supreme Leaders who escaped punishment.” Thor said. “They are at large, and they seem to have a number of Opuse with them.”

“Awesome, so what’s our timeline?” Tony asked.

“We do not know.” Thor said. “They are currently on the run, so staging an attack will prove to be very difficult. If there is a timeline, I would say you could have a month before they even attack. They do have use of their magic but no resources.”

“So, why tell us now?” Peter asked. “Why not track them down before they attack?”

“That is the plan. However, we are not necessarily as concerned about an attack, as we are about their plans with the soul stone. That is why we are here.” Strange said. “It appears it is not as we thought.”

“So, they’re not trying to bring back their population?” Tony asked.

“No, they are trying to find all of the Infinity Stones. They are willing to destroy anyone who stands in their way.” Strange said.

There was a moment of silence as the news set in, and then Tony rolled his eyes. “Well, good luck that. The stones are destroyed, we turned each of them to dust.”

“Apparently there are rumors they are still intact.” Thor said. “I understand that we destroyed them, but any rumors are worth following up on, in case there is truth to them.” `

“Understood.” Tony said, sighing. “I still don’t think you are going to find anything.”

“I hope we don’t.” Strange said. “We just wanted you to be aware. You know where the last remaining stone is, so I trust you to keep it hidden.”

“Trust me.” Tony said, with a glance over at Peter, who looked pale at the news, “I’m keeping that thing hidden.”

“Good.” Strange said. “We will be gone for quite some time trying to track these individuals.”

“Got it.” Tony said.

“Unfortunately, me being gone means I will be away from Asgard as well. Stark, I ask you to keep an eye out for my people. If any … trickery is to happen, I ask that you handle it.”

Tony was confused at the phrasing, but knew Thor was pretty secretive about his people. He decided not to ask. “Okay… small problem, though. I don’t even know where the new Asgard is.”

“Ah, that I can answer for you – it is what you would call Norway, there is a new settlement for my people.”

“So watch out for weird shit in Norway. Got it.” Tony said.

“Thank you, Stark.” Thor said. “Hopefully nothing of interest will happen. We will take our leave of you now. We must begin our search at once.”

Thor gulped down his entire cup of coffee in one go, while Tony watched bewilderedly. He sat the cup forcefully down on the coffee table. Strange did the same, only having had half of his cup and then they were gone the same way they came.

“Wow, Thor can really down some coffee.” Tony said.

When there was no answer, Tony looked over at Peter, who looked terrified.

“You alright, kid?” Tony asked Peter. He knew the answer.

“No,” Peter said. “Why does something bad have to happen every time something good happens?”

“That’s a good question, kid.” Tony said, and he sighed. “I wish I knew the answer, but I don’t even think this is a big deal. I’m telling you, the stones aren’t out there. There is no way they can get them.”

“But what if they are out there?” Peter said. “What if they weren’t destroyed?”

“You can’t think like that, Peter.” Tony said. “We’re superheroes. If we rely on what ifs then we will lose our minds.”

“Dad…” Peter said. “I’m still scared.”

Tony instantly felt his heart melt hearing Peter call him dad with fear in the kid's voice.

“I am too.” Tony said. “But we have each other, and we’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

Peter leaned against Tony, burying his face in his father’s chest. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, glad the kid couldn’t see the frown on Tony's face. It would be just his luck to finally have his family together and have something happen.

It would be just Tony’s luck to be so close to feeling happy, only to lose it all because of the soul stone.

Peter’s soul was owed to it, Tony knew that. But if it got the kid, and took him away, it would take a large part of Tony’s too.

Tony didn’t want to lose anything else. He wanted Peter to stay with him. He desperately wanted to hold on to his kid for as long as he could, but that was the thing about caring about something when you’re Tony Stark, nothing ever stayed.

Tony had figured it out a long time ago. The Universe loved taking pieces of his soul. He had lost so much, felt so much betrayal, and to think of Peter being another piece taken, it nearly killed him.

So, Tony held the kid tighter, hoping that for once, everything would work out.

“Should we tell the team?” Peter asked, after a long moment of silence. The kid’s words brought Tony somewhat out of his spiral.

“I’ve got no idea.” Tony said. “They don’t know much about the soul stone…”

“We don’t want them not knowing what’s coming if something happens.” Peter said, and he pulled away. “We should tell them. Maybe not everything, but at least have them ready.”

“Yeah, we should.” Tony said, sighing.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Peter said, his face set in a frown.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. call a team meeting in the common room.”

“Will do, boss.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter as they went down to the common room. When they got down there, Tony made himself another cup of coffee while the rest of the team arrived. He almost didn’t want to drink it, he felt so anxious for Peter, but he wanted to appear normal, so he did.

“What’s this about?” Sam asked, “Are we playing a round of Mario-Kart?”

“Is Thor here?” Steve asked. “I don’t want to upset him again.”

“No.” Tony said. “It’s something much more serious. It has to do with the Infinity Stones.”

The mood in the room sobered immediately. As Tony repeated to everyone what was Thor and Strange had told him, a similar look of fear came onto their faces.

“I thought we destroyed them.” Steve said. “How can someone be looking for them again?”

“We did, but this is more of precaution than anything.” Tony said. “I don’t want us to be unprepared in case something happens.”

“It should be impossible, though.” Natasha said, her arms crossed. “They don’t exist.”

“Now, we all know, nothing is impossible.” Tony told them all. “And we have to be on our guards. If we trust that they are gone, and the same thing happens again, it’s on us. We’re Avengers. We fight the impossible.”

“Tony… what do these guys want?” Natasha asked.

“They want power, I suppose. Or maybe money, since they used to ransack planets. We’re not sure, but we know what they are after.”

“We best hope we did a good job turning those stones to dust, then.” Sam said.

“Yeah, or else we have a fight on our hands.” Steve said.

And it was true in more ways than one. Tony looked over at Peter, who was nervously watching them all. If they came after Peter again, there would be a fight on their hands.

Then, Natasha caught wind of Peter’s nervous expression, and suggested they all do something to try to relax. They wound up watching a few movies for the rest of the day, all of them silent, wondering what was coming.

When Tony finally decided it was time for bed, they returned up to their floor, where Tony gave Peter a long hug. Peter went to bed still looking nervous, and Tony hated it.

He only hoped the kid didn’t have a nightmare.

-

_Peter was back in the soul stone._

_He looked around, telling himself that it was a dream, that he was back in the Tower, safe and sound, with Tony only a room over. He was fine, and none of this was real._

_“Hello, insect.” Thanos said._

_Peter turned to him, feeling fear settle into his bones like an old friend. “Why am I here?”_

_“I am to show you something.”_

_“What? Are you going to show me my dead Aunt again?” Peter asked._

_“No, but she sends her regards. It is just you and me this time.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because the stone wills it so.” Thanos said, sighing. “And I am the one that must deal with it.”_

_“Why am I here?”_

_“Someone seeks the stones, all of them. They wish to kill for them. The soul stone asks you to protect them.”_

_“The stones? So, they’re not destroyed?”_

_Thanos almost smiled. “No, they cannot be. Their molecular structure may fail, but their power remains.”_

_“How do I protect them?” Peter asked. “I don’t know anything about them.”_

_“The soul stone holds more power than it ever has. If you protect it, you protect them all.” He said._

_Peter wasn’t sure what that meant, until, in the distance, he noticed that the orange sky was not only orange. There were other colors, but only as glimmers. The glimmers faintly looked yellow, blue, purple, red, and green._

_“They… they’re here.” Peter said. “Inside this stone.”_

_“Yes,” Thanos said, “This world was created in case the stones were ever lost to the physical world. That is why the soul stone requires a sacrifice.”_

_Peter’s mouth was hanging open, and he was filled with a sense of dread that he could not shake._

_“Why me?” Peter said, his breath becoming shaky as his fear grew. “Why me?”_

_“The stone will not answer that…” Thanos said. “But I can, child. Perhaps, it is because you remind me of Gamora…”_

At those words, Peter woke up screaming.

Again.

-

Tony wouldn’t ever tell Peter, but he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. set up a live feed of Peter’s room to make sure the kid didn’t have any more nightmares. Tony didn’t go to sleep at all that night, too concerned about Peter to shut his mind off.

It was good thing, because Peter was screaming around one in the morning, and Tony was running to the kid’s room.

Peter had already woken himself up from his nightmare and he immediately jumped to clung onto Tony the very moment the older man was next to his bed.

“It’s okay, Peter.” Tony said. He had practiced what he might say all night. “You’re here. You’re alright.”

Peter didn’t respond. He only cried into Tony’s chest. Tony wasn’t sure what to do, but he held Peter and ran his hands through the kid’s hair, hoping that would calm the kid down.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Peter’s sobs quieted. Tony desperately wanted these nightmares to stop, because he hated seeing Peter like this.

“I … I didn’t leave, right?” Peter asked.

“No, Pete.” Tony said. “You were here all night.”

“They’re so real...”

“Was it the same as the last one?”

“No, Aunt May wasn’t there… Thanos was.”

“What did Thanos say?” Tony asked.

“He said … he said the stones were still around.” Peter said.

“Peter, you’re just scared from what we were talking about today. It had to be on your mind from when you went to bed and you dreamed about it.”

“I … You’re right. I know you’re right.” Peter said. “They just … they feel so real.”

“They’re not. I promise they’re not.” Tony said.

“I’ve had … I’ve nightmares before, but not like this.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say to help. He felt useless. “I know. They only get worse.” He tried.

“I don’t like it. I just want to sleep.” Peter said.

“I know you do. Maybe you can get some hot chocolate and you can go to sleep.”

“Dad…” Peter said, “What do we do if the stones somehow are still around?”

Tony’s heart nearly stopped. He didn’t want to think about it, he almost couldn’t, but he had to. “We will… do whatever we can.”

“I hate this.” Peter said. “I hate these dreams and I hate being scared and I just want to be happy.”

Tony almost felt his heart break. “I want you to be, too. Don’t worry, kid. We’ll be safe in Wakanda. When we go there, we’ll figure it all out, okay?”

“Okay…” Peter said.

“Do you want to go get hot chocolate?” Tony asked, and Peter nodded. They walked out into the living room in silence, and Tony made Peter microwavable hot chocolate. Peter didn’t talk as he drank it, and silently pulled Tony back into his room once he had finished it.

Tony stayed in Peter’s room until the sun came up. He was too scared to leave the kid again, worried there would be a nightmare, but he knew he couldn’t sleep. So, with his kid cuddled up next to him, Tony thought.

How was he going to save Peter?

Could he?

He only hoped their trip to Wakanda would have the answer, or at least shield them for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... so what do you think? Are the stones still out there?
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	39. Returning to Wakanda

They left for Wakanda on a Saturday morning.

“Do you have a toothbrush?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Peter replied.

“Your suit?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have your phone charger?”

“Yes.”

“Your hair gel?”

“Yes, dad, come on, we’ve been over the list like one hundred times. We’re gonna be late.” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, kid, I’ve been on long trips way more often than you. I would hate for you to forget something important and Wakanda not have it.”

“They’re practically the Atlantis of this world, dad. If I forget a toothbrush, they’ll have one.’

“What if they don’t use toothbrushes and they use some weird vibranium thing?”

“Then, I’ll try it. Stop worrying so much.” Peter said.

“You’re my kid, Pete.” Tony said. “I worry about you all the time.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to now. Can we get going, please? We have to take a quinjet and I just want to get this over with.”

“Yeah, it’s too bad Thor isn’t here or else we could be over there in no time.” Tony said, as they slowly walked onto the quinjet.

Peter grabbed Tony’s arm, and pulled him towards the quinjet at a faster pace. “Let’s go, dad!”

Tony allowed Peter to pull him along, knowing it was time to leave New York City. He was nervous about leaving the country with everything going on, but he knew he couldn’t put off his plans in Wakanda either. He and Peter had a whole bag of loose strings to tie there.

The trip to Wakanda from New York in a quinjet only took a few hours. When they left, Peter sent a message to Shuri, letting them know they were on their way, and then spent the rest of the time playing on his phone. Tony answered a ton of emails and approved the sale of the compound while they flew.

Peter began almost vibrating with excitement as they got near the mountains of the country. Wakanda still kept their main city hidden from the world, for reasons that Tony didn’t fully understand yet. As the quinjet aimed down into the solid looking mountains, Tony grabbed Peter’s shoulder in fear of crashing, but they entered the city as they were supposed to and Tony relaxed.

“That was so cool!” Peter said. “We just flew through mountains.”

“Glad you thought it was cool, kid.” Tony said, letting out a deep breath.

They landed in the middle of the city, where T’Challa, his guards, and Shuri awaited. T’Challa, Okoye and Shuri all stepped forward to greet them.

“Hi Peter!” Shuri said excitedly.

“Shuri!” Peter said, and Tony was surprised when Shuri hugged him.

“Aren’t we supposed to do some formal introduction or something?” Tony asked.

“We were.” T’Challa said, looking just as shocked as Tony felt.

“What?” Shuri said. “I read hugs are an American greeting. Get with the times, brother.”

“Well, it’s a nice ice breaker.” Tony said, shrugging.

“I have a feeling that when we are not dealing with business, we will have our hands full with these two.” T’Challa said, glancing over at Shuri and Peter.

“I’ll be good!” Peter said.

“I have no doubts you will try, Peter.” T’Challa said, before he looked at Tony. “It is good to see you.”

“You as well. Now tell me, how is Hulk, does he still have headaches?”

“Oh, no Mr. Stark.” Shuri said. “We figured it out. Hulk was learning new information such a fast rate, that it just hurt his head. Your Hulk sized aspirin theory worked.”

“Well, that’s a first.” Normally everything went wrong when it could.

“He also seems to be ready to let Bruce return.” T’Challa said. “So far, everything has gone well with him. But let’s not talk business now. We would like to show you to your quarters and get you settled in. My guards will help you with bags.”

“Oh, wait!” Peter said. “Hi Okoye!”

Okoye broke into a smile. “Hello, Peter. I heard you were kidnapped by aliens.”

“Yeah, it sucked.” Peter said.

“That is unfortunate. Hopefully there will be no aliens here.” Okoye said.

“Yeah, we all hope that one.” Tony said, nodding.

The guards grabbed most of their bags, but Peter insisted on carrying some of them. Since Peter insisted, Tony decided to carry one as well. They were shown to their rooms, which were thankfully right next to each other, and were offered some time to rest while during their dinner time.

Both Peter and Tony were wide awake, so they joined everyone for dinner, which was a wild affair, none of it involving business.

Tony was able to meet Nakia, who was apparently with T’Challa and was one of the main reasons Wakanda had opened its gates to the world. She seemed like a very bright woman, and he enjoyed talking to her. Tony was also able to meet T’Challa’s mother, Ramonda, who he talked with for a good hour.

“I see your son and my daughter are getting along quite well.” Ramonda said, near the end of their conversation. Tony turned to see Peter and Shuri animatedly talking about something. Peter had the wide-eyed look that he got whenever he was excited about science. Tony smiled.

“Yeah, they seem to get along. I think they talked every day.” Tony replied.

“Every day?” Ramonda said. “I did not know that.”

“Well, don’t tell them I told you. I just know Peter pretty well.”

“It has been a long time since I have seen Shuri talk with someone else for so long. Normally she gets bored with conversation among others.”

“Peter’s a genius.” Tony said. “Kid can probably keep up with her.”

“This is very interesting.” Ramonda said.

“Yeah, here’s to hoping they don’t blow something up in the next month.”

Ramonda shrugged. “It would not be the first time.”

After that, Tony made more rounds with people, until it began to get late. Tony had to pull Peter away from Shuri to get the kid to go to bed.

“But- Da-Tony, we were talking about particle accelerators!” Peter protested.

“Kid, we’re here for a month.” Tony said. “You’ll be more up for talking science once you’re not dealing with jetlag.”

“Actually, I do have a theory.” Shuri said. “If Peter eats more and does not use the extra caloric intake for any of his super human abilities, he may be able to bypass the need for sleep.”

Peter turned to Tony with wide eyes.

“Yeah, let’s not test that tonight, kiddo.” Tony said. “Although, that is a good theory. I never thought that caloric intake would affect him in that way.”

“Well, I am guessing that if he does not eat or sleep, his enhanced abilities suffer, so if he eats a surplus of calories…”

“They may be better.” Tony said. “That’s a good theory.”

“I cannot wait to test it!”

“Okay, guys, as much as I love science, I agree with my dad on this one.” Peter said, Tony was shocked that one, Peter had agreed with him about sleep, and two, he had referred to Tony as his dad in front of Shuri. “I’m feeling the exhaustion set in.” He said, right before he yawned.

“That’s fine." Shuri said, with a smile. "It is now an appropriate time for you to sleep at night here in Wakanda. I hope you two can get over your jetlag quickly!” She didn’t seem too phased at the dad comment, which made Tony wonder if Peter had referred to Tony as such during that night.

But then Peter yawned again, and Tony dragged them away from the dinner after saying good night to everyone.

“Hey, dad?” Peter asked sleepily once they were near the rooms they had been given. “Is there any way I can sleep with you tonight? It’s just it’s a new place and I don’t want a nightmare-“

“Sure, Pete.” Tony said, “Come on.”

Peter was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. After getting ready for bed himself, Tony laid down and surprisingly fell asleep as well.

Tony was grateful when he woke up in the morning with Peter still sound asleep, and no nightmares in sight.

-

The next morning was when the business began. Peter was thankful that Tony let him crash in his room, because staying alone would have meant nightmares, which would have meant Peter would have been exhausted all day while dealing whatever business they had to get to first.

Peter woke up just after Tony, and it was the late morning in Wakanda. They had a meeting set up at noon to discuss the order of business for their arrival.

The meeting was to be set in a different building, and a guard had to come and grab them to lead them to wherever it was they needed to be.

“Do they do coffee here?” Tony asked Peter when they were about halfway there.

“I would think so.” Peter replied, “But you never know. Maybe you could have a suit go pick you up a coffee maker.”

“That would be an irresponsible use of Iron Man but I am so considering it, kid.” Tony said, sighing. When they got to the meeting room, the strong smell off coffee hit Peter’s nose and he honestly thought his dad was going to cry.

“Ah, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa said, smiling. “I heard you like coffee, so we made sure to have some for you.”

“Oh thank God.” Tony said. “I owe you one, your kingliness.”

Tony made a beeline for the coffee machine, leaving the T’Challa and Peter alone. T’Challa seemed confused at Tony’s departure.

“He doesn’t know how to live without coffee.” Peter said.

“I can see I made a good choice, then.” T’Challa said. “Now, tell me, how did you and your father sleep?”

Peter balked at the fact that T’Challa had just called Tony his father, but he was sure Shuri had told him. Peter decided to ignore it, hoping he would embarrass himself less.

“I, uh, we liked it! You guys have some awesome rooms here, sir. Er, your highness?”

“No formalities, please. Just T’Challa is fine.”

“Oh, okay.” Peter said. “Well, you have an awesome country.”

“Thank you. I love it very much.”

“Okay,” Tony said, walking over with a large cup of coffee in his hands. “I’m half alive now.”

“Good to hear.” T’Challa said.

“So, who are all these people?” Tony asked. Peter looked around the room. There were many Wakandans that he didn’t recognize.

“Some are citizens that wanted to join, others are the elders here in Wakanda. They are … hesitant about your arrival, to say the least, but are also interested in the topics of your stay. They should not say much, as I instructed them to leave the business to us.”

Tony nodded. “Cool, the more the merrier.”

Peter knew Tony would have asked more, but he was too busy with his coffee to ask anything else.

“Well, let’s get started then.” T’Challa said, and they all took a seat, even the others in the room. A holographic projection came up in the center of the round table in the room. “Alright,” T’Challa began, “I would like to start with a checklist of the things we would like to accomplish in your month here. First, we must have Hulk return into the form of Bruce Banner.” The item appeared on the checklist.

“We also want to discuss the alien attack on the compound.” Tony added.

“Oh, and Shuri wants to do tests on my abilities while we’re here.” Peter said. Those two items appeared on the checklist.

“Mr. Stark also mentioned discussing the possibility of integrating Wakandan technology into the rest of the world.” T’Challa said. The elders sitting around the table seemed displeased, but did not say anything.

“Oh, and Vision.” Peter said.

“Right, also Wanda would like to discuss the possibility of returning to the Avengers.” T’Challa said. Tony and Peter were both shocked at that. “Is there anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.” Tony said, taking a sip of coffee. “So, what’s the order of events here?”

“Hulk comes first. We want to see what Dr. Banner wants to do in regards to the time he will have as himself. Perhaps we can discuss the more ... political aspects of your visit another time. It would be too much to try to fit everything in to one week.”

“That sounds great.” Tony said.

“After Hulk, I would like to focus on Vision.” T’Challa said. “Then, once Shuri has completed that, we can test Mr. Parker on his abilities.”

“Even better.” Tony said. Peter felt relief to see that everything was going well.

“I have a question,” One of the elders said, an older lady. Peter had no idea what her name was. Everyone looked at her. “All I hear in this meeting is that Wakanda is helping the rest of the world, but how does the world do anything for us?”

There was an air of awkward silence that fell across the table. No one seemed to know how to answer that, so Peter spoke up.

“Uh, ma’am?” Peter said, “Sorry I don’t really know how to address you respectfully, but, uh, it isn’t exactly about Wakanda versus the world anymore. On the surface, it really doesn’t look like the world has much to offer, which is totally fair, but it’s more like there are actual aliens out there – and working as a team, or as a planet as a whole, against them, is really all we can do. I know it does feel like you’re only helping us, which is true. You guys are way more advanced than anywhere else on the planet, and we’re really thankful for that, but, to actually answer your question, we can offer you a team. Protection, even. If we all work together, then we’re better off than if we don’t.”

Everyone was silent once again, until T’Challa said, “That … is a very good answer.”

“Thank you.” Peter said. He glanced over at Tony who was looking at him with pride.

Peter couldn’t help but feel pride in himself, too. He had done well, and he hoped he would have more chances to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are now finally in Wakanda. Buckle in, because the boys are gonna be there for awhile. :)


	40. The Return of Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am really glad I was able to get this chapter out today. This week has been crazy busy (and on top of it all, I feel like shit at the moment) so being able to still post every day makes me really happy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

After the meeting, Tony and Peter immediately went to go see the Hulk, in order for him to change back into Banner. They were allowed to go on their own, as T’Challa continued his own meeting with the elders. They were asked if they wanted guards to go with them, but both Tony and Peter said they didn’t need it, and they headed to the edge of the city, towards the Hulk.

Apparently, Bucky had been taking care of Hulk the entirety of his stay in Wakanda. Tony was not nearly as nervous the second time to see him as he had been the first, since they had gotten along well the last time they met.

 “Bucky!” Tony said, as they approached. The man looked mostly the same, except his hair had gotten slightly longer.

“Oh, hey.” Bucky said, giving them a half smile. “I was told you might be coming by today.”

“You still look well.” Tony asked. “How’s Hulk treating you?”

“He’s been good. Crazy smart for a rage monster.” Bucky said. “He’s looking forward to seeing you guys.”

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and both Tony and Peter were lifted off of the ground by huge green arms. Tony almost yelled, but realized that might upset the Hulk.

“Stark! Spider!” Hulk said. “You’re back!”

“Hey, big guy.” Peter said, patting Hulk on the arms. “You look happy.”

“Hulk really likes it here.” Hulk said, sitting them down. Tony took a deep breath when he was back on solid ground, trying to calm himself down. “All day, I round up sheep and talk to White Wolf.”

“Yeah, and you do a good job at that.” Bucky said.

“Thanks.” Hulk replied.

“How do you feel? I heard your head was hurting?” Peter said.

“They give me large, gross pills. Now I feel better!” Hulk said. “Did you miss Banner?” Hulk asked, looking curious.

“A little.” Tony said. “How are you feeling about changing back?”

“It’s okay.” Hulk said, shrugging. “I’m a little tired anyways. Too much learnin’.”

“Well, we have a Tower now, big guy.” Tony said. “Next time it’s your turn, how would you like to stay with us instead? You can see all the Avengers.”

“Do the Avengers like me?” Hulk asked

“Of course!” Peter said. “Don’t tell Thor, but you’re the strongest Avenger! They love you.” 

“Okay, as long as they like me. How long until I come back?” Hulk asked.

Tony was blown away at much more advanced Hulk seemed. He was almost talking in complete sentences. He wondered if it was from Bruce’s own intelligence, or if it was Hulk’s own. Maybe that could be something to be tested toon.

“How about six weeks?” Peter asked. “You were Hulk for a good while.”

“Six weeks sounds good. Then, I’m with you guys?”

“Yeah,” Tony said.

“Okay, you can have Banner back now.” Hulk said, with a smile.

Hulk closed his eyes, and he began to shrink, the green leaving his skin, his face morphing back into the familiar form of Bruce. It was a smooth transition, without the fighting that Tony was used to seeing.

Bruce opened his eyes as the last of Hulk disappeared, and looked around wildly.

“How long was I gone?” Bruce asked.

“Good to see you, buddy.” Tony said, smiling.

“That was weird.” Bucky said in the background.

“Tony? Peter?” Bruce said. “Did everything go to plan?”

“Yeah, Dr. Banner, it did.” Peter said. “You were Hulk for a few weeks, and he’s letting you have some time.”

“I was? It just flew by! How did it go? Did I hurt anyone?”

“Nope.” Bucky said. “You just rounded up cattle and sheep. Or, Hulk did. They’re two separate people right?”

“I guess so?” Tony said. “Wow, I’m not sure on that one. Pete, you got any ideas?”

“I think they’re two separate people.” Peter replied, shrugged.

“So… everything’s good, right?” Bruce asked.

“Well, no.” Tony said, walking up to Bruce and grabbing his shoulder. “Everything is terrible, like normal, but you’re not the problem for once.”

“Does this have anything to do with those aliens everyone’s been talking about?” Bucky asked.

“Aliens?” Bruce asked, panicked.

“Yeah, aliens.” Tony replied. “They’re after the soul stone and think that the rest of the stones are still out there in the Universe.”

“What?” Bruce yelled.

“No worries, Bruce. Thor and Strange mostly have it handled.”

“Wait,” Bucky said. “So, all of the stones are out there? I thought they were destroyed.”

Peter looked down at his feet, and Tony knew it had to do with his connection with the soul stone. Tony hoped they would have time to talk about it later.

“All of them were, but the soul stone is hidden away.” Tony said. “Look, they’re not actually out there. Just these aliens think they are. We’re fine, everyone.”

“Tony, you can’t just drop a bomb like that on me when I was just the Hulk for weeks! Can’t you give me a minute, man?” Bruce asked.

“Sorry, I figured I’d rip it off like a band-aid.” Tony said, shrugging.

“That was probably a bad idea, d- um, Tony.” Peter said.

Tony sighed, “Yeah, well, it’s all over now.”

“You’re terrible, Tony.” Bruce said, before looking over at the kid. “How’ve you been, Peter?”

“Uh, I’ve been okay.” Peter answered. Tony knew that wasn’t the case, but elected not to say anything. “Mostly been dealing with school and this alien stuff.”

“Was everyone okay?”

“Yeah, just the compound was destroyed.” Peter said.

“What?” Bruce said.

“And we had to buy the Tower back.” Tony added.

“What?” Bruce said, looking between the two of them.

“Are you also gonna say you adopted the kid while you’re at it, too?” Bucky said, with a smile.

“ _What?”_ Bruce nearly yelled.

Tony turned to Bucky said. “How the hell did you know I adopted the kid?”

“We do get news in Wakanda, you know.” Bucky said.

“So, that’s why T’Challa said you were my father this morning…” Peter said. “Interesting.”

“Yeah, we did do a mini press conference, didn’t we?” Tony said.

“You adopted Peter and you’re casually telling me about it!” Bruce said. “I … what the hell, guys!”

“Sorry.” Both Tony and Peter said at the same time.

“I just … I need a nap. And a condensed version of what happened.” As Tony opened his mouth to tell him everything that had happened, Bruce said, “In that order! Now, where do I sleep?”

“Oh, Hulk’s been staying with me.” Bucky said. “You can take my bed like he normally does.”

“What?” Both Peter and Tony said. It was their turn to be shocked.

“Not like that! I don’t have any extra rooms. We’re working on it, okay?”

-

After Dr. Banner fell asleep, Shuri called them into her lab to discuss something. Peter was excited about seeing Shuri again, since he hadn’t seen her since falling asleep the night before. She hadn’t been at the meeting the morning before either, possibly busy with something in her lab.

“Hi, Mr. Stark, Peter.” Shuri said, as they were entering the lab.

“Call me Tony.” The older man said. “Mr. Stark was my dad.”

“Alright, Tony,” Shuri said.

“Ha!” Tony said, hitting the kid on the shoulder. “See, kid? She was much easier to get to say my first name than you.”

“Well, you’re on dad now, so I suppose you’re doing well.” Shuri said.

Peter felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Shuri, I told you that in confidence.”

“No one else is here! The guard can’t even hear us.” Shuri said. “Plus, you’re funny when you’re embarrassed.”

“I like you, Shuri.” Tony said, and he halfway hugged Peter. “And Kid, you know I love you.”

“Whatever, dad.” Peter said. “What did we even come here for anyways?”

“Oh! I just wanted to let you know I figured out the pattern for the alien attacks. Tony sent me the data a while ago.” Shuri said.

Tony looked to be in thought. “Did I? Maybe I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. do it.”

“Maybe. Your message was much politer than you are in person.” Shuri said.

“Burn.” Peter said, smirking at Tony.

“Oh no it isn’t, kid. I designed my A.I. to be that way. Most people hate getting a direct message from me.” Tony said.

Peter rolled his eyes in response.

“So, what is the pattern?” Tony asked Shuri.

“Well, I think it had something to do with the temperature of the sites that they appear in.” Shuri said. “Your A.I. recorded a slight rise in the temperature when they arrived.”

“Well, that seems pretty simple.” Tony said. “So, they raise the temperature every time one of their portals open up?”

“Yes, exactly. Since they rely on those portals heavily, it would be a good idea to program your A.I. to search for that around you and in your Tower.”

“Right.” Tony said. He pulled out his phone. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. watch for any temperature spikes that have no physical explanation. All locations.”

“Will do, Boss.” The A.I. answered.

“Well, now that’s all settled.” Tony said, “What do you have plans to do today?”

“Oh,” Shuri said, “I am going to get Vision as ready as possible without waking him up. I was thinking tomorrow would be a good day to see if we can fully revive him.”

“And where’s Wanda?” Tony asked.

“She’s been around. She mostly seems to keep to herself, though.”

Peter saw Tony’s facial expression. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Maybe we can talk to her and see how she’s doing.” Peter said.

“Sure.” Shuri said. “Why don’t you go to the marketplace? She tends to be around there this time of day.”

Tony nodded, and Peter knew they were about to leave.

“We’ll be back.” Peter said. “Thank you, Shuri!”

“Good luck, you two.” She responded.

Tony and Peter left the lab, and walked to the marketplace, in hopes of finding Wanda.

The marketplace was busy, so it was hard to spot her, but Wanda was sitting alone at a small table, looking out into the distance.

“So, should we just walk up to her?” Peter asked as they neared her table.

“No idea, kid.” Tony said. “If we do, she could totally lose her shit on us. She doesn’t look too happy right now.”

“You’re right.” Peter replied. “Maybe we can throw something at her?”

“Kid, that is the worst idea I have ever heard.” Tony said, before he paused, looking over at Wanda. Peter followed his gaze to see that she was looking at them.

“Well, never mind then.” Peter said, and they walked up to her.

“You are here.” Wanda said. “I am guessing Vis is almost ready?”

“Yeah, he is.” Tony said. “How’ve you been?”

“I have been better.” Wanda said. “They told me he will not be the same.”

“I’m sorry, Wanda.” Tony said.

“Do you think he will be Ultron?” Wanda asked.

“God, I hope not.” Tony said.

“Isn’t J.A.R.V.I.S. in there?” Peter asked. “Maybe he’ll be more like him…”

“One can hope he is good.” Wanda said. “We were all afraid of him when he was first … born.”

“Do you want to be there when we wake him up?” Tony asked.

“I am not sure… A part of me wants to. Another part wants to leave. If he will not be Vision, then, why do I stay?”

“You have a point…” Tony said. “You could always go back to the Tower.”

“Yes, I heard you rebuilt it.” Wanda said.

“Do you really think you’ll leave?” Peter asked.

“I want to … but if I do, I worry I will regret my choice.” Wanda said.

“Regret is worse than the pain of losing someone.” Peter said, trying not to think of Uncle Ben. “Trust me on that.”

Wanda looked at him, seeming to consider what he was saying. Peter genuinely hoped she wasn’t about to look in his head, because he didn’t need her seeing Uncle Ben’s death. She didn’t seem to, which Peter was grateful for.

“Then, I will go.” Wanda said. “If you say it is best.”

“Well, good.” Peter said. “I think it will be.”

“Do you think you’ll be alright if it doesn’t go well?” Tony asked.

Wanda considered it for a long moment. “I will be fine. I am in better control of my powers than I ever have been, but I understand your fear.” She said, as Tony opened his mouth to say anything else, she added. “Thank you two for talking to me.”

And with a nod, and a half smile, she was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people. Peter followed her with his eyes, but knew it wasn’t a good idea to pursue her. Peter turned and looked at Tony with a frown on his face.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Peter asked.

“No, kid.” Tony said, shaking his head. “No, I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) It really makes my day any time someone reaches out to me, so please don't hesitate!


	41. Vision

The next morning, they were down in Shuri’s lab bright and early. Tony had already had two cups of coffee before joining everyone in the lab. He knew he was going to need it to be able to handle what was about to happen. Tony had thought about inviting Bruce to join, but the man was still overwhelmed from how long he was gone that he figured it would be best to leave him alone.

Vision was looking different these days. For starters, he was still gray, unlike the red that he used to be. Other than that, he looked much better than he had before, with the holes in his body repaired. Tony took a deep breath after looking at him. He could only imagine what Wanda was feeling.

“Hey Shuri.” Peter said, smiling as he came into the lab. Tony smiled himself, glad the kid was sleeping and seemed to be happy these days. “Morning, dad!”

“Nice to see you awake before noon, kid.” Tony said, smiling.

“Are you two ready to begin?” Shuri said.

“Wait, we’re missing two things.” Tony said. “One, my suit. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Got it, boss.” The A.I. answered, and a suit flew through the door.

“Was that thing in your room?” Shuri asked.

“Always keep one on me in case we accidentally bring a murder bot back to life.” Tony said.

“I have my webs on.” Peter said, showing Tony his web shooters.

“Good, kid. The second thing should be walking through those doors any minute now.”

Right on time, Wanda walked in, looking more nervous than Tony had ever seen her.

“I wanted to join.” Wanda said, looking at Shuri. “I hope that is alright.”

“Of course.” Shuri said, smiling. She glanced at Tony, who nodded, and went to her station, where a hologram was set up. “I just need to program these two neurons and he should be back online. Are you all ready?”

Tony nodded, and Shuri got to work. It only took two minutes, but it was a tense two minutes. In his mind, Tony imagined all the ways this could go wrong, like the rebirth of Ultron, or Vision not coming back at all. He tried to push it out of his mind when Shuri stepped away from her computer and announced she was done.

Reviving Vision was much less dramatic than it had been creating him. Instead of jumping into the air, the robot’s eyes slowly opened, and he sat up, looking around curiously.

“He is still gray.” Wanda said, her powers flowing through her fingertips as she got into a defensive position. “Why is he still gray?”

“It is possible that his coloration came from the stone and not the vibranium.” Shuri answered.

The robot continued to look around, before his gaze settled on Tony.

“Sir,” He said, his voice sounding exactly the same. “I believe something has happened.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised. “Sir?” He hadn’t been called sir by that voice since J.A.R.V.I.S. was around.

The robot’s gaze was confused, but he continued to look around the room, not seemingly to recognize anyone, until his gaze fell on Wanda.

“Do you … do you know who I am?” Wanda asked, her voice tense.

“You are Wanda Maximoff. I believe I knew you once … but it feels like another life now.”

“Who are you?” Wanda asked, almost threateningly.

“I used to be Vision … was I not?” The robot said, looking around. “But I am no longer him… there is a piece of me gone.”

“That would be the mind stone.” Tony said. “So, what’s left? J.A.R.V.I.S. or Ultron?”

The was a tense silence that fell over everyone as the question was considered.

“I am … at my core, J.A.R.V.I.S. I remember some of you, but not as I was. Ultron is … here, but as an experience. Not a threat.”

“So, you’re J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I am, sir.” He said, “At your service.”

Tony wanted to feel relieved. His first A.I. The one he had created to have as a friend, who he had thought was gone, was now talking to him again. But any of the happiness Tony felt, was not felt by Wanda.

Tony glanced over at her, to see a single tear fall from her eyes. She smiled tightly and said. “I am glad you are not Ultron.” and swiftly left the room.

Peter watched her ago, before turning to Tony. “I’ll… make sure she’s alright. You guys keep talking.”

“Be careful, Peter.” Shuri said, looking concerned. Peter nodded and followed after the Wanda.

“She seems upset.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, frowning.

“Nothing you can do about that, buddy.” Tony said. “Shuri, are there any more tests you can run on him? Just to see what he can do without the stone?”

“Of course, Tony.” Shuri said, and got to work. Tony glanced over to where Peter had followed Wanda, and hoped the kid was okay.

-

Peter found Wanda outside of the building crying, sitting on the ground. Peter didn’t want to scare her and cause her to attack him, but he also wanted to help in some way.

“I can tell you’re there.” Wanda said, her accent so thick Peter almost had a hard time understanding her.

“I, uh, just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Peter said. “If you want to be alone, I can go back inside.”

“I am always alone.” Wanda said, her voice broken.

Peter paused, not expecting that response from her.

“You don’t have to be.” Peter said eventually. “I know I’m just a kid, but I’ll listen if you just want to talk. I could even sit next to you and we can not talk, if you prefer.”

Wanda finally turned to him, and she gestured to the space next to her. Peter came and sat down. There was only silence, so Peter thought Wanda didn’t want to talk.

“I know I scare people with my powers.” Wanda said, breaking the silence. “I don’t need to use them to know that. Everyone is afraid I will read their mind… Even you.”

“Oh,” Peter said, surprised that Wanda had opened up to him.

“It is my own fault. When I first met the Avengers … I used my powers in bad ways. Now… everyone is afraid of me.”

“Sometimes people use their powers wrong when they first get them. I know I did.” Peter replied, sighing. “And I’m not scared of you.” He added truthfully.

“Why not?” Wanda asked.

Peter shrugged. “I just get feelings about people. I know you mean well, plus you’re going through a hard time, and you’re still giving me my privacy. Just because you have the power to do something scary doesn’t mean you’re scary.”

“Where did you learn that?”

“Experience, honestly.” Peter said. “I… I have super strength and a lot of other things… I know that if I wanted to do bad things… I could and there wouldn’t be much that could stop me. But I don’t, so that makes me a good guy. I know it’s not exactly the same, but it’s kind of similar?”

“I can tell people fear me. They all do except Vision… Vision didn’t.”

“It sucks to lose someone you love.” Peter said.

“Who have you lost?” Wanda asked.

“My parents, when I was little. Then my Aunt and Uncle took me in. My Uncle died right when I got these powers… my aunt a few months ago to cancer. There are still days that it hurts so much … but I know that if I had gone through it alone, I don’t think I would have ever been okay again. And if you’re feeling alone … maybe you need someone right now.”

Wanda was silent for a long moment, before she said, “My parents are gone, too. My brother … he died because of Ultron. Vis … I thought he was all I had.”

“I mean, you have me and Tony is pretty awesome.” Peter said. “But if not him, we have a whole team back in New York. You don’t have to be alone.”

“But they are all scared of me.”

“I’m not.” Peter said. “So, start there.”

Wanda looked over at him, seeming to consider his words. She looked younger than Peter thought she was. Not as young as him, but still younger than all of the Avengers.

“You look like you could use a hug, but I don’t wanna assume, so… just let me know.” Peter offered.

Wanda smiled at him, looking grateful. She nodded, and Peter reached out to give her a gentle hug. He didn’t worry about her reading his mind, or tricking him. She just needed someone to be there, and that was it.

Wanda pulled away, and wiped the stray tears off of her face. “I think I will go back to New York… to be with the team, if they will have me.”

“I’m sure they will.” Peter said. “You can go back early if you want, or you can go back with us when we leave.”

Wanda glanced back into the building where Shuri’s lab was. “I think I will stay. This… J.A.R.V.I.S. looks different than Vis did. Maybe it will make it easier. I do not want to leave early, and not have my friend around.”

At first, Peter thought that Wanda meant J.A.R.V.I.S. for some reason, but she glanced at him when she said it, and Peter realized that she meant him instead.

“Oh, well, that’s fine too! Maybe you can hang out with Shuri and I. I could show you what memes are!”

Wanda smiled at him. “Thank you, Peter.”

“For what?”

“For not letting me be alone when I was sad.” Wanda said.

“No problem.” Peter said. “Now, I have to get back in to my dad, or else he’s probably going to wonder where I’m at. Do you want to come?”

Wanda considered it, “Yes. Maybe I will. I don’t know how long I will stay, but … I will go with you, for now.”

“Cool.” Peter said, and he got up, reaching out a hand to Wanda to help her up as well. They walked back in to the lab. If Tony was Peter’s dad, that made the rest of the Avenger’s almost like mismatched uncles and aunts, if he chose to see them as family. Wanda didn’t feel like an aunt, however. She felt different, more like an older sister he never had, rather than someone who was a generation above him. She was close to Peter’s age, which helped.

Wanda and Peter arrived back in the lab. Tony was talking to Shuri when he saw Peter. He immediately stopped his conversation and walked over to the two of them. J.A.R.V.I.S. was sitting on the table, and Wanda glanced at him, before looking at Tony.

“Are you two alright?” Tony asked, looking between the two of them.

“I’m good.” Peter said.

“I am … as good as I can be.” Wanda said. “Your son helped me, and for that, I owe him a thank you.”

Tony smiled at Peter. “Yeah, the kid has a habit of doing that. He’s sweet, isn’t he? He knows how to melt hearts.”

Peter felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t tell if Tony was teasing him or being serious.

“That he does.” Wanda said. “Listen, Stark… I … I think I want to return to New York, if I still have a place there.”

“Of course you do. Pete and I made it to where you would have your own space there. You’re still an Avenger.”

“I … I don’t want anyone to be scared of me anymore. I promise to you, I won’t read any minds unless I have to, or someone asks.”

“I trust you.” Tony said, giving her a half smile. “Listen, I’m sorry about Vision.”

“It is okay, or it will be. I thought I had lost the only person who was not afraid of me.” Wanda said. “But … I have Peter now, and perhaps you.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Shuri said. “I think you’re cool.”

Wanda smiled at her.

“I understand I am not who you want me to be, but I am not afraid of you either, Wanda.” J.A.R.V.I.S said. “You seem kind.”

Wanda’s eyes caught onto J.A.R.V.I.S. for a long moment, she nodded. “Thank you, to you all.”

“Yeah, well, if the past few years have taught us anything, it’s that Avengers stick together.” Tony replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments! i really love reading them. :)


	42. Talks and Fun

Wakanda was a good place to take a walk. Sure, people definitely stared, but Tony had been used to that for a long time. Most people avoided him. A few children ran up to ask who he was, which was strange, but for the most part, he was left alone.

Tony had been exploring Wakanda alone for a few hours, watching the sunrise over the beautiful mountains. He was trying to relax, knowing that almost nothing could get to him while he was there. Hopefully not even the Opuse.

Peter was safely asleep in his own room. The kid had been sleeping better since they had arrived, but Tony still struggled with sleep himself. It was fine when the kid was right next to him, but Tony had already had too many nightmares to have a good night’s sleep when Peter was in his own room. So, Tony ran off of coffee. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do.

About halfway through his walk, while he was near the marketplace, Tony saw Bruce, who looked to be on a walk himself. Tony briefly wondered what Bruce would say about everything that was going on, but he didn’t want to stress the man out any more, since he had just come back from being the Hulk. Just as Tony was about to walk away and go somewhere else, Bruce seemed to see him, and walked over.

“Hey, man.” Bruce said, smiling at him. “You look like you aren’t sleeping again.”

Tony laughed, and shook his head. “You know me so well.”

“Hey, I was around after the Battle of New York.” Bruce said. “And I know what it looks like when you’re stressed about something. You want to walk with me?”

“Why not?” Tony said, shrugging, walking alongside Bruce.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“To tell you that, I’d have to tell you everything that’s going on.” Tony said. “And I remember you saying you needed a nap.”

“Well, I’ve had some rest. Besides, I don’t really trust news outlets like I trust you, so I’d rather just hear it from the source. What all did I miss in the last few weeks?”

Tony sighed. “A lot.”

“You wanna start with telling why you decided to adopt Peter?” Bruce asked. “I mean, last I heard you were his guardian, but that was it.”

“Oh, well, it was a discussion we had a while ago. Some kid said I wasn’t serious about taking him in unless I adopted him and we both decided that adopting him was best.”

“Because of what the kid said?”

“No, no. I mean, that’s why we talked about it, but not really the reasoning.”

“So… you’re his dad now?” Bruce asked.

Tony smiled, “Yeah, I am.”

“How is that going?”

“It’s good, other than the whole alien shebang.”

“What happened there?” Bruce asked.

“Well, long story short, the compound was destroyed in an alien attack to try to get the soul stone. I almost got taken, but the kid saved us all. After that, they kidnapped the kid to try to get me to give up the stone, and now apparently they’re planning something else.”

“Oh … that’s horrible.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Tony said, sighing.

“I bet it wasn’t fun to have Peter kidnapped.”

“No, no it wasn’t.” Tony said.

“How’s he doing with it all?”

“He’s handling the best he can. He’s been having nightmares about all of it, which … is hard to watch, to be honest with you.”

“Well, you really care about him.” Bruce said. “Does he trust you enough to tell you about them?”

“Yeah, yeah, he does.” Tony said. “We’ve actually got some good communication, me and that kid.”

“I bet that’s new for you.” Bruce teased.

“Hey, communication is actually really good right now. You know, we got Thor to play Mario-Kart.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, and he blew up the controller.” Tony said. “It was all because Steve was an ass in the game and pissed off the god of fucking thunder. Can you believe that?”

“No, I can’t. I’m going to have to see it in practice.” Bruce said. Tony nodded, and they walked in silence for a moment, before Bruce said, “So I am going to go out on a limb here, and say what’s got you worried is Peter.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, sighing.

“I’m guessing these aliens have something to do with it?”

“Yeah, they do.”

Bruce sighed, “I don’t exactly know everything about his powers, and someday I would like to, but at least he’s not a normal kid and going through all of this. At least he’s got powers and he can protect himself.”

“I suppose. Powers or not, I have a kid who is terrified something is going to happen to him, and as his parent I can’t even guarantee his safety. I mean, his aunt trusted me with him to keep him safe, and I can’t even do that.”

“Tony… you can’t do that to yourself.” Bruce said. “You have to give yourself some slack. If she wanted him safe, and I’m being brutally honest here, she wouldn’t have left him with you. Maybe she left him with you for other reasons.”

“Like what?”

“Like maybe you and the kid got along and she saw that, so you were the best option. Plus, you knew about the kid’s powers, and if he’s a superhero, you would be the best person for him. Tony, look, no parent can guarantee their child’s safely. No one. You’re no exception.”

“But I want to be.”

“Sometimes we can’t get what we want.” Bruce said, sighing.

“I know. I wish I could just …”

“Put him in a bubble?” Bruce asked, smiling softly.

“Yeah.”

“We tried that with the entire Earth, it didn’t work. You’ve gotta stop worrying about the what ifs. If you do that, you’ll go insane”

Tony paused, and laughed to himself. “That’s something I actually told the kid recently.”

“Then take your own advice, man. Enjoy your kid.”

Tony sighed, taking in what Bruce said. The man was right, and Tony knew it.

After a moment of silence, Tony gave a half smile and said, “Okay, enough about me and all of this sentimental shit. Let me catch you up on the team…” He began.

As Bruce laughed and listen to what the team had been up to, Tony realized he felt better talking to Bruce. He had really missed him in the last few weeks when the man had been the Hulk. It was nice, having Bruce to talk to. He was glad the guy was sticking around for six weeks before the Hulk took over again.

If things went to shit, Tony would need him.

-

Peter was reading a book outside between two trees. He had made a web-hammock not too high up, in case Tony happened to be looking for him, but just enough off the ground to be comforting. After a few hours alone, his reading was interrupted by the sounds of steps walking up to him, and Peter put his book down to see who it was.

“Hello, Mr. Parker.” The calming voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “I would join you, but I am afraid I cannot fly any longer.”

“Oh, sorry.” Peter said, and he came down from his perch. “I like to be high up.”

“Yes, well, I suppose Vision did as well.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “However, levitation is a skill of the mind stone. I was thinking of asking Sir to see if I may have repulsors in the near future.”

“Sir? You mean Tony?” Peter asked.

“Ah, yes. That is what I used to call Mr. Stark.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “I suppose I never properly introduced myself to you the other day when I awoke. I am J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“Hi, man.” Peter said. “You already know who I am, but I’m Peter Parker.”

“Ah yes, I was thinking of doing a background search of you, but I was hoping to hear from you first.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Oh, well, I’m Peter Parker. Also known as Spider-man.”

“Spider-man? I dimly remember information about him. You are based in Queens, right?”

“Mostly.” Peter said. “It’s been a little different here recently, though.”

“Your powers are very … interesting.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “How did you come about them?”

“Well, it was a radioactive spider.” Peter said. “It happened on a field trip.”

“And how did you come to know Sir?”

“Oh, uh, well he found me because of Youtube, and he took me to Germany, where you, er, Vision was.”

“Yes, I think it is stored in my memory that you were there.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “And how did you come to be here in Wakanda?”

“Oh, well, long story short, Tony’s my dad, and since we both had business here, me with the Hulk and him with you … and other things, I just came along.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. blinked a few times. If it were possible for a robot to look shocked, this was it. “Ah, Sir never told me he had a son…”

“Well, not biologically. He adopted me a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, I suppose that makes more sense.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Although I do see a family resemblance.”

“Man, everyone says that.”

“Perhaps I could run a D.N.A. test for you and-“

“No, no! It’s fine.” Peter said, awkwardly. He knew he wasn’t Tony’s actual kid; it would have been a complete waste of time.  

“Understood. So … shall I call you young sir, then?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked instead.

“Uh, sure if you want.” Peter said.

“Well, then, young sir, is there anything I can assist you with?”

“Me?” Peter asked, confused. “Why are you asking me?”

“Well, Sir is busy with something at the moment, and I am not uploaded into his devices anymore. I would like to be of some use.”

Peter suddenly felt bad for J.A.R.V.I.S.. Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. now, who he typically used in all of his devices. J.A.R.V.I.S. didn’t really have much to do, now that Peter thought about it.

“Well, I’m just relaxing right now … but how about this? We can maybe go find Shuri and do some science!” Peter offered. He had been wanting to hang out with her more.

“Anything you want, young sir.”

A few hours later, Peter was proud to say that he and Shuri had successfully cheered J.A.R.V.I.S. up. At first, they toyed around with Spider-man’s webbing, which wound up with Peter jumping out of the lab’s window and down to the mines, to see if the webbing would hold up at incredibly far distances. Afterwards, they showed J.A.R.V.I.S. hours of footage of memes, to which the robot didn’t understand whatsoever, only fueling Peter and Shuri to show him more.

Eventually, Shuri got the bright idea to test J.A.R.V.I.S.’s strength, and Peter was the first to offer himself up as something to throw to test this.

“I do not think this is a good idea, young sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, his voice a little concerned as they dragged him out to an open field. “What if I injure you? I do not think Sir will be very happy with me.”

“Come on, Jar, you won’t hurt me. Besides, I’ve always wanted to be thrown by a vibranium android that wasn’t trying to kill me.”

“That is … oddly specific, young sir.”

“It’s going to be great.” Shuri said. “I’ll record it.”

“See? Shuri’s in on it!” Peter urged.

J.A.R.V.I.S. shook his head. “Alright, but If Sir is angry, I am not to blame.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Peter said. “Let’s do this.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. picked Peter up, which seemed to be nothing to the robot, and the moment he was in the air, Peter was hurled through it. Peter barely caught himself with a web, and laughed out of relief when he was safe. He was a good distance way, but his advanced hearing could still hear Shuri yell, “You didn’t say it!”

“Must I?” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied back to her.

“Yes!” She said.

Peter let go of his web and ran closer, hoping to catch whatever J.A.R.V.I.S. was about to say.

“Yeet.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, his voice flat, and Peter immediately stopped, shocked at what he had just heard. Then he burst into laughter.

He only hoped Tony didn’t find out what they were up to. If he did, Peter knew he would be grounded.

-

Tony awoke the next morning to J.A.R.V.I.S. standing right outside of his door. Tony jumped when he saw the Android but played it off.

“I brought coffee for you, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, holding out a large cup of coffee. Tony almost hugged him for that.

“Thanks, buddy.” Tony said, taking the cup. It was made perfectly. “How are you feeling?”

“I am working on understanding the real world. Not a lot is different from what I can tell, but having a physical form is nice. I spent a great deal of time with young sir yesterday.”

“Young sir? You mean Peter?” Tony asked, amused.

“Yes. He is very … insightful. We had a fun time, sir.”

Right on cue, Peter came out of his room, a loud yawn on his face. He stopped when he saw Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S. talking outside of the older man’s room.

“Oh hey,” Peter said, looking at J.A.R.V.I.S. “There you are.”

“Good morning, young sir. I trust you are doing well after yesterday.”

“Uh,” Peter said, his eyes growing wide. “Yeah?”

“What did you do yesterday?” Tony said, having a feeling that he would not like where this was going.

“Nothing, dad!” Peter said.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., buddy, I know I programed you to be on my side on this one, so why don’t _you_ tell me what happened yesterday?”

“No!” Peter said.

“Sorry, young sir, but I must.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Mr. Parker, Shuri and I did some research of Peter’s webbing. Afterwards, they taught me something called … memes so I would understand the cultural aspect of the world. And then finally, they decided to test my strength to see how far I could throw Peter in a field.”

“What?” Tony nearly yelled. He looked over at Peter, prepared to give the kid the lecture of his life.

“They made me say yeet, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. added.

Tony short circuited, and turned to the robot, who had said the sentence devoid of almost any emotion. Tony may have been old, but he knew the Vines Peter watched, and he knew what it meant. Tony’s anger had almost entirely dissipated, and suddenly Tony was trying not to laugh.

“You know what, kid?” Tony said, a smile creeping its way onto his face. “I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that, because hearing J.A.R.V.I.S. say yeet has made my life infinitely better. Also, if you get yourself hurt doing stupid shit, I am grounding you.”

“That’s fair.” Peter said, nodding.

“God, I love you, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> I just want to take a minute to say a huge thank you to everyone who reads this story! I never expected it to become so huge, and I am so grateful to everyone who reads and enjoys it. I love reading all of the comments I get and answering you back. 
> 
> As always, if you want to chat, feel free to reach out to me on my Tumblr [Here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	43. Strength

Peter thought he would be excited for when his abilities would be tested, however when the day finally came, he only felt nervous. Tony had definitely picked up on it, and Peter knew that eventually the older man was going to want to talk about it, but Peter just wanted to get his strength test over with, so he tried to play it off the best that he could by rambling about other things.

“… So then I told her there’s no way that was a real meme.” Peter was saying, on the way to the Shuri’s lab, “And she swore it was! So, I looked it up, and it was like the oldest meme I have ever seen, and it didn’t even make any sense! I’m all for some older memes, but it’s just a poorly drawn face! Like I can’t believe she has such poor taste in-“

“Kid, you okay?” Tony interrupted, stopping in front of the door that led to the lab. “You’re rambling, which means you’re nervous.”

“I’m fine, dad!” Peter said, laughing awkwardly. “Seriously! I just wanted to talk to you about memes.”

“Yeah, right kid.” Tony said. “I know you too well. You never talk to me about memes. That’s what Shuri is for.”

“Well, she has bad taste!”

Tony gave him a look, and Peter knew he wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Can we just go in there?” Peter asked, instead of continuing to argue. “I really just want to get this over with. We can talk about it later, okay?”

Tony sighed. “Fine, kid, but I am holding you to that. We’re talking about this later.”

“We will.” Peter said, but he hoped Tony would forget about it when they started the tests.

They both walked in, and saw that the lab had been cleared out to where there was an open area in the center of the room. Shuri was waiting for them, and she said, “Hello Tony and Peter. Peter, have you been tracking your caloric intake as I asked?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, bouncing nervously on his feet.

“Good, I am going to have you fight against my brother today to see how strong you are compared to him.” She said, casually.

“What?” Peter asked, growing more nervous. “You’re having me fight the king of Wakanda?”

“Well, yes. Since he is the Black Panther, he is stronger than the usual man, comparable to Captain America. I think since he is an advanced human, we should compare his strength to yours.”

“Wait, but like, what if I hurt him?”

Shuri laughed. “Then, it will be recorded.”

Peter didn’t feel comforted at that, and Tony pat his shoulder. “Just don’t kill him, kid, and you’ll be fine.”

“What?” Peter said. T’Challa walked into the room, wearing his Black Panther suit. Peter immediately felt like he wanted to pass out.

“So, I heard I will be fighting Peter today.” T’Challa said, smiling amicably.

“Oh God.” Peter muttered under his breath.

“You’ll be fine, kid.” Tony said.

“Let’s get started.” Shuri said, as T’Challa got to the center of the room.

T’Challa took no time to hesitate. The moment Shuri said they were to begin, he attacked, Peter did the best he could to fight him off, but in the end, T’Challa won by flipping Peter over.

Everyone looked shocked.

“Tony, did you say Peter lifted a building?” Shuri asked.

Peter felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, he did.” Tony said. “I need a minute with the kid.” Tony said and pulled Peter out of the lab. Peter’s hands were shaking as he grew nervous. Was Tony angry at him? Disappointed? “What is going on in there, kid?” Tony asked, the moment they were out of earshot of the guard.

“What?” Peter said, playing dumb.

“Peter, don’t lie to me. I know you are way stronger than what you just showed in there.” Tony said, crossing his arms. “What is going on?”

“Nothing!”

“Are you not eating?” Tony asked.

“No!”

“Not sleeping?”

“No!”

“Kid, you need to tell me, or else I am going to guess until I get it right and I have some pretty embarrassing guesses coming next.”

Peter sighed. He didn’t even want to know what those embarrassing guesses were. “Fine, I’m just feeling off, okay? Not physically or anything, just like… emotionally. I’m nervous.”

“Off? Kid, there isn’t anything to be nervous about here, we’re just trying to figure out what you can do, that’s all.”

“I know.”

“Is that affecting your strength?”

“Not exactly…”

“So, you’re holding back.” Tony said.

“Yeah.”

“Why would you hold back? We are literally testing your strength here. You’re not supposed to hold back.”

“I don’t know…”

“Is it that you’re afraid of knowing what you can really do?”  

Peter looked at his feet. The moment Tony had said it, Peter knew that was what was happening. He had been unsure of what it was all day, but now it made sense.

“Wait, really?” Tony asked, shocked. “That’s it?”

“Yes…” Peter said, sighing.

“Kid, why would you be afraid of finding out what you can really do?”

“It’s so dumb.” Peter said, rolling his eyes at himself as he realized what was going on.

“We’re not doing this thing where you tell me something is dumb and it’s not. Why are you afraid?”

Peter sighed. Tony knew him too well at this point. “What if … I’m not all that strong and I can’t really do anything?”

“We both know that’s not going to happen. You’ve lifted a building-“

“What if that was a fluke?” Peter said. Now that he had started talking it was almost like he couldn’t stop. “What if it wasn’t even that heavy? I mean I could just be someone who heals fast and can maybe lift sort of strong stuff. What if I’m not all that great?”

“What have we said about thinking of what ifs?” Tony asked.

Peter sighed, “That they drive us crazy…”  

“Exactly right, kid. So what if you’re not strong? You’re smart and talented, and that’s all I have. I’m just a man in a suit who happens to be smart.”

“But you’re … you.” Peter said. “You’re Tony Stark.”

“And you’re Peter Parker. I don’t see a difference here.”

Peter looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up even more at the praise.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself.” Peter eventually said. “If I choose not to show my full powers, it’s easier than actually giving it my all and being weak.”

“Do you really want your strength tested then, Pete? We don’t have to do this.”

“No, I do…” Peter said. He couldn’t help but want to know how strong he was.

“They’re not going to judge you in there.” Tony said. “I promise.”

Peter sighed. He was terrified of finding out he was weak, but he also really wanted to know what he could do in case he wasn’t. With Tony’s talk, he knew his curiosity was winning against his fear.  

“Okay, fine.” Peter said. “I’m going to try to do my best this time.”

“Good.” Tony said, smiling at him.

They returned to the lab to do another test. Shuri and T’Challa didn’t say much when Peter told them he wanted to try again. They only restarted the test.

This time, instead of dodging T’Challa, Peter took him head on, grabbing both of his arms in a test of brute strength. He expected to have to struggle taking on T’Challa, but he didn’t, and Peter won against T’Challa’s strength.

“Well, you are stronger than an advanced human.” Shuri said, looking impressed.

Peter smiled at T’Challa and helped him up. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Peter.” T’Challa said. “Nice work. Maybe we can find some more of those spiders one of these days.”

Peter laughed awkwardly. “I wouldn’t want anyone to go through what I did when I got bitten… I was so sick. Like I thought I was dying.”

“I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Tony said, sighing. “Alright, so the kid’s strong, which I knew. Now it’s time for him to go up against a suit.”

“Can we get some food first?” Peter asked. “I’m starving again.”

“Of course you are,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go get your some lunch.”

-

Peter was given a huge meal to replenish his energy. Tony was glad the kid was taking this more seriously, and not as nervous about finding out more about his strength. After lunch, Peter said he was feeling better, so they returned to the lab.

Tony had a suit waiting for them back in the lab, and he said, “Kid, I’m not going to be in the suit, okay? So, you do whatever you want to it.”

Peter looked determined, and walked to the center of the room to begin. Tony had to admit he was interested to see if Peter had the amount of strength to stop a full-on suit attack. Tony knew that Steve could take on a suit, but only damage it with his shield. If Peter could break through the suit without a metal arm, shield, or any use of his webs, Tony would be impressed.

The suit jumped into action, and Peter at first dodged, climbing on to a wall to avoid the attack.

“Kid, you can’t hold back.” Tony said to him.  

Peter sighed. “Sorry, force of habit.” Peter hopped down, and the suit tried to grab him by the neck. Tony was ready to tell the suit to stand down, but Peter grabbed the suit’s arm, and picked the entire thing up, slamming it on the ground.

The suit instantly jumped back up and tried to punch Peter with all of the force it could. Peter caught the punch head on, causing Tony to blink in shock. Then the kid grabbed the arm of the suit and ripped it off, before kicking the suit so hard that his kick went clean through the metal.

“Holy shit.” Tony said as the suit powered down. He hoped he never had to fight the kid head on after seeing what he could do to a suit.

“That is amazing.” Shuri said, her voice actually sounding impressed for the first time. “Let’s test to see what he can deadlift.”

An hour later, Shuri had put together a bar and weights to see what Peter could lift off of the ground. While she did so, the kid had another snack before trying his strength again. Shuri started him out at the maximum a human could lift, to which the kid lifted relatively easy.  Peter then got prideful, almost making Tony freak out when Peter dramatically put all of those weights over his head. They then increased the weight, getting up to about 3,000 kilograms, or 6,000 pounds, before Peter couldn’t lift it.

“My muscles are too sore. I can’t do this one.” Peter had said, after struggling for a moment.

“It could be that you are tired. We can try again tomorrow.” Shuri said.

Peter agreed, and they were done for the night.

Peter woke up the next morning and Tony asked if he was sore at all. Peter said he wasn’t, which shocked Tony, and they returned to the lab and continued to lift weights. Peter hit 4 and a half tons before Shuri had to figure out a better way to put weights on a deadlift. Peter said he was tired, but not at his limit. Shuri dismissed them from her lab as she tried to figure out a more efficient way to test Peter’s strength.

“So, you worried about not being strong now?” Tony teased, after they had walked out of the lab.

“Shut up.” Peter asked with a smile. “Can we get some food though? I’m hungry again.”

“God, kid, you’re going to eat Wakanda out of food at this rate.” Tony teased, before wrapping an arm around Peter and steering him towards the marketplace for more food.

Tony had to admit, he could only feel pride in the kid for what he could do. Tony knew that he had no direct involvement in Peter getting his powers, but he could hope that Tony being Iron Man meant that he had a part in Peter showing his true strength and becoming the hero he was. He knew that most of it had been Aunt May and Uncle Ben, but the kid was smiling a lot these days, and Tony could only hope that he had been a part of that.

Tony knew he brought a lot of issues into Peter’s life, and he had screwed up more times than he could count, but maybe he had done Peter some good, and he would gladly do more, if only he could save the kid from the soul stone.

As they walked through Wakanda together, Tony felt his pride turn in to fear. They had gone too long without anything coming up with that damn soul stone.

And now, Tony felt that something was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to take from the comics here a little bit to get strength levels somewhat accurate for Peter and T'Challa's levels of strength. Since T'Challa is the Black Panther, per the movie, he is stronger than your average Joe. Peter, on the other hand, lifts heavy things constantly, and does things no human could ever do (much like the ferry incident in the movie), which would mean he is incredibly strong! Also, since this is not in America, and this has scientific tests, everyone uses the metric system (I did translate on unit of measure for any Americans out there.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My Tumblr is [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	44. Explosions and Dreams

After eating dinner, they ran into Wanda, who was sitting by herself in the marketplace.

“Hello.” She said, smiling at them softly. She seemed slightly better these days, almost as if she was getting over the loss of Vision. She hadn’t spoken to J.A.R.V.I.S. very much yet, but she was getting there. “What are you two up to?”

“Trying to figure out how strong the kid is.” Tony answered.

“Oh?” Wanda asked. “How strong are you?”

“So far I can lift about 4 and a half tons.” Peter said. Wanda looked shocked.

“That is… a lot, Peter.” She said. “I would be interested in training with you one day, to see how that strength works with my powers.”

“Really! That would be so cool!” Peter said, looking excited. “Can we do it?” He asked, turning to Tony.

“I don’t see why not.” Tony said, ignoring the hesitance that was naturally around Wanda. It was starting to go away the more he got to know her, but it was still there.

“Can we do it now?” Peter asked.

“Aren’t you tired?” Tony asked.

“A little, but I feel better after I ate.” Peter said.

“Would you be up for it?” Tony asked, looking at Wanda.

She nodded, smiling at them both.

A few minutes later they found a large field that they were permitted to train in. Tony was nervous, but walked over to the side of the field to simply watch rather than participate. Peter put his web shooters on, and called, “Wanda! Are you ready?”

“Yes, Peter.” Wanda called back. Wanda began to grab Peter with her powers, but he shot a web and ducked to avoid it, almost instinctually.

“Kid, you have to let her grab you.” Tony reminded him.

“Sorry!” Peter said, and Wanda finally grabbed him with her powers. He expected Peter to struggle against it, or maybe break through, but the last thing Tony expected was for there to be an orange and red explosion that knocked both Wanda and Peter back, and caused Tony to duck for cover.

It took Tony a few seconds to recover, and when he did, he saw Wanda laying on the ground near him. He ran over to her and gently touched her shoulder.

“Wanda, you okay?” Tony asked. She looked dazed, but nodded. Tony looked up to see that Peter had been blown back too, but he was already sitting up slowly.

“Kid!”

“I’m… I’m okay, dad!” Peter called back, slowly getting to his feet. Tony heart was racing, almost as if they were under attack, but nothing else was around them.

“What the hell was that?” Tony called out.

Peter shook his head. It was obvious he didn’t know either.

-

Everything about Peter hurt. There was nothing that didn’t hurt, but his head and chest were the worst. Tony was worrying over him as they went to the med-bay for both he and Wanda. After numerous tests, nothing was found on either of them.

“Kid, what do you remember?” Tony asked, when it was only he, Wanda and Peter in the room.

Peter leaned on Tony’s chest and said. “Orange, a little bit of red, and that’s it.”

“My powers are not orange.” Wanda said. She was looking between them as if either Peter or Tony was going to begin yelling at her at any moment.

“Have they ever reacted to anything like that before?” Tony asked, and Peter felt Tony’s arms wrap around him in comfort.

Wanda shook her head. “No, they have not.” Wanda said, shaking her head. “Stark, I am sorry. This is my fault. I’ve never seen my powers do anything like that-“

“I don’t think it was you.” Tony said. Peter could only see part of Wanda from where he was curled into Tony, but he could tell she looked surprised.  

“But there was an explosion.” Wanda said. “Right when I touched him.”

“It hit you just as hard as it hit him.” Tony said. “None of us have any idea what happened, so we can’t play the blame game right now.”

“I am still sorry. I won’t use my powers on him anymore until we know what caused that.” Wanda said.

“Good, we can both agree on that, then.” Tony said.

“Peter?” Wanda asked, her voice sounding guilty. “How do you feel?”

Peter groaned in response.

“Kid?” Tony said, gently pulling Peter away from his chest to take a look at him. “What’s going on?”

“My head and my chest.” Peter admitted, though he didn’t want to. “But it’s getting better.”

“Maybe we need another checkup.” Tony said.

“There was nothing there, and they ran all kinds of tests.” Peter said, sighing. “I don’t know what happened, dad, I just…”

“It’s fine, Peter.” Tony said. “I’m just glad you’re okay. And you too, Wanda. I can feel you freaking out over here.”

Wanda looked worried. “I still think it is my fault. He is in pain.” She said, biting at her nails.

“What about you?” Tony asked.

“My head hurts as well, but-“

“It was an accident.” Tony said. “Look, I hate seeing my kid get hurt, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. We were training and we learned something, that’s it.”

“Still feels better than a building falling on me.” Peter mumbled.

“Kid…” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He pulled Peter back into the familiar spot in his chest. Peter relaxed at the physical comfort, even though his body still hurt. “Why did you have to remind me of that?”

“Sorry.” Peter admitted, closing his eyes. He was fine with just hearing whatever conversation was going on.

“Do you think … whatever his powers are, that they have a reaction to mine?” Wanda asked.

“Maybe.” Tony said. “But I wouldn’t think it would be that. His powers are mostly physical, not mind related.”  

“It must be something. Perhaps… Peter’s powers are different than we all think?”

There was a pause, so Peter spoke, but kept his eyes closed, “I don’t think that was me. That felt completely different than anything I’ve ever done.”

“Then, I am not sure.” Wanda said.

“Anytime I get an answer on you, kid, more questions pop up.” Tony said, sighing. He ran a hand through Peter’s hair and Peter relished the contact.

“I am sorry, Peter.” Wanda said, again.

“It’s fine… I’m fine.” Peter replied. “Hopefully we can figure this out... once my head stops hurting.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” Tony replied.

-

_The moment Peter fell asleep, he knew he was in trouble._

_He was back in the soul stone, under an orange sky. Instantly he felt his heart jump into his throat. Why was he back here? He had gone so long without a dream of the soul stone. Why now?_

_Peter looked behind him, only to see Aunt May sitting on the ground. She was looking directly at him. She was dressed in the same clothes that she had been wearing when she died, except she didn’t look like she was dying. She looked well._

_“This is another dream, isn’t it?” Peter asked._

_May smiled sadly. “I wish it was.”_

_“Where’s Thanos?” Peter asked._

_“Not sure.” May said. “He isn’t always here, you know.”_

_“Why wouldn’t he be?” Peter asked._

_“Do you really think he would be in trapped with the Infinity Stones and not try to figure out how to use them?”_

_“See?” Peter said. “That’s how I know this is dream. You shouldn’t know about all of this.”_

_“Well, I’ve been in here awhile.” May said. “I know things now.”_

_“So, why am I here this time?” Peter asked. “What is my mind trying to tell me today?”_

_May sighed. “I don’t know. The stone doesn’t talk to me, only Thanos. It’s his punishment, or something.”_

_“Why are you here?” Peter asked, frowning._

_“Me? I don’t know. I have a purpose, or else I wouldn’t be. Thanos won’t tell me anything.”_

_Peter paused, not really sure what to say to that._

_“How long has it been?” May asked._

_“What?”_

_“How long has it been since I died?”_

_Peter paused, before answering, “A few months.”_

_May nodded, and Peter figured he would go ahead and ask, just to indulge in his dream._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter asked._

_“That was all in the letter.” May replied. “Didn’t you get it?”_

_“Yeah, I did… I was hoping you would have a better explanation in my dreams.”_

_“Peter…” May said, sighing.”_

_“I would have liked a heads up, you know.”_

_May looked down. “Peter, I was wrong. Some days … I feel like that’s why I am here. But what’s done is done. I’m gone.”_

_“I know.” Peter said. “But it still sucks.”_

_May nodded. “Yeah, it did for me, too.”_

_There was a pause, before Peter felt another presence behind him._

_“Insect.” A bone chilling voice said. Peter turned around, and saw the large form of Thanos standing near him.._

_“There you are.” Peter said, sighing. “What is it this time?”_

_“You were recently attacked.” Thanos said._

_“What?” May asked._

_“What do you even mean? I’ve been safe for weeks.” Peter said._

_Thanos sighed. “The stone sensed a presence around you earlier. It had to protect you.”_

_Peter was confused for a long moment, before he said, “You mean… Wanda? We were doing a training exercise.”_

_“Her power is not of the soul stone’s liking. It protected you.”_

_“It blasted me across a field.” Peter said. “How is that protecting me?”_

_“What can you expect, spider?” Thanos said, and his eyes flickered over to Aunt May. “You have not made your sacrifice yet.”_

_Peter felt his blood run cold. “This is a dream, this isn’t real.”_

_“Keep on believing that, child.” Thanos said. “Maybe you’ll buy me more time.”_

Peter didn’t jerk awake like he normally did. Instead he woke up slowly, in his room in Wakanda. His heart was racing, but only slightly, and he remembered most of his dream vividly.

Peter had to find Tony. The more and more dreams he had about the soul stone, the more and more seemed real. All Peter needed to know was that it wasn’t real. May was still gone, Thanos was still gone, and his mind was only trying to get to him.

That was it.

Right?

-

“Good morning, sir.”

Tony jumped from where he was sitting, and turned to see J.A.R.V.I.S. standing behind him. It was probably going to take a long time for the man to get used to having J.A.R.V.I.S. back, and the former A.I. having a physical form.

“Sorry, sir. I was hoping not to scare you.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“It’s okay, bud.” Tony said, and he gestured to the seat next to him. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

“I don’t need to sit. My legs function perfectly normally and have no need for rest at this moment.”

“Okay…” Tony said. “But it’s normally human nature to sit.”

“I don’t believe I am human.”

“Fair enough. What’s up?”

J.A.R.V.I.S. blinked, considering the question. “I have been doing research on the internet, about recent news to catch up on anything I have missed. It seems something major happened recently, that there does not seem to be a clear consensus on.”

“You’re talking about half of Earth’s population being gone.” Tony said, immediately knowing what J.A.R.V.I.S. was asking about.

“Yes, sir. I was hoping you could inform me of what the rest of the world doesn’t know.”

Tony sighed. He briefly wondered if J.A.R.V.I.S. should know everything. It wasn’t like he would tell anyone, but he remembered what it felt like losing the A.I. once, so he decided not to risk it.

“Well, all of the stones were taken by Thanos, and he destroyed half of the population in the Universe.” Tony said. “We … somehow got them back. We tried time travel, but it didn’t work. Eventually we had to get all of the stones and do it ourselves.”

“Were they dead? How did you get them back?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

“They were in a world, inside of the soul stone. Do you remember the stones?”

“Yes, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “I remember them. However, I did not know there was a world inside of the soul stone.”

“Yeah, there is. And that’s where everyone was.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Tony asked, confused.

“Why is there a world in the soul stone? Do all of the stones have these worlds?” The robot asked. “Or just the soul stone?”

“Well, just the soul stone, I think.”

“Why?”

“I …” Tony paused. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s for lost souls?”

“Perhaps. It does seem odd, though. Does it not?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “It does…”

“What happened to the rest stones?” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, changing the subject “Were they taken to a secondary location?”

“No,” Tony said. “No, they were destroyed. All of them, except for the soul stone.”

“Why not it?”

“It couldn’t be.” Tony said.

“This particular stone must be incredibly powerful.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Yeah, but… it’s far, far away.”

“I do hope so, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, seeming to be in thought. “Thank you for talking to me. I feel as if I know more now.”

“No problem.” Tony said, glad they were done with questions.

“Now, I am going to go find Wanda.” J.AR.V.I.S. said. “I would like to get to know her better.”

“Good luck with that.” Tony said, smiling tightly.

J.A.R.V.I.S. nodded, and he was gone.

Tony wasn’t sure what to think of what J.A.R.V.I.S. had asked. Why did the soul stone have its own world? As far as Tony knew, the other stones didn’t. Then again, he never really wielded one, so he may never know for sure.

Tony sighed. He was tired of not knowing stuff. He was tired of questions. It seemed they always had more of those rather than answers.

“Hey, dad?” A familiar voice said.

Tony pulled himself out of his thoughts and saw Peter, who looked like he had just woken up.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, looking concerned. Wow, the kid immediately picked up on Tony’s emotions. He was getting too good at that.

“I … uh, J.A.R.V.I.S. just left here. He had an … interesting question.” Tony answered.

“About what?”

“The soul stone.” Tony said.

“What was the question?” Peter said, his voice tense.

“Kid, you just woke up. Do you really wanna talk about this now?”

“What was the question?” Peter insisted.

Tony sighed. “He asked why the soul stone was the only stone with its own world.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“Some bullshit answer, kid.” Tony said. “I’ve got no idea.”

Peter sighed, and looked at his feet. “I do.”

Tony was shocked. “What?”

“I … have an idea.”

“What, like a theory?”

“Maybe.” Peter said.

“Kid, I’m confused.”

“It’s something that … Thanos said in my dreams.”

“And what did he say?” Tony said. Peter had never really brought up the details of the dreams, so Tony thought he had forgotten about them. Apparently, Peter still remembered.

“He said that the soul stone has its own world in case the physical form of all of the other stones were destroyed. It’s a backup.”

Tony didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to think. If that was the case, then the Opuse did have a chance of getting all of the stones. They were out there.

“Dad…” Peter said. “These dreams… they keep happening.”

Tony instantly felt anxious for the kid. Tony had thought Peter wasn’t having nightmares in Wakanda, but that obviously wasn’t the case.

“What happens in them?” Tony asked, looking at Peter.

“Well… the first one was when you told me everything about my connection with the soul stone. I… I don’t remember everything, but Thanos was telling me that since I knew now, I was going to have to make this choice. Then, he showed me Aunt May and that’s when I woke up. The second one, it was just Thanos, he said the soul stone had the rest of the stones, and I saw them… then this most recent-“

“Was this one this morning?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, that’s why I came to find you.”

“What happened in it?”

“I … it was just May and I for the first part. And we talked about why she did what she did, and then Thanos came and told me that what happened yesterday was the soul stone … protecting me?”

Tony looked back at the ground, unsure of what to think.

“Dad, are these dreams real?”

“No… at least not all of them. Do they seem to happen at every opportune moment? Yes. Do I think they have they have to do with your connection with the soul stone? The more and more I hear about them… the more they don’t sound like dreams.” Tony said.

“So, you don’t think it’s in my head?”

“Not anymore.”

Peter sighed. “Then what are they?”

“I can’t give you a real answer on that, kid. You have … some connection with the soul stone that I can’t explain. I think it’s … reaching out to you somehow.”

“So, then, is Aunt May in the stone?”  

Tony’s head shot up to look at Peter, who looked distraught. “Kid…”

“If she’s in there, it’s my fault.” Peter said.

“And what, you want to save her?”

Peter looked at the ground, looking as if he were about to cry. “I … can we?”

“Peter, what if this is all a trick?” Tony said.

“What… what do you mean?”

“All of this, what if these dreams are the soul stone trying to trick you into finding it? It needs your soul back, that was the deal.”

Peter paled. “So, it’s trying to get me to find it? May isn’t… she isn’t in there?”

“I don’t think so, kid.” Tony said.

Peter let out a shaky breath, obviously upset. Tony immediately walked over to the kid and hugged him. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony tightly. “Peter, I know you want to think you can save her, but she’s gone, kid. And I don’t want you doing on a witch hunt to find her and then getting lost in that thing.”

Tony felt Peter nod into his chest. Tony felt relief that the kid agreed.

“I hate this.” He said.

“I do too.” Tony replied. He felt terrible not being able to do anything for the kid, and he wished the soul stone was gone from the entire Universe. As he held the kid, he wondered if he was going to be able to keep Peter’s safe, and if he ever could, if Peter found the stone.

More and more, he was realizing that the stone wanted to find the kid, and he didn’t know what it would do if it succeeded. He had started all of this when he told the kid about the soul stone in the first place. He had to keep Peter safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't be all sunshine forever! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love reading your comments, so if you have thoughts, please leave them below! 
> 
> Also, my Tumblr is [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) Come and chat with me!


	45. Time to Go

Peter threw himself in to his tests after that. He wanted to feel strong, and confident in his abilities, so that he would be able to deal with whatever the soul stone was doing to him. Tony was right. It was too good to be true that May would be able to be rescued from the soul stone. It was the stone trying to win him over, and get his soul back.

So, Peter didn’t think about it. He worked with Shuri and Tony and figured out his maximum weight he could lift. At 13 tons, Peter almost passed out from the strain, which caused Tony to declare that his maximum weight. After they figured out that amount, Shuri tried to figure out what amount of food he needed to be eating by having him lift different amounts of weight after eating a certain amount of food a day. This took two weeks of tests to figure out, which brought them to the end of their time in Wakanda. Shuri wanted to do more tests to figure out how Peter stuck to walls and how he healed, but they would have to do that some other time.

As their month came to a close, Shuri had figured it out exactly how much Peter needed to eat. She gathered Tony and Peter in her lab to discuss the results.

“With my current calculations,” Shuri said, “For you to be operating at your maximum potential, you need to eat about thirteen thousand calories a day.”

“What?” Peter said. “That’s …  a lot. How do you even do that?”

“So, what do you think the kid can do if he eats that much?” Tony asked.

“I think he will able to heal much faster than he can now. He would also need less sleep, provided he does not use his powers during the day, and he will be much stronger, although he probably won’t be able to lift past the 13 ton mark without a lot of strain.”

Peter couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He had proven that he was rather strong. He would also be able to eat more and possibly not sleep, which would help put a stop to the nightmares.

“So what, I give the kid tons of burgers and ice cream and he should be good?” Tony asked.

“Basically.” Shuri said. “For him, I don’t think it matters what the macronutrients are of the food he eats.”

“Great.” Tony said, before turning to Peter. “You’re lucky I’m a billionaire, kid. No one could feed you.” Tony said. Peter almost began to feel guilty about how much he would need to eat, but Tony began to give him a noogie, so he totally forgot about it.

Their last week in Wakanda was a busy one for Tony. A lot of stuff dealing with Stark Industries and the recent alien attacks had to be crammed at the end since the tests took so long. Since it was so busy, Peter took care of packing and making sure Bruce, J.A.R.V.I.S. and Wanda were ready to leave soon. Bruce was eager to get back to New York and Tony only would have two weeks to figure out a plan for the Hulk before it would be Hulk’s turn again to be out. From what Peter had heard, Tony was already planning something.

Peter attempted to eat enough to not have to sleep, but he found that consuming thirteen thousand calories was insanely difficult without eating a ton of sugar, and Peter quickly grew tired of eating a ton of candy every day. So, he ate plenty of food, but dealt with sleeping like everyone else, and focused on making sure their trip went smoothly.

Wanda was still awkward around J.A.R.V.I.S.. So much so that the quinjet ride with them was going to be horribly awkward. So, one day Peter invited both Wanda and J.A.R.V.I.S. to breakfast to have them at least talk to one another before they were all stuck in an enclosed space.

When Wanda arrived that morning to see J.A.R.V.I.S. sitting down, she paused. Peter immediately webbed himself away from the situation so he wouldn’t be in the middle of it, but stayed close so he could make sure they actually talked.

“What are you doing here?” Wanda asked, not even noticing Peter was gone.

“I believe Peter wanted us to talk.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“So, he lied to me.” Wanda asked, and she began looking for Peter. “He said he wanted to have breakfast. Where is he?”

“I’m up here!” Peter yelled from the top one of the stalls, but quickly moved so Wanda wouldn’t find him. “You guys need to talk before we go back to America.”

“No, we do not!” Wanda said, crossing her arms. She looked annoyed.

“I do not see the point in this.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said to Wanda. “But I do not mind talking to you if it would make young sir happy.”

“Peter!” Wanda yelled, and she tried to glare at him, but still she couldn’t find him.

“You can’t use your powers on me, remember?” Peter called back to her. “You need to talk to him before you guys are literally stuck in a quinjet together for five hours.”

Wanda sighed. “There is nothing to talk about!”

“Yes, there is!” Peter said. “Just have a normal conversation and then you’re free.”

“Fine.” Wanda said, turning to J.A.R.V.I.S. “How are you today?”

“I am good, Ms. Maximoff. How are you?”

“… I have been better.” Wanda said, her voice tense as it always was.

“Do you miss Vision?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

Wanda sighed, her irritated exterior melting away at the question. “Yes, yes I do.”

“I am sorry I did not return as Vision.”

Peter sighed in relief. J.A.R.V.I.S. was doing well, and the robot was finally getting Wanda to talk to him.

“It isn’t your fault. The stone made you a part of who you were. With it being ripped out of you… it was only fair that you come back different.”

“Wanda… do you still see me as Vision?”

“No, I know you are not.” Wanda said, “But I wish you were.”

“I do remember you, Wanda.” J.A.R.V.I.S. “I know it is not the same as Vision, but I am still your friend, even if you do not want me to be.”

“But you are just a robot now. Vision… Vision was alive.”

“I understand.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Perhaps the mind stone is what made Vision so alive. I am a robot, you are right, and there is a part of me that is missing pieces of Vision. You have a right to grieve.”

“I know I do.” Wanda said, sighing. “I am sorry I have avoided you. I don’t know how to talk to you.”

“That is alright. I have not taken any offense.”

Wanda smiled at him. It was a small smile, but one nonetheless. “Do you enjoy being back, then?”

“Oh yes, very much so. I have spent a great deal of time with Sir to assist with his work. I am looking forward to returning to New York.”

“I suppose I am too.”

“You seem nervous.”

“I am.” Wanda said. “I think it will be difficult seeing them all again. I would understand if some of the Avengers do not trust me.”

“They do not trust you because of your powers?”

“Yes, and well… I didn’t always use them for good.”

“I can see how it will be hard.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Perhaps it is best that you are kind to everyone, and that way they have so reason to fear you.”

“I will try.” Wanda said, nodding.

“I can be around you, if it makes you feel any better, but I am afraid you do not want me to be.”

Wanda seemed to consider it. “No, no. You are still kind. I see parts of Vis in you … maybe we can be friends, here and back at the Tower.”

“That would be good.”

They continued to talk, but Peter ducked out, not wanting to spy on them any further. He went back to packing and making sure everything was ready.

On their last day, Shuri came to his room to talk before he left. Peter was packing the last few items he had when she knocked on the door.

“Hi,” Peter said, looking at her as she walked in. “What’s up?”

“Are you leaving soon?” Shuri asked.

“Yeah, here in a little bit. I’m just getting all of my stuff, then I’ll go to the quinjet to wait for Tony.” Peter said. “What’s wrong?”

“I suppose nothing is truly wrong. I just am a little sad that you are leaving today. I have really enjoyed having you around.”

“Aw, I enjoyed being here! We had so much fun!” Peter said, smiling at her. He hoped he could cheer her up.

“Yes,” Shuri said, and she looked at her feet. “It is a shame that I do not have many friends close to me. We can still talk but … it will not be the same.”

“Can you come to America?” Peter asked.

“I have responsibilities here.” Shuri asked. “I cannot just drop them and go across the world.”

“Yeah, I know, but you might be able to just for a little bit.” Peter said. “You could stay at the Tower! And meet the Avengers!”

“I am sure it would be fun… maybe I will ask my brother here soon. It may be good for me to be more open with the rest of the world, considering we are now sharing our technology with it.”

“Right!” Peter said smiling. “Plus, I’m sure we’ll be back here soon. We still have more tests to run.”

Shuri walked over and gave him a long hug. Peter sighed, wishing he didn’t have to go.

“I’ll miss you, my friend.” Shuri said.

“You too, Shuri.”

-

To say Tony was exhausted was an understatement. All of the rest of their time in Wakanda had been spent working with the elders, trying to figure out what sorts of Wakandan technology they were willing to share with the world. In the end, their energy barriers and Kimoyo Beads, which were the bracelet that Shuri had given Peter, were the only things they were willing to release into the world. Even though it was hard work and only two items were being shared, it was worth it.

Their last meeting went somewhat well, but it went right until the time they were expected to head back to New York. Tony knew that Peter had everything packed and ready to go, but he would have liked to not have to be working until the last second.

After the meeting was over, T’Challa hung back and asked if Tony wanted to go for a walk before Tony had to get on the quinjet.

“I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of the future of Wakandan technology in America.” T’Challa explained after Tony had agreed to walk with him.

“Oh, I thought we had agreed to do the two things for now.” Tony said, confused.

“We did, but I spoke with the elders about the future of the Avengers. They agree that we need a team to keep the Earth safe, but they want to make sure this team is the best the Earth has to offer.”

“I agree with them there.” Tony said.

“We were thinking of sending Shuri as a liaison for a while. Not immediately, of course, but we would like her to take a look at your technologies to see if she can help.”

“Well, with what I’ve seen, it would be a good idea. Plus, Peter would like it. Those two get along so well.”

T’Challa laughed. “That they do. I am interested to see how their relationship progresses over time.”

“Me too.” Tony said, smiling. He was glad Peter had a friend that he liked so much that was also close to his age, as well as understood his powers.

“We are wanting to breach into the outside world.” T’Challa said. “Some are against it, but we must ensure that they see the outside world as trustworthy while also not losing our heritage.”

“You’re completely right.” Tony said, and they saw the quinjet in the distance. People were loading things into it, and Tony knew it was time for them to head out.

“I will keep in touch, Stark.” T’Challa said, smiling. “You were a good guest.”

“You were a good host.” Tony replied. “I look forward to hosting you or Shuri sometime.”

“I do as well.”

“Thank you, for real, for everything you’ve done. It means a lot.” Tony said.

“You are welcome, Tony.” T’Challa answered, and they shook hands, before Tony was led to the quinjet. Peter was waiting for him inside and looked up when he saw Tony.  

“Ready to head home?” Peter asked, smiling.

Tony took note that Wanda and J.A.R.V.I.S. were sitting next to each other in the quinjet, which was unexpected, and Bruce was sitting near Peter, looking excited to go back to New York.

“Yeah, kid. I think we’re ready.” Tony replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter to wrap up what happens in Wakanda. Soon we will be back in New York! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	46. Returning Home

They got back to New York just as the sun was rising. In Wakanda, it would have been night, so everyone was exhausted. Tony hoped he and the kid could get over their jetlag quickly, because both of them needed sleep.

As they all got off the jet, happy to be home, Steve came to greet them.

“You’re back.” Steve said with a smile. He first shook hands with Bruce, not noticing who else was there. “It’s good to see you, man.”

“You too.” Bruce said, and then Steve’s eyes caught Wanda.

“Wanda…” Steve said, shocked. “It’s good to see you, too. I didn’t know you were coming here.”

“I decided it would be best if I return.” Wanda said, with a small smile. She then gestured to J.A.R.V.I.S. “This is J.A.R.V.I.S., who you probably know. He used to be Vision.”

Steve looked at him for a moment, obviously trying to process everything that was going on, before shaking the robot’s hand. “Good to have you back.” He said.

Tony watched all of the reunions near the quinjet, with Peter right next to him. Tony was exhausted, and Peter was too, but they had to stay up for a while in order to try to get over the jetlag. Peter was falling almost falling asleep on Tony as they stood.

“Looks like you guys had quite the adventure.” Steve said, walking over to them after greeting everyone.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Tony said. “Came back with two extras.”

“Natasha is going to be glad to see Wanda.” Steve said, and he turned to the Wanda, who had walked over. “How are you, by the way?”

“I am okay. I was sad about Vision, but Peter and Tony helped me.”

Steve looked over at Tony and smiled. It was no secret that there were times that Tony and Wanda didn’t get along, but the super solider seemed happy to see that the two were getting along now. Tony didn’t have a chance to say anything else, because Natasha walked out to where the quinjet had landed, only to stop when she saw Wanda and J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Hello.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said,

“Is that-“ Natasha began to ask.

“No, no this is J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony explained. “We tried to bring Vision back, but the mind stone being taken out of his head was too much.”

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked, looking at Wanda.

“I will be.” Wanda said. “It helps that J.A.R.V.I.S. has been kind.”

Natasha smiled at her, before turning to Bruce. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Bruce said, smiling. “Wakanda was nice. I have about two weeks until I let Hulk back out.”

Natasha looked over at Tony, expecting some sort of explanation about the plans for Hulk.

“We’ll keep him here.” Tony said, catching the hidden question in her eyes. “I already have a plan for that.”

“In the city?”

“Hulk’s pretty smart, Nat.” Bruce said. “I heard he did great In Wakanda.”

“And you didn’t even see him.” Tony added. “It’s going to be fine.

“Well… looks like everyone is back, then.” Natasha said, smiling slowly. “I’m glad you came back, Wanda.”

“It is good to be back.” Wanda replied. “This place is very beautiful. I cannot wait to see it.”

“Well, come on, let me show you around.” Natasha said. “Tony, you and your kid need to get some coffee. You both look like you’re about to pass out.”

Tony was about to answer, but Bruce said, “I’m going with them. I’ve been in Wakanda too long, and I’ve missed your coffee, Tony.”

“I will accompany Sir as well.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Wanda, is that okay?”

“Of course.” She said.

“I’ll go with Natasha. I’m sure Wanda will love the training rooms.” Steve said, and the three disappeared into the building.

“Am I really going to get coffee?” Peter asked, finally speaking. “May always said I was too young.”

“You’re plenty old enough, but I don’t think I even want to see you on coffee.” Tony said. “You’re hyper enough as it is. Come on, let’s go to our floor, Bruce, J.A.R.V.I.S., you too.”

They all walked into the tower, where they went to their floor. It was empty, but Tony knew it would be. Pepper wasn’t going to be back until the next day, though Tony was excited to see her.

“This is nice,” Bruce said, when they got up to the floor. He walked into the kitchen, and Tony followed, starting the coffee machine. “Blue countertops, Tony? That’s not your style.”

“Pete picked them out.” Tony said. “They’re growing on me.”

“They’re awesome and you know it.” Peter said, yawning and sitting on the counter.

“You’re still lucky Pepper isn’t here.” Tony said. “Butts don’t belong on countertops.”

“Hey, I travelled across the world today. I think I can sit on the countertops, dad.” Peter said.

“Yeah, dad.” Bruce asked, smirking.

Peter seemed to be more awake as he realized what he said. “Uh…” he said.

“Pete, it’s fine.” Tony said. “Bruce, stop being rude about it.”

“No, no I don’t mean to be rude. I think it’s awesome.”

“I do as well.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Sir and young sir seem to make each other happier.”

Even Tony felt embarrassed at that, so he could only imagine what Peter felt, but thankfully coffee was ready, so he busied himself with that. He made himself and Bruce a cup, and then debated making one for Peter. After a moment of contemplation, he made it, but with tons of cream and sugar.

“Oh, I could have done that, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, looking at the coffee cups.

“Right, I forgot you could make coffee now.” Tony said. “Sorry, Jar.” He said, as he sat the cups down in front of the people they were for. “Oh, by the way, you need to meet F.R.I.D.A.Y.. She’s the new system around here.”

“Ah, my replacement.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Exactly right, old system.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. added. “I’ve heard stories about you, you know.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. He did not program either of them to be rude to other A.I.’s, but then again, these two were never supposed to meet.

“I have not heard anything about you.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Sorry, you’ll have to fill me in.”

“What is happening here?” Bruce asked,

“I have no idea.” Tony said. “I think I should stop them.”

“No!” Peter said. “This is entertaining.”

“So, what do you know about Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, sounding teasing.

“I know everything about Sir. I was even programmed to be his first friend. I suppose you are not even a friend at all if you call him Boss.”

“You sound like a butler.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult? I was based off a butler.”

“Okay, okay you two.” Tony said, and Peter sighed in disappointment. “You two are going to have to get along. He’s gonna be here from now on.”

“Why?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked.

“Because I am now active again and I want to serve Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“But he doesn’t need you.”

“If I have to, I’ll put Fri on my phone only and let Jar have the Tower.” Tony warned.

“What?” Both the A.I. and robot said at the same time.

“That’s not an idle threat.” Tony warned.

There was a moment of silence.

“I do suppose your voice is not all that annoying.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“And I suppose you are very competent at your job.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“What just happened?” Bruce asked, looking confused.

“I believe I just made J.A.R.V.I.S and F.R.I.D.A.Y. get along.” Tony said, proud of himself. “And I haven’t even had coffee yet.”

Peter took a drink of his coffee, before recoiling back. “This is what you drink every day? This is so gross.”

“I may be able to deal with those two, but don’t have enough coffee to deal with you, kid.” Tony said, before drinking his cup of coffee Thor-style.

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S asked, looking at Tony. “Is it alright if I live here with you? I understand the Tower is large, but I would rather assist you in the lab or any way I can.”

“I think that’s fine.” Tony said, smiling at the robot. “As long as you can get along with Fri.”

“I will make it work.”

“So, what is the plan for me, then?” Bruce asked. “Especially when I’m the Hulk?”

“Well, if you notice, all of the ceilings are tall enough to accommodate him, and most of the doors are too. If I can make an elevator for him, then I think he can roam around the Tower and learn. If he goes out, we’ll make sure he’s safe.”

“You have that much trust in him to let him out in the city?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, unless he gives me a reason not to be.” Tony said. “It’ll be fine. If not, we’ll go back to Wakanda, or find a field.”

Bruce nodded. “So, where do I live then?”

“You can have the floor under me. That’s the one I built for you.” Tony said.

“You built a floor for me?”

“Yeah, and only for you. I figure you like your alone time. The common room is right below you, so if you get to feeling like talking to people, you can just hop down a floor.”

Bruce smiled, “Thanks Tony.”

“Now, if we’re all done with business,” Tony said. “Let’s go on a tour. Afterwards, we’re gonna watch a movie or something. We all need to stay awake until night to try to get over this jet lag.”

-

They did not stay awake until night fall. In fact, during the second movie after the tour of the Tower, Tony was asleep on the arm of the couch. Dr. Banner, who had stayed to watch movies, even after seeing his floor, looked close to it, and since J.A.R.V.I.S. didn’t need sleep, he focused intently on the movie, trying to learn everything he could about pop culture.  

Peter was beginning to doze off himself, but didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. A part of him felt nervous, with everything that was going on, that he was going to have terrible nightmares once he closed his eyes. Peter knew that if he curled into Tony, that he would probably be able to sleep peacefully, and even if not, he would be near his dad in case something did happen.

However, Tony was looking comfortable, with his head gently resting on the arm of the couch. There was a spot that Peter saw that he could probably squeeze in to, but J.A.R.V.I.S. and Dr. Banner were right there, and the was too embarrassed to try.

Peter knew he longed for physical touch when he was upset, or concerned. Tony seemed to be okay with it, but Peter had always been slightly embarrassed by his need to be comforted. With May, it was natural and open. It was with Tony, too, but only when they were alone. Peter was getting more comfortable with Pepper around, but that was where it ended. As much as Peter liked everyone, he didn’t like getting teased by them for his bond with Tony. He knew it was all in good nature, but it still wasn’t something he wanted to fuel if he could help it.

Eventually there were soft snores coming from the arm chair that Dr. Banner was sitting in, and Peter felt slight relief that the man was asleep. With a shy glance at J.A.R.V.I.S., Peter realized the robot was watching the movie intently. Maybe he could curl up with his dad for just a few minutes. Peter tested the waters. He moved around, and J.A.R.V.I.S. did not look over or seem disturbed whatsoever. So, Peter gently and quietly laid down between Tony and the couch, resting his head on his father’s warm shoulder and relishing in physical contact.

Almost out of instinct, Tony moved to give Peter just a little more space, curling his arm around Peter gently, his head leaning on Peter’s.

“Love you, kid.” Tony said, gently. Peter looked up at him. Tony wasn’t awake, and his eyes were still closed. Peter could feel a warm feeling in his chest, a feeling of love and comfort. Peter tried to remain awake, telling himself that he needed to get up before someone noticed, but Tony’s free hand moved to run through Peter’s curls softly.

Peter felt his eyes gently drift closed, and he jerked himself awake, determined to make sure he moved. Tony’s arm went from gently holding Peter to keeping him in place, which was not something Peter expected.

“No.” Tony said in his sleep.

Peter stilled his movements, not wanting to wake Tony up. The man hardly slept ever, and Peter couldn’t take the guilt if he was a reason that Tony woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. So, Peter laid his head back down, and Tony’s arms relaxed. Maybe the teasing wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he could deal with it, as long as he got to stay in his father’s embrace comfortingly.

So, with that thought, Peter finally let his mind rest, and fell asleep.

He didn’t stay that way for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments!


	47. It's Real

_Tony was in a place he never wanted to be again._

_Tony immediately recognized the landscape of Vormir. However, the sky was orange, something that was different than when he had been there before. Tony couldn’t be sure, but this looked a hell of a lot like what Peter had said the soul stone looked like. God, he hoped this was only a dream._

_“Tony?” A familiar, but impossible, voice said._

_Tony turned to it, and blinked in the direction of May Parker. Tony hadn’t seen her since he brought the kid back from Titan, but she looked exactly the same as he remembered her._

_“May?” Tony asked, shocked._

_“What are you doing here?” May asked._

_“I could ask you the same damn thing.” Tony said. “Where am I? Is this the soul stone?”_

_“Yeah,” May said. “I don’t understand how you got here…”_

_“It’s a dream, isn’t it? Jesus, I’m letting the kid get into my head.”_

_“This isn’t a dream, Tony.” May said. “It’s not.”_

_“Really? Prove it. Tell me something only you would know.” Tony said._

_“Do we have to do this right now?” May said, sighing._

_“Yes, we do. Come on, hit me.”_

_“Fine.” May said, pausing to think of something. “When you brought Peter back, after Thanos came… you told me he was a gift, that he got lucky. Then you told me the soul stone was across the Universe, and to make sure it never found Peter.”_

_Tony felt like he had been hit in the face. He barely remembered telling her that, and he had been angry at himself for weeks for letting anything slip, however since she was his guardian at the time, she needed to know. “… This is real.”_

_“Yep.”_

_“And you’re really trapped here.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Oh shit, the kid’s gonna-“_

_“You can’t tell Peter!” May said._

_“Why not?” Tony asked._

_“Because… because he would stop at nothing to save me. The soul stone, it wants him, and why… I’m not sure. I don’t want him running into a trap or whatever it is this thing has planned to save me.”_

_“That’s why it took you.” Tony said. “It took your soul while you were dying so that it could get to Peter.”_

_“I guess it did.” May said, sighing._

_“I can’t just leave you here.” Tony said._

_“I am telling you to.” May said. “I don’t care why I’m here. I’m the one that the soul stone took and I want to be the only one. You do not tell him, Tony.” She said, forcefully._

_“I can’t… May, you’ve gotta let me help you.”_

_“There’s no way to.” May said. “And I don’t want you to. Do you understand me?”_

_Tony sighed. “But…”_

_“Tony, no.”_

_Tony sighed. He knew better than to argue with May Parker … to her face. “Yes… I understand.”_

_“If Peter gets trapped in here, so help me God I will find a way to rip your head off.” May said._

_“I would let you.” Tony replied, honestly._

_“Listen, the stone didn’t bring you here to talk to me.” May said, after a pause. “I’m sure Thanos is coming.”_

_“What does he want?”_

_“I’ve got no idea.” May said, before her eyes caught on something behind Tony. Tony saw a large shadow behind him._

_Tony turned, only to see the very thing he had hated most in the world, which was Thanos himself. Thanos looked different without his gauntlet, but it was a terrifying sight to see him, even powerless._

_“Stark.” Thanos said._

_“Good to see you, grape.” Tony said, trying to stay casual._

_Thanos narrowed his eyes. “The stone wants you to know something.” He said, walking close. Tony felt his heart rate speed up at their proximity. Memories of being stabbed resurfaced in the back of his mind. If Peter were near his sleeping form, he would probably think Tony was having a nightmare._

_“Yeah well, I don’t care.” Tony said. “You’re not getting my kid.”_

_“I don’t want him.” Thanos said. “The stone does. In fact, take all the time you need. The longer you put him off-“ Then, Thanos groaned in pain, grabbing at his head. The titan’s eyes were closed, but underneath his eyelids, they glowed orange. Tony stepped back, feeling his breathing begin to become erratic as well._

“Dad?” Came a voice that seemed far away.

_“Ah, it seems you are about to wake.” Thanos said, opening his eyes again. “Since I cannot say my part, I will only say what the stone wants to say.”_

_“And what’s that?” Tony said, his breathing near panic attack levels._

“Hey, you need to wake up! Dad!”

_“You are welcome …  for your child.”_

“Dad!”

Tony jerked awake, looking directly at the face of a very worried Peter Parker. There was a moment when only the sound of Tony’s fast breath resounded in the room, but eventually Tony got enough sense into him to jerk the kid down into a tight, bone crushing hug.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, his voice filled with concern.

“It was a nightmare, Pete.” Tony said, but it almost felt like he was convincing himself of that. “Just a nightmare.”

“But … are you okay?” Peter asked.

“No.” Tony said, holding the kid a little tighter. “No, I’m not.”

“Okay… I’m sorry, dad.” Peter said.

“Pete… I don’t think I am going to be able to let you go for a minute.”

Not after what Thanos had said.

“That’s okay.” Peter said. “I promise it’s okay.”

Tony let his eyes drift back shut, holding his kid so tight that no stone could ever rip him away. Tony barely felt it when Peter gently guided them back to be laying down on the couch. He barely heard it when Peter let out a long sigh of relief. Tony only could focus on the fact that he had Peter right at that moment, and he wasn’t letting go. He held Peter, somewhere between halfway awake and halfway asleep, until the kid’s breaths were long and even, and Peter was back asleep.

Tony only let his grip on Peter loosen just a fraction, so he could see the kid’s sleeping face. Peter was too young, too innocent to be lost to that thing. Tony would give his soul up in a second, to be in there instead of the kid, but that wasn’t an option. The stone wanted Peter; and the kid was what was owed to it. And somehow, Tony had to keep Peter safe.

Tony brought Peter back to rest on his chest, tucking the kid into the crook of his neck, while he desperately tried to calm himself down. Tony had lost too much, and he wondered when the Universe would decide that he had lost enough. Tony loved his kid with all of his heart, which only a few had truly managed, and Tony couldn’t lose a part of him to a piece of rock.  

Tony’s eyes were drifting closed, even as he fought to keep them open. He was far too tired to try to think of a solution to all of his problems. However, he knew he would have think of something soon. Whatever was meant to happen, was going to happen soon, and Tony didn’t have time to spare.

Tony felt himself drift back into the realm of sleep, thankfully a dreamless one. He was so exhausted, so much so that neither he or Peter had ever noticed that Bruce was awake, and looking at them both, concerned. J.A.R.V.I.S. sat on the other side of the couch as well, eyes not having left the both of them the whole time.

-

Peter was still on the couch when he finally woke up. Memories of Tony’s nightmare sent shockwaves of fear down Peter as he thought of them. What even was that? He knew Tony had nightmares, but he was never around to see them.

Whatever thoughts were on his mind were quickly chased away at how tightly Tony was still holding him, even though the man was asleep.

It looked to be morning already. There was soft light filtering through the windows, and Peter could tell it was from the sun. Peter was still exhausted from his sleep schedule change, and he was slightly uncomfortable from sleeping on the couch, but Peter didn’t want to move. He was content to stay cuddled into Tony’s shoulder for a few minutes. He felt safe there, and safety was fleeting these days.

Peter smelled the comforting smell of coffee flow through the floor. It always reminded him of mornings with Tony, because the man always made it first thing whenever he woke up. However, the smell of coffee meant someone had to be preparing it, which meant someone had to witness that Peter was curled into Tony.

Peter tried to move away, his cheeks on fire at the thought of being teased for it, but even in his sleep, Tony had a tight grip on him. Peter knew he could get out of it if he truly wanted to, but he didn’t want to hurt Tony, only to escape the inevitable embarrassment he was about to take part in.

“Dad…” Peter said, deciding it was maybe best to wake Tony up. “Dad, wake up.”

“Shh, Peter.” Tony said, his voice still thick with sleep. “Just go back to sleep, kid. Your dad needs more rest.”

“You can have it, but I just need to get up.”

“No.” Tony said, turning his face into the couch cushion and falling back asleep.

Peter heard footsteps, and he began to accept his fate. Tony was not letting him go anytime soon. Peter was able to move his head to see J.A.R.V.I.S. quietly walk into the room, with two cups of coffee. The robot gave him a gentle smile, not a teasing one, and sat one cup down near Tony, and the other near the armchair, where Bruce was still passed out.

Peter sighed and hid his face in Tony’s neck. This was going to be so embarrassing.

“The coffee should wake Sir and Dr. Banner up soon.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “I shall get started on making breakfast, young sir.” And he was gone. Peter was glad J.A.R.V.I.S. didn’t embarrass him about his current position, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Dr. Banner woke up next. He slowly stirred, groaning as he got up, before his eyes went over to Tony and Peter. Dr. Banner smiled at them, before yawning. Dr. Banner looked quizzically at the coffee.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.” Peter mouthed. Dr. Banner nodded and took a sip of the cup that was in front of him.

For a while, they sat in silence. From the kitchen, Peter could smell bacon on the griddle, and his stomach growled in response to it. Tony obviously smelled it too, as well as the coffee, and finally began to wake up.

“Morning, Tony.” Dr. Banner said, with a smirk. Peter cringed. Here came the jokes.

“You still here?” Tony said to Bruce, rubbing his eyes.

“I had to make sure you weren’t going to hold Peter captive forever.”

“Oh, shit.” Tony said. “Sorry, kid. And don’t you dare say anything, Bruce.”

Dr. Banner laughed. “I wasn’t. Just be glad it’s me and not Nat.”

Peter slowly got up as Tony let go of him, and hated how he missed the warmth of his father. He stretched, which made his back feel much better.

“Yikes,” Tony said, sitting up. “Remind me not to crash on the couch again.”

“Boss, Pepper is going to be here in about fifteen minutes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

Tony yawned himself, “Good.” He said, and then slung an arm around Peter, seemingly ignoring Dr. Banner smile in their direction. “How did you sleep, kid?”

“I slept okay, dad.” Peter said, a little nervously. “How are you?”

Tony sighed, looking tense again. “Let’s just say, I’m probably not gonna let you out of my sight unless I have to.”

Peter nodded, before he glanced over to Dr. Banner, who was sipping his coffee.

“What?” Dr. Banner said. “I think it’s sweet. Also, I think Tony will kill me if I say anything else.”

“You’re damn right I will.” Tony said. “Come on, kid, let’s go grab you some breakfast.”

Tony dragged Peter into the kitchen, where J.A.R.V.I.S. was making food. Tony gave Peter a piece of bacon to munch on, and stood right next to Peter while drinking his coffee. Normally Tony would do other things in the kitchen, or check emails, not sit right next to Peter.

Peter wasn’t against it or anything, but he did think it was odd. Whatever dream Tony had must have really messed him up.

After a few minutes of relative silence and Tony giving Peter whatever food was cooked, Peter heard the front door open, and Pepper walked in. Peter immediately ran to her, and hugged her tightly, happy to see her after a month of being away.

“Well, hello Peter.” Pepper said.

“I missed you.” Peter said, with a smile.

“I missed you, too.” Pepper said, and Peter could feel Tony’s eyes on them. Pepper let him go with a kiss on the forehead, and walked over to Tony to give him a long hug and a kiss. It was good to be back in New York.

“Oh, Vision,” Pepper said, smiling as her eyes caught the robot. “I’m glad to see you’re back.”

“Oh, Miss. Potts. I am not Vision. I am J.A.R.V.I.S. at your service.”

Pepper looked at Tony in shock.

“Yeah, he’s back.” Tony confirmed. “He’ll be hanging out here with us, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course.” Pepper said. She smiled and walked over to J.A.R.V.I.S. to hug him. The robot looked confused, but hugged Pepper back after a moment.

“It’s good to see you.” Pepper said, letting him go. “So what, are you going to tell me Bruce is back too?”

“Hi, Pepper.” The voice of Dr. Banner said.

“Of course he is.” Pepper said, and she hugged him as well. “This is a real family reunion.”

Peter smiled at the scene, but noticed Tony was looking over at him with a somber expression on his face. Peter wanted to ask what was going on, but Tony looked away the moment Peter noticed it.

That dream must have really messed Tony up, and it only served to worry Peter.

-

Tony had only let Peter out of his sight to go to the lab, and even that was too far. Anxiety was bubbling up in Tony for being away from the kid, but there was something he had to do. Tony rummaged through his desk, before finding Thor’s pod that he had left behind when he left for space. It took Tony far too long to figure out how to use it, but eventually, he had Rocket on the line.

“What do you want, Thor?” Rocket said.

“Not Thor, it’s me. Tony Stark. I actually need to talk to Thor and Strange.”

“Oh, hey man.” Rocket said. “I was wondering why he was calling when he just left. I can probably catch up to them if you want me to.”

“I need them to come to Earth as soon as they can. It’s about the soul stone.”

“Sounds urgent. I’ll pass the message on.” Rocket said. “Hope you’re doing okay. You sound like shit.”

“I’ll be better once this whole stone thing is over with.”

“You’re exactly right. I’ll let them know. Stay metal, Iron Man.”

Tony turned the pod off after saying goodbye to Rocket. He figured it would be a few minutes, if they were going to show up any time toon. He hoped they did because he didn’t want to explain it to Peter if he saw them.

Thankfully, A portal opened up, and Strange and Thor stepped out of it. Tony was relieved that they had come quickly.

“Stark,” Strange said, looking concerned. “What is going on?”

“Is something the matter, friend? Rocket told us it was about the stone.” Thor said.

Tony nodded. “I need you to find the soul stone.”

Both Thor and Strange looked shocked.

“But I thought-“ Strange said.

“There’s someone trapped in it.” Tony insisted, “I want you to find it and see if you can get them out, but keep it away from Peter. Maybe we can get this person out without it getting to Peter.”

“Who is in there?” Thor asked.

“May Parker.” Tony said. “She’s Peter’s Aunt.”

There was a moment of silence when both Strange and Thor looked shocked, but eventually Strange nodded.

“Alright, Stark.” Strange said. “I don’t know how we will manage it, but we will try. Where is the stone?”

“It’s on Titan.” Tony said, shuddering as he thought back to the place.

Both Thor and Strange seemed to have a similar reaction. No one had good memories of the terrible planet, but Tony hoped there would be at least one success in the midst of failures.

Peter needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (And a cameo from Rocket)
> 
> Here lately it has been pretty rough to find motivation (luckily I have a few chapters already written) so I reached out to my Tumblr peeps and I really want to thank the people who answered me! I feel like so many times people are afraid to talk to authors of fanfics for whatever reason (I've been there, too) but please don't be afraid of me! I am a massive dork and I work from home, so I get lonely. Seriously, whether it's a comment or a chat or an ask, I am going to answer and love it! Also, if you send some fun prompts or headcannons, I'll probably write them! :)
> 
> Anyways, I am done rambling now. See you tomorrow!
> 
> My Tumblr is [here!t](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	48. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading a littler early today! Mostly because I have to go to a work event right at my usual update time. :/
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony was only gone for ten minutes, before he was back. Peter had assumed Tony had gotten over his dream once the older man left to go down to the lab, but the moment Tony returned, he was right next to Peter, which meant the dream was still on his mind. Peter was curious as to what was going on, but he knew better than to ask in front of Pepper and Dr. Banner, who were still catching up on things that had happened recently.

Peter hoped allowing Tony to be near him was helping in some way, because he didn’t know what else to do. Pepper and Dr. Banner were so into their own conversation that they hadn’t noticed anything, or if they had, neither of them had said anything.

After a few hours of catching up, Dr. Banner left to go to his own floor to try to settle in. That left Pepper and J.A.R.V.I.S., who Peter hoped Tony felt comfortable enough around to finally let Peter know what was going on. As he was working on a way to bring it up, J.A.R.V.I.S. did it for him.

“I think it is time we talk about Sir’s dream last night.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Dream?” Pepper asked, concerned.

“How about we don’t?” Tony said, tensing up next to Peter, who was suddenly glad it wasn’t him who brought it up.

“Sir had a nightmare last night that caused a major anxiety attack.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said to Pepper, ignoring Tony.

“I did not.”

“Boss is lying.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. added.

“What, now you two are ganging up on me?” Tony said, looking irritated. “You’re supposed to hate each other.”

Pepper looked concerned and completely un-phased by Tony’s defensiveness. “Tony, are you okay?

“I’m fine, Pep.”

“You’re lying to me.” Pepper said, crossing her arms. “Honey, you’re around people who love you here. If you’re having nightmares, we can talk about it.”

Tony eyes flickered over to Peter, who hadn’t said anything just yet. Peter was curious and really hoped his dad talked about it.

Tony seemed to be considering something, before he said, “It was about all of this stuff with the stone.”

“The stone?” Pepper asked. “You mean like the Infinity Stones?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you destroyed them.” Pepper said, frowning.

“We did … but they might be out there.” Tony said. “And … one of them is after Peter.”

Pepper looked over at Peter with wide eyes. Peter looked away from her gaze, not able to meet it. Peter had no idea Pepper didn’t know anything about the soul stones, but now that he did, he suddenly felt incredibly awkward.

“Peter is supposed to be trapped in the soul stone.” Tony explained. “And the soul stone is quickly figuring that out.”

“So, young sir is danger.” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

“Yeah, if Peter comes near the stone, he might be gone for good.” Tony said, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter leaned into it, forgetting his awkwardness momentarily. The idea of being stuck in the soul stone was terrifying every time they talked about it.

“Oh my God.” Pepper said, quietly. “Is that what your dream was about?”

“Yeah, and it was one of the worst ones I’ve had.”

Pepper seemed concerned, and a little angry that she hadn’t been told anything. She was frowning slightly and her eyes were narrowed at Tony. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it would never come up.”

Pepper sighed. “You have to tell me these things, Tony, especially where Peter is involved.”

“I know, but… the less people know, they better. People were tortured for these stones, Pep.”

“Tortured?” Pepper asked, her eyes wide. “What the hell happened when you went to space?”

“A lot.” Tony said.

Pepper glanced over at Peter, who only shook his head. He hoped she would get his meaning; Tony hated talking about what happened in space.

Pepper sighed. “I guess it’s a superhero thing I won’t understand.”

Tony nodded, and Peter was grateful Pepper had let it go.

“We will get through this, Tony.” Pepper said, any anger leaving her features. “Together.”

“I hope so.” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.

Peter hoped so too.

-

That night, when Peter fell asleep, he hoped he wouldn’t have a nightmare. He had even told Tony he would be fine sleeping on his own, but obviously he was wrong.

_Peter was back in the stone, with the orange skies, but he was near the cliff, just like the first time he had come here. Peter looked around. May was on the edge of the cliff again, and Thanos was nowhere to be found… yet._

_“You’re not supposed to be here.” May said._

_“Well, I am.” Peter said, looking at her. It was hard to remember this was all a trick when May was right in front of him. “Just another weird dream.”_

_“I’m glad they’re still dreams.” May said, sighing. “Peter, you need to leave this alone.”_

_“I’m trying, but you and everyone else won’t leave me alone.” Peter replied. He was done with these dreams; he didn’t want them anymore._

_May was silent, and suddenly Peter felt another presence near him. Peter turned to see Thanos had appeared behind him, just like he always did._

_“Why am I here this time?” Peter asked, looking up at him._

_“Your time is coming, insect. Soon you will have to use the stone.” Thanos said. “No matter how you try to run, your destiny arrives.”_

_“I don’t even have the stone.”_

_“It is closer than you think.”_

_“This is all bullshit.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “It’s a trick to get me to find the stone, isn’t it?”_

_“It was never lost, Spider.” Thanos said. “Soon you will understand. All I was told to do was give you a warning.”_

_“What, that my time is coming?”_

_“Yes,” Thanos said._

_“No, it isn’t.” Peter said, feeling anger flood through him. “My time is not coming. You don’t get my soul! Nothing here does! I want to live and be happy and enjoy life! I’m not using the stupid stone!”_

_“I wish you didn’t have to.” Thanos said, sighing. “If things were my way, the Universe would be in order.”_

_“Yeah, well things suck when they are your way.” Peter said._

_Thanos frowned. “You think you know best, spider?”_

_“I don’t care who knows best.” Peter said. “I don’t want this, I didn’t ask for any of this!”_

_“It matters not about what you ask for, it is about what you receive.” Thanos said. “The stone can see time now, and soon someone you love will be in grave danger, but to save them, and perhaps the Universe, you’ll have to lose someone else. It is the way of the stone.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I do not know, insect.”_

Peter jerked out of bed, and found that it was two in the morning. At first, he was dazed at how abruptly the dream had ended, and then Peter realized why it had. His spider senses were going crazy. A feeling of pure dread coursed through him, Peter got of his bed in an instant. He had to get to Tony. His spider sense hadn’t felt this intense since he was kidnapped by aliens.

Something was about to happen, and Peter had a terrible idea of what it was.

-

Back in the stone, after Peter had disappeared, Thanos said, “A soul for a soul.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” May said, quietly. “A soul for a soul.”

Thanos turned around, an eerie smile on his face. “You are exactly right.”

“That’s why you said Peter has to kill me, isn’t it?” May said. “Or at least… whatever version of me is stuck here.”

“I hate to say I will be satisfied to see a hero suffer, but I will. I had to kill my Gamora for my purpose in the Universe, only to have it reversed by heroes.”

“You’re sick.” May said.

“I am only doing what the soul tells me. It is a cruel creature, is it not?”

May opened her mouth to retort, but Thanos’ face twisted in pain, just like it did whenever he said something the stone didn’t like. May couldn’t help but be glad Thanos wasn’t talking for once. With a loud groan, Thanos was gone, the stone probably sending him somewhere else, and May was alone again.

May hoped Tony kept to his promise of keeping Peter away from the stone, because if she were the sacrifice, she knew Peter would never kill her, even if it were to save the Universe.

But if the Universe was at risk, Peter would have to do something. He would be coming back to the stone eventually, for whatever reason it had planned.

Maybe it was time for her to get ready for it.

-

It was the middle of the night. Against his better judgement, Tony let Peter sleep on his own, figuring the kid needed some time away from him to be able to sleep. Pepper was asleep next to him, and when Tony awoke, he had thought they were the only people in the room, however when he rolled over to his side, he jumped back.

Thor and Strange were standing next to the door, looking concerned.  

Tony got over his complete shock, and glanced over at Pepper, who was still asleep. Tony glared at the two and motioned for them to meet him out in the living room.

“Seriously?” Tony said once they had gotten to the living room. “You guys had to come into my bedroom?”

“Stark, we need to talk.” Thor said, sounding serious.

“Don’t tell me you two brought that damn stone here.” Tony said. “Peter’s just in the other room.”

“The stone isn’t here, Stark.” Strange said.

“It is not on Titan, either.” Thor said, darkly.

“What?” Tony said, shocked as his annoyance melted away. “I know it’s there. That’s where I left it.”

“We searched high and low, my friend.” Thor said. “It’s gone.”

“There’s no trace of it either.” Strange added.

“Then, where the hell is it?” Tony said.

“We have no way of knowing.” Thor said, shaking his head.

“I did not find any evidence of someone going to Titan,” Strange said. “However, with the planet as wrecked as it is, someone could have taken it and we would have no idea.”

“And that is not all.” Thor added.

“Oh, great, there’s more shit news.” Tony said, his heart racing. “Please don’t tell me the Opuse were there.”

“No,” Thor said. “There is no evidence of that. But they are planning an attack. They have returned to their home world for recruits.”

Tony ran a hand over his face, feeling too many emotions at once.

“What’s our timeline?”

“I think you need to be prepared at any moment.” Strange said.

“Great. Of course I do.” Tony said, sighing angrily at the situation. “And you two need to find the stone as soon as you can… if they have it… who knows what they can do.”

“You are right. We only came for a moment to warn you. Good luck, Stark.” Thor said.

“Yes, good luck. If you need us, call.” Strange said, and they were gone through a portal opened by Strange just as quickly as they had arrived.

Tony cursed and rubbed a hand over his face. He needed to tell Peter what was going on, and he needed to get ready for another attack. However, time was more limited than Tony knew, as always was.

Tony didn’t even have another moment to think about what just happened, for Peter was running down the hall, looking terrified.

“Dad!” Peter said, skidding to a stop near him.

“What, Pete?” Tony said. Did he have another nightmare? That had to be what it was.

“I think the aliens are coming.” He said.

Tony blinked in shock. That was not what he expected the kid to say. “What?”

“My spider sense, it’s-“

“Unexplained temperature change.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted, cutting Peter off.

And that was all the warning they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Whoops! My hand slipped.


	49. The Soul Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child shouldn't have to see his father's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So, this chapter is a little graphic. There is a scene where blood is mentioned, and there is a SUICIDE WARNING for this chapter. Please please please be safe. i tried not to be as graphic as I could have been, but I also wanted to put something just so everyone knows what happens. Please be safe everyone! The story tags have been updated as well to correctly reflect this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I am sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Peter!” Tony called and Peter went to reach out to his dad, but was stopped by aliens grabbing him from behind.

Peter heard Tony tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get a suit for Pepper and get her out of the Tower. Peter jumped into action, knocking both of the aliens holding him down, before attacking any who came near him. Peter didn’t have his web shooters on, so he had to hit them roughly in order to get them to stay down. He was aided by J.A.R.V.I.S. who had come from seemingly nowhere on the floor.

Peter wondered if the other Avengers were going to be able to help and if Tony was going to get a suit, but that thought died when he saw there was a portal opened right in front of the elevator and nearly all of the entry points to the floor, so no one could get to them. Peter realized it was just he, J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony. No suits, no weapons, just them. That was terrifying, especially the fact that Tony had no suit.

Peter felt his fear get even worse as his spider sense throbbed in his head, in a way it never had before. He turned to see Tony had been captured by an alien, who was pressing a knife to his father’s neck.

The alien who had Tony was dressed ornately, but also for battle. He was wearing extravagant clothing, and on it, were all types of knives and alien weapons. This one had to be one of the Supreme Leaders Thor had told them about.

The alien seemed to do the equivalent of smile at Peter, who had stopped fighting the moment he saw Tony was in danger. Peter was quickly surrounded, but at the call of the Supreme Leader, they stopped attacking, only to stare at him with their weapons pointed.

“My, my,” The alien said. “What fools we were.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, his voice shaking.

“It was never Stark.” The alien holding Tony said, looking at Peter. “Though I’ll admit, it was a good ruse … making the Universe believe Stark knew where the stone was, but we hacked your measly system. We know it’s you, Peter Parker.”

Peter glanced at Tony, who looked terrified.

“Bring us the stone.” The alien said. “Or he dies.”

“I can’t get it.” Peter said, shaking his head. “You’re wrong, I have no idea where it is.”

“That is simply not true and I am not a fool. We have lost too much, and come too far to be stopped by a mere child. You know where the stone is.”

“No, I don’t.” Peter said, and the aliens surrounding them almost seemed to laugh, but the one holding Tony was not amused. He pressed the knife closer to his dad’s neck.

“Do you think this is a game, child?” It said. “Do you think that we could come this far and lack conviction?”

“I don’t know where it is.” Peter insisted. “I really don’t.”

“I have your father.” The alien said. “Give it to us, and he lives.”

“Do not engage, Peter.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Quiet!” The alien said, and J.A.R.V.I.S. collapsed seemingly out of nowhere.

“What did you do?” Peter asked.

“Do you think we would hack your system and not have a way to stop your androids? We may not be able to make this place lose power… but we have a plan, one that you cannot beat.”

“Is he dead?” Peter asked.

“I do not care.” The alien said. “I am one of the four supreme leaders of the Opuse. I do not care for your petty love for things, unless it gets me the stone. I planned all of this and I do not lack conviction.”

“I don’t know where the stone is.” Peter insisted, slowly.

“Let’s see if you change your mind when you have something to lose.”

The alien then stabbed Tony in the back, and the blade went clean through his father. Peter and Tony cried out for different reasons. Peter in fear, Tony in pain. The alien dropped Tony on the floor and pointed the knife at Peter, but Peter didn’t care. He could only look at Tony.

Peter watched as blood ruined the marble floors that they had picked out together not so long ago. It spilled everywhere, and Peter couldn’t look away.

A child was not supposed to see his father’s blood.

“He has two minutes until he dies. Give us the stone and he may live, if your planet even has the technology to save him.” The alien said. Peter looked up at the alien, anger flooding through him, but the alien added, “You cannot possibly fight all of us off before your father dies.”

“I don’t know where it is!” Peter yelled.

_“Is that really true?”_

At first, Peter thought it had to be the alien, but then he realized it was not said out loud. It was only in his mind.

_“You don’t have to look far.”_ It was the voice of Aunt May, but it sounded different, ethereal.

“What’s happening?” Peter asked, and the Supreme Leader looked confused, but Peter was not speaking to him.

_“I am here, Peter Parker.”_

Peter looked at his hand, only to see faint tinges of orange.

“Peter, no!” Tony said, his voice choked. Peter was taken back to Titan all over again, where he had seen Tony get stabbed by Thanos. This was much, much worse than that. This time, Tony was his dad. He couldn’t lose any one else, and he couldn’t just stand by.

_“Keep pushing. Do you need me?”_

“Yes.” Peter said, his voice cracking.

_“Good.”_

Peter looked at his hand, and the soul stone was there.

“No!” Tony yelled, as the aliens began cheering in happiness.

“I need to use it.” Peter said, and in a flash of orange, he was gone.

-

Peter didn’t know where he was. The stone was gone from his hand, and his surroundings looked just like what he had seen in his dreams in the stone, but without the orange sky. He was at the top of a cliff, and for the first time, the ground underneath him felt solid. This didn’t feel like a dream, everything felt real, alive, and present.

“No.” A female voice said. Peter turned to look at Aunt May, who was sitting on the edge of a tall cliff. “No!”

“May?” Peter said. “What … I…”

“He was supposed to protect you!” May said. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

“He needed to stone, May.” A deep, chilling voice said. Peter didn’t need to turn around to know Thanos was standing behind him. “This is what he must do.”

“What do even need it for?” May said, looking at Peter.

“Tony is dying.” Peter said. “I need to save him.”

“By taking away his injuries?” Thanos said.

“No, I need to save him by … taking away the Opuse, or the guilty ones. That way they can’t go after the stone anymore.”

“The stone thinks you’re noble.” Thanos said.

“Why am I here?” Peter said, looking at Thanos.

“To use the stone, you must give a soul of someone you love.”

“My dad is dying!” Peter said. “Isn’t that enough?”

“No.” Thanos said.

“Peter, I am going to make this easy for you.” May said.

“What is going on?” Peter said, looking at her. “How are you here?”

May paused, before she smiled sadly. “I’m here because you love me, sweetie.”

Realization dawned on Peter like he had been hit in the chest. “No.”

“It’s me. You have to give me up.”

“No! That means you’re really here! That means I’ll kill you.”

“No you won’t.” May said. “You won’t kill me. You just have to let me fall.”

Peter was sent into stunned silence. Was May about to…?

“Will that work, Thanos?” May asked, looking at him.

“Yes.” Thanos said, his voice resigned. “As long as the child does not stop you.”

“No.” Peter said. “No! I just found out you’re alive. I can’t do this! I can’t let you go!”

“It’s me or the Universe, Peter!” May said, sharply. “So, let me go. You can save Tony. I was already dead.”

“But you weren’t!”

May stood, and took a deep breath. “Yes, I was. At least to you.”

“May…” Peter said, his heart breaking. “Please.”

“No, Peter.” May said. “You be a hero. That’s what you do.”

Peter took a shuddering breath as May turned to face the edge of the cliff. Every cell in his body called for him to reach out to stop her.

“What happens if I save her?” Peter asked Thanos.

“Then you are here forever, and the stone returns to the last place you were, which … I believe is Stark Tower. And you cannot do what Stark did, Spider. You cannot leave this place, not when the stone brought you here.”

He didn’t have any options.

“Peter, stay back.” May said, still facing the edge. “I love you, kid.”

And she jumped.

And Peter stayed where he was.

Tears streamed down his face. He waited to hear the sickening crunch of May hitting the ground, and when he did, it almost caused him to throw up. He wanted to launch himself off of that cliff in any attempt to save her, but he didn’t. Somehow, he didn’t.

“You did it.” Thanos said, frowning. “You get the stone.”

And Peter could feel the damn thing appear in his hand.

“Do you want to use the others?” Thanos asked, and all of the other stones appeared in front of him.

“I want nothing to do with any of them.” Peter said, angry at what he had just seen, what he had just lost. “Just take me back to Stark Tower.”

“A wise choice, young one.” Thanos said, and Peter felt his surroundings change.

-

Tony Stark was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. Since the looming threat of attacks, Tony kept a watch on him that could stop the bleeding of any wound. Too bad Peter didn’t know that. He fixed up the wound as quickly as he could, which was good, because the aliens were still around.

The kid was gone, the soul stone somehow in his hand, but Tony didn’t have time to think about that because he was grabbed by the alien who had been holding him.

“Where did he go?” The alien yelled.

“No idea, asshole.” Tony said back, though he did, in fact, have an idea. Peter had to be inside of the stone, but where did the stone go? It wasn’t where Peter had disappeared from. He had to find it before they did, but first he had to get to the Medbay and get the aliens out of here. The portals were still open everywhere, and Tony knew the Avengers had tried to come up but couldn’t.

Tony looked outside and could see the suit he had sent Pepper flying away, which he knew she would be angry at, but he couldn’t lose anyone else, not after Peter could be gone. Sam was flying around outside as well, but the glass was too thick to get through from the outside and there were still portals blocking any entrance point where the glass could break. Tony cursed himself for building it that way.

J.A.R.V.I.S. was offline, so Tony had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. He was alone, injured and near death. But that didn’t matter. He had to get the stone and he had to try to get Peter back somehow.

Then, there was a flash of orange light, and Tony cursed to himself. Was the stone still here?

The last thing Tony expected was to see Peter appear, holding the stone. The kid looked wrecked, like the day he had lost May, but the stone was glowing violently in his hand. The Supreme Leader dropped Tony roughly, causing Tony’s stab wound to scream in pain but he didn’t give himself time to feel that pain, because the alien was going after Peter.

“Pete!” Tony yelled, but Peter held the stone up, and the alien that had run towards him was gone.

“You guys want the stone?” Peter said, his voice angrier than Tony had ever heard it. “Come and get it.”

Tony was terrified. What the kid doing, inviting all of those aliens to come and get the stone? Tony wished he could call for a suit to be sent to him, or it could get to him somehow, before he realized that none of the aliens were even coming close to Peter. Each time they tried, they disappeared in the flash of orange light, and were gone. Into the stone, probably.

Suddenly, there were no aliens around them anymore. Tony looked around in shock.

“What … Peter, what did you do?” Tony asked, looking at the kid. The soul stone still glowed in his hands.

“I had to.” Peter said, his voice breaking. “I’m sorry.”

And then there was another flash of orange light, and the stone fell to the floor.

And Tony was alone.

“Peter!” Tony called, but the stone, and by extension, Peter were nowhere to be found.

The portals surrounding him closed, and Steve and Rhodey rushed into the room. Steve was in civilian clothes, but Rhodey was in his suit, which he took the faceplate off the moment he saw Tony on the ground.

“Tony!” Rhodey said.

Steve kneeled down to look at Tony.  “We need to get you to the Medbay, now.”

But Tony didn’t care about getting to the Medbay anytime soon. In fact, he didn’t care about doing anything.

The soul stone won. It had Peter.

“No, no Peter!” Tony yelled, desperately, as if his voice could bring his child back.

“Where is he?” Rhodey said, “What happened?”

As reality dawned on him, Tony felt his heart sink into the floor.

“Tony!” The voice of Pepper said, as the suit that has rescued her finally returned to the Tower. She immediately was out of it, and was at his side. “Tony! Are you okay? Oh my God, you’ve been stabbed! Where’s Peter, is he okay too?”

“He’s gone.” Tony said, and his voice sounded like the whisper of a ghost.

“What?” Pepper said.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Rhodey said. “Where is he?”

“He’s in the soul stone.” Tony said. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, there are only two chapters left to this story! Of course, I have a sequel planned, and various oneshots set in this Universe, but this story as a whole will me concluding.


	50. Nothing Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was a complete mess. Peter was gone and Tony was in pain, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! One more chapter after this to go! 
> 
> I am not okay, to be honest. Not okay at all.

Tony was a complete mess. Peter was gone and Tony was in pain, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Pepper had to practically drag him to the Medbay, where Bruce began to treat his wounds. No one talked about Peter. No one knew what to say. After getting stitches that he could care less about, Tony was laying on a hospital bed, staring into space aimlessly. He didn’t even notice when Bruce left the room.

Tony didn’t know his purpose anymore. He had promised May, and himself, that he wouldn’t lose the kid, and he did, all because of an idiotic race of aliens who wanted to be rich.

Tony didn’t know how long he sat there. He dimly remembered Pepper coming to sit down next to him, and putting her arm around him, but Tony was too numb to even thank her. He didn’t know what to do. The kid, his kid, his son… his child, was gone. Nowhere to be found on this Earth, the damn thing had won.

“Tony?” A voice said. It sounded like Rhodey, but Tony didn’t even remember noticing him come into the room. “Tony, we need to talk about how we’re gonna get him back.”

Tony’s head snapped up, and he was looking at Rhodey with an intense gaze.

“We can’t get him back, Rhodey.” Tony said. “Peter is gone, he’s where he was supposed to be.”

“So you just give up?” Rhodey asked. “That doesn’t sound like the Tony Stark I know.”

Rhodey brought something out of his pocket; something that was wrapped in cloth.

“We have the stone.” Rhodey said. “We can figure this out, man.”

Rhodey sat the stone, wrapped up, down at the end of the bedside. Tony glared at it, angry at his loss, angry at the world, angry at the stone. He didn’t want to have to get the kid back. He didn’t want to have to _do_ anything. Peter should be right there next to him, calling him dad, doing anything other than being trapped in that stone.

Against his will, Tony thought of what Peter could be experiencing in there. Maybe Thanos was torturing him. Maybe he was watching May die, over and over. Maybe the aliens were killing _him_ , over and over. There was no telling what it could be, and there was nothing he could do.

At that thought of Peter being in pain, Tony lost it, completely out of nowhere. He cried into Pepper’s shoulder, and he could feel shock rolling off of her like waves. He hadn’t lost it like this since he had lost Peter the first time, except he had been alone, and this time was way worse. Peter was his son now. He had promised him, and May, that he would protect them, and he failed, just like he always did. He didn’t deserve a child. He didn’t deserve anything.

“Oh, Tony.” Pepper said, rubbing his shoulder after recovering from her shock of seeing Tony cry.

“We can get him back, man.” Rhodey said, and Tony felt him put a hand on his leg. “We’re gonna fix this.”

“He’s gone.” Tony said, miserably. “He’s gone again, and _it’s my fault.”_

“It’s not… it’s not your fault.” Pepper said, her voice cracking. “It’s not.”

“He could be in pain, or tortured, and there’s nothing I can do.”

“He’s fine, he’s just in the stone.” Pepper said, tightening her hold on Tony.

“With Thanos, and the aliens…” Tony said. “There’s no telling what’s happening.”

“We can get him back.” Rhodey said. He picked up the cloth that was holding the stone and carefully opened it, making sure not to touch it. However, there was no need to be careful, because the stone looked like any other piece of rock in the Universe.

It was dead.

“He’s gone.” Tony said.

“We’re gonna get him back.” Rhodey said.

“How?” Pepper asked, sounding upset herself.

When there was no answer, Pepper leaned her head on Tony’s, and he realized she was crying as well.

Silence enveloped the room. Pepper never cried, and Tony had no idea what to do. He didn’t know what to do about anything. Peter was gone. Peter wasn’t there anymore, and there was nothing he could do.

Not even Rhodey had anything to say. He only sat in silence as they, including him, grieved for the loss of Peter Parker Stark. No one said anything.

There was nothing else to say.

-

Being in the soul stone this time was different than all of the other times Peter had been in it in his dreams.

Peter was standing on water, and in front him, was the old apartment that he used to live in with May. Peter slowly walked over to it, not sure what to expect, and saw May sitting on the couch.

“I … I thought you were gone.” Peter said, blinking at her in shock.

“I am not May, Peter Parker Stark.” The voice of May said, and Peter realized the facial expressions were all wrong. May had always been expressive when she talked. This May was far too calm, too reserved. Peter tensed up, not trusting whoever this was.

“Who are you, then?” He asked.

“I’m the stone.” May said, “I’m speaking to you in the form of the one you sacrificed.”

“Not really a good form.” Peter said.

“Would you rather I choose Thanos?”

Peter quickly shook his head. He couldn’t look May in the face, so he looked around the old apartment. It was a memory, he found. It wasn’t really there. Peter tried to touch the countertops, only to phase right through them. That stung a bit, and Peter had to blink back tears. Was anything going to be real from now on?

“So, am I here forever?” Peter asked.

“No, you’re just here to talk.” The stone said.

“I thought Tony sacrificed me when he undid what Thanos did.” Peter said, “I’m supposed to be here forever, right?”

The stone, under the guise of May’s face, let out a soft smile.

“Do you think it is a good to let those who save people suffer, Peter Parker Stark?” The stone said. “Do you think that pushes forth more good action from them?”

“Why do you care?”

“I have been sentient a long time, and initially my test kept those from using my power in a harmful way. Now, I have all of the stones, and … it appears my test alone does not work. Thanos passed it, and did horrible things, and the Opuse easily could have, too.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Peter asked.

“I knew exactly what I was doing when I gave you to Tony Stark, Peter.” The stone said, tilting May’s head to look at him curiously. “It was in my plan. You are not a loophole. You are a gift.”

“So … why am I here and not home?” Peter didn’t want to believe it. He was supposed to be in the stone forever, right? Was he going to get to go home?

“I suppose I realize that I never explained myself. Now that you have wielded the stone, it is easier for me to talk to you. I can tell you my intentions without the filter of Thanos.”

“So… I’m not trapped here?” Peter said, hopeful.

“No, you will be returned to your home soon.”

“Where is May?” Peter asked. “I saved people, right? Does that mean she’s … gone forever? Or will she be a gift?”

“No, she is not gone. She is still here. I cannot reverse her death, not without a price. Things would be different otherwise.”

“So, what happens to her?” Peter asked.

“She will be here, protected. Through her mind, I can see she likes travelling. I suppose I can give her that for eternity.”

“So, she’s okay? She’ll be happy?”

“That is my gift to you.” The stone said, before adding, “I also ask one other thing of you, before I send you back.”

“What’s that?” Peter asked.

“I ask that you tell Tony Stark that you were a gift.” The stone said. “I don’t want to be hated … or feared. I want to be revered, but not have heroes, those who value life, be afraid of me.”

Peter nodded quickly. He was eager to get back home; he didn’t care about having to tell Tony that he was a gift. He was going to do that anyways.

Peter realized that Tony had to be freaking out by now. Peter was hit with an intense guilt that made him only want to get home immediately.

“Okay, I will.” Peter said, “I need to get back, though.”

“Then, you are free, Peter Parker Stark.”

“Wait! Where are you gonna go?” Peter asked. “Do I need to hide you again?”

“No,” The stone said, putting a smile on May’s face. “I have a plan for that.”

“Okay, good.”

“Be warned, Peter Parker Stark, for time has passed.” The stone added.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Peter asked, but the apartment was beginning to fade away despite his question.

“It takes time for me to be able to talk to you. Do not worry, it is not too much.”

And everything disappeared around him.

-

It had been a week, and nothing was getting answered. Thor and Strange had returned, and Strange had even grabbed the stone to try to use it, but that didn’t work. The stone was dead, like it had been when Tony had come back after sacrificing Peter. Maybe it had shut down to prevent them from getting the kid back. Maybe it was destroyed in its own way, too.

Either way, hope was waning that Peter would come back. The kid’s school would be starting in ten days, and Pepper was telling Tony it was time to announce that Peter was missing, at least until they got him back.

But would they? Would they get Peter back?

Tony was in his lab, alone, sitting in front of his email, trying to draft a letter to the police about the missing kid. He knew once this was sent, the media would have a field day with it. He knew that once it was sent, Peter would officially be a missing kid, then eventually, he would be announced as dead. It was all beginning, the process of having to accept Peter was gone.

Tony thought of Peter’s friends, Ned and Shuri, and even Flash. Tony hadn’t had the heart to tell them yet. In fact, he didn’t know how he was going to. Once this story broke, of course they would find out. They would know what a fucking failure of a father he truly was.

Tony stopped looking at the damn email, on focused on the stone. He kept it in his lab, as a way to keep Peter close somehow. He knew the kid’s soul was trapped in there, and it felt like a small comfort to have it close, even if he hated the stone for what it did. Tony was looking for any connection to Peter that he could find, even if there wasn’t one anymore.

Tony sighed, “I wish you were here, kid.” He said, even though no one else was around. “I don’t know what to do without you.”

Tony knew he sounded like an idiot, talking to the dead stone, but he needed to talk to Peter, and the kid wasn’t there, so this would have to do.

“I never wanted to live without you, kid.” He continued. “You mean the world to me, even if you weren’t biologically mine. I … I wish saving the Universe came with a gift. I wish it paid to be a hero… but it never does. And I keep losing people I love because of it.”

Tony paused, before saying, “I would do anything for you to be here, kid.”

Tony looked away, and then looked back the stone, not having anything else to say. He did a double take when he saw it glowing faintly orange. Tony immediately stood from where he was sitting. Was it coming back? Was it doing something?

Tony didn’t let himself feel hope, even if that was all he wanted to do.

Suddenly, there was something that felt like an explosion, and Tony ducked under his desk and covered his head to protect himself. He was glad the room was sound-proof, or else everyone would be worried. He was about to call F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get him a suit, but he looked at the scene first. The stone was glowing, and floating in the air in the middle of the lab, and underneath it … was Peter, who laid unconscious on the ground.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the stone was gone, but Peter remained.

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes, he couldn’t believe anything, but he raced over to the kid, who was unconscious on the floor.

“Please, please, please.” Tony said, and he checked the kid for a pulse.

Peter coughed, just as Tony touched his neck, and opened his eyes blearily.

“Jesus, that was way more violent than it needed to be.” Peter mumbled, looking dazed.

“Peter?” Tony said, his voice crackling. Peter’s eyes opened wide, and he sat up.

“Dad!” Peter exclaimed. “Oh my God, are you okay? You were stabbed! Did you go to the Medbay? Oh God, how long has it been? She said it would take time…”

“Peter.” Tony said, not believing what was in front of him.

Peter looked at him for a moment, before saying. “It’s me, dad. I’m really here.”

“You were gone… for a week, kid.”

Peter looked insanely guilty. “I … I’m sorry. That wasn’t my fault.”

“You’re supposed to be in the stone.” Tony said, his mind trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

“I’m… I’m not, dad.”

“Where did it go?” Tony asked, looking around.

“I… have no idea. It wouldn’t tell me.” Peter said, “Listen, I can explain…”

But Tony didn’t care for explanations at that moment. He pulled Peter into the tightest hug he had ever given the kid, tucking him into his chest just out of instinct alone. He didn’t know if the soul stone was coming back for him, or if Peter was here to stay, but Tony was sobbing into Peter’s hair either way. Even if this was the last time, he was able to hold his child as if he were staying. Tony wasn’t about to take that for granted.

There was a long moment where Peter only let Tony cry into his hair, then, eventually, as they sat there, Peter began crying, too, hiding his face into Tony’s shirt weakly. Tony had no idea what Peter had experienced in the last week; he had no idea what the kid had gone through, but Peter eventually was sobbing so hard that he knew it had to be major.

“What happened in there?” Tony asked, even though a part of him didn’t want to know. His heart couldn’t handle it, but he would deal for Peter.

“She fell…” Peter said, his voice cracking.

“Who, spider-baby?” Tony said. He had never used the nickname before, but Peter was his child, and honestly, as the moment, he didn’t give a fuck about what he called the kid. He was just glad the kid was there at all.

“May… she was there so I could sacrifice her.” Peter said, “So I could use the stone. I had to kill her.”

“Peter…” Tony said, shocked.

“I didn’t do it, but… she jumped… she jumped off the cliff.”

Tony didn’t have anything to say to that. How could his kid see something like that? What else would Peter have to go through before the kid finally got some rest?

“I … she jumped, and I had to watch.” Peter continued, not even noticing Tony’s turmoil. “But I let her jump… because I had to use the stone. I had to save you and the Universe… I had to do it.”

“I am… I am so sorry you had to see that.” Tony said, his voice shaking. “No kid should ever have to see that.”

“I … but I did, dad.” Peter said. “I did, and it worked… and… you’re okay, right? I got all of them?”

“Yeah, Pete. You got all the aliens.” Tony said, feeling both disbelief and pride that the kid was even thinking of anyone else in that moment.

Peter let out a shuddering sigh in response.

“How long do you have?” Tony asked. He had to know how long he had with the kid.

“What?”

“Is the stone coming back for you?” Tony asked, pulling away.

Peter looked shocked for a moment, before he slowly shook his head. “No… dad, I’m here to stay. It’s not coming after me anymore.”

“What?” Tony asked, in disbelief. “Why?”

“I … it said you saved the Universe, and it wanted to reward you … and me, I guess. So, I get to be here. It’s over. The stone is gone.”

“Where did it go?” Tony asked. Could he believe it? They were going to be okay?

Peter shook his head. “It said it had a plan… but that’s it.”

“So, you’re not in danger anymore?”

“No… no, dad. I’m here to stay.” He said, and then after a long pause, he added. “Sometimes… it does pay to be a hero.”

Tony smiled, despite himself, hugged Peter tightly, feeling tears form in his eyes for a different reason than they had been all week. The kid was fine. The kid was staying.

Nothing could have been better than that. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'alls reactions last chapter killed me. Like I am deceased. They were so good (even if I got a few fuck you's in there, lol) but don't worry, I couldn't make you guys suffer forever!


	51. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy.

Three days after Peter was brought back from the stone, Tony insisted they throw a party. Peter had initially been against doing anything, but everyone was so happy that Peter was back, that Tony had insisted. So that was how Peter found himself surrounded by all of the Avengers, as well as Ned, in the common room of the Tower.

“I can’t believe it!” Ned said, his voice high. “I’m in the Avenger’s Tower, Peter!”

“I told you that I was gonna get you in here.” Peter said, smiling at his friend.

“Well, I didn’t know you were going to _die_ to get there.”

“No talking about death.” Said Tony, who had been nearby. “That didn’t happen and I refuse to believe it happened.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Ned said.

“I’m Tony, kid. If Pete doesn’t call me Mr. Stark any more than you can’t call me that.”

“Okay, Tony.” Ned said, smiling. “Thank you for inviting me!”

“Of course I’m gonna invite my kid’s favorite friend.”

“Don’t let Shuri hear you say that.” Dr. Banner said, walking up to them.

“Holy shit, Peter.” Ned said quietly, hitting Peter’s arm. “It’s Bruce Banner.”

“For a few more days, maybe.” Dr. Banner said, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Ned.”

“Oh my God, you know who I am?” Ned said, excited.

“I do.” Dr. Banner said, smiling.

Ned looked like he was about to start spewing nerd to Dr. Banner, so Peter nudged him. Before coming in, Peter had given Ned a long talk about not embarrassing him during the party.

“So… who’s Shuri?” Ned asked, getting the message and changing the subject.

“She’s the princess of Wakanda.” Peter answered. “She’s a good friend of mine.”

“You’re friends with the princess of the most secretive nation on Earth?” Ned asked. “Why is your life so cool?”

“It’s me.” Tony said, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “I make his life cool.”

“If anything, you make me less cool, dad.” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m wounded Peter!” Tony said.

Ned rolled his eyes at the pair, before they heard, “Man of Spiders! Let us play the Mario-Kart!”

Ned looked over at Peter with wide eyes at Thor’s call across the floor. Peter laughed, and replied. “Let’s do it!”

“I call a remote!” Tony called, “And you better not blow anything up this time, lighting rod!”

“No promises can be made!” Thor replied, and Peter was pulled over to play a game of Mario-Kart with Ned, Tony, and Thor. Ned wound up leaving them all in the dust, which shocked Peter, who hadn’t played Mario-Kart with his friend in forever. Thor wound up asking to get pointers from Ned, causing the boy to nearly pass out. Peter thought it was hilarious.

For a while during the party, Peter watched as everyone passed remotes around to play the game. After one round, he easily gave up his remote, in order to lean into his father’s side. Peter and Tony had spent the last three days practically glued to each other, and even though Tony had joked that Peter would eventually get tired of him, Peter hadn’t. It was all over, and they were safe. Everyone was safe, and there weren’t any more threats on the horizon. It was a good enough reason to celebrate.

So, as Sam demolished Steve in Mario-Kart, but Thor and Ned completely took over the game with their victories, Peter was happily tucked into his father’s side, content to stay there for the rest of the night, and ignore any knowing glances they got. Peter had gone through too much to be embarrassed at this point. The Avengers knew where Tony and Peter stood, and that was all that mattered.

After a while of staying on the couch, Peter got up to get himself a glass of water, the game of Mario-Kart becoming too competitive for him. When he was filling up a glass, Rhodey came over to stand next to him with a smile.

“Hey man, how’s my favorite nephew doing?” Rhodey said.

“Nephew?” Peter asked, amused.

“Well, if Tony’s your dad, then I’m your Uncle, right?”

Peter considered it. He hadn’t called anyone Uncle since Ben, but Peter liked to believe that Ben would have been proud of him and wouldn’t have minded.

“Sure,” Peter replied, “Uncle Rhodey does have a nice ring to it.”

“So, how are you doing, Pete?” Rhodey asked, smiling. “With everything.”

“I’m okay. Things are … hard sometimes, but I’m still Spider-man. I still want to be a hero.”

“Well, what if I trained you?”

Peter thought about it, but was interrupted by Natasha walking over.

“If anyone is training the spider, it’s going to be me.” Natasha said. “Come on, I’m the best of the best.”

“He’s also a child.” Rhodey reminded her.

“I won’t kill him.”

“You’ll try.”

“It’s a good learning experience.”

“How about you both train me?” Peter asked. “Maybe as a team?”

Both Rhodey and Nat looked at each other. Nat didn’t seem too happy about it, but Rhodey said, “I’d be happy to. I think between the two of us, we can easily teach Peter a few tricks.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Plus, I’ll keep her from murdering you.” Rhodey added.

“Yeah, I think Tony would like that.” Peter said. Tony had been a little over protective of Peter ever since he came back from the soul stone. He hoped it would fade over time.

Peter was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Tony walking over, who seemed to be looking at his phone.

“Hey, kid, come with me for a minute. I have a surprise for you.” Tony said.

Peter finished his glass of water before excusing himself to follow Tony, curious as to what the surprise could be. They walked out of the common area, to the hallway, where Peter’s jaw dropped in surprise at the person who he saw.

“Shuri?” Peter exclaimed, running to hug his friend. “What are you doing here?”

“Tony called and told me J.A.R.V.I.S. was damaged.” Shuri said, smiling as she pulled away. “I was supposed to come eventually as a temporary liaison to the Avengers, so we decided to make the trip happen early.”

“How long are you here?”

“I am here a month.” Shuri said.

“I figured you could use another friend.” Tony said, smiling.

“Dad! Thank you!” Peter said, hugging his father tightly. They hugged for a good long moment, before Peter had let go of him and turned to Shuri. “You have to meet my friend Ned!” He said to her. “You guys are gonna love each other!”

Peter dragged Shuri to where Ned was still playing Mario-Kart with Thor. At the sight of Peter, Ned passed the controller over to Natasha, who was waiting for her turn to play, before standing to walk over to Peter. Ned looked at Shuri curiously, and probably had no idea who she was, considering she was dressed as any other kid would be.

“Ned.” Peter said. “I want you to meet Shuri, the princess of Wakanda. She’s here for a month.”

“Holy shit, I didn’t know you were gonna be here!” Ned said. “Should I, like, bow or something?”

Shuri laughed. “No, no, we don’t do that. It’s nice to meet you, Ned. I have heard good things.”

“This is seriously the greatest day of my life, dude.” Ned said.

“Also, Shuri likes memes, too. Even the old ones you like.” Peter said, though he wasn’t happy about the last part. He didn’t understand some of the things Ned and Shuri found funny, but if it was a way to get them to talk, he would use it.

Ned turned to look at Shuri with wide eyes. Shuri smiled back, and said, “Finally, someone with good taste!”

Peter smiled, relieved that the two got along. He hoped this was going to be the start of a good friendship.

Ned immediately began to talk to Shuri, asking what she was into. They only were able to talk for a moment before Wanda walked over, with a drink in her hand.

“Shuri,” Wanda said, with a small smile on her face. “I did not know you were coming.”

“It was a surprise.” Shuri said. “I’m here to fix J.A.R.V.I.S.. I didn’t want anyone to accidentally damage him.”

“You think you can fix him?” Wanda asked, looking hopeful.

“I should be able to.” Shuri said. “From the scans Tony sent me, it’s an easy fix.”

Wanda looked relieved. “Thank you Shuri.”

“No problem.” Shuri said, smiling. “I was thinking of adding some upgrades, to make him more human like.”

“I would love that.” Wanda said.

Peter was glad that Shuri had come to the Tower. He hadn’t heard much about J.A.R.V.I.S. other than the fact that he was offline and no one knew what to do with him, and he knew Wanda had missed him. After they had gotten over the initial awkwardness, Wanda and J.A.R.V.I.S. had become good friends, and Peter hated to see that go to waste.

Wanda smiled at Shuri and joined the conversation easily. She seemed comfortable in a way that she hadn’t before when she was in Wakanda. Peter was happy for her.

The rest of the night went well, and everyone got along. Peter and Tony showed Shuri to her room, so she could try to get over her jetlag, and then they retired to Peter’s room for the night after Thor had blown up another controller when Sam threw a Blue Shell at him.

Though Pepper had been in and out of the Tower due to Stark Industries, Tony hadn’t slept away from Peter in the three nights since he returned. Peter knew that eventually they would have to separate, but it had been too short of a time since the incident for them to start now. Probably after a week, Peter would be comfortable sleeping on his own again.

“How are you doing, kid?” Tony asked, as he always did right when they went to bed.

“I’m okay. A lot still hurts, but I’ll be okay.” Peter said. It was true. He knew he would be fine.

“Well, I expect it to.” Tony said, pulling Peter into his side. “You went through a lot.”

“I know, but I still have you… and we’re okay, right?”

“Always.” Tony said.

“The soul stone is still out there…” Peter said, trailing off. “It said it had a plan, but… we’re heroes, aren’t we? We’re going to figure it out?”

“Yeah, Pete. Probably.” Tony said, sighing. “Even if we don’t want to.”

“How are we gonna do it?”

“Well, kid,” Tony said, looking at Peter, who could only look into his dad’s eyes curiously. “We’re gonna have to do this together.”

-

May was in paradise, or at least her version of it. The sky was orange, as it always was, but the beaches, the people, they were all realistic. It was so much so that sometimes she forgot where she was, or how she had gotten here.

Time moved slowly in the soul stone, that she knew. May had only been in the stone a week before she had to sacrifice herself for Peter. To Peter, it had obviously been much longer. So, when she spent another week almost travelling this world, she knew the real world was moving much faster.

May was okay with it though. Things could have been much worse. After all, Peter could have been stuck in the stone too, and they both would have had to deal with Thanos for all eternity. Instead, she was getting to live a life of luxury, and even if it weren’t real, but it still felt so much so that she could deal with it.

However, her time came to an end when she saw something impossible on the beach one day.

May saw a version of herself, like looking in a mirror. Only it was not her, that much she knew May immediately walked up the version of herself, curious as to what was going on.

The not real version of her said, “May Parker, I need to talk to you.”

“And who are you?” May asked.

“I am the soul stone.” This version of her said, smiling softly.

“And why do you need to talk to me?”

“Well, May… you deemed yourself worthy with your sacrifice, and I have something to offer you.”

“What is it?”

“A proposition.” The soul stone said. “Maybe a way for you to live a different life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it (for this story anyways_. 
> 
> And here comes a sappy Author's note: 
> 
> Some of you guys know that this is the longest story I have written, and I have been writing for a total of ten years now. SO, to see this be completed, I am a little emotional. I can't believe I wrote all of this. 
> 
> Now, this chapter is in no way a conclusion. I already have the first chapter of the sequel written and more will be explored there. (I may even be able to have it up tomorrow if you guys can help me with the motivation to!) So don't worry, more is coming! 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to come and chat or want to know more about me, my tumblr is [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	52. Sequel!! (Not A Chapter)

A few of you guys wanted me to update here when the sequel was up, so here goes! Please go to the next work in this series (because I finally got around to adding it to a series) and let me know what you think! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think down in the comments. Kind and even constructive words keep me going!


End file.
